Prophecy Of A Shadowhunter
by Zoye1996
Summary: Alessandra is a four-year-old shadowhunter, that is a little more than a shadowhunter, in fact, she is more angel than human. Her mother is an angel, her father is a shadowhunter, but with that she is holding a lot of responsibility, all she wants to do is protect and help people like her father does. If you like this; my original work Hunting the Dark side is on Wattpad: Zoye1996
1. Angelic Rune

**1) Angelic Power**

A child's scream of terror echoed through the house waking Stephen from his sleep; he gasped for air when he instantly recognised the scream, "Alice." He whispered to himself with urgency, flipping the duvet off him; swiftly raising from his bed.

His bedroom was dark, there was no windows in his room, in fact there wasn't any windows anywhere in their home. Stephen hastily grabbed from his seraph blade, he glanced back to his double handmade bed and saw that his wife had not been lying next to him. "Damn it Camael!" He grunted loudly to himself. The slim, muscular, with an almost perfectly symmetrical face man was running through his bedroom door, down a short corridor, his hand grabbing the doorframe as he spun round into his daughter's room. What he saw was something he never thought he would see, not when his daughter was this young.

He saw his wife a beautiful woman with stunning long brunette hair, flawless skin, and liquid gold eyes to the shadow world but a sapphire blue in mundane world, pinning down his small petite, daughter, whom also had brunette hair but it was short four-year-old, and this four-year-old was fearful, her scream was piercing and deafening, he looked over his wife's shoulder to see a stele in her hand drawing a rune on Alessandra's arm.

"Camael, by the angel, what are you doing?" He questioned, his arms folding tightly.

"I tried to tell you Stephen, Alessandra needs to get her runes now, she needs to train." Camael answered calmly and in control, which Stephen was the complete opposite right now, he couldn't think, his ears could just hear the echo of his child's cries.

"Runes? Training? Camael are you listening to yourself? Alice is four for goodness sake! Shadowhunters don't get their first rune, Alice is a third of that age!" He realised he was yelling over his own child's scream.

He finally walked forward and pulled his wife back from his trembling weeping daughter, who clanged to him mumbling, "Daddy."

Stephen instinct kicked in and he wrapped his arms around Alice, "It's ok Alice, I got you, let me have a look." He slid his eyes to glare up at Camael. Then his eyes moved to that top of his daughters once plain arm which was now marked with one large black rune; the rune looked like a diamond, the lines to make the top point continue to cross each other before both sides arc to point to the top of the diamond. The black lining was bold but thickest at the bottom of the rune.

Stephen gently let go of her arm, holding her close, "Really Camael? An Angel Power rune already? You know how dangerous that can be, you could have turned her into a forsaken."

"Do not talk to me like that Stephen, you have no idea what she is capable of, we need to train her young in case anything happens to us, especially with Valentine searching for you, if he finds out you have a family we are all dead, but he will start with Alessandra." Camael replies, in her calm, soft voice.

Alice was tugging at her father's clothes, till she got his attention, "Who is Valentine? Why does he want to hurt us?"

Stephen looks at his daughter, "Come with me, I will you show him who he is." Alice jumps off Stephens knee and takes his hand, father and daughter walked hand in hand back to Stephens bedroom, as Stephen continued to talk to Alice, "And as for why he wants to hurt us, that is very complicating Alice, but Valentine is a rogue Shadowhunter, you remember the mortal cup I told you about?"

Alice walked along side of her father nodding, "The big beautiful golden cup that create more Shadowhunters, but you said if it used wrongly then it makes mundane's ill, sort of lose their minds, right?"

Stephen smiled proudly to his daughter, "Yes Alice, that is right, he wanted to use the cup in the wrong way, I stood by him for a short while, I thought he was going to try to find strong mundane's and use the cup on them but no, he didn't want to do that, he just wanted to make a many mundane's drink from the cup as possible, so I left, as did his pregnant wife, though Valentine didn't know his wife was pregnant with Clarissa."

As they both got to Stephen's room, he picked her up and sat her on his bed, then took a full 180 degree turn to walk towards the wardrobe, as he opened it and started searching for an item as his daughter replied, "Oh, so he thinks you betrayed him? It's good you left though, isn't it daddy? I mean you are a good person, Valentine sounds bad, very bad."

Stephen let a slight chuckle out, "You are very wise for a four-year-old." He then let out a sigh, "It is both a good and a bad thing that I left…Ah here it is." He added, before pulling out a photo album. He walked to the bed and set next to Alice.

Alice was looking up at him, "Why bad?" Then she saw the sadness in his eyes. "You lost someone you love? Was it his fault?"

"I do not know Alice, I assume so, a few years ago I had a wife, not your mother, my ex-wife her name was Céline, she was carrying my child, but for some reason unknown she killed herself. I didn't just lose my wife but also my child. All in one day." His eyes were watering and tears began streaming down his face.

Alice reached up and wiped away the tears that were covering his bright green eyes then gave her father a big hug. "I'm sure they both loved you very much, just like me and mum do."

Stephen forced a smile and cleared his throat, he opened the photo album and turned to a page with Valentine on it, he was pointing to a man that held a seraph blade confidently behind his head, the man stood strong at 6 foot with short combed back black hair, and brown eyes that showed no fear as he stared straight into the camera, he was wearing all black which was Shadowhunters dress, especially when out hunting demon, "Now come on, this is important, if you see this man you need to come and tell me or mum discreetly. Do you know what that means?"

Alice looked at the man her father was pointing too, "Dad, I have seen him." She looks at him.

Stephen's whole body stiffened, "Where, why didn't you say anything?"

Her eyes open wide showing her father the bright green eyes that she inherited from him as she became alarmed, "I see him in my dreams, he talks to me, he tries to make me tell him where we are."

Stephen looks straight into her eyes, having a hold of her arms, "This is very important, have you told him where we live? Or even what city we are in?"

She shook her head, then suddenly fear hits then child's eyes "No, you and mum always tell me not to trust strangers. He is scary and angry dad; he keeps saying that he will hurt everyone I love if I don't tell him. He gave me till tonight to decide."

Stephen looked away hissing through his teeth, "He knows about you, but cannot track you. Interesting, ok listening to me ok Alice?" the child nods slowly, so Stephen continued, "He cannot find us, that is why he is asking you where we are, I promise you he cannot find us, so do not tell him where we are, even in your dream, I need you to be strong little warrior." He sighs softly, "It seems your mother is right, we are going to have to train you from now, I wish she wasn't right."

"It's ok dad, I am ready, plus I watch you sometimes when your training room, your so cool with that seraph blade by the way." She jumps of the bed, "Let me get ready, can I wear my fighting gear that mum got me?" she grinned excitedly.

"Your mum got you gear?" He sighed softly shaking his head, "Yeah, go on, you go get your gear on and meet me in the training room."

"Yey, thanks dad!" Alice cheered then ran back to her room, to get dressed into her black Shadowhunters gear.

Meanwhile Stephen walk through their underground house to find Camael, he found her in the kitchen, "You knew didn't you? About Valentine contacting her?"

Camael looked at him, "I had an inkling, she kept saying she had nightmares but that she couldn't say what about? She was scared when she just talking about it, her hands would tremble though she tried so hard to stay strong for us. She told you though? What is he saying to her that makes her so scared?"

Stephen sits down at the wooden dining table sighing deeply, "That if she doesn't tell him where we are that he'll hurt everyone she loves, she hasn't told him anything, but he gave her till tonight to tell him, I told her that he can't find us, he can't right? We are safe here? I cannot lose my family again"

His wife walks over to him and rests a firm hand on his shoulder, "I promise my darling husband, that nothing can get past my walls, I gain my power from Raziel himself, he gave me the extra power to protect you and Alessandra, she is the only one that can stop Valentine, Alessandra or Clarissa, they both have more angel blood than normal, though obviously Alessandra has more than Clarissa; since she has an angel as a mother."

Stephen wraps his around Camael, "So how are they talking?" He asks, looking up to his wife.

She stands and ponders on it for a moment, "Maybe it isn't Valentine getting in but Alessandra getting out? If you know what I mean?"

"Astral-projection? You think she can do that already? Why would she end up there though?" he frowns deeply confused.

"Well, if he is calling for her as she is astral-projecting then she will be drawn there because she doesn't know how to control it, so she just goes where she is called. I told you she was powerful, no one knows how truly powerful she is, not even Raziel knows, he does not like being in the dark about things like this, but it is why he gave me more power, if Alessandra were taken by Valentine and if her power were used against Shadowhunters, it could be devastating."

Camael looks down gulping. "Don't worry, we will not let that happen, Valentine cannot know about how powerful she is, he cannot know you are her mother." Stephen tries to comfort his wife, he kisses her cheek, "I best go to the training room, Alice has to be there by now."

"I'll come and watch our daughters first training session." Camael smiles proudly. They take each other's hand and entwine fingers as they leave the kitchen and head down a small dimmed corridor. As they neared the training room, they heard Alice swinging blades, throwing blades. They both looked at each other then hurried a little.

When they got to the door they saw that they had nothing to worry about, their daughter seemed to be a natural, she was light on her feet, swift and smooth, her aiming seemed to be perfect since she hit bullseye on all of the training dummies. Her hearing seemed to be on point to because the second they got to the doorway she stopped, "Hey dad! Your finally here, I thought I'd start without you, look I'm so good at throwing daggers, I was going to try your bow but I know you like it so much and I was scared I would break it."

Stephen chuckles, "Yes you are doing a great job since this is your first training, and of course you can use my bow, I'll even show you how to make your own, but first let us see how good you are at it. You want me to show you first?" Alice nods, and stands back from her father so that she didn't get in the way. Stephen loaded his bow with an arrow, he held the bow in his right hand gripping it firmly, he pulled the string back with his left hand pulling the string tight, he took a deep breath in, then slowly exhaled as he released the string, the arrow flew straight to the small red circle in the centre of the target.

"You want a try? You want me to bring the target closer?" Stephen asked.

"No don't move the target, you want me to train so you need to make things hard not easy." Alice replied, and took the bow and an arrow, Stephen showed her where to clip the arrow, then he took a few steps back.

"You got this Alice." He says, then watched her every move.

She took the stance perfectly, she was stood facing the wall, she shuffled her feet apart, turned her head left to look at the target, she lifted her bow up, pulled the string back as tight as she could, the string was fighting back, but she kept it tight, she took the same deep breath her father did, then exhaled releasing the arrow as she did, it slammed into the target. It hit the second circle from the centre. She lowered the bow and sighs, looking down she was disappointed that she didn't hit the bullseye.

"Hey, what's the grim look for, you done amazingly, I'll tell you that my first time with the bow I didn't even hit the target and it was closer than that is to you and I was 14." Stephen walks up to her and lifts her chin up, "Raise your head high, my child you are a natural."

Alice smiles, and hugs her father, giggling, Camael walks over to them and wraps her arms around them both, "We are a family of natural warriors we are. There is no way anyone can hurt us." Camael smiles and they all hug silently for a moment until Camael finally says.

"It doesn't look like you need to train much Alessandra, at least not protecting yourself, so I will teach you some runes, like strength and soundless and unseen then of course visible. How does that sound?" Camael asks.

"That sounds so cool, will I look like you and dad? Have lots of runes on me?" Alice grins.

"Someday you will yes, come on then let's go the library, Stephen are you coming?" Camael looks at him smiling.

"Of course." His mobile phone rings, he pulls it out and looks at the caller ID, "Give me a moment will you? I'll catch up."

After they both leave Stephen answers his mobile, "Jocelyn? Is everything ok?"

After a few moments of Jocelyn talking on the phone, he was frowning confused, "I can understand why you want to keep Clarissa away from Val but why away from who she is?"

He was pacing back and forth a little biting his lip, "Yeah, I guess that is true, Val would notice if a new Shadowhunter just emerged, what help do you need from us?"

After a moment he coughs on his own saliva, "Magnus? You got Magnus's help? And you want Camael to keep the memories for you instead of feeding it to a demon?" after a soft voice of "yes" from Jocelyn, Stephen sighs softly, "I will go and ask what she thinks I'll call you back." He ends the call and shakes his head before walking to the library to his two favourite girls.


	2. Ancient Runes

**2) Ancient Runes**

Stephen kept spinning his phone between his thumb and finger as he walked down a dark corridor, he looked at the broken light, "Really need to get the light fixed." He noted to himself, then took his witchlight out of his pocket and shone his way through the pitch black corridor. The witchlight was a large rock that glowed blue shining the way through even the darkest places. He finally turned left into the library which was quite a large room, it was a square room with bookshelves filled with books running along both sides of the rooms.

Stephen smiled a little as he saw Camael and Alice sat looking at the Grey Book, looking through the runes. He just stood watching from a distance for a while before walking to join them, "Camael, Jocelyn needs your help."

Camael looks at Stephen and frowns, "My help? With what?"

Stephen hesitates then explains, "She doesn't want Clarissa to be part of this world yet, she doesn't think that she is ready. Obviously Jocelyn wants her away from Valentine but since he has been summoning demons, Jocelyn is more fearful that these demons are after Clarissa. She thinks if her daughter is unaware of the world she might be able to fool all of the demons and maybe even Valentine himself."

Camael shakes her head, "So what does she want me to do?"

"She has Magnus Bane's help he is going to take the memories of any supernatural status out of Clarissa, instead of feeding it to the memory demon, she was wondering if you could keep them for her." Stephen looks at her, "I said I'd talk to you about it but we do owe her, I wouldn't be alive without Jocelyn's help, she picked me up and dragged me here after Valentine tried to kill me."

Camael sighs deeply, looking down a little guilty "I wish I could help but I can only use my powers to protect you and Alessandra. I am sorry but I cannot help."

Alice looks at Stephen, "Maybe I can help, mum said I am a natural with my powers, maybe I can help Clarissa and her memories."

They both turn to look at Alice, they had forgotten for a moment that she was in the room. "No-" Stephen started to say but at the same time Camael was saying, "That could work."

Stephen looks at Camael stunned, "You cannot actually be considering this?"

His wife looks back at him, "Yes I am, it is true she is a natural all I have to do is tell her the ancient rune and she can do it, I know she can Stephen."

"Ancient rune? You mean the runes that the angels use? She is part human remember!" Stephen questioned appalled.

Alice entered the convocation once again, "Dad please let me try! I want to help Clarissa, please let me." She pouted a little and looked innocent and adorable, she knew how to get around her father, and yet again it worked.

"Ok, if you think you can do it, you can try, but if it hurts or if something seems wrong you tell Magnus to stop, promise me." Stephen looks at his daughter in the eyes, so she knew this was serious business.

She smiles and nods, then hugs him tight, "I promise dad, I will make you proud you will see."

"You always do make me proud Alice, each and every day, I just wish sometimes you wouldn't grow up so fast." He kisses her forehead his eyes were watering with pride. He quickly wiped his eyes before realising Alice. "Alright, mum will teach you what you have to do, remember to listen carefully and if you don't understand anything ask your mum, remember this isn't training ok? I will go and call Jocelyn."

As Stephen leaves, Camael looks at Alessandra with total seriousness, "Alessandra, you listen carefully for this ok? Watch me draw this closely to, ok?"

Alessandra nods, and watches her mother draw two runes one of top of the other; the first one, the one on the bottom layer, she started like she was going to right the letter 'A' but as the point was coming down it curved up earlier and looped right to a circle, she carried on by instead of crossing through the letter 'A' with a line she drew what looked like a tiny '2'. Once her mother finished drawing that rune, she turned to look at Alessandra, "You get that? Can you remember what that rune is?"

Alessandra smiled as she knew the answer, "That's the sharing rune!"

Camael smiles and nodded, "That's right good girl Alessandra, now on top of that you are going to draw the protected rune, can you remember what that looks like." With Alessandra's nod, she continues, "Can you draw it on top of the share for me then please?"

Alessandra took the pencil of her mother, and started at the middle left and started to draw a diamond but didn't let the left corners lines meet, she then drew small straight lines from the centre of each side of the diamond and drew a small upside down 'a' on a little slant in the middle and to the right of that she drew a crescent moon both met with the diamond and with each other. "There, but mum I never seen runes be put on top of one another."

Camael, smile and nodded, "You are right, because only angels do that, to make runes stronger, you need to draw the share rune first, you're going to draw it on the back of your hand, then you are going to draw the protected rune on top. Now Alessandra, when you start drawing the protected rune it's going to hurt, but you need to be strong and follow through, can you do that?"

"But I just promised dad if it hurts I would stop." She looks at her mother then looks down.

"I know, but he knows all runes hurts at first, but you can do it, once you've drawn both runes, you're going to hold your arm out straight with your palm facing Clarissa. All her memories will move directly to you, you will see her memories flash before your eyes, when Magnus is finished, all of the rune will fade accept the 'e' and crescent moon in the middle of the protection rune, that will stay glowing for a while. You got all of that? Repeat it back to me." Camael wanted everything to go perfectly.

Alessandra looks at her mother confidently, "First I draw the share rune on the back of my hand, then I draw the protected rune directly on top of it, then I stretch my arm straight up my palm facing Clarissa. When Magnus starts I will see all of Clarissa memories in a flash, then my rune will fade except the 'e' and crescent moon, but why doesn't the 'e' and crescent moon fade?"

Camael smiles proudly, "It doesn't fade at first because it is finding a secure place in your mind where they can store Clarissa's memories so that it doesn't affect your everyday life, once it has found a place then it will fade."

"That's so exciting, so how do I give Clarissa, her memories back? I mean when she is ready?" Alessandra questions.

"Well you just activate the protected rune, then it will fade instantly, then you activate the share rune then take Clarissa's hand, and draw the share rune on her hand then you hold hands, then she will get all her memories back." Camael pulls Alessandra in and kisses her forehead. "I am so proud of you."

Meanwhile Stephen walks back down the dark corridor with his witchlight, and dials Jocelyn's number. After a few rings there was an answer.

"Stephen, please tell me Camael can help?" Jocelyn sounded desperate on the phone.

"Camael can't no, but she is teaching Alessandra how to help you as we speak." Stephen replied proudly.

"Your daughter? She is what five? How can she help us?" Jocelyn didn't sound convinced.

"She is four, but she is very intelligent, she offered to help you, when Camael said she enable Alice asked if she could help you, she has the same power as Camael, we just found out today, but she is an extremely quick learner." He explained confidently.

"If you are sure she can do it, I didn't know she had the same ability as her mother, as long as she knows what she is doing, I trust you, please come as soon as she is ready, we are at Magnus's place." After a moment she adds, "And Stephen…thank you, I mean I know you don't approve, but your helping anyways."

"I owe you, so this is the way you have asked for it, we will be there soon." Stephen replies then hangs up.

He walks back to the library, hearing Alessandra asking a few question, "That's my girl, being thorough." He muttered to himself, then turned the corner to the library.

He was welcomed by his daughter by her running up to him and jumps up at him, he caught her. "I am ready dad, mum says you have something to give me, she said it is a stele and it's how I draw the runes on myself."

"I will go and get it for you, you go and wait at the front door, and I need you to be sensible on this trip, this is important remember." Stephen had to ensure that Alice knew how important this visit was. He headed back to his room, reached under the bed and opened a box with all Alessandra's baby stuff was in, then there was a blue stele inside, he picks it up, the stele is thick crystal like pencil. He heads to the front door where his daughter was waiting, "Here you go Alice."

She takes it smiling, "It's beautiful, and my favourite colour! Thank you, dad." She slides it in her jacket pocket. Then reaches to hold her father's hand, it was the only rule he had, that she held his hand when out in the streets.

Stephen opened the front door and at first there was nothing but a narrow empty room, until he inserted his stele in a lock then the ground rose at different levels to make stairs then at the top of the stairs the wall sunk into the ground, they both walked up the stairs, when they left the house, the wall moved back up, it blended in with the rest of the building. "Come on then we are going to a warlock's house, you know what you are doing whilst we are there?" He asks he was nervous about this but she wanted to do it, so he wouldn't stop her.

Alice rolls her eyes and chuckles, "Yes dad, mum made me repeat it back to her, and I got it right."

"Don't roll your eyes at me missy, it's a father's job to be worried about his little angel." He ruffles her hair chuckling trying to ease the mood a little.

"Dad stop it!" she pushes his hand away as they walk to Magnus's house. "Does he live far away?" She asks as she skipped a little.

"No just a couple of blocks away, I'm proud of you for helping a family friend, it's a good thing you are doing." Stephen praises his daughter, not many people do something like this for a stranger especially a child.

"Thank you, dad. Mum says I can do this you know, you can relax, I am confident about it." She grins up at him.

"I am not doubting you, but this is officially your first mission, that's what your mum will believe. All parents get nervous on their child's first mission." He explains to her.

They turned a street corner as she smiles, "Were your parents like that? Nervous?"

"Oh nervous wasn't the word for them, they asked me several times if I had the correct weapons then they squeezed me to death like they didn't expect me to come back or something." He chuckled at the memory.

Alice laughed, "That sounds funny, please don't do that when we get there, that would be embarrassing."

He laughed too, "Oh no, I won't embarrass you, do not worry about that." They got to a house and Stephen says, "Here we go, this is Magnus's place."

Alice lets go of her father's hand and knocks on the door. After a few moments a man that had make-up on, nails painted, a black and purple stripped t-shirt and black trousers on answered the door.

"Ah, Stephen; we ask for your wife and you bring your child instead, you are one strange parents." Magnus thought out loud.

Alice looked up at the man, "My name is Alessandra or Alice for short. Nice to meet you." She holds her hand out; she had read in a book that Warlocks can feel the power of someone through a hand shake.

Magnus narrows his eyes and out of curiosity he took her hand and gasped a little before pulling his hand back, "Maybe it is not a strange choice after all Stephen. Nice to meet you too Alessandra. Please do come in."

Alice walks passed Magnus and says, "Please call me Alice, only my mum calls me Alessandra, or my dad when I get into trouble." She chuckles softly.

"Alice, come on, this isn't a general visit remember." Stephen rests a hand on her back guiding her inside. As he passes Magnus he apologises, "I'm sorry, she doesn't really meet new people."

Magnus chuckles, "Don't worry about it, I like her, Innocent on the outside but powerful on the inside. I'm quite excited to work with your child, I hope she knows what she is doing, for Clarissa's and Alice's sake." Magnus shows them to the living room where Jocelyn and Clarissa was.

Clarissa was sat on a chair looking down. Alice walks up to her and smiles, "Hello, you must be Clarissa, I am Alessandra but you can call me Alice. Do you have a nickname?"

Clarissa shakes her head shyly, Alice smiles and thinks for a little, and concludes "How about Clary? Can I call you Clary?"

Clarissa looks up at Alice and smiles, "Yes, I like that, thank you Alice."

"You know it is alright to be scared, I am scared a lot of the time, but to get passed the fear you push through what you are scared about. Like for a long time I was scared of the dark, and we have a corridor where a light broke and it was pitch black, so I never used to go down it, I always used to ask dad or mum to get a book I wanted from the library, but one day I just decided to go down the corridor myself. Now I am not scared of the dark." She smiles at Clary who smiles back.

The smile soon faded from Clary's lips, "I do not know why I am here though, is it because there is something wrong with me?"

Alice rests her hand on Clary's "No there is nothing wrong with you Clary, I promise there is nothing wrong with you."

"So why do I see things that my friends do not see?" Clary looks at Alice with saddened eyes.

"Because you are special, we both are, so are our parents, we have the gift of seeing things that other people do not see, we are angels, but you have seen scary things haven't you?" Alice asked softly.

Clary nods and looks down, "Yes, it was horrible, it wanted to hurt me, it said horrible nasty things."

Alice nods in understanding, "Yeah, it isn't nice, that is why you are here, your mum wants to take the nasty things away from you, she doesn't want you getting hurt."

Stephen, Jocelyn and Magnus watched the two girls from a distance, Magnus saying observingly, "For your child not meeting many people her social skills are amazing."

Jocelyn looked at Stephen then Alice stunned, "I haven't been able to explain to Clarissa why she is here and Alice explains it so easily."

"Yes, but we best get this over with." Stephen says, then calls Alice over, "Alice, come on, its time."

Alice turned to look at Stephen, she looks at Clary's desperate face, Alice gave Clary's hand a squeeze, "Remember its ok to be scared, we will push through your fear together ok?" Clary smiles and nods.

Alice stands up and walks to her father but turns to looks at Magnus, "She is going to forget me isn't she?"

Magnus rests a hand on her shoulder, "I am afraid so."

Alice sighs deeply, "That's not fair I didn't even mention anything supernatural, can't you just remove her memory from now?"

Magnus shakes his head, "No, I'm sorry, it's too risky."

"Ok then, give me a minute." Alice runs to Clary and hugs her tight. "Be brave, you're stronger than you know." Clary returned the hug.

Alice took a step back after a short hug then walks back to Magnus's side. "I am ready."


	3. Memory Of A Fair

**3) A Memory of a Fair**

Magnus looks at his companion, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I know you have had many centuries on this planet compared to me but this is one thing I do know what to do." She looked at him and smiled.

"How old do you think I am?" He asked tilting his head curious.

"Well, from seeing the flashing memories that I did, I'd say over 700 between 700 and 800 years old, though I'd say you are closer to 800." She smiles innocently, at Magnus's expression of impressiveness.

"Not too bad for a kid. Ok, well you best do your thing." He extended his arm out to signal for her to stand up.

She took her blue stele out of her pocket and looked back to her dad, "Do not distract me no matter what, it can be dangerous for us all if that happens."

Magnus raised his eye brows, and turned to look at the two waiting parents, "I would stand back a little bit."

Both Jocelyn and Stephen waited at the door but still at the doorframe. Alice looked at Clary and smiled encouragingly "Ready Clary? We can conquer our fears together, take a deep breath and close your eyes, then slowly breath out, think of happy things, what do you like doing?" Alice tries to keep both herself and Clary distracted as she draws the sharing rune on the back of her hand.

Alice lets a hiss escape her teeth as Clary answers, "Drawing, I love drawing, like my mum."

Alice smiled, "Drawing, that's exciting, think about that, what can your next drawing be?" Once the sharing rune was complete she shook the hand with the rune on as it stung.

She took her own advice and took a deep breath in and slowly breathed out as she draw the protected rune on top, letting gasps and little cries out. "Ali-" Stephen started but Magnus looked at him sharply shaking his head.

Clary finally replied, "I can see it, I know what I am going to draw."

Alice was nearly finished the protected rune, "Oh that good, you keep focused on that, make sure you get every detail that's in your mind."

Alice completed her rune, and turned to nod at Magnus, who took a step closer to her. Alice out stretched her hand and faced her palm towards clary.

Meanwhile Magnus was moving his hands in circular motions blue lights streaming from his hands towards Clary, whenever the blue ball of light connected to Clary, Alice received one of her memories. The room soon started to shake from the amount of energy that was within it. Books fell of the shelves; picture frames fell of the wall. It got so rough that the bookshelves fell over.

The rune on Alice's hand burned brightly, but also burnt Alice's hand. Clary's memories kept flashing through Alice's eyes. After several minutes the child was screaming breathlessly from the pain of the burn.

Magnus turned to look at her, he could feel the heat coming from Alice's hand, "Hang in there, kid. Just a few moments left."

"You can count on me, Magnus." She managed to say through her screams.

Another moment passed and everything stopped suddenly. The room had stopped shaking; the blue ball was nowhere to be seen. The only difference was; Alice was now on her knee's motionlessly. Her whole body was tremble, she looked at the rune on her hand, the 'e' and crescent moon was still glowing. At the moment she could see all of Clary's memories that was taken from her.

The first time she found a fairy that was trapped in the window, she kept playing the fairy wings, giggling about it. She must have only been Alice's age. When this happened.

The memory soon faded, and the time when they went on holiday and Clary was walking in the wood, she heard a growl and snarl behind her, when she turned around slowly there were large golden eyes wolf eyes staring at her, she ran out of the woods screaming, her mum came running to find her, she had lots of runes on her and she had a seraph blade.

"Get inside honey and lock the door until I get there." Her mother said to her.

Clary had run straight into the lodge and locked the door behind she ran and cried in the corner.

She then heard reality, she heard her father calling for her and running towards her, "Don't touch me yet, dad. No one touches me till the last part of the rune fades."

Jocelyn runs to Clary, "Can I touch Clary?" she turned to look at both Magnus and then to Alice.

"Fine on my behalf, what about you kid?" Magnus looked at Alice.

"My name is Alice, and yes Clary is fine to touch." Alice replied with pain and torment in her voice.

Alice automatically rested her right hand down to push herself and she let a cry out. Her hand fell beneath her weight, she looked at the rune on the back of her hand it still glowed. She turned to look at the palm of her hand, it was severely burnt.

Stephen gasped in air, "By the Angel, Alice, I told you to stop if it caused you pain, you promised."

Alice looked at her father through pained and watering eyes, "Mum said you'd understand that all new runes hurt. I'm sorry."

Stephen bitten his lip hard, looked at Magnus, "Take care of her for a little please?"

He holds a finger out, "Ah, I do not believe I am a child minder, I am the high warlock of Brooklyn." But Stephen wasn't listening he was storming out the room.

Alice looks up at Magnus then looks down, "Am I in trouble? Am I going to get my stele taken of me?"

Magnus looks at Alice, "No, if anything I would think you were extremely strong and brave. That's what Shadowhunters love about themselves. You are going to be one hell of a Shadowhunter."

She smiles and looks at him, "Really?"

"Yeah, you know you done really good to stay strong, I felt the burning heat coming from you, you were like a furnace." Magnus smiled, trying to comfort her.

"Magnus? What is a furnace?" She looked up confused.

It was Jocelyn that replied, "It is like a very hot oven." She was walking up to Alice, Clary must be unconscious because Jocelyn was carrying her. Jocelyn got down on one knee to be at Alice's height. "I am extremely grateful for what done for my little Clarissa. You were extraordinarily brave."

"You are welcome. Can I ask you to do something though please?" Alice looked from Clarissa to Jocelyn and back.

"If it is in my power I will try." Jocelyn smiled softly.

"Can you keep Clary as her nickname? She seemed to really like it." She looked at her hopefully.

Jocelyn smiled, "Yes she did, didn't she? Yes, I will keep Clary going for you."

Alice looked at her hand again, it didn't seem to hurt quite as much, and she saw why, the whole of the rune had faded. "Well my side is complete. I know how to reverse it too when you are ready to tell Clary."

Jocelyn smiled and stroked Alice's cheek then stands up. "We best leave before Claris- Clary wakes up, thank you so much, you too Magnus, thank you so much."

Magnus nods, "Pleasure was mine, especially working alongside a fine Shadowhunter. Come on Alice, I will bind your burn."

Alice stands up and follows Magnus to his sofa which she sits on, "Is it boring?"

Magnus raised his eyebrows questioningly, "Is what boring?"

"Living for 800 years?" Alice looked at him interested.

"Sometimes it is, sometimes it gets lonely too, but I got to see the world change in so many ways, and if I wasn't 800 years all I would never have seen the day a Shadowhunter as powerful as you." Magnus started mixing some herbs, and gently started to attend to Alice's burn's.

Stephen had walked home, extremely angrily, _Camael knew that it would burn Alice, she had to have known and she let her go through it anyways. She done this to our daughter, what is wrong with her? She is meant to keep Alice safe._ It didn't take him long to walk home because he walked a lot faster when he was angry, he unlocked the door, and walked down the stairs. He stormed through the house and finally found Camael sitting down at the kitchen table.

"What the hell is wrong with you Camael? Why would you do that to her?" He yelled at her.

"Where is she? Did…did she complete it?" Camael asked sheeply, she had never seen or heard Stephen so angry.

"Did she complete it? That is what you care about? Alice has a burn on her hand and all you care about is if she completed the mission?" He was shouting at the top of his voice. He could not believe how his wife was acting.

"First missions start her reputation. Where is she Stephen?" She says softly looking down guiltily.

"She is with Magnus; I didn't want her seeing this after successfully completing a traumatic mission that probably scarred her for the rest of her life. She screamed half way through it, it was burning her, but you knew that, is that why you didn't come?" He questioned slamming his hands on the table.

Camael flinched at how angry Stephen was, "Yes I knew that it could burn her, I didn't know what the severity would be, someone as young as Alice has never done it before, the youngest angel we had was 10 and he died." As soon as she spoke that she regretted it.

"Died! You are telling me that it could have killed her? A full blown angel died at 10, why the hell would you put our four-year-old Shadowhunter through it?" He was shaking with fury; his hands were in fist.

"The angel was weak; I knew she was strong! You keep underestimating her." She was beginning to raise her voice.

"I do not underestimate her! I make sure that she doesn't go through what she just went through today! You didn't have to listen through her scream did you? You didn't see her tremble; I couldn't do anything! You know why? She told me not to distract her or it would be dangerous. She also told me that you told her that I would understand that all new runes cause pain! Camael there is a big difference between pain and torture!" Stephen slammed his fists down again in frustration and anger.

"See she is smart; she knows the complications." Camael tries to lighten the mood by praising their daughter but it just angered Stephen more.

Stephen was now furious, he flipped the table over, "You are not getting it! She was in excruciating pain; no parents inflict that sort of pain on their child. This is your fault, and you are going to fix this."

Camael flinches lifting her hands up stunned by his actions. She decided not to say anything, she stood up and stormed out the room in tears.

Stephen eyes that showed anger and betrayal followed his wife out of the kitchen, he shouted after her, "It's alright, I will go and collect our daughter, or did you forget about her?"  
Stephen stormed out the house and headed back to Magnus's house, he was taking deep breaths trying to calm down for Alice's sake.

By the time he got back to Magnus's and let himself in, he saw Alice sitting on a sofa playing with the bandage on her hand and Magnus was sat with her listening to her, Stephen stood by the door listening to them both for a little while. "I think I done something wrong Magnus, my dad never leaves for long and he looked very mad when he left didn't he?"

"I do not think he was mad at you, you remember that story I told you, when I told you that I left abruptly because I was very mad at what someone else did?" Magnus asks.

"Yeah, when that man hurt your best friend you left your best friend to go and talk to the man that hurt him." She realised what Magnus was getting at. "Oh, he is mad at mum isn't he? For agreeing to let me do it, and teaching me it? So he is angry at mum because of me because I asked to help Clary." She looked down at her hands sadly, "I just wanted to be like dad and help somebody." She sighed softly. "Maybe I should go with Valentine."

Stephens body stiffened, _What? What is she talking about? Why would she want that or do that?_ He just stood stunned and continued listening.

Magnus was taken aback, and frowned deeply, "Valentine? He has contacted you?" Hoping for some information as he knew that Stephen was here listening in, maybe Alice did too the warlock couldn't tell.

She nodded, "In my sleep he comes to me, he wants me to leave and go with him to make the world a better place."

"Do your parents know about this?" Magnus questions worriedly.

She shook her head, "No, they know that Valentine has contacted me, but they think it's because he wants our location to hurt dad."

"Why would they think that Alice?" He looks at a now not so innocent child. "That is what you told them? Why?"

"Valentine promised me that no harm would come to mum and dad and that I will be able to protect them if I join, that he knows I am special and that I shouldn't be held back. He called me special." She looked down, "Said I am unique that I am one of a kind, no one has said that to me before, he said I can be a hero."

Magnus leans forward, "Alice, you know Valentine is a bad man right?" she nods, Magnus was confused "So why would you go with him?"

"I am causing my parents pain, they are arguing because of me, if I was gone then they wouldn't have anyone to argue about." She looks at Magnus.

"When will you next see Valentine?" Magnus questioned.

"Tonight, he said I have to choose tonight but if I don't go with him, I will regret it and that he will find and kill everyone I know and love." She looks down again sighing deeply.

Magnus lifts the depressing looking girls chin up, "You do not go with him, you understand? Let the grown-ups look after you, ok? If you leave your parents will blame each other more, you don't want that do you?"

"But I don't want them to die either, it would be all my fault Magnus." She looked into his eyes, the child looked so lost, so confused with what to do. This decision would be torture for an adult never mind a four-year-old child.

Magnus didn't like seeing Alice like this, but he didn't know what to do either, he decided just to give advice, "Let your parents worry about defending themselves and you just rest, doctors order."

Alice cracked a smile, "You're not a doctor you're a warlock."

Magnus grinned, "What is the difference? I still heal your hand but magically?" He whispered the word magically. "But shhh, it is my secret, you cannot tell anyone."

She puts her finger on her lips, "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Stephen heart had sunken at how his daughter was talking, was acting too mature in her decision making, she was putting too much on her shoulder. He felt as if he was failing as a parent. He opened the front door again and slammed it shut, so Alice thought he just arrive. "Alice?"

She came running around the corner, "Dad!" She ran and jumped at him, as usual her father caught her.

"How is my wounded little Shadowhunter?" Stephen asked.

Alice showed him her bandaged hand, "All fixed, Doctor Magnus said I had to stay in bed all day tomorrow and also have breakfast in bed." She grins and giggles.

"Ohh is that so?" Stephen tickles her and she squeals with laughter.

Stephen lets Alice down, "Let's go and give Magnus some peace then shall we? Have you got everything?"

Alice pats her pockets, "My stele! I must have dropped it; I won't be a moment." She runs to look for it.

"Magnus, thank you so much, for patching her up, and for listening to her, I do not know how she is so mature." He sighs softly.

"Yes, she is but that is a good thing too, she understands the real world, I know she has that decision to make but I am sure that she will make the right one, she is very wise for her age, it's like talking to someone my own age sometimes. If you and Camael ever need to talk, Alice is very welcome here." Magnus smiles welcomingly, and clicks his fingers and suddenly has a business card in his hand. "Here is my number."

Alice was running back to her father, "I found it!" She turned to Magnus, "It was great meeting you Magnus, it was great working with you too. What is it you say to people that you do business with again?"

Magnus chuckles, "that catchphrase is, 'pleasure doing business with you' then you shake their hand."

Alice grins, "It was pleasure doing business with you Mr Magnus Bane." She holds her left uninjured hand out in offering.

Magnus smiles politely, "The pleasure was mine, Miss Alessandra Herondale." He took her offered hand and shook it. They both laughed a little.

Stephen looks at them both wondering what on earth they were doing when he was gone, "Well thank you again Magnus for your help."

"No problem, I am in service to Alessandra, she is a great Shadowhunter." Magnus replies then walks them to the door, once they leave he shuts the door shaking his head chuckling in amusement.

Alice and her father walked in silence for a little, "Are you mad at me for not stopping?" Alice finally asked nervously.

"No Alice I am not mad at you, not at all I understand why you done it. I just didn't want to watch it is all." Stephen replied with an unhappy tone to his voice.

"You and mum had an argument didn't you?" Alice looked down as she walked.

"Yes but it is because we care about you so much, if anything happened to you, or if…" he gulped back bile, "if I lost you I would never forgive myself."

"It's ok dad, I am here and I am ok. I am just really tired." She admitted yawning stretching her arms as they walked.

Stephen picked up Alice and carried her the rest of the way home, "Rest my little Shadowhunter, I will not let anything happen. I will protect us all, I promise." He kissed her forehead and unlocked the front door carrying a now sleeping Alice inside and straight to her room.

Stephen pulled the covers back and gently lay Alice in bed before tucked the cover in around her. He looked at her for a moment, he climbed into the bed with her and he brushed some of her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead, and whispered in her ear "I will lay right here and make sure no harm come to you, please don't leave us. I love you."

What Alice said at Magnus's echoed through Stephen's mind, ' _Maybe I should go with Valentine'_ his eyes watered and tears streamed down his face.


	4. Astral Projecting

**4) Astral Projecting**

 **"** You are late!" The voice that terrified Alice so much bellowed at her.

Instead of letting him terrify her she remembered what she did tonight and stood up strong. "I do not come whenever you want me to, I have had a busy day, so excuse me if I am not here when you wish me too be."

The voice laughed with amusement, "Ahh, Alessandra, you have found your tongue haven't you, both amusing and dangerous, for you anyways."

"I do not fear you Valentine, you can try all you wish, you can threaten me all you want but you do not fear me, for one simple reason. Well two…" Alice replied grinning at him.

"At what might them reasons be?" Valentine narrowed his eyes and tilted it with curiosity.

"One, you have no clue where I am, or where my parents are. We could be anywhere in the world. And two we both have no idea what I am capable off." She folded her arms staring at him.

"Ahh the first reason may be true but I do know where your brother…Well half-brother is located." Valentine grinned, "You cannot win this fight Alessandra, not a four-year-old little girl."

"My dad's first child died! When his wife killed herself." Alice screamed at him.

"Oh are you sure about that? I mean are you 100% sure." Valentine taunted. Alice stayed silent, there was no way that she could be 100% certain about anything, she wasn't even born in that time. See how stumped she was Valentine grinned evilly, "I will give you one last week to consider my offer, after all I would want to know if I was speaking the truth if I was so, so it is only fair that I give you the time to find your brother for yourself. I will give you the name he goes by; after all I do want you by my side." He added as if he was being generous and helpful to Alice because he was a nice guy which obviously he wasn't.

"Well…What is his name then?" Alice asked impatiently.

"He goes by Jace Wayland but his name is Jonathan Christopher, good look on your search, I hope to hear from you very soon with the good news of you giving yourself to me." Valentine does his annoying creepy wave, with his annoyable evil grin.

Alice was suddenly back in her body woke up gasping slightly, she looked to her right and she saw he father lying beside her fast asleep. She looked to the door, and climbed out of bed silently, _I have to find out if Valentine is telling the truth but how am I going to do that? It is not like I know anyone, my parents made sure of that._ She sighed deeply tiptoeing to the bathroom.

She switches the light on and looks in the mirror, "Come on Alice, think of something." She muttered to herself. She rested her hands on the sink completely forgetting about her hand and she winced pulling back looking at her hand. Then it all became clear. _Magnus, he has to be able to help me._ She looked down at herself, she was still in her black hunting gear. _Thank you, thank you thank you._ She thought to herself, she patted her pockets and her stele was still there too. She headed towards the front door silently then a thought came across her, _What about the demons? I know they are out there, and I know they are looking for me, I also know Valentine controls some of them. I know all of that but I have to find my brother…The training room._

The room came to her in big bold letters in her mind, she quietly walks through the house, into the training room. Alice walks over to the workbench, picked up two seraph swords. Slide them into her back sword carrier, blades crossed each other. She looked in the mirror smiling at how awesome she looked. She shakes her head, _Come on, concentrate._ She thought to herself.

She left the training room quietly and left the house by herself for the first time. She took a deep breath, it was night time and that was when most of the demons were out. Alice smiled and walked towards Magnus's place at fast as she could, she kept looking around as she walked, but she seemed to be safe for now.

It didn't take her long to get to Magnus's, she knocked on the door. She waited patiently since he may possibly be asleep, she looked around nervously. She heard Magnus say, "Who dares to wake me from my sleep?"

 _Whoa, he is sort of intimidating._ "It's Alice." She twirled her thumbs nervously.

"Ahh, the powerful yet conflicted child. Give me a moment." Magnus replied, and as promised a minute later he opened the door wide and dramatically. "Oh? No parents? How did your meeting with Valentine go?" He asked as he stood to one side.

Alice walked inside and waited for Magnus to shut the door before they both walked to the sofa. "It didn't go to plan, I was being all strong and told him that he didn't know where I was or my parents but he told me he knew the location of my half-brother."

"Your half-brother?" Magnus questioned slightly confused.

"Yeah we thought he was dead but he obviously isn't. The good news is that Valentine give me a week to reconsider and also to find my brother. His name is Jace Wayland or Jonathan Christopher Wayland; do you know the name?" the child explained then looked at him desperately.

"I do not know the name I am afraid; how old would your brother be? I am sure I can get someone to find him, but if he is a Shadowhunter, he will probably be at an institute." Magnus looked thoughtful as he thought about who he could put on this mission.

"He would be 7 or 8 I don't know if he is 3 or 4 years older than me. An institute? What is one of those?" she questioned to him.

"An institute? I'm surprised you do not know what one of those is, but then again your parents want you hidden so I guess I can see why. Anyways an institute is where Shadowhunters live. They eat, sleep and train there." Magnus explains. He thinks again, but he couldn't think of someone he trusted enough for this mission. "I personally will look for Jace for you, it cannot be that hard to find an 8-year-old Shadowhunter named Jace Wayland."

Alice smiles, "Thank you Magnus! If everyone wants me not to go with Valentine, then I need to ensure that everyone I know and care about is safe. That includes you Magnus."

"Oh Alice, you do not need to worry about me, I am 800 years old remember. Well 801 next week; I'm having one big party, I would invite you but there are going to be a lot of downworlder's there." He smiles.

"Downworlder's? Oh you mean the fair, vampires, werewolves and all them?" She questions.

"Yes, and I myself is classed a downworlder." Magnus replies.

Alice frowns, "I do not think you are a downworlder, as long as all of these fairs and vampires and werewolves and trolls are good, then they are equal to Shadowhunters."

Magnus laughs with amusement. "Oh darling child, the clave will never ever, describe us equal." His finger points between them both. "We are half demon, you are half angel, well not you in particular, you are more than that but you see what I am saying."

"It doesn't matter what you are, it is how you act and how you decide to use your power that defines who you are. To me we are equal." Alice looks at him with a softly smile.

"I am quite touched, that was quite the little speech, I wish the clave thought the same way as you did." Magnus smiles softly back, he felt a bond growing between himself and this child, which was extremely rare for him, especially with a child, but Alice…Alice was so different, she was so innocent yet so fierce at the same time, she was a four-year-old which was as wise as a 100-year-old if not wiser.

Alice yawned, after having her outer body experience she is always tired. "I best go home and rest some more."

Magnus smiles a little, "Yes I bet your parents are frantic if they are awake." As if on cue, Magnus's phone rang. He looked at Alice then answered the phone, "Yes? This is the high warlock of Brooklyn."

He heard a frantic man's voice on the phone, the man was talking so loud Magnus held the phone away from his ear a little "I think Alice went with Valentine I cannot find her anywhere, we have to get her back, I really need your help."

"Do not worry your little head, Alice is with me." He spins around to see Alice asleep on his sofa, "Well I have a sleeping child at the minute."

"She is at yours?" Magnus heard relief in Stephen voice, "I will come and collect her."

"Oh do not wake the child. Come and collect her in morning I will look after her." Magnus suggests, before Stephen could answer he hangs up.

Magnus rolls his eyes, "Parents, they always think the worst of their child." He mutters to himself. He looks at Alice for a little, he smiles a little at her innocence, he gently lifts her up to take her weapon vest off. "Don't want you getting hurt in your sleep." He mutters, then he lays her down, laying a pillow under her head, he walked to his cupboard and grabbed a clean blanket, and put it over Alice. "Sleep well little soldier."

Magnus walked to the chair at the other side of the room and sat in it, he grabbed the book that he was reading of the table, and started reading it staying awake to look out for Alice. He must have fallen asleep because he woke up from feeling a presence, and unwanted presence.

He instantly turned to look at the sofa where Alice was laying and she was not there anymore, neither was her weapons. "Crap" he muttered with urgency. He stood up, and walked towards the unwanted presence, slowly and cautiously, he didn't want anything happening to Alice because of him. _This is why you should not care about people, especially children, they always get into trouble._ He walked through his dining room and saw a pool of blood on the floor. _Oh, no, no, no, it cannot be hers._ He walked towards and got down low, and let his finger slide in the blood, he knew instantly it was demon blood. He sighed with relief. _She is a fighter I will give her that. The amount of blood that is here means the demon is either extremely injured or dead but there are more, I can feel it, but how many more?_ Magnus's stomach twisted and he was getting fluttering butterflies. _Damn, why is this so horrible, it not like she is my child, why am I so fearful that she is hurt, the dread that she is hurt._

"Magnus, come on she is stubborn, she can look after herself." He muttered to himself and stepped over the pool of blood. Then continued to listen carefully, he looked around his other living room, there is a sign of a fight, the sofa was flipped onto his back, the table was broken, there was more blood. The butterflies can once more. Magnus walked closer to examine it, there was only droplets of blood here and there. He dipped his finger in the blood like he did with the pool of blood and he froze. _Oh no, this is her blood, she is injured, maybe taken…_ He gulps hard _to Valentine._

That thought suddenly disappeared when noticed blood spattered through the archway and in the library. _She is still fighting? Please, please say that isn't her blood._ He walked over to the wall and dipped his finger in it, it was sticky between his fingers. He smiled to himself. _She is still alive, so where the hell is she?_

He looked around the library to see any evidence of anything, but except the blood everything seemed normal, everything seemed in place. Magnus's stomach twisted again, _that cannot be good can it?_ He thought to himself. "Stop, she is alive, she is somewhere here, she has to be."

He heard a crash from the opposite side of the house. "Alice!" He found himself shouting. He was running smoothing, his strides wide apart and he walked through the library, the other living room, back through the dining room. He didn't know where to go, the sound had stopped. The place was silent. _How can a fight be so quiet?_ Then suddenly the hole house seemed to come alive, all he hears was a thud, the smashing of what sounded like plates, then it sounded like a chair was being slammed against a wall and breaking into pieces. A gasp and a groan was heard. _They were in the kitchen now? How is this even possible?_

Magnus heard a cry out, he instantly recognised it, it was Alice. He started to run towards the kitchen, as he reached the kitchen, Alice's blade was thrusted into the demon's heart. She looked so small compared to the demon she just killed, she hissed as demon blood stung her hang. She pulled her blade out and she was panting, she rested her hand on what seemed to a wound but she just looked at him guiltily.

"I'm sorry I destroyed your house, and woke you." She mumbled just enough for Magnus to hear. _Why would she say that? Does she think I'm mad that she trashed my house? I'm just relieved she is alive._

Magnus started to walk towards her and he suddenly realised why she so quiet, there wasn't just demon blood in this room but angel blood here too, when next to each other they are distinctly different. The demon blood was more of a darker red compared to angel blood which was a lighter red.

He took too larger strides towards Alice, she was starting to lose consciousness. "come on kid stay with me."

She said breathlessly, "They were… going to...kill you."

He frowned, he was trying to think as he picked Alice up, who whimpered at being moved. _They were going to kill me? I know I have a lot of enemies but who would come into my own house to do it? Someone who didn't realise I had a Shadowhunter in my care. I had to ask anyways. "_ How do you know?" Alice was slowly closing her eyes again, he shook a little in his arms, "Come on stay with me...how do you know?" _I have to keep her awake, keep her talking._

She gasped as he shook her and mumbled, "They were surrounding you talking about how to kill you…." She paused, and coughed then whimpered again, "they didn't realise I was there, never mind that I was awake."

He looked at her, as he lay her on the sofa again, he started mixing ingredients, after a moment he realised Alice was quiet again, "What happened next? There is no blood in here so you drew them away?"

Alice grunted tiredly but found the strength to nod, "They laughed at me, said 'this should be easy', that I was just a child, that I had no clue."

Magnus smiled to himself, "Well you showed them didn't you? You kicked their butts."

Alice seemed to let a chuckle out, which seemed to be a bad idea since a wince and a gasp followed straight after. "Magnus? Why is it getting dark?"

"It isn't..." he started to say until he realised what was happening, he mixed the ingredients fast. "Alice stay awake, come on, your dad will kill me if you died under my watch." _And I would never forgive myself, that a child I should be looking after died saving my life._ He thought to himself.

Alice grunted, "My dad would be angry at you, and yell at lot, he does that a lot when I'm in trouble."

Magnus spins around, his dressing gown swinging as he does, "yes, but you didn't let anyone important die. Did you?"

"No, I guess…not" Her lips clapped together a little, then her teeth rattled together, "it's really cold, but I'm really hot, that confusing huh?" she started mumbling then talked nonsense. "Do you think I would have made a good Shadowhunter?"

"You _will_ be a great Shadowhunter Alessandra; do you hear me? Don't you dare give up on me." Magnus for the first time in a couple of centuries was panicking and his heart felt it was breaking.

"Magnus…I know I'm dying, its…it's painful and cold and dark." She sounded so brave, and so strong about it, as if she was ready to die, like she had made peace with the fact that she was going to time.

Magnus was suddenly kneeling by her side, "You are not dying on my watch, I will not let you die, just stay with me." Alice reached her hand to his face slowly and weakly then wiped a tear away. Magnus looked at her a little stunned _Am I crying? I hardly know this child and is she comforting me?_

"Do not cry Magnus, just find Jace for me, ok? Tell him about me, tell him that I may not have known him but I love him, and I'm proud of him for being strong." Alice was saying sadly and now tears were falling down her cheek.

Magnus took her hand and squeezed it softly, "You can tell him all of that yourself." Then Magnus's heart sunk, she had closed her eyes, her arm went limp.

"No, No, No. Alice, don't go." He was moving quickly he lifted the child shirt up a little up to see a deep demon infected wound. _Crap!_ He shouted in his mind, he rang to get some alcohol, he didn't have time to clean it properly, he poured alcohol over the wound. Magnus looked at Alice expecting her to scream, but not a single word from her lips. _Come on Alice._ He thought, as he spread his thick mixture over her wound, then bandaged her up.

Magnus was stroking her cheek, his thumb going back and forth against her cheek softly. He noticed his hand was trembling. _Why am I so attached to this girl?_ _I know she is powerful and she respects me for who I am, she thinks I am her equal. But none of that may matter because she may be gone. She may have left this world already. Too soon. She has to live._


	5. Lost and Found

**5) Lost and Found**

Alice lay still on Magnus's sofa, she started hearing her surroundings, but her eyes didn't want to open, around her she heard two people arguing, she knew instantly who they were not only by their voices but what they were saying.

"Don't you think I feel bad enough? Do you not think that? Do you think I expected demons to come and attack me on the exact day that Alice was here?" the first voice shouted.

"It was your job to protect her not the other way around! Does no one around here see that she is just a child? A bloody well child!" the second voice bellowed angrily.

"A child with everything on her shoulders! Why do you think she came to me to talk? And not go and talk to her own father?" The first voice replied with question upon question.

"I…I don't know." The second voice answered in defeat.

Alice just wanted to wake up and tell them to stop arguing over her, she was sick of people arguing over her, but the darkness took over her again.

Two days Later

Magnus was sat next to Alice and was making calls to institutes around the world. He sighed softly, tapping his phone against his hand, "Well kid that is another few off the list, he is not in London or Edinburgh or Cardiff. So he isn't in Asia or Europe or in Australia or New Zealand, so that just leaves America, which is a bloody big place."

He sighed and put his head in his hands, "Alice, you should really be waking up, you have to be ok, we have to find your brother, and your father doesn't know yet, I thought I'd let you tell him after you found Jace. Oh and in case you were wondering where you father is I send him home, he was driving me insane, if he wasn't shouting at me he was crying or pacing or tapping and it really drove me crazy. You know he had the cheek to tell me how to do my job properly? He was all like 'are you sure you mixed the right ingredients? I mean why is she not waking up?' but he didn't just say it once he said it over and over again."

Magnus sighed softly again, then his phone rang, it was just a number, _great someone I don't know, I cannot be bothered with prank callers._ He answered anyways, "Hello, this is Magnus Bane; high warlock of Brooklyn." He said in a drained voice.

"Hello Magnus, my name is Maryse, I am in charge of New York institute, I have heard you have been calling around about a Jace Wayland, is that right?" the lady on the phone asked.

Magnus smiled, finally some good news, "Yes, that is right. Do you know his location?"

"I would like to know why you are interested in Jace?" She questioned.

Magnus rolled his eyes, but of course he couldn't say Jace had a sister so he said the next true thing on the list, "I believe that Jace Wayland maybe in danger."

"Where do you get that conclusion from?" She asked.

"I have a source that tells me that Jace may be in danger. My source is very reliable." Magnus replies as he turns to look at Alice.

"This source of yours what species is he or she?" She asks.

"That does not matter, all I know is what my source told me which was Valentine maybe looking for Jace and he may bring harm to him." Magnus replied and waited for a while, he knew by the silence that this Maryse knew about Valentine, which she should as everyone in the Shadowhunter world know about him.

"Valentine is dead." Was the response he got a few moments later.

"Oh I can assure you, he is not. So is Jace in a protected place?" Magnus grew impatient.

"Yes, Jace is in the walls of New York Institute, the safest place for him, why do you care if he is safe or not? You are just a downworlder." Maryse asked.

Magnus couldn't help himself, he looked at Alice and said to her "See no one thinks the same way as you."

"Excuse me?" Maryse questioned confusion in her voice.

"Apologies, I was talking to a dear friend. I am ensuring the safety of Jace because we all know that we need to ensure that Valentine doesn't get what he wants." Magnus replied smiling as he liked that response. Then he heard a slight noise coming from Alice. He looked her stunned. _She is waking up? Or was I just hearing things._

"Well, thank you for the information." Maryse replied gratitude in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah no problem." He said dazed. "I must go; I am a busy man." He hung up the phone without hearing a response from Maryse.

He sat up and hung over Alice a little bit, "Alice?" Hope filled his heard, she was waking up, she had to have been.

The response he got was a grunt, and he laughed with joy, "Oh Alice! I knew you were strong; I knew you would make it."

Alice's head turned and she finally opened her eyes, it took a few hard blinks before her eyes focus. She tried to speak but she had a very dry throat. Magnus saw that she was trying to speak, "Hold on." He stood up and headed to the kitchen filling up a glass of water. Then walked back to Alice, he placed the glass on the table as he helped Alice to sit up a little. He picked the glass up and held it to Alice's lips and she a few slow sips then they became desperate gulps.

When the glass was empty Alice looked at Magnus, "Thank you." She grunted again then groans. "Everything hurts."

"I know, and it will for at least a couple more days I am afraid, you are on bed rest." Magnus replied relief all over of his face.

"Magnus?" She looked at him, she saw the relief.

"Yes? What is it?" Magnus smiled softly, she had his full attention.

"Did I hear that you found Jace?" She smiled softly.

"Ahh, so you were listening?" He grinned playfully at her.

She shrugged a little, "Whenever I tried to wake up I heard you, you never left my side, did you?"

Magnus looked at his hand, "It was my fault that you got hurt, I should have heard the demon and sent them back to hell, instead you saved me. I owe you my life Alessandra Herondale."

Alice let a soft chuckle out, followed by a wince, but she continued anyways, "You do not owe me anything Magnus Bane, that is what 'dear friends' are for." She grinned as she quoted Magnus.

"Oh, this is how it is going to be now is it?" Magnus grins, chuckling.

"Yeah, and it doesn't matter what everyone else believes, if you believe you are an equal to us then all you have to do is prove it. You have already shown to me you are an equal, now you just need to prove it to everyone else." Alice replied and smiled softly again.

"You are very inspiring kid." A smirk slowly appeared on his face.

"Magnus Bane, you know I hate that!" She folded her eyes and pouted.

Magnus laughed hard, "Apologise Alice, I couldn't help myself."

Suddenly someone was squeezing Alice tight, "Ouch, ouch…ouch." Was all she could say as she was surprised and caught off guard. Magnus must have been too because his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Alice. I just thought I lost you." Stephen replied letting go of Alice. Then he turned to Magnus, "You said you'd call if she woke up."

Magnus opened his mouth to speak but it was Alice that replied, "I just woke up a few minutes ago dad, please do not be rude to Magnus."

Stephen looked stunned, "It is his fault you are like this, I knew I never should have trusted a downwo-" he didn't finish the word.

Alice was already talking over him, "You dare call Magnus a downworlder, just because the clave says he is a downworlder it does not mean that he is! It isn't his fault, it was the demons fault, and rather than yelling at him you should be telling me how proud of me you are." Her eyes were watering with anger. "Magnus is the only one that has expressed pride towards me, I have had none of my own father or my own mother for that matter where even is she?" Alice was trembling with anger. She had no idea where all this anger came from but she was extremely angry.

Stephen looked taken aback, he looked at Magnus who just shrugged. "Your…your mother didn't know if you wanted to see her or not since what happened with Clarissa."

"Clary, her name is clary, and you mean my mother cannot face her own daughter? What sort of mother is she if she cannot even come and apologise to me?" Alice hissed angrily.

"Alice, what is wrong with you?" Stephen asked softly.

Magnus knew that was not the right thing to say, before Alice could say anything, Magnus says, "Maybe you should give her more time, she has had a few trying days lately."

Stephen walked to the next room and turned to look at Alice before continuing, Magnus shifted Alice's legs along a little, "What was that about Alice?" he asked softly brushing her hair out of her face.

Alice looked at him, her eyes went from being hard and full of anger to soft as soon as her father left the room "Truthfully, you have been more of a parent to me the past few days then they have all my life, they just locked me away and I wasn't allowed to leave the house without one of them, and they rarely praised me or thought highly of me. They never said I would make a great Shadowhunter like you have. They have never talked to me like an adult like you have. They argue about me like I'm a toy not a living being." She sighed softly. She shakes her head, "That doesn't matter, tell me about Jace?"

Magnus sighed, _Of course it matters,_ he thought to himself, but he let her change the subject, "I do not know anything of him except he lives at the New York Institute."

Alice smiles from cheek to cheek, "He is that close?"

Magnus smiled too, he like seeing Alice happy, "Yes, I cannot believe he is that close to be honest. What are the chances of that happening?"

"I have to see him, like with my own eyes." Alice said excited.

"What you going to do walk up to the institute and knock on the door?" Magnus questioned.

"No, but even if whoever is in charge tells him to stay inside, if he is anything like me he won't." Alice smiles again, "I just need to wait."

"Ahh, you little minx, you sneak out the house, don't you?" Magnus raises his eyebrows and grins.

"How else was I going to train? My dad only agreed to train me the day I helped Clary." Alice admitted her disobedience to Magnus. Alice turned to stand up and winced slight.

"You should rest some more, that demon caught you good." Magnus said to her with concern in his voice.

Alice looked at him stubbornly and stood up anyways. She looked at her weapon holder. She picked it up and put it on, both of her seraph swords were there.

"I'll come with you." Magnus stood by her, she was a little shaky but Alice didn't really notice.

"Yeah sure, we can see Jace together for the first time." Alice grinned. "Plus you need to show me where the institute is."

"That is true I do, don't I?" Magnus chuckled, "Ok, as long as you take it easy, ok?"

Alice smiles and heads for the door, "Do not worry about me Magnus, I have you."

When they both left, Stephen walked into the living room after listening into the whole convocation, he felt so confused. _Who was this Jace? Why did Alice want to see him so bad?_ Then he felt the pang of guilt _I stopped her from leaving thinking I was doing the right thing but she was going out anyways, putting her life in danger because I wouldn't train her. I never praised her. What was wrong with me? She thought of Magnus as more of a father figure to her rather than me?_ He suddenly stood tall, _may be because he wasn't her father, he didn't have to make the difficult decisions like I did._

Alice and Magnus had been sitting on the roof of a building for a couple of hours now and no one had left or entered the building. Magnus turned to look at Alice, "Maybe he isn't like you?"

Alice looked at Magnus and smiled, "I think he is, he will wait till everyone is in bed until he leaves. What is the time?"

Magnus looked at his watch, "11:40, how long are we going to sit here?"

"Give it until 10 past midnight, if he hasn't left by then, he won't." Alice replied.

They only had to wait for another 10 minutes, until they saw a young blonde boy leave the institute. "That's him, he looks so much like my father." She smiles happily, then she frowns, "I am sure I have saw him before though? Where have I seen him?"

Magnus looked at her, "Maybe you passed him in the street or something?"

Alice clicked her fingers as she remembered, "It was a few weeks ago, I was out for the night, I saw him fighting a demon but he was bloody and the demon was about to kill him." Alice was still with amazement, "I saved my own brother without realising."

"You saved a fellow Shadowhunter? That could have been dangerous if he took you back to the institute." Magnus answered observantly.

"I wouldn't have gone with him." She couldn't take her eyes of Jace. She had a brother, her heart sank a little when a thought occurred to her, _a brother that doesn't even know I exist, I cannot just go up to him and tell him._

Jace looked up straight at them, he stopped in his track and looked harder, but there was nothing there. He shook his head, _must be seeing things especially since that girl came out of nowhere and saved my ass, a little girl at that, how humiliating._

Magnus and Alice were hiding behind the chimney of the building, "Now that was close, what could we have done if he came up here?"

"Nothing, I would have to try and persuade him that I am his sister, or half-sister which would be pretty impossible. I am happy though, I have a brother, I can protect him now I know where he is, at night I can follow him, make sure Valentine doesn't get him." Alice smiles with hope, then that smile soon faded.

"Brother? You best start telling me what the hell is going on young lady, or I will ensure you don't leave the house for a week!" Her father promised, staring at her.

"Umm, your first child, he didn't die, I don't know how but he is alive, I just saw him, he looks just like you." She explained softly to her father.

"Don't be so absurd, I would know if my child was alive." He walked to where Alice and Magnus were.

Alice just continued, "His name is Jonathan Christopher but he goes by Jace, and he also goes by Wayland, I really do not know how it is possible, but I have a brother."

Stephen was fuming that his daughter was messing this mind like this, "What is wrong with you?" he grabbed her by the wrist tightly, "you are coming home, why would you do this to me huh?"

"Do what? Find your son? This is what I get for finding your long lost son? I will never be good enough for you, no matter what I do." Alice yelled. She pulled her wrist out of his grasp, then she just jumped over the edge of the building.

Magnus shouted, "No!" As he watched Alice throw herself of the edge of the building. He looked to the ground but Alice wasn't laying on the floor like he thought she would be. _So where was she?_ He gulped hard, _Valentine._ He stormed to Stephen and grabbed his shirt, "You are an idiot! She wasn't going to go with Valentine. She wasn't, but now...just now she might be. I would stay clear of Jace; you will ruin his life too. I never want to see you again Stephen Herondale, everything she has done to keep your name strong and you treat her like crap, if she has gone to Valentine I sure hope they kill you first. You have broken her!"

"What have I done?" Stephen replied lost at what just happened.


	6. Master Plan

**6) Master Plan**

Adrenaline pumped through her body as she landed the jump. Her knees were crouched and her hand touched the ground to keep her balance. A smirk slowly appeared on her face. She looked up to how far she jumped, she had just jumped of a three story building.

She heard Magnus shout "No" she felt a pang of guilt hit her chest. _I didn't want to hurt Magnus, I wanted to hurt my parents like they hurt me._ Before either of them could catch up to her, she drew the speed rune on her arm. The speed rune looked like a backwards 'y' and more rounded than 'v'. Once the rune was activated she just ran and ran. She skids to a stop when she sees her brother ahead of her. _Crap_. She muttered she was instinctively following her brother without even realising it. What made things worse was that he was staring right at her, almost mesmerised that he had met the little girl again.

"Who are you?" Jace; the small boy with messy blonde hair asked, he was also wearing his black gear, the difference was he didn't have a single rune on his body.

 _Ah damn it, what have I got myself into now_ , she thought but just answered his question, "Alessandra" was all she said.

"I'm Jace, Jace Wayland, why are you following me?" He asked, he didn't seem alarmed that a little girl was following him just curious.

Alice very nearly said _I know_ , to who he was, but she managed to keep that out of her answer, "I wasn't following you, I was tracking a demon." She lied smoothly, or was a lie? Alice didn't even know herself what she was doing.

Normally Jace would have laughed at that, but he knew what she was capable of, after all he watched this Alessandra slaughter a demon that nearly killed him. "And this demon…Where is he now?"

Without answering, Alice drew a dagger out, before Jace had a chance to even react, the blade was spinning over itself over and over, landing with a thud into the demons' heart. The demon grunted and spoke, "Valentine will have you Alessandra Herondale, whether you come willingly or not. You cannot protect…everyone." The demon taunted, then after a few moments he vanished back to his own dimension.

Jace looked at Alessandra both stunned and confused. "What…what did he mean?" Jace looked right at her.

"He meant I have no other choice." Alessandra replied walking passed Jace to retrieve her dagger.

At first Jace didn't understand, then a bomb shell hit him, "What you are going to him? Just like that?" He questioned.

Alessandra chuckled without amusement, "I wish it was just like that, he has been taunting me for months Jace, in my dreams, threatened everyone I know and care about. First he tried to attack Magnus then you. He only hasn't attacked my parents because he has no clue where they are."

"Why doesn't he just go straight after you and attack you?" Jace asked confused.

Alessandra looked at him, they were touching distance right now, she could see her father in Jace, it stunned her a little by how much they actually did look alike, Jace had his eyes, his body structure, even the way he stood. Alessandra turned away, "Because he needs me alive, he's doing all of this so I will join his side. He wants me as his weapon. If he wants a weapon, he can have one."

Jace's eyes widen stunned, "So you would go this Valentine just to protect the ones you love? It should be them protecting you. You really shouldn't go Alessandra." The way he said her name sent shivers down her spine, it was with care, he didn't want her to go.

Alessandra shook her head, "I have no choice Jace, look after yourself, will you? And please if you are going to leave the institute at night have backup."

She began to walk away, but Jace grabbed her wrist, "No, you can come back with me, we can protect you, my parents will protect you, Maryse and Robert I promise, but you can't just hand yourself over."

Alessandra rested her free hand on his, "Tell Magnus Bane I am sorry but there is no other choice, tell him to look after my brother whilst I'm gone, ok? and that I'll be back before he or you know it, the promise still stands." She smiles softly at Jace, "See you soon Jace Wayland." Then suddenly she was gone.

Jace stood stunned in the alleyway, she was here just a second ago. _How does she do that?_ He muttered to himself, but then realisation dawned on him, she was going to Valentine. _I need to find Magnus Bane._ He paces back and forth a little bit, _I have heard that name before, where have I heard that name before?_

Then out of nowhere two demon appeared, _Ah crap, and Alessandra isn't here to protect me this time, she was right though I really needed back up on these expeditions._ Jace drew his Seraph blade. Looking from his left to his right, trying to judge which one was going to attack first. They seemed to just stand there, waiting for him to attack so that is what he done, he slashed for the one to his left first. But the one to his right grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

Jace's eyes were blurred. _Damn I am going to die._ He thought to himself but instead he heard a strong deep commanding voice. "Leave the boy alone, I have the girl, I have what I need."

Jace's eyes began to focus and he saw a man wearing all black, carrying Alessandra in his arm. She seemed to be unconscious. Jace stumbled up, "What have you done to her!" He yelled.

The man smirked evilly, "I just told her the truth, you are lucky you have such a caring family."

Jace frowned deeply confused, "What are you talking about?"

The man laughed evilly, and it echoed. "Alessandra came to me to protect you, and that warlock friend of hers, but mostly because of you."

"Why...? Why would she do that?" Jace stuttered, he was more confused now than before.

"Jace you really are not as clever as your sister, are you?" He grinned as he let that sink in.

Jace stood stunned, _I have a sister? But my parents are dead._ Alice let a breath out, then a groan. _She is coming around._ Jace thought.

"Ahh, looks like I have to get going, your life is spared Jonathan Christopher, as it was part of the deal, the only way that she would come to me is if I 'never lay a finger or command any demon to hurt you or Magnus or her parents or anyone that you care about, she will leave me high and dry or kill me.' She was quiet thorough in this deal. Quite hard to bargain with her. Well see you around." Valentine disappeared, Jace ran to try and follow but it was no use.

He just stood there stunned _I have a sister._ He thought to himself. _Now she is with an enemy_ , _I have to find Magnus._ He thought, then ran to leave the alley but someone he least expected was there with her arms folded.

"Jace Wayland, you are in deep trouble." Maryse stated.

"Umm, ok, but first I need to go somewhere, can you ground me after that? It is really important." Jace questioned back, before walking around Maryse.

"Where do you think you are going? You are going nowhere except back to the institute." Maryse grabbed his arm.

"I need to speak with Magnus, it is really important, like really, _really_ important." Jace emphasised the word 'really'.

Maryse frowned, "What is going on that I do not know about? First Magnus calls me about you being in danger and now you need to so desperately see him about something." She folds her arms tightly across her.

"Yeah I was in danger but now I am not, now the whole world is in danger." Jace tried to explain. "Please I need to see Magnus."

"Do not be so melodramatic, but fine you can see Magnus but I am coming with you." Maryse walked by his side to Magnus' place. "Are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"You will find out when I pass the message on." Jace said, as the message floated around in his head, _I am sorry but there is no other choice, tell him to look after my brother whilst I'm gone, ok? and that I'll be back before he or you know it, the promise still stands._ It took another think through before he realised who she was talking about, _she is asking Magnus to watch out for me? I cannot let anyone know that I have a sister, it seems that only Alessandra, Magnus and I know about this, I am going to have to somehow tell Magnus that no one else can know, maybe he will keep it to himself? I hope so._

Jace was so dazed with his thinking that it took him a moment to realise that he was even at Magnus' house. Maryse was already knocking on the door saying, "I hope you know what you are doing?"

A man dressed in a robe, and had make up on and his nails were painted black. "Yes? What do you want?" He said to Maryse, then he turned to look at me and then Jace knew he knew who he was. Magnus sighed deeply, "You best come in."

Maryse looked at Jace confused, Jace just shrugged, and walked inside, Magnus walked to his chair and slumped in it, rubbing his thumb and finger over his eyes, "It has been an extremely long and trying day, so this better be good." He was obviously talking to Maryse because whenever he made eye contact with Jace, he had worrying eyes.

"This is Jace, he says he has to talk to you, that it is important." Maryse looked down to Jace, "Go on then, tell him what is so darn important that you refuse to go back to the institute."

Jace looked down at his hands then back to Magnus, "I have a message from that little girl, Alessandra isn't it?" He acted like he didn't know much, since Maryse was there.

Magnus could tell by the look in the little boy's eyes that he knew for a fine fact it was Alessandra, and who she was to him, _He obviously doesn't want anyone to know._ "Yes, Alice, what is the message?"

He sighed, "She said that she is sorry, that she had no other choice. She said something about a brother? That could you look out for him whilst she is gone? She said something about a promise still standing, and that she will be back before you or her brother know it."

Maryse looked back and forth between Magnus and Jace, "What does any of that mean?"

Magnus put his head in his hands, "Damn it Alice!" he shouted.

Maryse looks confused, "What Magnus? Maybe we can help, I can talk to the clave."

He looked at Maryse with extreme anger in his eyes, "She went to Valentine, she done it to protect everyone, she has this plan in her head, the plan to save everyone else except herself! She doesn't care about her welfare! This is all Stephens and that wife of his fault."

Jace looked at Magnus, "W-what is her plan, and the promise?"

Magnus looked up at Jace and his eyes softened, _Alice was right, they are exactly alike._ He ran his hand down his face and stood up and walked to the window. "To gain the trust of Valentine, which shouldn't be hard for her. She said if she just acted like a normal four-year-old Shadowhunter, then he will think that she doesn't know anything-" Magnus was already interrupted.

"A normal four-year-old Shadowhunter?" Maryse questioned.

Magnus turned to look at Maryse "She is far more intelligent the a four-year-old, I would say she is even more intelligent than you Maryse." Maryse glared daggers at him, he turned to look back at the window, "Anyways, she hopes he will spill things here and there about what his plan is, you see he promised her that he would train her, so she is hoping that she will be well trained by the time she has to leave, though she is already well trained, but you know what I mean."

"No Shadowhunter of that age is well trained they are not even marked by then." Maryse corrected.

It was Jace that corrected her this time, "Well she has, she is runes, a few of them actually, I saw her kill demons, she is good."

"Kill a demon?" She chuckles, "Don't make me laugh, I am sure you were seeing things."

Magnus turned to face Maryse, anger filled again, if looks could kill Maryse would definitely be dead right now. "You dare put down that child, you have no idea what she has done for you. She has bought you time to find out how the hell you defeat Valentine. She has saved my life; she has saved Jace's life more than once. Before you start laughing about a child that is in danger and risking her life for you, get to know her, she is the most down to earth, kindest and most open hearted person I have ever met. She will put everyone before herself, you are just like her parents, you do not appreciate her for who she truly is."

"She is a Shadowhunter which means this is our domain, which means this is our business now not yours." Maryse claims, which knew would call a fuse.

Instead Magnus laughed hard. "I warned Alice you would do that, but like I said she is smart, very smart. She is one step ahead of you."

Maryse frowned deeply, "What? How can she be one step ahead?"

"She ensured that you wouldn't leave me out, she drew a rune on me that connected us both." Magnus chuckled again shaking his head, "Amazing, absolutely bloody amazing."

Maryse's frown deepened, "That is impossible, no downworlder can withstand the power of runes."

Magnus laughed again, "She would have yelled her ass of at you if she heard you call me a downworlder, and it isn't impossible, because I have a rune, and guess what? It only hurt a little bit like she said it would."

"What rune is it? I have never heard of a rune that can link people together, only the parabatai rune, and that one is very powerful you wouldn't be able to survive the process." Maryse was stumped by how a warlock had a rune.

Magnus grinned, "You want to know the even more amazing thing? I have no idea what she drew on me, she just said 'do you trust me?' and she took her stele out and drew away. All of this was her plan, and on this end it is working out, I hope her plan with valentine is working as good as this, because this…this is priceless, seeing how Alessandra just destroyed your plan of shutting me out."

Maryse screwed her face up, "I cannot believe how incompetent that child is, forcing us to work with a downworlder." She grunted, "If you hear anything from her you call us immediately do you understand that Magnus Bane? Bet Alessandra didn't think of that?"

Magnus just let a grin spread across his face.

Maryse was getting annoyed with this Alice, "What? How the hell has she avoided you telling me anything?"

"There are two things actually if I am not mistaken, firstly, I cannot tell anyone what she tells me, it is part of the bond, it is physically impossible, I mean normally it is, but she made mine and hers slightly different, and two I am not the only one she drew this rune on." Magnus smiled, "I told you, I do not need to communicate with you at all, I can do whatever I darn wish to do, if I want to talk to her I will, but I cannot tell you what we speak of." He giggles like a child, as he sees Maryse face, "Oh this is priceless." He repeated.

"Well…well who else did she rune?" Maryse stuttered over her words. Magnus just looked at his nails, not saying anything. "Magnus!" Maryse shouted annoyed.

He looked up as if she distracted a day dream, "Mm? What? Oh the other person, I have no idea, she said it was better that I didn't know, when I asked why she said something about the mortal sword, how it can drive the truth out of people. So I didn't ask any more questions, I really do not know who she would rune. I mean it probably would have been her brother, but we haven't even found him yet so I have literally no idea."

Jace stiffened a little but not enough for Maryse to see, _She runed me? When did she even do that?_

Magnus glances at Jace and said in his mind, " _Jace, don't look so guilty would you? Just act normal, you can check your rune out later, Alessandra didn't plan all of this for you to ruin the plan already."_

Jace gasped as he wasn't expecting that to happened, and Maryse looked at him this time, "Are you ok?"

The boy yawned, "Yeah, I am just a tired. I didn't think we would be here this long, I am bored." He stretched some.

"Yeah we have been here a while, come on then let's get you back to the institute so you can sleep." Maryse looked up at Magnus, "Well thanks for the information, and for telling me the fact you will not be participating."

"Oh Maryse, I didn't say I wasn't participating I was just saying I am being an equal, I am treating you like you treat me, I told you only what you needed to know to help out, nothing more." Magnus smiled, "Thank you for stopping by and Jace thank you for the message."

When they were both gone, Magnus smiled and thought to Alice, knowing Jace would hear as well, as they were all connected together through Alice " _Well Alice, all is going well on this side, I hope is all going to plan over there."_

A few moments passed and there was no reply, moments turned into minutes. 10 minutes passed until he got a reply, " _Good Magnus I am glad, so far so good, I guess Maryse didn't take my plan lightly?"_

Magnus chuckles, " _Oh no she really didn't, she hated the fact that you drew a rune on me and connected us, I hope things are too nasty for you over there?"_

 _"_ _It is pretty nasty actually, and a little painful, but umm…nothing I can't handle…I mean…come on…I'm Alessandra frigin Herondale."_ Alice replied, she kept stopping and starting again, with a broken voice as if she was crying.

Magnus began to worry, " _Alice, what is wrong? What is going on?"_

Jace then joined the convocation, his voice thick with worry " _Magnus? Alessandra? What is happening?"_

Alice coughed and choked on something and it seemed to go through their bond, because all Alice heard was two voices shouting " _Alessandra_!" in her mind.

They waited and waited but there was nothing, she was gone.


	7. Good or Bad

**7) Good or Bad**

Alice woke up, looking around, she couldn't move, she couldn't sit up, she couldn't move her legs. All she could move was her head and her hands, thought she couldn't move her hands much, her wrists were pinned down by shackles. She looked down and her ankles were the same. She looked around to what she was lying on. She noticed dry blood, she gulped a little. _A torture chamber?_ She thought, she looked around some more and sort weapons all around the room.

Then she heard a voice from behind, which she recognised instantly, _Valentine_. "Ahh, so you are awake. Great, I thought I went a little too far with the…well you know, lessons."

Alice couldn't remember anything, but suddenly her body could, she looked down and there was cuts and bruising all over her body. She slammed her head back against the head rest. "Oh now, now don't be hurting yourself, if you wanted pain all you needed to do was ask." Valentine chuckled.

"Why are you doing this? Is this why you wanted me? So you could practice torture techniques?" Alice questioned.

"No, not at all I am making you stronger, soon you won't even be able to feel the pain when I cut into you. You are already improving, you used to pass out after around 5 minutes, which I mean is still good for your age, but now you are at half an hour." Valentine smiled at his handy work. "I told you I would train you, but first you need to be stronger, so I thought I'd help out with that."

Alice lifted her head back to look at him, "I do appreciate the help and all, but who is going to torture me none stop for 30 minutes? Well except you of course?"

Valentine leaned over her, "Well, if you get caught by the clave, which I really do not plan on that happening, they will torture you, they will bring the silent brothers in, and trust me they hurt like hell. So I am preparing you, just in case."

Alice looked at him, "Very kind of you." She said in a sarcastic tone, "How long have I been here anyways? My body is numb from not doing anything, plus you haven't even given me a tour of this place?"

Valentine looked at her, his eyes light up, "three days, and yes your right, how rude of me." Valentine takes her shackles off. "Easy goes when you sit up, it may hurt a little, after all I cannot make you invincible." He carefully and gently rested his hand behind her neck as he helped her sit up.

There a small pang of pain but it was tolerable. Valentine smiled, "Not too bad eh? You are stronger than I thought, I am glad you are not in too much pain, I do not like hurting you, you know? It is just for your own good." His voice was soft, even caring.

Alice slid of the wooden torture bed, turned around to see it stained of blood, "Is all of that mine?" she asked.

Valentines voice was behind her, she didn't realise until she heard his voice that he was actually holding her up. "Yes, I am sorry Alessandra. I hope you can forgive me for it one day."

Alice turned around thinking he was playing his mind games but when she looked in his eyes, she saw sadness, regret and even pain. _Wow, I wasn't expecting him to be...well like this._ "Someday…I might, but please can I just have a normal room? You know with a comfy bed, and windows? I mean that would be a start."

Valentines eyes lit up again, could Alice see happiness in his eyes. "Come on, come on I have made sure your room is perfect, I think you will love it!" He walked to the door, he seemed excited to show her.

Alice started to walk she took a step but her legs gave way, she expected to hit the ground, instead arms were around her. "I got you." He picked her up, and carried her in his arms. "One step at a time, maybe I did go overboard with that lesson, but hey now I can cook your food and you can sleep in your own room, which is right next to mine, you know just in case you need me."

Alice's stomach grumbled at the sound of food. "I guess I am hungry." She said, looking up at Valentine.

Valentine smiled, "Great, we will get some food first." His arms tightened around her as he walked so he wouldn't bounce her around as much.

Alice was confused, he sounded so horrible in her dreams, but now he was acting like a father to her, _Was it all just a mask?_ She questioned in her mind, but she really didn't know, she also liked it, not the lesson he was giving her, but how he seemed to care about her welfare.

Alice was being carried down a long corridor, with picture of Valentine, his parents, and his grandparents all along it. _Maybe I am at his family home?_ She questioned, he took a sharp left, and walked into a massive kitchen, with glass all the along one room, there was the most perfect view of the lake, she didn't get to see that lake for long because he turned and sat her on a chair at the breakfast bar.

"Are you ok there?" Valentine asked, Alice turned to look at the view again. "Ahh they view; it is beautiful isn't it? Here let me put you at the other side so you can look at it." He picked the chair up with her on it and placed it at the opposite side of the bar. "There is that better?"

Alice smiled a little and nodded, "Yes that is perfect thank you." She folded her arms and rested them on the table, and rested her head on her arms just staring at the view.

"I am just going to the larder to get some ingredients; will Spaghetti Bolognese for my special guest?" he asked.

"yeah, that sounds great." She said in a dreamily voice.

Valentine left to get the ingredients he needed. Not long after a demon came into the room and instantly started storming towards you, "How did you get out?" he grabbed her wrist tight and pulled her off the seat, Alice fell with a whelp.

The demon started to drag her out the room until Valentine stood in front of them, his eyes darkened with anger, "What the hell are you doing to my Alessandra? Let go of her, the poor girl has been through enough already."

The demon instantly let go of her, "I am sorry master, I thought she was staying there for a week before showing her around?"

Valentine was instantly by Alessandra's side, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Alice shook her head. He turned to look at the demon, "Yeah well plans have changed, no more hurting my Alessandra, she is my guest and she is a VIP guest at that. Go and tell everyone, now. If I hear or see anyone laying a finger on her I will kill them."

Alessandra just looked at Valentine stunned, _he called me 'his Alessandria' he also just threatened the whole of his staff, just to keep me safe?_

"I am so sorry Alessandra, I forgot to tell my workers that you are free to walk around as you please, but please do not leave the grounds without telling anyone, I will let you walk to the lake, that can be your boundary, alright? No further than that please." He picked her up and stroked her hair out of her face.

 _I got a please, and I am free? He is looking after me? Taking care of me?_ "Yes, ok, and just call me Alice. I prefer that, Alessandra is too long."

Valentine smiled, "Of course Alice, anything to make you happier, now can you walk yet? Let us sit you back down so I can cook your dinner." He gently helped her to stand up, then let go of her, but he still hovered around her just in case she fell again. She didn't, she walked back to the seat and climbed up to sit down.

As Valentine began to cook he put the radio on and hummed a little to the song that was playing. _This is amazing, do I really want to destroy all of this just because my parents want me too?_ She thought to herself, but two names popped into her head, _Magnus_ and _Jace_.

She smiled softly, and thought to them, _Hey guys._

She got an instant reply from the both, _Alice?_

Alice chuckled a little, _Yes I am here, I am sorry I haven't spoken to you in a few days, but I was…sort of out of it, but I am fine now, everything is fine…more than that. Everything is great._

It was Jace that replied with confusion, _A few days? It has been a few months, I have been worried sick about you, so has Magnus. What has been going on?_

 _Umm, well he was making me stronger, but now I think I have gotten his trust, he might start telling me things, I mean he isn't all that bad, he is cooking me dinner and he just threatened one of his workers when he grabbed me, he said if anyone lays a finger on me he will kill them_. Alice replied, smiling at the view.

It was Magnus's turn to reply, _none of that is real Alice, he is putting a mask on, remember the mission, he is trying to make you feel safe, then he will hit you when you least expect it._

 _I don't know guys, he really seems to care what happens to me, I mean he told me about what the clave might do to me if they catch me, said he was training me in case they did catch me, which he really doesn't want to. He keeps calling me 'his' to his workers and the view from this kitchen is amazing_ she replied dreamily, she sighed softly, _everything here is just perfect._

 _Exactly, nothing is ever perfect, there is always something wrong. Just find out what that thing is, please keep your promise and come back soon._ Magnus replied sounding desperate.

Valentine looked at Alice, "Is everything ok?" he asked softly.

Alice sat up and looked at him, "Yeah, I was just admiring the view."

He smiled, "Well food is ready, so enjoy." He places the plate in front of her.

Alice's mouth instantly started to water, "Mmm it smells so good, thank you." Alice picked her fork up and devoured the food, it was so good and she was so hungry.

"That my girl, get your energy up, after this I will get you to your room and get you all cleaned up, and changed into your training gear, or would you like a nap first?" Valentine asked.

Alice looked up as she had spaghetti hanging out her mouth, she sucked it then swallowed, "Umm, maybe a nap first? So I can have more energy for training?"

"Great idea, well are you finished?" He asked as he saw her plate was empty.

"Yeah that was so nice thank you." Alice answered smiling, she climbs of the chair. "Can I see my room now?"

"Of course, come on." He rested her hand gently on the back of her head, and guided her through the huge house. It took about 5 minutes to walk to her bedroom. "Here we go." He said and opened the door.

Alice was stunned, this room was big, there was a double bed against one wall, there was Shadowhunter armour on a stand with two swords on the weapon rack. "I heard you liked fighting best with swords, so I got you some, these ones are yours. My gift to you."

"Thank you Valentine, that is so kind." Alice picked one up and it was perfectly balanced for her, not to heavy nor light, the handle was perfect for her hand. She walked to the bed and sat down.

Valentine pulled his stele up and drew an iratze rune on her, he watched to see which wounds would heal, then he got a damp cloth and gently pressed it against her wounds, cleaning them, before bandaging them up. "You have a fair few scars already Alice, especially that hand, what happened?"

"Burnt my hand on the oven when I was younger, was really stupid really, but what can I say, I was two at the time." She shrugged then lay down.

Valentine tucked her in then stroked her face softly, "Alice, when you are ready, I would like you to call my dad or father whichever is comfortable with you, I already see you as my daughter." There was a knock on the door, Valentine turned around to see a worker waiting for him, "Give me a moment…" He turned to kiss Alice on the forehead, "Goodnight Alice."

Alice lay there awake as she listened to everything that was being said outside her room.

"Why is the plan changing? How are we going to get demon blood in her now?" the worker said in a low voice, but not low enough as Alice heard it all.

"Relax would you? She is strong, she always was, we do not need a lot more demon blood in her, so I am just putting it in her food now, the angel inside her in powerful, extremely powerful, the demon blood is just going to replace the human blood inside her, that is all we need, then she will be so strong, so powerful, no one will be able to stop her." Valentine replied to him and Alice was stunned, she had to get out of here now.

But the convocation went on, "But how are you going to make her kill everyone she loves?"

"With the cup, when she drinks my blood from the cup she will listening to my every command and worship the ground around me." Valentine replied, and Alice could tell that he had that horrible grin on his face.

She waited for the footsteps to walk away from her room and she got out of bed and paced back and forth. Her mind reached out to Magnus and Jace.

" _Jace? Magnus?_ " Her voice was trembling, tears streaming down her face.

It was Jace that replied, " _Alice? What's wrong?"_

 _"_ _I know his plan and I need to try and find a way out like now, you know when I said he could have a weapon? I didn't literally mean he could use me as a weapon."_ Alice's voice was panicked.

" _Hey, hey, calm down, tell me what you found out, that has you so upset."_ Jace replied, trying to comfort her which was extremely hard considering he had no clue how to.

" _He…He has been putting demon blood in me, He has been cutting me and stuff, he said it was to make me stronger but it is all wrong, he is turning me into a demon well turning my human blood into demon blood."_ Alice replied panicking in her voice.

Magnus must have heard what was going on, but by comforting her, he told Jace one of her biggest secrets. " _Alice, you are three quarters angel, only a quarter human, what do you always say to me?"_

Alice replied, her 'voice' breaking as she spoke, " _It doesn't matter who or what you are it is what you do with your power that counts?_ "

Magnus sounded a little more relaxed, " _Exactly, you may be more powerful than before but we can use that as an advantage, you can use Valentines weapon against him._ "

Jace finally caught up with the convocation, " _Wait, go back a little, how can you be three quarters angel?"_

Magnus cursed, in his mind, " _Damn sorry Alice."_

" _Don't worry about it, I was going to tell him anyways when things calmed down a bit, my mum is an angel, wish she would have acted like one, but yeah, plus I don't know if what Valentine done to me worked, I mean mum always says my blood is so powerful, Magnus any way you can check when I find a way out of this hell hole?" Alice questioned._

Magnus seemed pleased about been giving a task, " _I will do some research, I will try and find out if angel blood can destroy demon blood."_

" _What about me?"_ Jace asked, he needed something to do, everyone had a job except him.

" _Jace I have an important job for you, you need to ensure that Maryse or the clave or anyone else for matter have no clue on what is going on, you cannot tell them I am coming back, I need at least a week's rest to recover before the clave get their hands on me. Can you do that?"_ Alice explained, she was making it up as she went along, but she felt a little calmer than before, not by much though.

" _Make sure no one knows that you are coming home? Easy no one knows where you are, or who you are really, everyone is clueless, they don't know whether to trust you or not."_ Jace answered confident with his job.

" _Good the less they know the better, but Jace…you trust me right?"_ Alice gulped a little, not knowing what the answer would be.

" _Of course I do, you are my sister, and no matter what Valentine has done to you nothing will ever change that, you are still a Shadowhunter, one of the best we will ever have. Hang in there, I know we don't really know each other but I know that you can do this. You can do anything. Keep strong and I will see you soon."_

 _"_ _Well I guess I will try and rest before Valentine gets me training, Goodnight Jace, Goodnight Magnus… and thank you both, for having my back, and helping me out. I wouldn't have been able to do it without either of you."_ Alice said softly and tiredly.

" _That is what dear friends are for remember, you saved my butt so I think it is time I saved your butt, we will always be friend, we can look out for each other huh? But goodnight Alice."_ Magnus replied, then closed of his mind to the convocation to let the siblings talk to each other.

" _What are brothers for huh? I just wish I could protect you from that monster like I am supposed to, but Alice after this mess is over, I will be a real brother, I will protect you, I will have your back, I will be there whenever you need me I promise."_ Jace replied, he needed her to know that he cared about her and even loved her already, he couldn't help but worry about her all the time, but he had faith in her which he didn't really have for anyone else.

" _I know Jace, I am sorry I have been the pain in the ass type sister already. It is really not how I wanted this to be, I mean I didn't want you finding out like this, I wanted it to be on much, much better terms then it is now."_ Alice chuckled a little.

" _You are a not a pain, you are brave, strong, smart, caring and headstrong. I don't think any other four-year-old, could have been through what you have been through and lived to tell the tale, I'm proud of you, and hey it is ok, I am glad I found out and now, and that I can help you through this, this is when you need your family the most. Now go on, go to sleep, you need it."_

Jace demanded, all brotherly like. When he thought she was gone he added, " _One day I will watch over you, like you watched over me, no one will hurt you again, not one my watch."_

Alice heard every word and smiled, before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep. 


	8. Valentine's Son

**8) Valentine's Son**

Alice woke up, but didn't open her eyes, she didn't want to open then because then she knew that she would have to deal with everything, she would also have to think of a plan on how to escape, which she had no clue about considering she didn't even know where she was, she didn't know how many demons were around, nor did she know how big the perimeter was. As she thought of all these questions to herself she realised that she felt a presence lying next to her, she also realised the person was talking to her.

"I know this is will be scary for you…well I don't actually, I have never been through what you have been through but you are the perfect candidate for my trial, to see if I can make a half angel half demon, I would have to work on a Shadowhunter that is young like you are, so that you will grow with the demon blood inside you, so that you can control it, so that it doesn't control you."

There was a pause, Alice felt the bed shift as the person moved around, she felt her hair being moved out of her face, it took everything in her not to jump. Then the voice continued, "I asked around to see if there was another way, I didn't want to experiment on a child, because you see I have a son, he is a bit messed up you could say, he is demon too. He doesn't seem to see the light in anything, he is just darkness, but you…you are the opposite Alessandra."

There was movement again, the whole bed moved, then the mattress seemed to spring back up, which made Alice assume he got of the bed. Alice worried he wasn't going to speak anymore, but she was wrong, he did continue, he continued as if he was talking to her directly. "Sorry, I thought I heard something…where was I? Ahh yes, that's right… when I was watching you all I could see was brightness, all you see is goodness in everything, I wonder if you will see goodness in my plan. I know my son does, but he just loves to hurt people."

The voice seemed to move around the room, then by the sounds of his feet he was pacing as if he didn't like what he was about to say. "he loved it when he tortured you, I didn't like watching it to be honest, he laughed at your pain. Then you soon became immune to the pain as if you didn't feel anything and then he just got bored of you, like he couldn't hurt you anymore, so he wasn't interested. He is only interested in hurting people, so I will send him on those types of mission but I can send you on the intelligent mission, the type to scare but not hurt them sort of missions at first you won't want to work for me, I do not think you ever would, not willingly, you are too pure hearted for that, but when you drink from the cup, the demon inside you will abide by all of my requests and you will not be able to fight my commands, then again you have surprised me by how strong you are already."

The bed moved again and the mattress moved next to her, he was lying down next to her again, he stroked her hair softly. "My son thinks I favour you…I keep telling him that it is nonsense but it is true, I do favour you, I see so much greatness in you and you will be on my side."

Alice couldn't take listening to any more of his crazy plan, but she couldn't just open her eyes or he would know that she was listening to him, so instead she stirred and groaned, she rolled over and jumped sitting up quickly acting as if she had no idea he was there.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I was going to wake you up, but you looked so peaceful so I thought I'd let you sleep a little more. How are you feeling?" Valentine asked, he was laying on her bed like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh umm…" _I am completed disturbed, that you watched me sleep and that you talk to me when I sleep, can you not just tell me all of this when I am awake? Pervert._ She thought in her mind but replied, "I am feeling better thank you, so what is the plan for today?" She sat next to him trying to act natural with him being so close to her, the only other time she was this close to someone was when her father fell asleep next to her after the first day meeting Magnus.

"You are going to meet my son, his name is Jonathan, I think you will like him, he is going to train you, he is 10-years-old, I thought it be kinder to have someone more your age to train you, I am going to observe, I will warn you he doesn't go easy on anyone. So wash up, then get your seraphs and I'll take you to your room." Valentine replied smiling softly.

 _I highly doubt I will like your son, after what you just told me,_ Alice thought but forced a convincing smile as she took her Shadowhunter armour of the rack and walked into her bathroom, she first got changed into her armour then she splashed water over her face and brushed her teeth. _I have to get out of here, but today with my blades on me should be the best day to get out of here, but then again I have his crazy killing son to deal with, he will probably be watching me like a hawk, I will have to check the place out and hope that the training room is somewhere far away at the other side of the house, see if I there is a weakness in his defence. If my training goes bad though, maybe he will think I am weaker than I really am._

After a 10 minutes in the bathroom Valentine called through, "Are you ready for your training?"

Alice walked out the bathroom forcing another smile, and walked to pick up her seraph blade. Valentine smiled, "You look so…badass, black suits you." Alice looked down at herself, this was a different type of Shadowhunter, it was a little heavier but had more protection and armour, her other gear was just basically leather from head to toe. This was still leather but more armoured, it had shoulder plates, a chest plate on the body armour to defend from chest blows, and also death blows, even the back was plated, which was good, especially from Alice's experience as demons seemed to like stabbing her in the back…literally.

"It is great thank you. Shall we get going? We don't want your son waiting too long." Alice walked to her door, and started to walk out, she disarmed her weapons and slid them in her back weapon holder.

"Eager to get some training in are we? Or maybe eager to meet someone more your own age? I mean you and Jonathan did meet before but you were a little…out of it." Valentine smiled, but Alice could tell it was forced.

 _I would hardly say we met, I mean you let him slice into me like I was cheese or something._ She thought then said out loud to Valentine "Yeah I mean training helps me not think about all the aches and pains, I sort of go in my own zone when I am fighting so nothing around me effects me."

Valentine smiled softly at her walking by her side, "Ahh, you can do that already? Focus on what is needed to be done and let nothing effect you, no matter what injuries you have? I think I will enjoy watching you and Johnathan fighting, I mean he likes to taunt the person he is fighting, so I would be interested to see how you respond."

Alice shrugs, "People who taunt their opposition to get them angry so that they fight poorly, the best fighters do not taunt, they prove their skill by showing what they are capable of."

Valentine looked at Alice his eyebrows raised, "Is that so? Why do you think that?"

Alice looked at him then looked ahead as they walked down a corridor that seemed to go on forever, she was glancing left and right as she answered, "It is true, people who have to play mind games are generally weaker fighters, so they have to ensure…" _Two demons there, though they do not seem much of fighters but more of cleaners._ Alice noted to herself but she was still talking away to Valentine, "…they have the upper hand by taunting their opponent so that their mind isn't totally in the zone, so that they are not one with their surroundings. Do you not think it to be?" _That demon is defiantly a guard._ Alice thought to herself, this demon held himself strong, the way he stood he was ready for anything to happen, but the obvious tell-tale was he had an axe in his hands.

Valentine tilted his head, and as soon as he started to talk Alice made sure she at least half listened to what he said, "I never thought of it as that, what does surroundings have to do with how good someone fights?"

Alice chuckles softly as it was the most obvious answer in the world, "It is not the surroundings themselves, it is how someone uses their surroundings to their advantage…" _Another two guards there, so that is three guards and two cleaners._ She concluded as she continued talking, "…like today Jonathan will have the upper hand over me because he is used to the surroundings he is in, but if I connect with the foreign room, then I may be in for a chance to win. I mean don't get me wrong, of course figuring out your opponent's weakness is the key to win a fight, but not always the key to win a fight."

They both turned a corner, "And how does someone connect with foreign surroundings?" Valentine questioned, he was fascinated with this convocation and how this little girl made so much sense, how she knew all of this about fighting and he hadn't even thought of fighting like that, he just thought it was about strength, but maybe he was wrong.

They turned yet another corner, they were finally in the training room, and Alice still hadn't answered Valentines question, he really wanted to know the answer so he could understand fully, so he pushed it, "Well?"

Alice walked to the centre of the room and shrugged, "It is different for everyone, it depends on many thi-" Suddenly someone jumped out from behind a pillar with a sword slashing down towards her, she quickly turned away from Valentine drawing her seraph sword to blocked the attack, her attacker wasn't expecting her to block so Alice tried to give herself the advantage and slammed her foot against his knee.

Her opposition instantly fell to one knee with a yelp, "You, bitch!" he shouted, she heard the anger in his voice.

Alice just circled him once, then took a few steps back giving him a chance to stand up and stand his ground. "You think you are so good, huh?" he started the taunting.

"I do not need a girl to go easy on me, especially you! Father may not kill anyone you care about but I didn't make that promise." He taunted more.

Alice just stood there, she was in her zone already, she was becoming one with her surroundings, she knew the scent of the room, she knew the sound, she knew the shape of the room, she knew where Jonathan could make his power attacks…and most of all she knew his weakness. Pride.

As Jonathan went on and on with his threats, telling her how much he enjoyed torturing her, how he let the blades slide along her skin. She just looked at him looking extremely bored, she turned to look at Valentine and simply said, "I thought we were training not chitchatting."

Valentine smirked at her response, and Jonathan noticed the response she got and stood up running towards her once more, she just dodged the charge attack by moving aside letting him run straight into the wall. She couldn't help but let a chuckle out. When she chuckled Valentine winced feeling his pain and humiliation.

Valentine stepped in to taunt his son hoping it would make him fight better, though he was now unsure after his convocation with Alice. He looked at Jonathan, "Come on, have I been wasting my time with you? You are getting your ass handed to you by a girl."

Jonathan stood up and span around, Alice knew what those eyes meant, he was in for the kill, she had hurt his pride, now the real fight was on. Jonathan ran around at such a speed that made him blur, Alice stood there, her hand tightening around her blade, then she closed her eyes and her connection with her surroundings strengthened, she knew in the back of her mind that Valentine was studying her confused but she just stood perfectly still letting her surrounding tell her the information she needed, which was that there was _a breeze coming from her_ _right_ _breeze on the opposite side of the attack is used to make the opponent think they are coming from the opposite direction which means the attack was coming from the left._ Alice concluded as her right hand came up as she turned to her left blocking yet another attack, this time their blades grinded against each other.

Alice's arms started to bend as Jonathan pushed her own sword towards her, Alice let a grunt out to let him think he was winning, Jonathan grinned at the noise. _Never underestimate your opponent._ She thought to herself though the comment was directed to her opponent, she spins right sliding her blade away from his and he stumbled forward nearly falling flat on his face, but he recovered and looked around to try and find where Alice was, but every time he turned around she was nowhere to be seen. That was because she was right behind him all of the time, but she knew that he wasn't connected with his surroundings so she used it against him.

When Alice thought she proved her point, she kneed him in the back of his leg making him fall to his hands and knees, she stood on his hand so he would let go of his blade, she kicked the sword away from his reach, she grabbed him by his hair, lifted him to a kneeling position and put her blade to his neck.

Valentine clapped, laughing with joy, "That was amazing Alice." Then Alice realised what she had done, _Damn! I was meant to lose the fight, my competitiveness got the better of me. now how am I meant to leave, he is going to up the guards._

Alice kept her face composed and let go of Jonathan and held her hand out to offer him help up, but he cold heartedly rejected it, he finally stood up after a few moments struggle. He glared daggers at Alice, even though Valentine was looking at her, he seemed to know what Jonathan was going, "Jonathan, stop it…Alice that was fascinating, how did you do all of that? How did you know all of his reactions?"

Alice looked from Valentine to Jonathan back to Valentine, "Oh do not worry my son can take anything you say."

By the way Jonathan was looking at her she didn't know if that statement was true. "You remember what I was saying before?"

"Which part? The taunting, the surrounding or the weakness part?" Valentine asked looking at her with such curiosity.

"All of it, that is the point…" before she realised it, she was tearing down Jonathan's performance, "First the taunting, he was trying to do that to anger me, but instead he just showed a weakness, that he doesn't think he can win the battle, he already had the doubt in his mind, I just had to light the fuse sort of speak, the other weakness I detected from his taunting was his pride, he wanted to show you what he was capable of, so all I had to do was humiliate him slowly, he would get himself angry, I didn't have to do anyth-"

"You little bitch! You think you have this fighting down to a tee do you?" He was storming towards her, she didn't move this time, she just let him grab her by her armour and slam her into a wall, she just looked at him for a moment.

He patted around his belt for his dagger, he ended up letting go of her looking down to his belt with confusion, Alice was by the door in a flash. Leaning against the door, she was examining Jonathans dagger, spinning it around and around, the tip of the blade resting on her left finger when the handle of the blade was firmly in her right hand.

Valentine raised his eyebrows impressed but didn't say a word, he let Alice enjoy this moment as he would if it was son that done the same move. Jonathan looked around the floor to see if he dropped it, eventually Alice quizzed, "You looking for this?"

Jonathan turned to look at her and grunted, "Give that back!" He grumbled and walked to her, snatched his dagger back and stormed out.

Alice looked at Valentine, and finished their convocation like nothing happened, "and to always know your surroundings, even if you don't know them." In her mind she suddenly found confidence _I can do this, I can kill all of these demons and escape, I already know I can kill the son if I need to, he is weak, I just need to wait until Valentine leaves, that is when I can strike, that is when I will strike._

"I would like to know how you knew he would strike as soon as you came in?" Valentine asked as he walked out the training room with her.

"The room looked empty but there was a sword missing from the rack, which meant I had to be on high alert, I mean it could have just been empty all together but just to be safe. That is why I didn't answer at first, which meant my opponent was waiting for me to be distracted, which is why I then answered you, which is when he came out of hiding." Alice explained to him, walking back to her room. "Fighting is not just about strength, that is how your son is weak, he just thinks it is who is strongest, but I just proved it then, that it is not about strength but intelligence, someone who is intelligent but not strong will nearly always beat the opponent that is strong but not intelligent." Alice continued, and looked at Valentine and smiled a little.

"Yes you did just prove it, my son would have killed you then you know, if you did not defeat him." Valentine looked down at her sadness in his eyes.

"Yes I know. I could tell by how he was fighting that I had to win." Which was partially true, but she could really tell by his eyes, the eyes are an entrance to the soul, but Alice had already taught Valentine too much on how to be a better fighter, she couldn't teach him anymore if she wanted to defeat him once and for all.

"Well, be careful he will be angry, and I am going out on business tomorrow, he may you know, try and attack when you seem 'distracted' as you say." They both stopped walking, they were stood outside her room. "I will let you clean up whilst I make you food, that was a great fight though Alice, well done."

Alice smiled and nodded, "Thank you." She walked into her room and closed it behind her, smiling more. She then opened her mind to Jace and Magnus.

 _The plan is set. I will be going home, where Valentine will least expect to find me, but he will come and hunt you both down, he will expect me to come to either one of you. Keep your guard up. Magnus, you might want to tell Maryse about Valentine hunting Jace again and Jace don't argue, you cannot fight him on your own, he is wrong and evil on so many levels._

Jace grunted, and Magnus replied, _when do they need to know by?_

Alice let a smile grow on her face, and let the excitement hit her voice, _Tomorrow, I am coming home tomorrow._


	9. Bonding

**9) Bonding**

Alice walked into the bathroom, and stripped her clothes of before taking a long cool shower, that fight may have looked easy but by the angel Jonathan was strong, then again he was twice her age. As Alice was showering she thought of how her escape would go, _I will need more runes first, I may have the speed but I need the strength and the clairvoyance. And…_

Alice smiled in the shower as she remembered her mother flicking through the pages of her angel book, which was equivalent to the Shadowhunter Grey book. _The portal page._ She remembered it because she asked her mum about it, she said to her that it is extremely risky and that I could get lost in a different dimension forever. _Well I am going to have to take the chance, aren't I? I will not be turned into a demon._

She concluded as she stepped out the shower, getting dried before walking into her bedroom to get changed into her black armoured leather clothing. She felt safer with it on, plus believe it or not she was extremely comfortable in it, as if it was made just for her. She slid her blue stele in her belt, a witchlight in her pocket and slid a dagger in both of her boots, so it was hidden. She took a seraph blade too and slid it in its place on her back.

Alice looked in the mirror smirking, she loved looking like this, she looked like she was prepared for everything, and in her mind, she was. She walked out of her room looking left and right, then turned right which was the way to the kitchen, she noticed that the corridor was extremely dark, instantly she put her mental guard up. _Valentine warned me about Jonathan he much be a sore loser, by memory I know there is a room to the left then the right then the left again, before I had to turn right, then left, which is where the kitchen is. So Jonathan could have five chances to attack me, unless I include the kitchen then he has six._

She walked down the corridor acting as if she walked down the dark corridor every day, it reminded her of the corridor at home, the one she walked down but it was a little smaller. As she walked down the corridor she hummed softly, sort of skipping, when she heard a door open, then she felt a breeze pass her then another door close. _Back to mind games huh?_ She thought as she carried on walking, she knew she had passed the first door on the left, she had felt the breeze from underneath the door when she passed it. Which meant he could be coming from the right.

She carried on walking, she soon felt the breeze of the next door on her ankle. She hummed, smiling softly, she heard the door to her immediate right open, before Jonathan could even move passed her, she grabbed him, and slammed him against the wall. "Just stop will you, stop with the mind games, it really is pathetic." She heard him arm himself with his sword, she instantly backed off and her sword seemed to appear in her hand. How it got there she had no idea, but she liked it.

Jonathan seemed to be as puzzled as she was, it may have been pitch black but somehow she could see him like it was night vision, she had to have the clairvoyance rune for this didn't she? She questioned herself but she couldn't check as Jonathan was raising his blade high and thrashing it downwards towards her.

Alice rolled to the side, kicking the back of his leg as she did, causing him to stumble a little, but it didn't take him long to find his feet. Which gave her the time to get her stance right. He turned to look at her hissing, "You are a pain in the ass, Angel." He mumbled.

"It is my job as an Angel to be a pain in your ass, Demon. It is a pleasure by the way" Alice smiled, doing a little bow. Which seemed to anger Jonathan who ran towards her. In her mind Alice was calculating and watching each of his movements like it was in slow motion, _He is running but as he gets closer and closer his knees are bending which means he is going to jump over me._ Just like that Jonathan jumped over her, for the first time in their fight he sliced her arm, as she was milliseconds too late to defend his blow.

She didn't even look at the deep cut; it didn't even seem to affect her at all. "Thank you for the torture lessons, you just made it harder to cause me pain." She said walking towards him, as if the fight was finished she put her blade away.

Jonathan just grunted loudly and walked towards her then the lights came back on and Valentine was at the end of the corridor glaring at Jonathan from behind. "Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern what are you doing to my daughter?"

He turned around stunned that he was caught, but Alice defended him, trying to gain a little bit of trust from him before she escapes, "It's alright Valentine, we were training, I asked for his help."

Jonathan turned to look at Alice in confusion but he soon covered it up, Valentine caught the look of confusion but didn't say anything about it, "Alright, why aren't you training in the training room?"

"Oh, that was my fault too, I wanted to be in narrow spaces, you know if ever get trapped in an ally or something, then I am trained in that area too."

Valentine smiled a little, "That was smart, alright well dinner is ready, you need to see to your arm first?"

Alice had forgotten about the cut already, "Oh don't worry about that." She drew the healing rune as she walked towards Valentine and passed him, walking towards the kitchen and sat at the table, waiting for the Jonathan and Valentine to join her.

Jonathan walked towards the kitchen but Valentine's hand, rested on his chest, "If you ever, I mean ever, attack her like that again, you will have me to answer to, do you understand me boy?"

Jonathan stiffened, and gulped, then hung his head. "Yes father. I am sorry father, I just wanted to show her that I wasn't weak."

"Then you show her when you are both in the training room, she may cover up for you, but that doesn't mean it is right to do it, if I see her bleed one more time because of you, you will regret it." Valentine threatened his only son, then headed to the kitchen, with a smile of his face as if nothing happened. "Oh Alice, you didn't have to wait for us, please eat, you must be hungry after that training, so what was the full reason behind this training in the dark?"

Alice looked at valentine, after she swallowed the food that she just ate then answered his questions. "Alleyways don't tend to have lights, that and neither do sewers. Both of them are both confined and dark places, you may think it is strange to think I will ever fight in any of those places especially a sewer but believe it or not once I had to follow a demon into one."

Valentine chuckled, "Tell me about it dear girl." He commanded in a kind, interested sort of way.

Jonathan rolled his eyes, Valentine must have kicked him under the table because he winced and glared at his father. Alice looked at them both, "Nah, its ok, it's not really that interesting to be honest. Just like any other demon hunt."

"Anything that involves you is never just a _normal_ demon hunt, now come on share with your family what happened." Valentines voice was soft when he talked to her,

What he just said seemed to light the fuse of his son because he stood up and yelled. "She is not our family! She will never be our family, she is not your daughter and she will never, ever be my sister!"

Valentine glared daggers at his son, "How dare you, if I tell you that she is in this family then she is in this damn family and you will treat her like she is part of this family!" He slammed his wrist against the table.

Alice raised her eyebrows, then stood up, "Umm, I think I might just go for some air"

Valentine looked at her not even half eaten plate of food, "But you have hardly eaten anything, please sit down." He had a hint of worry in his voice.

Alice shook her head, stroking her arm suddenly she felt vulnerable, "I am not hungry, thank you though." Alice walked towards the large glass window and noticed it was a sliding door, she looked at the handle and unlocked it, folding the first door back, then walked out, breathing in the fresh air.

She heard the boys arguing, "You are just going to let her outside on her own! You don't know what she is capable of. She could escape or anything." She heard Jonathan say.

"I have eyes on her, and rules that told her." Valentine replied, the voices slowly faded as Alice walked further and further away from the house, she sat by the lake and looked out to the sun that was slowly setting.

She lay back, she doesn't know how long she was laying there for, but the sun had set and now thousands of stars could be seen from where she was lying. All she could think was, _I am part demon, I have demon blood in me, and he done it to me, he made me into a monster. I do not want anything to do with these people. But why does Valentine care about me so much, he lets his guard down when he is around me, it is like he trusts me or something. Does he trust me? I don't need his trust anymore I have all the information I need…well not all of it but most of it, I have the important details like using me as the main weapon, he wants me to kill for him, he wants me to kill innocent. That will never happen._

Suddenly Valentine was hanging over her saying, "Hey, you been out here a while you alright?"

She looked at him, "Yeah, I am fine, I am just enjoying the night sky, I love the night sky, especially when the stars are out."

Valentine sits down next to her, "Ok, so I will be leaving early tomorrow, Jonathan will look after you, he knows if anything happens to you, he will have me to answer to. So you should be safe."

Alice nodded, to have him trust her more, she said the word she knew he desperately wanted him to here, "Alright, is it ok if I sleep out here tonight, dad?"

Valentine looked at her and smiled when she called him dad. "Sure, I will ask Jonathan to come join you, I will also send some demons out to protect you both too, I am sure your family are planning some way to try and rescue you, I cannot have that happening, can I?" He kissed her forehead.

"No but my brother doesn't like me, he will hate to be out here with me." Alice sat up and looked out to the lake sighing softly.

"This can be some bonding time for you both, I think it is just because you are a more skilled fighter than him, but he will get over it soon." Valentine smiled and kissed her forehead again. "Well I will send him down, goodnight dear daughter."

"goodnight dad, I will miss you and your guidance" She looked at him with slight worry and sadness in her eyes.

He smiled and stroked her face softly, "I will be back in a couple of days, do not worry." Then he stands up and leaves to get her 'brother'.

Alice must have fell asleep soon after her 'father' left because she wasn't awake when Jonathan got to her.

Alice gasps and breathed heavy as she had a nightmare. _She was tied to the torture bed once again and her brother was laughing over her. "Father told me to bond with you, so there is no better way for that, then to let me hurt you." He ran the flat side of his blade up and down her arm. "No one will be able to save you, father is gone and he won't be back in a few days that means I can slowly torture you, and no one will come and help you." Then he slowly cut deeply up her arm, she wasn't going to let him enjoy this by screaming so she just closed her eyes and acted like she felt no pain, which was quite the opposite. She was in agony, she felt more pains all over her body, then she felt burning worse than when she took Clary's memories._

 _She soon felt a soft breath on her neck, "Go on you cannot hold those screams in forever dear sister, just let them out, it will make you feel a little better…maybe even a lot better."_

 _She turned her head and looked in his eyes, "Go to hell, where you belong."_

 _Jonathan chuckled, looking back into her angelic eyes. "I believe you are already in hell, just a different version of it." He heated up a metal rod to extreme heats then pressed it again her leg, she just stared at him, trying to control her pain, it worked she didn't scream once, which just angered Jonathan. "You want more do you? Maybe more pain?"_

 _He grabbed his knife, and sliced open her abdomen and prized her open with his hands, she felt bones crack, she waited for what was to come, then she felt it, she felt the agonising pain rush through her body, she tried to hold back her scream but with this, it was impossible. She let the scream escape her lips, it was like her whole insides were on fire, she felt the burn inside her stomach and she screamed more as he was moving the burning metal rod inside her around laughing as he did._

It soon occurred to her that this wasn't a nightmare but it was reality. Her eyes flew open her eyes watering, her body thrashed trying to get away from the pain. She felt her muscles and organs burn, her pain must have gone through her connection with Magnus and Jace because all she heard in her head was concerned and worried voices, but she couldn't tell which was which.

" _Alice! What is going on_?"

" _Is valentine doing this to you_?"

" _Why are you in so much pain, I can feel it! Which means it is torture for you!"_ Alice assumed that one was Magnus as she doubted Jace knew anything about it.

" _Stay strong, we will come and find you_."

Alice must have replied something without realising because there was shouting in her mind.

" _What do you mean no?_ _Why would you not want us to come? You need help!"_

Alice scream escaped her lips and she heard both voice scream her name with agony in their voices, it was torture to them. She had to cut them out, but she had no idea how. She found the strength to say to them.

" _Don't come, I will…be home…as planned. Just have…some medicine ready…please."_ She stuttered, followed by a scream that cut out, when Alice blocked her mind off to them.


	10. Great Escape

**10) Great Escape**

Jace had snuck out at night and headed to Magnus's place, they were both pacing back and forth after hearing the screams of Alice.

"We have to do something, I mean she was in agony, I do not care what she said we have to find a way to locate her." Jace was saying for the fifth time already.

"I have trusted her this far, if she says she will be here, she will be. I mean if she isn't here by tomorrow night then I promise we will find her." Magnus replied to him and finally sat down.

"You are putting your trust in a four-year-old! I mean I understand she is an extraordinary girl, but you are how old? In all of your time have you ever trusted someone this young?" Jace didn't mean to put his sister down but he was worried about her, he wouldn't be able to survive if he lost her before he even got to know her properly.

Magnus just sighed softly, "You haven't seen what I have seen, when I first met her I thought exactly the same way as you did and that soon changed when I saw what she could do, she has the looks of a child but the mind of a very wise person. She will figure a way out." Magnus says softly trying to keep the worry out of his voice but he failed.

"Yeah I guess you are right; can I stay here with you till she gets in touch with us again?" Jace asked with desperation in his voice.

Magnus nodded once, "Oh course, you can have the spare room if you need the rest."

Alice had been laying there, for what seemed like years being tortured but in reality it had been five hours. There wasn't a part of her skin that wasn't cut, her whole body was numb, but her brain was functioning faster than normal.

 _I have to get out of here, I have to…I cannot take this much longer, I will die if I stay here. He will do it even if it isn't his intention to._

Suddenly there was a male's voice in her mind, it wasn't Jace's nor was it Magnus's, the voice said, "You have the strength to open these shackles with your mind, you are meant to unlock it when you are older but you are right, you will not survive this if you do not escape. You are strong Alessandra; we all know that but even the strongest people have to fall eventually."

" _Who are you? What do you mean with my mind?"_ Alice replied in her mind thinking this was all in her head.

"I am Raziel, and you have done it before, remember when your blade just appeared in your hand? You called it there with your mind. You just need to bring the unlock rune to your mind, come on I know this is hard, but focus Alessandra, you are our only hope to kill Valentine and Jonathan Morgenstern." The angel replied in her mind.

 _"_ _I am dreaming aren't I? This is my unconsciousness trying to figure a way out so I don't give up isn't it? Angel Raziel doesn't come to Shadowhunters."_ Alice replied in her mind.

"Correction, I do not come to ordinary Shadowhunter, but you Alessandra are not an ordinary Shadowhunter, in fact you are my niece. I must admit what you have done is very brave, you have found out what you need to, now it is time to leave. Think of the rune Alessandra Herondale, he has left the room to get something, this is your chance, you have to think of the rune then take your stele and make a portal, go to Magnus Bane your ally or you will not survive." The angel ordered Alice. "Stay strong, I am always watching over you." The voice started to fade.

" _No don't go please."_ Alice begged, but the voice was already gone, but she now had the determination to get the hell out this place.

She done as Raziel ordered her, she thought of the unlock rune, she thought of it with all of her mighty, she thought she was too weak for it after minutes went passed and nothing worked. Then, she felt them unlock around her arms and legs. She moved to the edge of the bed, and slid of the block of wood, her legs crumbling underneath her, she hit then back of her head on the bed as she fell to the floor.

"Damn!" She groaned loudly, she looked around for her gear, and saw it laid out on a table, at the opposite side of the room.

"Typical." She mumbled underneath her breath, trying to stand up again, but her legs refused to keep her weight. She sat leaning against the torture bed for a moment, letting the pain pass. She looked at where her stele, armour and blades were.

Raziel's words echoed inside her mind, as if he was reminding her what she was capable of. _You called the blade to your hand._

She took a shaky painful deep breath, and commanded her stele to come to her. Nothing happened, nothing at all.

"Damn it." She slammed her hand against the ground which was an extremely bad idea, as pain rushed up her arm. She let a yelp out.

Then she heard footsteps walking into the room, "Well sister I have a new-" Jonathans voice broke off. "What the hell?" he walked around the room looking around all the hidden places first then easily found her by the bed. "You look like crap down there, come on let me help you up." He put one arm under her shoulder and the other hand which hand a blade in slammed into her leg. "Just making sure that you won't try to escape again." He said though her screams, this time he left the blade inside her leg.

He sat her on the bed, and purposely rested his hand on his blade that was still in her leg, after a minute of seeing her with her teeth gritted, he smiled evilly, "apologies, I didn't realise that was there."

In Alice's mind she had evil scary thoughts herself, _you have to kill him Alice, he is evil, if you want to get out of here alive you have to kill him._ The good side of her fought back, _I am not like this, I do not kill Shadowhunters. I am a good person._

The evil side replied, _He isn't a Shadowhunter he is a demon, you heard Valentine say it himselfself, he is evil, he enjoys hurting people, look how much he has hurt you, and you have done nothing to him._

Jonathan was about to reach for the blade in her leg again and she glared up at him "Don't. Touch. It." She said, each word with warning.

He grinned, "And what are you going to do about it? There is nothing you can do about it, because you are weak, look at you, you have cuts and bruises all over you, there is no way that you could fight me in the state that you are in." In a daring invitation to try him, he twisted the blade in her leg.

It all happened so fast, it was all a blur to Alice, her blade was suddenly in her hand and she didn't even remember thrusting the blade into his chest but all she saw was Jonathan staring at her in shock. "You…You…Killed…me?" it was more of a question then a statement as if he couldn't believe that she was capable of killing him.

The evil side of her simply replied, "Yes I killed you, and you deserved it you're an evil demonic piece of crap."

She stared into his eyes then pulled the blade out of his chest, he fell to the ground lifeless. _Stele!_ She ordered loudly in her head. It appeared in her hand obediently. "thank you." She said softly.

 _I'm on my way_ she said in her mind to Magnus and Jace.

She let herself drop of the bed, she landed on Jonathan, his blood smudging all over her. She slid of his body and drew the portal rune in the air. After only a few seconds a purple doorway opened.

She let herself have a little chuckle which hurt her chest. She thought of Magnus with all of her strength then crawled through the portal, every part of her body screaming out in pain, she crawled through, she saw Magnus and Jace staring at her in shock.

She felt a hand on her ankle, "Damn it! Jonathan stay dead, would you?" she grunted angrily, pulling jonathans blade out of her leg and stabbed it in his arm, his hand released.

Alice reached for her stele and closed the portal, she looked at them both who were just staring back at her. "So glad to see you both, like seriously…"

Magnus was the first to snap out of his daze, all he saw at first a bloody child that resembled Alice in every way but it looked like she had gone through hell just to get here. The way she said "Stay dead" about Jonathan, it didn't sound right coming out of her mouth, it was Alice but it wasn't Alice. _What had they done to her? She seemed more heartless, please don't say they took her innocence from her. She done so much good. What did she had to do to get here._ Then he realised how hurt she actually was, she was about to pass out. He automatically went into stride towards her.

He picked her up as gently as he could, which wasn't gentle enough as she let a little scream out. "It's ok Alice, your safe now, me and Jace have you now."

It was her scream that woke Jace out his daze, he couldn't believe that this was the same little girl that killed demons single handed, she was all bloody and broken, he never imagined her to be broken ever since the first time she ever saved his life. She had to kill someone named Jonathan to get here, good for her, I hope it was the one that done this to her. As soon as she screamed he was by her side, which was on the sofa where Magnus had lain her. "Alice, it will be ok now, I won't let anyone else hurt you like this. I want to kill whoever done this to you."

Alice looked at Jace and gave him a little smile, "Beat you… to it…sorry Jace."

Jace couldn't help but smiled, he gently stroked her bloody hair out of her face, "Good, I am glad you got your revenge, I am proud to have you as my sister." As soon as the word 'sister' left his voice she stiffened and the flashed of what happened for the past five days travelled before her eyes. "What? What is wrong?" he asked, stunned to see that there seemed to be no life in those eyes that once was full of life.

She couldn't hold them back any longer, she was in floods of tears, it just happened. She didn't know why now, but once they started she couldn't stop them. Between her sobs she was apologising.

Jace stood up and gently lifted her up and sat down where her head rested, then rested her down back him, she was stroking her hair softly, "Hey, don't worry about it, just let it all out, then you can rest and tell us what happened tomorrow ok?"

Alice just turned her face into her brother's belly and cried into him till her eyes just went to dry which took a good few hours. Jace didn't tell her to stop once, he just stroked her hair soothing her, saying comforting things, such as; "I have you." "I will protect you."

As Jace was soothing Alice, Magnus was trying to tend to her wounds, most of them were horrific, and deep, no wonder she was sobbing her heart out.

Just as Alice had calmed down Maryse stormed in, "Jonathan Christopher! what the hell have I told you about-" she looked at the situation and was too stunned to finish the sentence. For the first time she was lost for words.

As soon as the name Jonathan was said Alice was off again, crying but this time she was screaming a little too. Jace and Magnus turned to glare at Maryse, "Thanks…thanks a lot."

Alice as she was crying was saying the words that explained why she was crying so much. "He…he wouldn't stop…"

Everyone turned to look at her, but she was just looking up at Jace, "Who? Who wouldn't stop?"

Alice tried to stop the crying as she answered, and it worked a little, "J-J-Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern," When she saw confusion in his eyes, she added "Valentine's son."

Jace stroked her hair again looking into her lifeless looking eyes was killing him, but he was being strong for her sake. "Your away from him now, he can't hurt you."

Alice nodded which caused her to wince, she buried her face into him, Jace says to her, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you Alice, I am so sorry."

"It's ok, I…I wouldn't want you…seeing it." Alice stuttered just saying those words were hard enough for her.

"Hey, shh, no more about it now, ok? You just rest and get better." Magnus said to her.

Alice turned to look at him and nodded, thankful that neither of them were pushing her on the subject, she forgot about the third person in the room. "No, I need to know what the hell is going on here." Maryse stated feeling angry as she knew nothing of what was going on.

Jace glared at his mother, "Mother! Not now, can't you see she's been through enough."

"Jonathan! This is business." Maryse half shouted, again Alice went stiff all over when that name was said.

Jace must have felt her stiffen because he corrected his mother, "My name is Jace."

Maryse was glaring at Jace, said in a hard toned voice "Can I speak with you? Alone?"

Alice looked up at him desperately, she didn't want him leaving, she liked the comfort he was giving her, luckily he looked down at her and saw the desperation. Jace shook his head, "No, whatever you want to say you can say it here." He said stubbornly to his mother.

Maryse narrowed her eyes, working her mouth in frustration but finally gave in, "Fine, what is your fascination with this little girl?"

Jace looked down at Alice who just nodded ever so slightly, "This 'little' girl is my little sister, and her name is Alessandra not little girl."

Maryse looked at him stunned, "But…your father is dead I saw his body."

Jace looked at Maryse, "No, he was not my father."

"Then who is your father then Jace?" Maryse questioned with her arms folded.

Jace looked at Alice, he didn't know himself, she never mentioned her father, or her mother for that matter. Magnus finally entered the convocation, "They haven't really had the time to talk about it all, ok? They have been apart 95% of knowing they were siblings."

"Who said you could interfere, downworlder?" Maryse glared daggers at him.

Magnus saw the anger flare in Alice's eyes, "Jace hold her down, she'll cause herself pain if she moves."

Seconds later Alice tried to get up but Jace's arms were strong around her, but it didn't stop her voice from going. "How dare you? What gives you the right to call him that? He is an equal do you hear me? He is an equal to us! He hasn't done a bad thing to us which means he is equal; do you understand? It doesn't matter if he is half demon! It is what he does with his power that counts, has he used it for evil? I don't know but all he has done is helped me, he has helped me more than you have! So don't you dare come into his own home and offend him!" she yelled at the top of her voice. As soon as the anger was gone she felt the pain it caused. "Ouch, ouch, ouch."

"Lay back down, Alice, try to relax." Jace said in the softest voice he had even though he was furious at his mother. He turned to look at her, "I think you should leave, you are not helping her."

Maryse opened her mouth to complain and state who the boss of who was; but she saw the little girl and she felt pity so she left without another word.

Magnus looked at Alice, "you really don't need to stick up for me every time you know?"

"I do." Was all that she replied because she was in agony and she was too afraid she would scream more if she spoke any more than she already did.

Magnus noticed the pain in her eyes, she tried to hide it but he saw a glisten of it, he stands up and picks a potion up of his shelf, "Here this will let you rest."

Alice with Jace's help sat up enough to drink the potion, it wasn't long after she asleep, her head rested on her real brother's lap and Magnus still seeing to her bloody wounds, that seemed to be never ending.


	11. Sharing Memories

**11) Sharing Memories.**

Although Alice knew she was safe laying on her brother lap, it didn't stop the nightmares, the horrific nightmares.

 _She was back in the room with Jonathan, who was watching her smiling_ " _you are awake, good." He walked around her his hand lightly. "You know; I want you to tell me everything that makes you such a good Shadowhunter, how did you summon your blade to your hand?"_

 _Alice looked at him with no emotion in her eyes, "I do not know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you." His hand slams on one of her wounds, she just stared in his eyes, no pain hit her eyes._

 _"_ _You think you are immune to pain now do you?" he moved to the side of her, "I have seen my father do terrible things to women, horrible things, they always cried, since you are so innocent you probably have no idea what I am talking about." He grinned evilly and her stomach twisted, she knew exactly what he meant._

 _"_ _You sure you don't know how you done it? It will save you a lot of pain and discomfort." His hand glided up her leg slowly._

 _"_ _Do what you want Jonathan, because I would never tell you anything that makes you stronger. I am not stupid." She hissed at him._

 _"_ _I am so glad you said that, my father seems to enjoy himself a lot when doing this, I want to see what all the fuss is about." He grinned._

 _Her eyes blurred through the rest of it as she cried silently, it hurt her so much._

Jace was dozing off her head resting on his hand which was being pinned up by the arm of the sofa; when he heard Alice shouting, "Get off me! No I don't know how I done it!"

Jace sat up a little, looking alarmed he shook her a little but she said more that he wanted to listen to, "No! Get your filthy hands off me, don't touch me!" There was a small pause before screech left her voice, "I told you! I don't know, how I summoned my sword."

Jace stroked her hair trying to sooth her but it didn't seem to work at all, "NO! STOP! I will kill you! I promise you I will kill you."

"No…no" then there was a scream, that was when Jace shook Alice desperately trying to wake her, she was sobbing and crying in her sleep.

After 10 minutes of solid shaking she woke up, with gasps. "Hey…it's alright, it was just a nightmare." Jace was hushing her softly, but she just shook her head, before sitting up, whipping her tears away. "W-what is it?" he was nearly too afraid to ask.

Alice looked at him, her eyes showed no emotion. "I…" she looked around the room and saw it was just them. "Promise you won't tell?"

Jace hesitated, but nodded, "I promise I will not tell anyone anything, what did he do to you?"

Alice sighed softly, she turned to the side her legs crossed, a little hiss of pain escaped her teeth but it didn't seem to bother her, "He…he done a lot to me Jace." She looked down to her hands, "I feel so dirty, I should have just made something up, anything but I honestly didn't have a clue how I done it."

Jace frowned deeply, "Did what?" she was being so cryptic about everything, _it must be something really hard to talk about, maybe she is trying to find the courage._ He thought to himself

Alice glanced up at him, "I can summon my weapons, or anything to my side if I want it enough."

"And he wanted to know how to do it? As it meant you had an advantage over him?" Jace asked softly.

Alice nodded once, "I humiliated him in front of his father in our first training session, Valentine warned about how deadly he can be, how he always enjoys hurting people, but I won, but in an extremely humiliating way to him."

"That's my little sis." He said but when he looked into her eyes he didn't see happiness or pride, but regret. So he asked again, "What did he do?"

"He…I…" she stuttered then gave up looking down, "it be easy for me to show you. You think you can tolerate a rune? I'll give you the angelic power rune first if you like?"

Jace nodded acting all casual about it but inside his mind was going crazy _I am finally going to get the angelic rune! I am going to be able to have the runes before Alec and Isabelle._ Alice took her blue stele out of her pocket, Jace frowned, "Where did you get that from?"

Alice looked at it, "Oh my…our father gave it to me." She moved a little closer to him. "The closer it is to your heart the more powerful the angelic rune will be, which means all of your other runes will be more powerful. So I'm going to…"

Jace looked at her knowing what she meant, he assumed she just embarrassed about it, he pulled the top of his shirt down a bit so that the area of flesh above his heart was showing. He looked at her and nodded, "try hold still, this one hurts the most." She sits up and starts to draw the same angelic rune that she had on her arm.

When she was finished Jace looked down and smiled then frowned. "Thank you, now how are you going to show me?"

"A sharing rune, I'm going to draw it on your wrist, and you have to draw it on my wrist, that will make our bond stronger and easier for our minds to connect, but what will connect us is when we hold each other's wrist that will link us; mind, heart and soul." Alice explained looking at him, "You don't have to do this."

"I do have to do this." Jace said stubbornly, taking the stele off her and was about to draw on her until he realised he didn't know what the sharing rune looked like. Alice let a little chuckle out, she took her stele back, and took his left wrist, and started to draw the rune, she saw it clearly in her mind, as she drew.

Alice looked at him and smiled softly, though Jace knew that it was forced by the lack of emotion in her eyes, whatever she had been through destroyed her. _Do I really want to see what she went through?_ The thought occurred to him, but he took the stele of her anyways, she held her left arm out too, he copied the rune that she drew on him exactly.

"What the hell are you doing Jace?" A female voice echoed the room, but Jace just finished the rune then turned to look at his stunned mother and his father that just folded his arms.

"Me and my sister are doing a share rune." Jace answered, then he turned back to Alice. "Are you ready, Alice?"

Her body was already trembling a little, but she nodded, "Are you?"

"What you can't be serious?" Maryse replied trying to storm towards them but Robert her husband had grabbed her wrist. She turned back to glare at him, "What are you doing?"

"They are having a serious moment, let them do this, it is obviously important to Jace." Robert said in a calm voice.

"They don't know what they are doing and we don't even know who the girl is!" Maryse replied appalled that Robert was letting the children do this.

"Alice is Jace's sister, didn't you just hear him say it?" Robert replied and looked at Jace then Alice.

"We don't know-" she started to yell but she was cut off by her husband. "will you be quiet for once and let them do their sharing? Can't you see that Alice has been through a lot? She obviously cannot communicate with words which is why she is showing Jace, they obviously have a bond, let them keep it."

Jace looked at his father and nodded once which meant 'thank you' in men's language. Then he looked at Alice, "Look into my eyes, then take my wrist over the rune and I will do the same after a few moments you will be able to see into my mind. I warn you, you will feel everything I felt when I was there, are you sure you still want to do it?" She explained looking into his eyes, he simply nodded once. Alice half-heartedly smiled then she gently took Jace's wrist her hand rested on his rune, "When you are ready rest your hand on my rune."

Jace took a deep steady breath, then looked into his sister eyes before taking her wrist gently, a few moments passed, then his sight seemed to zoom through her eyes and into her memory.

The first memory of the nightmare was waking up all bloody, tied to the torture bed, he saw a young boy grinning over him "Oh you are awake goodie, that means I can have more fun!" He seemed to close his eyes and when he opened them again he saw the little boy with a dagger on his knife now. He was slicing along her arm laughing evilly as he did. Jace suddenly heard a door slam open then a voice, "Will you let her rest without hurting her?" Jace's head seemed to turn to see Valentine, though he kept talking, "You have done enough torturing for one day, leave now. Go and train or something."

The little boy grunted, "Spoil sport!" he yelled before leaving the room.

"I am sorry Alessandra, I wish I didn't have to do this to you, but after this we can live like a family, no more pain, no more torture, I promise." He seemed to say to Jace, then brushed his hair out of his face.

The vision blurred and a different one appeared, the training room, where Alice was kicking Jonathans ass, he heard everything that she was thinking and feeling, he knew now how she was such a good Shadowhunter. How she felt the air around her, and used it to her advantage, looked for her opponent's weakness, and never let Jonathans taunting affect her.

Then his vision blurred again, then he felt a coolness around him, he was outside, by himself, laying on the ground staring at the stars just thinking of a plan of escape, he heard her plan in his mind. _To escape when Valentine was gone for few days, that will make it so much easier, I know that I can defeat Jonathan if I have to._

Then Valentine talked about how Jonathan will be looking after him, he felt his whole body go numb. Then her thoughts where going by the dozen, _If I call him father, and call that demonic ass my brother it will make Valentine leave happy, which means he won't rush home._ He felt the words leave his mouth. "I will miss you father; my brother doesn't like me though."

His vision blurred again but this time, he wasn't in Alice's body he was watching from the other side of the room he was in the torture room, watching Alice screaming in agony, he looked at her trying to see the cause of her pain saw a metal rod inside a wound that Jonathan cut open. Who was saying, "Do you remember how you summoned your weapon yet?"

"No! and even if I did I would never tell you" she was shouting at Jonathan. Then Jace couldn't believe what happened next, how Jonathan was talking about raping Alice, how his father enjoyed it so much and he wanted to know what the fuss was about. All Jace thought in his mind was _No, No, NO!_ As Jonathan forced himself onto her. Listening to Alice threaten him and screaming for him to stop.

When that didn't work, he cut her more, then finally lost his 'patience' slamming his dagger into her leg, he watched a she stifled a scream. She finally passed out from blood loss. A few hours she woke up, and saw she was alone, she looked at the shackles and after a few minutes she was free.

Jace watched stunned, he wanted to run over to her to help her, but he was glued to the ground he stood at. He watched as she fell to the ground, he suddenly heard a rattle next to him. Alice's stele was trembling, then it stopped. He stiffened when he saw the door open, Jonathan looking around stunned, then finding her. He stabbed her again and started twisting the blade, Alice threatened him, telling him to stop but he just didn't listen then suddenly, her sword was in her hand and she was stabbing Jonathan in the chest. Jace and Jonathan both stared at her stunned. Jace turned to look at the table next to him, all of the stuff that was on the table was gone, including her armour. Jace couldn't see what was going on until suddenly there was a portal.

Jace's vision blurred and he was back to reality. He was staring into Alice's eyes which had tears and agony in them. "I'm sorry." She muttered, "I didn't mean to put you through so much pain."

"So you should apologise you had no id-" Maryse started to say, but Jace completed ignored her.

He pulled Alice into him and held her a little too tight, but she knew it was out of kindness. "No…never apologise for showing me what you went through." He pulled her back a little to look into her eyes. "You were so brave; I am so proud of you."

Alice's bottom lip started to tremble, "But I killed someone."

"You have killed demons before, you said yourself he was a demon, and he deserved it for what he done to you." Jace tried to comfort her.

She cried again, Jace pulling her in, as she said, "I'm a murderer, I don't want to be a murderer, but I murdered him."

Jace pulled her back, looking into her saddened, horrified eyes "Hey, you listen to me, you are not a murderer, it was you or him, it was self-defence, you saved yourself."

Maryse asked Jace, "Who did she kill?" As if Alice wasn't even in the room.

Jace actually acknowledged his mother this time, "Valentine's son, she killed his son."

"What? And you don't think it was murder?" Maryse looked at Jace stunned at what she was hearing.

Robert acted the complete opposite of Maryse, he walked over to Alice, and knelt beside her, "He done some bad things to you, did he?"

Alice turned to look at the stranger, then back to Jace who nodded in encouragement, Alice turned to look at Robert, "Yes, he hurt me in many ways, sir."

"Please call me Robert, and if he hurt you then you did the right thing, your brother is right."

"Robert!" Maryse said appalled from the other side of the room.

Robert had finally lost his cool, "Can you not see what he has done to her?! Did you not see the torture in both of their eyes as they watched what Alice had been through?" he yelled at Maryse. Then turned to look at Alice, "You just saved us all from the terrible Jonathan, he seemed like a piece of work so you helped us all, especially if he was by Valentines side, it would have been harder to kill them both. Now you have made it easier because you can tell us where he is hiding, Valentine I mean."

Jace looked at his father, "He is in Idris, Alice lay next to the lake there as she thought of her plan to escape."

Robert nodded, "and how did you escape?" he asked to Alice softly.

"Well…after I…killed Jonathan I made a portal and came here, Raziel said if I didn't go to Magnus straight away I would die, so I done as he said."

Maryse just stared stunned, "There is no way that Raziel would talk to you."

Jace turned to glare at Maryse, "She is telling the truth, I saw it, or heard it when I saw the memories, he was telling her about her abilities."

The bond between Jace and Alice must still be active from when she away because he heard Alice say. _Don't tell them_ he's _my uncle, they will want to use me too._

"Abilities? What abilities she has to have the same as everyone else." Maryse questioned with her arms folded tight.

Jace and Alice looked at each other, _Guess there is no turning back now is there?_ Alice said in his mind.

 _No I am sorry, it slipped out, I was trying to defend you._ Jace apologised sincerely.

 _Well Uncle Raziel won't be happy about this will he? I just hope your parents won't use me like Valentine wanted to._ Alice said exhausted, the rune used a lot of her energy, and this talking wasn't really helping the situation but it was the only way they could communicate without his parents listening in.

Magnus walked into the room looking at Jace and Alice, "Oh of course they will, they don't care who gets hurt, all they care about is that Valentine is dead." He said out loud. Everyone turned to look at him, Maryse with confusion, knowing that she missed something again. Robert had the same confused look.

Jace and Alice both looked exhausted. Magnus nodded to them as Jace said in his mind, _please get them out, I am so tired, neither of us got any sleep what so every._

Magnus clapped his hands together, "Alright parents of Jace, please leave, these children need their sleep, it is way passed their bed time."

Maryse looked from Alice, to Jace to Magnus "What do you three have going here?" Then her mind clicked, "That rune she drew on you Magnus, she drew on Jace too! Didn't she?"

"Yes…yes she did now leave." Magnus shooed them out, but it didn't work.

Maryse put her foot down, "Not until I get an explanation on what the hell is going on and what the hell she is." She pointed at Alice.


	12. Alice's Abilities

**12) Alice's Abilities**

Jace looked at Alice who sighed deeply, before yawning and stretching, she actually did feel exhausted, the connection herself and Jace had really drained her energy. Jace saw her tiredness and wrapped his arms around her protectively, stroking her hair.

There was a silence in the room after Maryse's stubbornness, Jace and Alice were looking at Magnus who were looking back at them. "Are you three communicating in your mind again? Stop! Stop it! What did you do to Jace, you monster?" Maryse blurted out, pointing to Alice.

Alice was hurt at the statement, at the name she called her. "Monster?" was all she said, heartbroken. Tears came to her eyes, "you…you think I'm the monster.?" Jace tried to hush her, to try let him explain, "You have no idea what I have been through the last 5 days."

Jace and Magnus corrected her at the same time, "5 months."

Alice didn't even hear them correct her, her voice was full of pain, heartbreak and exhausted. "Do you know what it is like to be tortured? Do you?" When Maryse was stunned silent she asked again her voice rising, "Well, do you?"

Maryse shook her head, "No… no I don't." she said hesitantly.

Alice lost it, she was sick to death of this woman accusing her of being a monster, when all she done was protected the people that she loved "I suffered the torture so my brother, your adopted son wouldn't get taken from Valentine, so he wouldn't have to injure the pain I did, I took the pain so I could get the information I needed so that I could save people. I didn't only have to take the physical pain, but the emotional pain…trying to keep the block on my rune that connects me to them so they wouldn't hear my screams, so they wouldn't hear the thoughts I was having, every time I was unconscious, thinking about just letting go, letting Jonathan take my life, but then I thought about the frigin promise, that I would come home. That one frigin promise kept me alive and fighting to give you the information you need to be one step ahead of Valentine…and what do I get when I come home? I get grief and accused of being a monster! You are an ungrateful piece of work and I sure wonder if you could have survived what hell I have been though." Alice was breathing heavily; she didn't realise how much anger she had inside of her until that moment, she was so angry tears were streaming down her face.

Maryse's eyes just widened, she had gotten it all wrong, she had thought Alice was working with Valentine when really she was protecting the people she loved, guilt filled her body and how much grief Maryse gave her for nothing. Alice just got off the sofa and ran out of the living room and into the bathroom locking the door then began sobbing her heart out.

"Look what you have done now! How you have children of your own I do not know Maryse" Magnus shook his head in disgust and walked to find where Alice went to hide.

Jace looked at his mother in disgust, "What is wrong with you? She was just tortured and…and raped. She just murdered her attacker and she doesn't know whether it was the right thing to do, on top of that Valentines main plan was focused on her…I actually hate you."

Alice heard a knock on the bathroom, "Alice, it's Magnus can I come in?"

Alice just sat behind the door, for the first time in a while she just wanted her parents, but where were they, "I want my mum and dad. Where are they?"

"I…I don't know, last time I talked to your father I told him I never wanted to see him again so he is probably home. Maybe you can call home?" Magnus tried to be helpful though he knew this would be a bad idea.

Alice turned to open the door, "Can…can I borrow your phone?" She asked her face red and blotchy from crying, she whipped her tears away. Magnus just nodded and handed his mobile to her.

Alice dialled her father number, letting ring a few times before her father answered, "Magnus? What do you want? I'm not really in the best mood."

"d-dad? Can you come get me?" Alice questioned her voice was trembling down the phone and tears began to stream down her face again. Magnus was just leaning against the wall looking at his hand.

"Alessandra? Alice? Is…is that really you? What is wrong? Where are you?" Her father quizzed, as he was full of emotion.

"I am at Magnus's with Jace, Maryse and Robert I think his name are here too." She replied trying to calm down a little.

"We'll be right there; you stay there ok? Promise me you will stay right there?" Stephen said, he wasn't sure whether this was a dream or not but he wasn't chancing it.

"I promise, just come get me please." Alice begged, then hung up handing Magnus's phone back to him.

"Who was that?" Maryse questioned whilst walking towards Alice.

"My father, as if it has anything to do with you." Alice replied bitterly. Then walked passed Maryse and sat on the sofa looking down at her hands whilst waiting for her parents to come.

"You still haven't told me everything." Maryse reminded Alice, though her voice was softer.

"I am not going to say anything without my parent's presence, I have already told too much, especially to you." Alice replied without looking from her hands, her finger tracing over her old burn. She suddenly changed the subject, turning to look at Magnus, "Magnus, have you seen Clary, since the last time?"

He looked a little taken aback, but after a short moment he replied, "Yes I have, how do you know?"

She just kept circling the burn on her hand, as if to say the connection was with her too, that every time Magnus cast the spell she got Clary's memories. "How is she? Is she still doing her drawing?"

Magnus nodded once, though it wasn't too her spoken questions but her unspoken answer. "She is good, and yes she is quite the little artist."

"Who is Clary?" Maryse asked, not like the sudden change of subject especially about someone she didn't know.

"A client of Magnus's, I just happened to be here when she was here the first time, we got on quite well." She answered Alice then turned back to Magnus. "Good, I am glad, she seemed to really love art last time I saw her, I miss her, when will the next time she be here?"

Magnus looked at her and shrugged, "Sorry Alice, I have no idea, when she needs the next dose of treatment."

"Well will you tell me the next time you see her? Or think she will next be here? I want to see her." Alice asked, focusing just on Magnus as if no one else was in the room.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm sure she missing you too." Magnus smiled softly, though they both knew that Clary couldn't remember Alice at all.

"Why don't you just go and talk to her?" Jace asked softly.

Alice looked at him and chuckled softly, "That is not how Warlock business works, they come to him, therefore Magnus does not know where his clients live."

Maryse folds her arms looking at Magnus, "Why are you teaching Shadowhunters Warlock business?"

Magnus shrugged, "We help each other out, like the equals we are, she helps me kill demons, or if my client has a demon problem I let Alice deal with it for a split of the money of course, and in return whenever she needs my help I give it to her. I have saved her life and in return she has saved mine, it's called teamwork."

"Partnership actually, it is quite the team actually, but you disrespect warlocks all of the time so I do not think you will have the same partnership as Magnus and I have." Alice corrected Magnus and he looked at her and smiled.

"I do stand corrected; we do have a partnership going." Magnus smiled and held his hand up, which Alice slapped with her hand in a high five.

Then the door opened, Stephen and Camael walked through the living room, "By the angel…" Stephen gasped then walked over to Alice with long strides and picked her up and held her tight, crying into her "I am so sorry Alice, please never leave like that again."

"Stephen?" Maryse and Robert questioned stunned, they both that he was dead.

Stephen was holding his daughter and was having a moment that he didn't even realise Maryse and Robert were there. "I do not have time to explain, I have my daughter back after 5 months." He looked down at her daughter stroking her hair out her face and saw cuts and scars over her neck, and cheeks. His smile vanished in an instant. "Alice…Alice what happened?"

"Jonathan…" was all that Alice said, she couldn't say it all again, Stephen frowned but Alice's mother seemed to know exactly who she was on about.

"Valentine's son? He done this to you? That demonic bastard, I will kill him." Camael said with fury that made her eyes shine golden.

"Alice got there before you there." Jace answered smiling proudly.

Camael glanced at Jace then back at Alice, "You…you kill Jonathan?" Camael looked in her daughter eyes, they just stared at each other for a moment, everyone was clueless to what was going on, "Your uncle contacted you, didn't he?"

Alice nodded, "He helped me, he knew I was giving up, he told me what I needed to know to get myself out of the hellhole."

Stephen looked at Camael, "You said your brother wouldn't interfere with Alice's life."

"Alice is his family, whether he likes it or not, family is everything to him." Camael said softly to Stephen, then looked at Alice, "What did he say to you?"

Alice leaned over out of her father's hold to her mother, who took her and held her close, Alice looked around to Maryse and Robert, Camael looked up to see who she was looking at, "Head of New York Institute…Alice you really have gotten yourself in trouble haven't you?"

Alice shrugged and looked down, "Maryse called me a monster, because I killed Jonathan, and because I shared my memories with Jace."

Camael turned to glare at Maryse, "You said what?" Camael's eyes were glistening gold with anger, "How dare you say such things about my daughter, she is a lot of things but a monster, now that is outrageous. She is powerful Shadowhunter, a very powerful one but just because she is powerful it doesn't make her a monster." Camael turns to look at Alice, and says his name out loud on purpose to stun the lightwoods. "Alice, why don't you tell us all what Uncle Raziel told you?"

Stephen looked at Camael stunned, "Camael…" he started but Camael hushed him, "No they have to know who they are dealing with before they say a single word against my daughter, my brother's niece."

"That's impossible, for Alice's uncle to be angel it would mean you are an angel." Maryse said in disbelief folding her arms tight in the same stubbornness.

Alice grinned at her mother, "Do it mother…go on, show them."

"Show us what?" Maryse muttered unpleased and bored of their lies.

Alice smiled, "Her wings, she has the most beautiful wings, they are white feathers with golden tips, and they are big and so powerful, my mother isn't just my mother but my guardian angel, my protector, she trains me to be ready for anything, to think fast in any situation."

"Which you done whilst with Valentine, I'm so proud of you my darling daughter, you're fighting skills were on point especially with Jonathan, you kicked his ass." Camael smiled and kissed her daughter forehead.

"How do you know how she fought? you weren't even there." Maryse questioned confused by it all.

"Oh, they do this all of the time, you get used to it, telepathy; pure angels have the ability to talk to each other even show each other memories." Stephen smiled at his two girls. "The amount of times that my two girls have talked telepathically and then they both grin at me, and I know that they are going to gang up on me about something."

Camael looked at Alice's runes, "Ooo, what new runes you got?"

Alice smirked, "Bonding, Sharing, Clairvoyance, Iratze, I used the unlock and I used the doorway one too, but you knew all that already, you don't need to keep testing me, you know?"

"That's my powerful little girl." Camael exclaimed proudly.

"The unlock and doorway rune? There are no such runes." Maryse argued, not believing any of this.

"Not for you there isn't, nor is there the bonding rune, only an angel can draw them or bond with anyone in that way." Camael explained. "There are many runes that do exist for Shadowhunters, the most powerful runes were never told to you."

"So what are Alice's abilities then? She said she wouldn't say anything until you two got here." Maryse questioned, Robert shaking his head, he was confused as to why Maryse wouldn't just believe people.

Camael looked at Alice and nodded, "It is time my child, what is it you have learnt about yourself since your little expedition."

Alice looked at her mother then at the people around her, "I only learnt two things, I can summon whatever I please to my hand, whether it be my blade or a book. The other thing is that I do not need a stele to draw runes, if I think about it hard enough a rune will appear where I want it too."

Camael smiled proudly, "Two extremely rare abilities, hardly any angels have those abilities, come to think of it I believe it's just your uncle Raziel actually."

"This is bull crap prove it." Maryse was getting frustrated.

As was her husband, "Why is this so hard for you to believe Maryse, why should the poor child have to prove anything to you? You have just been a bitch to her."

Alice looked at Robert and smiled softly, "It's ok Robert, thank you though, I think I have enough energy to do it."

Camael put Alice down and let Alice stand her ground. "Everyone give me space please, father come and attack me." Stephen drew his blade, flipped his blade around once in his hand. Everyone took a few steps back. Even Magnus was interested and fascinated in what he was about to see.

Alice closed her eyes, and waited for her father to make his move, as she closed her eyes something amazing happened, she could see everything, but everything was in blue and red, it was heat censored, she could see where Robert were standing, where Jace was sat, they were all in red or yellow, from their body heart, but saw a white aura around them, Alice presumed that meant they were good. Maryse on the other hand had a dark grey aura around her, which Alice thought meant she is on the edge of dangerous, she could hurt her. Magnus was sort of a red and blue, with grey aura around him, which she presumed represented the demon inside him, but it was light grey which meant he was an ally. Alice turned to look at her mother, still with her eyes closed, and she saw her mother in true form, her wings were fanning out either side of her, Camael was just gold, pure gold even her aura was gold.

Then Alice turned to look her father, who was charging towards her, then jumped up ready to do a power attack, her father's aura was black at the moment which meant he was danger towards her. Suddenly there was a blade in her hand and she deflected his attack. Alice opened her eyes and smiled at her father, who was looking down at her with relief in his eyes. "You left that till the last minute."

Alice chuckled, "I learnt a lot whilst away." Alice and Stephen both disarmed themselves, then turned to look at everyone around them, the Shadowhunters and Magnus was stunned silence, they had never seen anything like that before. It was magical.

Alice turned to look at her mother, "the most amazing thing just happened mother."

"and what is that my little angel?" Camael asked smiling.

"When I closed my eyes, it was like I hadn't really closed my eyes, I mean I saw everything in heat vision, so I could see body heat, and you came on my radar as golden, and I saw your wings it was beautiful, so beautiful." Alice smiled.

This time even Camael was stunned. "Are…are you sure?"

Alice smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I could see where everyone stood and even how father was going to strike."

"The prophecy spoke of only one person who could do all three of those powers." Camael spoke stunned, "The one who would save the shadow world from a rogue Shadowhunter. My own daughter is the chosen one to do so."

Alice nodded, "Yes Uncle Raziel said that too, he said only I could stop Jonathan and Valentine, I have already stopped Jonathan so now I just need to stop Valentine, he said I shouldn't have these powers till I was older."

Camael looked at Alice directly, "Raziel said those word? Alessandra you have no idea what this means, it means you will be the most powerful being in the world, if you do not learn to control these powers perfectly you can hurt the ones around you."

Alice started to look afraid, and looked at Jace, "I don't want to hurt anyone."

Camael turned to look at Stephen who was shaking his head already, "It is time Stephen, you knew this was coming."

"I didn't think it would be this soon, she is only four." Stephen looked distraught. "She is too young to be alone."

"What is going on?" Alice asked looking from her mother to her father then back to her mother again.

Camael looked at her daughter and kneeled in front of her "Alessandra, Raziel is the only person who can help you control your powers, especially ones of these powers, but so you cannot get distracted, the people that you once knew will forget about you, the only person that might be able to remember you is Magnus, and even that will take some time to convince him, to remind him."

Alice looked at her father, then Jace then Magnus. "I…they won't remember anything?" Camael just shook her head, "What…what if me and Magnus took Jace's and father's memories then…then when I'm in complete control I can give them their memories back." Alice was clutching at straws she needed some kind of closure.


	13. Losing Family Either Way

**13) Losing Family Either Way.**

Raziel's voice spoke then, at first she thought it was in her head until she heard all the gasps in the room, she turned to look at a bright light, and angel Raziel wearing golden armour from head to toe as if he just came from a war, his wings spread out, his wings were the same as his sisters but more golden, half of his wings were white the rest gold, it was alternate colour.

"Alessandra, if you want to protect the ones you love the most then we should get going, you are growing as we speak, it will be dangerous if you train your powers on this planet." Raziel explained.

"By the angel…Raziel." Maryse muttered astonished by what she was seeing.

Raziel's head snapped to look at Maryse, "Maryse Lightwood, the way you have been disowning my niece is quite concerning to me considering you have my blood running through your veins, my niece has more blood within her and yet you treat her like she is a demon. I have every right to strip you of my powers."

Maryse's eyes grew wide with shock and fear, she wouldn't know what she would be if her runes got stripped it was all that she knew, luckily Alessandra spoke up, "It is ok Raziel, please don't shame her, she is my brothers adopted mother, I have no idea what would become of Jace if she wasn't there for him."

"It's uncle Raziel to you, Alessandra, now come on, we best go, say goodbye to everyone." Raziel ordered, waiting to leave, he didn't like being on this plain for too long.

"I cannot just leave, they will not remember me, I'll come back and they won't…won't even recognise me." Alice replied getting emotional, everyone she knew was in this room, there wasn't many but it was everyone she cared for in this world.

"Sacrifice is everything child, if you truly care for everyone around you then it should be an easy choice for you to come with me." Raziel was watching her through narrow eyes. "I am trusting you to do the right thing here Alessandra, you have a duty to this world, the same one as your mother and me. It is your duty to kill this rogue Shadowhunter, if he claims you whilst you are unstable it will not be good, for any of us."

"Just…just let me take the memories of Jace and my father, then I can give it back when I come back, then they will be safe." Alice was pleading, all she wanted was someone to remember her when she got back.

"Alessandra that will affect your training, it will give you a weakness." Raziel gave her a look that sent chills down her spine.

"No, it will give me strength, I will remember everything that I am fighting for, if I know that I am coming back to nothing then why will I train? Why would I even want to? No one will remember me, it will be like coming back to a foreign place with no one." She was arguing with Raziel, but he was very graceful as he tilted his head.

"You have the memories of someone in your mind looking at your hand." Raziel replied, Alice automatically looked at the back of her hand. "Which means you can only take one more persons' memory, you have a decision to make."

Alessandra automatically turned to look at Jace, who was looking at her with eyes of sadness. "Alice…do you really have to go? You can stay here and control your powers here."

Alice shook her head, "You heard my uncle, I am unpredictable at the moment, I do not want to hurt anyone of you, if that means I have to leave once more then be it, I will be back, I will be able to protect you all from Valentine." She walked over to Jace and took his hands, "You mean everything to me, you are my family, I will not let anything happen to you, I will watch over you dear brother."

"I just got to know you though, how strong you are, my sister, I love you, I will miss you like crazy." Jace said softly brushing her hair out of her face.

Alice smiled a painful smile, "You won't remember me, I'm taking your memories though so you will remember me again soon enough, though trying to draw the rune on you will be a pain in the ass, you already are stubborn."

Alice walked over to Magnus next, "Well it was pleasure doing business with you Magnus." She forced a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine Alessandra, but this isn't business anymore, it is partnership." Magnus pulled into a tight hug. "I will try my best to remember you, I know that it is possible for me to remember, I just need pointers."

Alice looked at Magnus and smiled softly, "How about a picture? I will take a picture with you then Jace, then my father then me, Jace and father, then me, you and Jace."

Magnus smiled painfully holding his phone towards Robert "Sounds perfect. Robert do you mind taking the photo's?" Robert nodded and took the phone of Magnus.

Magnus picked Alice up, her arms were wrapped around his neck, as Magnus held an arm around her waist and making his arm sort of a seat for Alice to sit on then he turned to look at the camera and they both smiled as the camera flashed then went dark again.

Magnus placed Alice down who ran to Jace, and sat on his knee, they both looked at each other, Robert thought that was a beautiful moment and took a picture of that moment they both turned to look at Robert stunned, and confused "We weren't ready, get another one." Alice turned to look at the camera and Jace rested his head on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her protectively, they both smiled, and to make it look more real Jace tickled Alice who laughed just as the flash of the camera came on. She smacked his hand. "You are an idiot, you are lucky I love you, bro."

Jace just grinned, "I hadn't heard you laugh, I wanted to hear you laugh before you left."

Alice pattered his hands to let go of her, "I won't be gone forever."

Jace let go of her and she jumped of his knees and ran to her father and jumped up at him and he caught her as he always did. "Father, I have to take my brother's memories, you know that right?"

Stephen looked into her eyes, she rested her head on his shoulder, he kissed her forehead, then another flash of the camera, but they just seemed to ignore it, "I understand, I have all the pictures of you, I am sure I will put two and two together, I am not stupid."

"I know you are not, how do you think I am a genius?" Alice and Stephen both chuckled, another flash of the camera. "But seriously father, I appreciate everything, and I will have the stele you gave me, that will give me all the strength I need to keep going, I will do this for us both, I will do you proud father, I promise."

Stephen had tears strolling down his cheek, "I am already proud of you Alice, you are the strongest person I have ever met, I couldn't have asked for a better daughter…" Another flash from the camera, as Alice started to cry too. "…I am sorry that I had a go at you about my son, I believe you now, just remember that, I believe in everything you say and do."

Alice smiled and kisses her father's cheek, another flash from the camera as she done so but they were having such a moment they barely noticed anything except each other. "You will look after Jace won't you father?" She looked across at Jace, who saw was crying too, then at Magnus…who was also crying, everyone seemed to be crying at her leaving.

"I will look after you brother, my son, you don't need to ask me that, it is my job as a father too look after him." Stephen forced a smile.

"Alright Alice, take Jace's memories and we really should be leaving." Raziel rushed the whole goodbye commotion, he thought watching this was heart breaking, he shouldn't even have emotions and he found this hard to watch, taking a four-year-old from everyone she knew.

Stephen looked down, then put his daughter down, "But what about mother." She turned to look at her mother.

"You will never see her again I am afraid, no one will see her on this plain again, she is going home, she has done her job, bring you into the world and protect you until you were ready." Raziel explained. "She is coming with us at first, so you can say goodbye to her there."

Alice nodded, then clapped her hands together, turning to look at Magnus, "Magnus, you think we can work together one more time"

Magnus smiled, "This will not be the last time we work together, but you know I do enjoy working with you."

Alice was already drawing the share rune on the back of her hand. "Alice, will this hurt?" She heard Jace's voice from the sofa.

"I have no idea; I don't believe it hurt out last client." Alice replied. "But don't worry brother, I will be here all the way till the end, then you have your biological father and your adopted parents to look after you." She added smiling softly.

"But I want you too, why do we need to lose our memories." Jace asked sighing softly.

"Alice's powers grow from emotion, she drew the bonding rune on you which is going to make it hard enough for her, but if you don't remember her she has no reason to be side tracked, if you need help I will let her help you, do not worry, I am not heartless." Raziel spoke with power in his voice. "Now let's wrap this up please Alice, we have wasted enough time."

"I love you Jace." She said proudly to her brother.

Jace smiled softly back, "I love you to Alice." Tears streamed down both children's cheeks.

Alice turned to look at Magnus after she finished the protection rune. "I'm ready when you are."

"Stand back." Magnus warned them only once, his hands floating around just like the first time, the blue streams of light floating towards Jace's head. Alice took a deep breath then held her arm outstretched her palm facing Jace. Each time Magnus's blue magic hit Jace's head the flash of his memories it Alice's mind. Her hand burnt just like the first time but she hardly felt it compared to the first time this happened. It didn't take long for both Magnus and Alice to stop their partnership magic. Jace hardly had any memories of Alice. During the whole ritual Robert was taking photos, which neither Magnus nor Alice knew as they were concentrating too much on not messing Jace's mind up.

Magnus turned to look at Alice, "Still standing this time, good to see."

"I'm stronger this time, do not underestimate my power Magnus Bane." She said to him trying to intimidate him, but she failed as she chuckled.

Magnus chuckled too, "I would never underestimate you, my darling young partner." Magnus looked at the back of Alice's hand, "Didn't take the protective rune long to dull either."

Alice smiled then turned to look at Jace, who had passed out just as Clary did, she walked up to him and kissed his forehead. A flash came from the camera; Robert was good at taking photos at the most important moments. "I will always love you Jace Herondale, you will be my brother whether you remember or not, I will remember for the both of us." She stroked his hair, "I will see you before you know it dear brother. Do not keep getting your ass into trouble either, I have enough to deal with than a rebellious brother." She let a soft chuckle out. "I will see you soon." She kissed his forehead again, before standing up looking at her father. "I love you father, I hope you will be proud of what I will become, though I know you will not remember who I am." Alice whipped her tears.

"Come on child, it is time for us to go." Raziel finally said, holding his hand out to her.

Alice turned to look at Magnus, "You do not forget me you got it? I will personally kick your ass if you manage to forget someone like me."

"I will not forget; I have all of the photos I need." He grinned. "Farewell my dear friend, and good luck in your training, I cannot wait to see what you become." Magnus leaned against his wall watching his young friend take her uncles hand, her mother taking her other hand.

Alice looked at from her uncle to her mother, then they were gone. Everyone around them shaking their head, then frowning looking at each other, they had no idea why they were all there, after all they were all there for Alice, but now that she is gone, they had no reason to know each other.

Stephen didn't know that Jace was his son, Jace didn't know that his father was still alive never mind that he had a sister. Magnus didn't know why he would let Shadowhunters into his home. "What are you all doing here? Get out, and Lightwood why do you have my phone? Give me my phone back."

Robert handed Magnus his phone back, "Come on Jace lets go son." He said, the three Lightwoods left first, Stephen looked lost, as if he didn't have a clue what to do, like he was missing something, but he didn't know what it was so he just shrugged then left after the lightwoods.

Magnus looked at his phone and saw that the camera was up, he clicked on his photos and saw a picture of a little girl with Jace and Stephen. "So who are you, little girl? Why cannot remember you?" He flicked through the photos of Magnus and the girl using their powers together, "We seemed to know each other, I wonder how well we did know each other?" He flicked through more of the pictures, and sees a picture of himself holding the child smiling at the camera "Well I guess that answers my question, I normally do not like children so why did I seem to like you?" Magnus looked down staring at the photo of himself holding a child. "I will find out who you are child, I will find a way to remember."

Alice walked through the shining bright light, and looked around, they were on a large green field, in the distance there was a mansion, "Whoa…where are we?" Alice asked turning to look at her mother.

"This is a different dimension, a dimension where you will be safe from demons whilst you train, Raziel has chosen this place just for you, you are the only person on this planet, you cannot hurt anyone here." Camael kneeled down beside her. "You are extremely powerful Alice, never underestimate yourself, ok? Whilst you are here just let yourself go, see what you are capable off, Raziel will know what to do, how to help you control your powers."

Alice wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, "Can't you stay with me? I am scared."

"No, I cannot, I will be a distraction for you, I will stop you from being your fill potential, I will end up stopping you if I see you in pain, but you need to push through the pain, the more you do anything the less it will hurt. Just listen to everything Raziel says to you, it is for your own protection as well as his." Camael clutched Alice close. "It is natural to be afraid at first, you do not know what you can do, it is the fear of the unknown, everyone feels it, even angels. You will do amazingly, you are strong, you can fight through anything, you have already proven that to us. Just fight through this too ok? I am so proud of you."

"But mother, why me? Why do I have to do it? Why do I have to kill Valentine? Why do I have these powers and no one else does? Why do you have to leave forever?" Alice was crying again, she was losing everyone that she loved in one day and it was torturing her. "I am losing everyone, I do not want to be alone, I will go back home and be alone."

Camael just stroked her face, "I cannot answer those questions because I do not know, I do not know why it was you, but angels are not meant to be on earth for long, just stay long enough for their offspring to grow up strong. I am proud my little girl was the chosen one, just be strong my angel. You can do this, I love you and you will never be alone I will look over you, and for now you have Raziel, he is all you need." Camael kissed Alice's forehead for a long time then suddenly disappeared.

"No! Mother, come back." Alice shouted dropping to her knees crying hard, anger growing inside of her, she hated who she was already, she just lost every single person she loved, and it was all Raziel's fault.

"Alice…" Raziel said, his eyes were wide stunned at what he seeing.

"What? What more do you want from me Raziel, I have given you everything and in return you give me nothing but pain!" Alice screamed at the top of her voice.

Raziel just pointed to the ground, a circle of fire and water surrounded her, the water circled the bottom half of the circle and the fire was on top of the water, its flames burning higher the angrier she got. She gulped and looked around. "How…I…"

Raziel smiled, "It's ok this is why we came here so you can control your powers, so no one could get hurt, least we know your element, or elements."

Alice looked at Raziel confused, "My elements?"

"Yes, I will explain once you put your protection wall down." Raziel stated with his arms folded.

"And how do I do that?" Alice asked feeling exhausted already.

"First of all you need to calm down, you are extremely angry, which means your heart is racing, the power is controlled within you, which means to control your power you need to control your emotions." Raziel explained looking at Alice.

Alice looked at Raziel then closed her eyes taking a deep breath letting the anger evaporate from her body like boiling water, _it wasn't uncle Raziel's fault that I was chosen, it was nobody's fault, he is helping me, be grateful, he could have let_ _me hurt everyone I love, I could have killed everyone in Magnus's house, if this happened when I was there, he saved me from more pain that I could imagine, you can control this power Alice, just take control of it, All I need to do is make it obey my orders._ she took a deep breath; the flames were dulling as she started to calm down. As she took another deep breath she was completely calm.

She opened her eyes, they were glowing gold right now, that was when Raziel knew that she was taking control of her powers, and in another few patient minutes the flames and water disappeared. Raziel smiled, he actually felt pride, "Well done Alice, that was extremely quick, you are a quick study which is good. Means you will be able to kill Valentine quicker than planned."

Alice just nodded, "Ok, but what do you mean my elements?"

Raziel smiled looking down at Alice, "I will tell you on the way to your new home." He says pointing to the mansion. As he walked he started to say, "So each and every angel has control of an element, whether it is Air, Earth, Fire or Water…"

He was interrupted by Alice saying flabbergasted "Hold up, go back a sentence, that is my place?"

Raziel chuckled, walked back to Alice to gently push her forward, Alice's legs obeyed what Raziel was silently telling her to do, "Yes, I made it for you when you were two, I didn't know when you needed it so I just made it where everything is in the house."

"Wait, so you knew I was the one to do it?" Alice looked up at her uncle.

He nodded, "I was not exceptionally pleased that it was my one and only niece that had to be the chosen one, but if we expect Shadowhunters to sacrifice themselves every day I should have known that the angels should have to sacrifice something too."

Alice walked towards the mansion, "Why are you saying it like that? It is like you are saying if I do not kill Valentine he will destroy the shadow world or something."

Raziel just gave her a grave look, he took a deep but unnecessary breath, "That is exactly what I am saying Alessandra, I didn't want to tell you already but you seem to never miss a thing, if you do not kill Valentine he will destroy the shadow world, he controls demons as you already know, it is a Shadowhunters job to kill demons, he is more than a rogue Shadowhunter, he could destroy the world."

Alice frowned, "I noticed his control but no one can fully control demons, I mean they still have some freewill all they need to do is break out of his control when he least expected and then all Shadowhunters will be dead especially if he has many under his control, and not only that but the more he controls the weaker the bond between the master and his minions."

Raziel looked down at Alice impressed at how intelligent his niece was already, he didn't really expect her to understand all of this at her age, but why should he have underestimated her, he was his sister daughter after all, the most powerful angel blood ran through her body, he realised that he was just staring at her so he just replied with a simple, "Exactly."


	14. Training Coming To An End

**14) Training Coming to an End**

Raziel and Alice were sitting at Alice's dining table, she was eating breakfast, well she was about to until she realised she forgot a spoon, "Ugh, really?" then glanced at her uncle and grinned, "Can I?"

Her uncle chuckled nodding, "Go on, you have extreme good control of your powers now Alessandra, it has only taken 10 years, I expected it to take a lot longer."

Alice clicked her finger, a spoon appeared in her hand and she smiled before spooning a mouthful of cereal in her mouth, after chewing and swallowing her food she replied, "10 years is a long time Uncle Raziel, especially to the mundane side of me, I am 14, I missed my childhood."

He reached over and took her hand, "I know, I am sorry, but you know you had to come and do this, to protect everyone." Then he grinned and added, "You are 140 in our world, mine and your mothers I mean."

Alice dropped her spoon in her cereal stunned, "No way? Is that why you made such a big deal at my 10th birthday? Gave me loads of awesome weapons with our angel crest on? Because I was 100?" When Raziel gave her those weapons, she instantly was drawn to the family crest. Their crest was quite stunning, a circle with wings spanning from it, above the circle was flames and underneath it was water, in the middle of the circle was just the letter S which represented their surname, 'Shadowhunter'.

Alice had looked at their crest for ages smiling, Raziel told her that they had the most unique crest of them all, they were the only angel to have a silver circle, all the others had bronze or white, the circle represented how powerful their family was, no family had ever had a golden circle, that was only for the deadly powerful families.

Raziel nodded, smiling, "Yes, passing 100 is quite the milestone as an angel, many angels die from trying to control their powers, many of us are talking about you, we are stunned at your abilities and your control."

Alice picked her spoon back up and began to eat again, "Wait, you talk about me? Hey this isn't fair, you all talk about me, you all probably thought I was going to fail didn't you? I bet I proved you all wrong, hey you didn't put bets on, did you? You told me angels like to do that."

Raziel sat back and folded his arms, Alice stared at him, her mouth hanging open, "You did! You actually put bets on me, what were the bet's?"

Raziel sighed deeply shaking his head, "It wasn't my fault or my idea, but hey your niece I had to stick by you, the angels were split about you though, especially when you were a baby, they were unsure what to expect from you, then when you helped Magnus take the memories of Clarissa, many of them thought you were going to die, said you were too stubborn, that you should have stopped sooner, they expected you to die in your sleep. I told them no chance, I told them that if you were stubborn enough to finish your mission then you would be stubborn enough to survive the after math and I was right, I have always been right about you."

Alice was no longer hungry, she folded her arms tight, "You bet on me since I was a baby? That is terrible, I thought angels were meant to believe in people? Instead most of them didn't believe in me, thought I was going to die." She slammed her hands down standing up furious. A few years ago, if she had done that the table would be on fire by now, but now she was in total control, not a single flame grew from her hands, "Well I showed them, didn't I? I am going to show them what I am darn capable of, and I swear they are going to regret not believing in me."

Though Alice was shouting at Raziel, he just watched her hands, he was surprised that not even a single flicker of a flame came from her hands, it was his last test for her, it was the one part of her power that she had trouble with controlling, especially when she got angry like this. They had to focus of the hand powers for 5 months and she has finally got control of it. Raziel couldn't help but think, _well that was a lot shorter than most of the bets, now that my girl._

"I heard that!" Alice shouted, _damn_ he thought to himself, he was normally good at controlling what he's thought around her, he had to be since she had telepathy, she could listen to anybody's thoughts if she wanted to, but it took a lot of her energy, the closer to the person she was the easier it was for her.

"I'm sorry Alice, that just slipped in, and anyways what have I told you about privacy? Raziel replied defensively raising an eyebrow.

"What were the bets for my flame control then?" She questioned, her hands still flat on the table, she could feel the flames ready to burst, so she put her hand in fists, it made it easier for her to control.

"2 years were the lowest bets; 5 years were the highest." Raziel kept eyeing her hands, he was purposely making her angry now, she was about to burst, could she control it on her own without him telling her to.

"5 years? What do they think I am slow or something?" Alice yelled staring death at Raziel. After a few minutes passed her face grimaced, she was fighting the flames that were about to break out, "Excuse me." She left the room, taking a deep breath as she did, she shut the door, even though she knew Raziel would be using his x-ray vision to look the room to what she was doing.

Raziel had taught her to leave the room when she thinks she is going to lose control, it was for both of their sakes, it would make Raziel more alert and cautious, ready to jump in if he needed to, but that wasn't the only reason he told her to do it, he told her to do it because he knew it would help her when she was in her dimension.

In the corridor Alice was taking deep breaths, c _ome on Alice, you cannot let these angels be right about you, you have perfect control of your powers, this is a test, Raziel is getting under your skin to see if you can control, he done it in the morning on purpose because he knows you am grumpiest and less tolerable in the morning, if you can control your power now, you can do it whenever._ She thought to herself, she stood there for only a minute, taking control of her emotion and her power, then she walked back into the room, looking at Raziel, she smirked at him, "Nice try, but I win…again"

He grinned at her, "I thought I pushed you a little too far there, but you got your power down to perfection now." Alice walked up to him her hands held up, he slammed his own hands against her, they were warm from the near burst out, but nothing that wasn't tolerable, even mundane's would be able to tolerate it, to them she would just be warm blooded. "Good job Alessandra, you have passed all of my tests now, you know what that means, don't know?"

Alice grinned excitedly, "I get to go back, don't I? I get to see my brother?"

Raziel smiled proudly and happily, he hadn't seen that flash of happiness that shone in her eyes for a long time, it only happened when she saw her brother, the boy that didn't even know she existed, she had always kept an eye on him, saving him sometimes, she always came back with golden shining eyes of happiness, but lately Raziel had to go and save him for her, especially with the fire that at the time was completely out of control.

"Yes Alice, you get to go to see your brother, you also get to stay there too, you can get to know him, or let him get to know you, you can give him his memoires back." Raziel spoke the pride reaching his voice.

Alice smiled and clapped her hands, "Oh this is so exciting! I have been waiting for this day for so long! Hey I wanted to show you something when this day happened, I been practicing it."

Raziel raised his eyebrows, "Oh, what have you been practicing, my child?"

"Well, you know when you said one day though it will be a very long time before I could, but that I could have water in one hand and fire in the other?" Alice smiled, then held her hands out in front of her, she closed them both and smiled as she felt the heat go up her left hand, and the coolness of the water go up her right, she opened her hands a fireball was floating and spinning above her left hand whilst a ball of water was floating and spinning above her right.

Raziel actually looked very impressed, his eyes were wide, his mouth hung open "You…you can do it already? That normally takes centuries to master!"

Alice giggled, "I can do this too. This will amaze you" She moved her left hand to the left of the fireball and her right hand to the fight of the water ball, then she pushed them towards each other, fusing them together, the fire made the water steam, and after a minute there was a dark cloud in between her hands instead of fire and water.

Raziel was watching his eyes growing wide, he had never seen this before in his long life. Raziel was a little confused though, what could a cloud do? "What does that do?"

Alice smirked, "I am not quite finished, it takes me time, I have only done this whole process 3 times. So please just be patient."

Raziel continued watching with amazement, he couldn't believe his eyes when he watched Alice's hands move apart from the cloud then close again, she done it again, then she quickly moved her hands apart from the cloud for the third time and the cloud turned into lightening. "Well what you think of that Uncle Raziel?"

Raziel stood up mouth hanging open once again, this was amazing. No angel has attempted putting fire and water together but then again no angel had two powers, just Alice. He walked up to her, he had never seen a lightening ball before, "May I?" Raziel asked as he raised his hand to take it from her power.

Alice looked at him, Raziel could only take her power ball if she handed it over to him willingly. "I don't know how it will react, you have fire as your power, fire and electricity really doesn't go well."

Raziel takes his hands back a little, "Yes but fire made it, I should be able to take it." His hands were so close he could feel the extreme power leaving the ball, this was one of the most powerful things he had ever felt, everything about Alice was powerful, even the strength of each things she makes.

Alice shrugged, "Sure you can give it a try, but don't blame me if you get hurt."

Raziel chuckled, "When do I ever blame you?" He takes the lightening ball from Alice at first it was fine, then a minute passed and he started to shake violently, falling to the floor. Alice immediately took the lightening ball from his hold, and slammed her hands together to get rid of it.

Alice moved to kneel beside him, "Uncle Raziel?" she called his name alarmed, though when she took the lightening ball from him his shaking had stopped he was not waking up.

Alice took her stele out of her pocket, and drew the angel style iratze, on his shoulder. The angel Iratze was not much different than the Shadowhunter iratze, in fact none of the angel style runes were much different, they just had a circle around it, or had a type of wing on it, an added line, even a letter. The angel Iratze though was a little complicated, to make it angelic rune Alice had to know his family crest, which luckily for her she knew because she was his family. She drew the crest within the rune.

That wasn't the only thing Alice had to do, she had to add colour of their crest for it to activate. All angels had the power to change their stele to draw in any colour they like, so she drew over the wings in gold, the droplet of water in blue, the fire in red, the circle was drawn in silver. Alice looked at the rune as it glowed at it activated.

Alice waited in anticipation, waiting for her uncle to wake up, when he didn't wake up after five minutes, she picked him up and carried him to his room. Normally she wouldn't be able to carry her uncle, but her strength rune was blazing as her mind activated it.

She lay him on his bed, she rested her hand against his head, he was burning up, "You say I'm stubborn! I told you it wasn't a good idea, but you had to touch it anyways didn't you? You better not die; my mother would kill us both." She stated, before leaving to get a towel from the first aid cupboard, she goes back to her uncle's room, then walked straight to his bathroom to run the towel under the cold tap. She squeezed the excess water out, then walked to her uncle, gently pressing the cold compress on his head to cool him down. She saw a chair in the corner of his room, she picked it up and placed it next Raziel's bed.

Alice stayed with him all day, she hadn't eaten or drank anything, in fact she hadn't moved from the chair. That was until she saw something different about his weapons that were on his weapons rack. She frowned walking up to the rack. She picked a blade up first, she knew there was something different about it but she couldn't figure it out at first. She looked at the blade, no it wasn't that, she looked at the handle, nothing seemed different, she automatically ran her finger over the crest, Alice always loved the crest.

That was when she realised what was different. "No way!" She exclaimed, "Uncle Raziel is going to be ecstatic about this!" Alice smiled, her finger running over the circle that wasn't silver anymore but gold, not only that but there was a lightning bolt next to the fire symbol. The Shadowhunter family was now classed as the deadliest most powerful family.

Alice span around when she finally heard movement from Raziel, she put his sword back on the rack and ran to his side, "Uncle Raziel?"

"What…am I…going to be…ecstatic about?" Raziel mumbled, then groaned.

"That doesn't matter right now, are you feeling ok?" Alice asked softly.

"Am I in bed?" Raziel questioned, he was opening his eyes now, looking around him.

"Ahh yes, you were out well all day it's…" She looked at her watch before continuing, "10 past 12 in the morning. I was beginning to worry you weren't going to wake up."

Raziel chuckled, "You can't get rid of your uncle that easily Alessandra." He sat up, "I am fine, now tell me what I am going to be ecstatic about."

Alice nodded, and walked over to his weapon rack, picking the same sword up, then hands it to Raziel, he took his sword confused, "Yes, it's my sword why would I be ecstatic about that?"

"Look at it, what is different about it?" Alice watched him, she was so excited for him to figure it out, she saw his dreams when he was asleep once, though she didn't mean to watch it, she saw that he always wanted that circle to be gold.

Raziel looked at the same sword he had used to slaughter so many demons, it took him a while to figure it out and when he finally saw it, he smiled, laughing softly. "Alessandra you have done it! You have made our brand gold." He drops his sword on his bed and hugs her tight.

Alice hugged him back smiling happily, "But why did it turn gold? I didn't know it turned automatically."

Raziel let go of Alice and looked at her, "It was your combination of powers, I mean you having two powers that itself makes you one of the most powerful angels, but no one has been able to combine their powers before, every single one that tried, died. You are going to be a legend! Just like I am." Raziel smiled. Then his face turned serious, "This defiantly means you are ready to go home, I will open the portal up for you, I have a place for you to live at until you meet your brother and Magnus of course."

Alice suddenly felt nervous about going home, _What if I'm not ready? What if I hurt someone?_ Then she said out loud, "Are you sure I'm ready? I mean, you're sure I won't hurt anyone I'm not meant to?"

Raziel smiled reassuringly at her, as he sat up in his bed then stroked her cheek, "I am sure you won't hurt anyone you're not meant to, but if it makes you feel better, I will always watch over you, and if I think you need help I will be in your head communicating with you, reminding you of your training."

He got out of bed with his stele, "Go and get your armour and your weapons, I will portal you to your new home, it is near the New York Institute, it is glamoured, it's a ruined burnt house, but what used to be on that plot of land many years ago was a chapel, but it was closed and knock down when the cathedral was built, aka the New York institute."

Alice tilted her head and smirked, "How fitting, a burnt building." She laughed. "I'll be back in a moment." She turned and left his room, she came back 10 minutes later with her armour on. The armour was the one that Valentine gave her, but it had the Shadowhunter crest was drawn on the back of her armour. She had her bow on her back with her arrows, then she held two swords.

Raziel looked at her through proud eyes, "Your mother will be so proud of you, Alessandra, I know I am." He walked over to her, the portal was already open. He pulled her armour around to ensure it was tight enough, he looked at her weapons. "Do you have all your daggers?"

Alice nodded, "Yes I have all 12 of my daggers, you don't need to stall me you know, I am ready, you said so yourself."

Raziel smiled and took a deep breath, "Your right, you are ready, I'm sorry, you have just grown so much in such little time."

"Uncle Raziel…are you getting emotional?" Alice smirked and jokingly punched him.

"No…no I'm not. Now go before I change my mind." Raziel pushed her gently towards the portal.

Alice chuckled softly, "I will be fine, I was trained by the best after all, thank you Uncle Raziel." She saluted then walked through the bright white portal.


	15. Home Sweet Home

**15) Home Sweet Home**

Alice walked through the portal, walking straight into a living room which she assumed was hers. The room was large, two sofas, a large TV on the wall, which was probably not to watch television on but to keep an eye on where the demons are located. There was a bookshelf full of books, probably all about studying her powers. This was very much like Raziel to do, so she assumed her uncle Raziel had it all made for her for when she was trained up.

"Well, thanks Uncle Raziel, this place looks pretty neat for my first home." She smiled, walked through the house to see where she could store her weapons. She walked through a door and found the kitchen next, it was actually exactly the same as the one in the other dimension, white gloss cabinets, an island in the middle of the room where the sink was. Everything in the kitchen was built into the cabinets, the oven, the microwave, he had even put a plate warmer in, and a proving draw too.

She walked over to the bench where she saw a note which read,

"Only the best for my Niece,

take care of yourself.

Yours

Uncle Raziel

P.S I have spoken to your mother and she is extremely proud of you and how much you have grown; you are no longer her little girl anymore. Go and make us proud Alessandra Shadowhunter"

"It is Herondale here Uncle Raziel, but thank you." Alice spoke out loud, picking up the note and putting it on the fridge, before walking out the kitchen, back through the living room, and through to her bedroom, where she knew her weapon rack was, she could feel the rune in the room that kept it locked.

She looked around the room, a double bed was on one side, the wall of the window had nothing against it, the window was big, she could see across New York through it, then opposite her bed was her grand oak wardrobe. Then she looked to the corners of the room, then she walked to one of the corners, the side that was opposite the window, and on the same wall as the bed. She drew an open rune on the wall, then the wall edged open and she pulled open a weapons rack out of the wall, the rack had spare swords and a spare bow. She smiled, and she saw that these weapons had the same two crests as that was on hers, the Shadowhunter crest and on the other side the Herondale. Raziel had always her respected her wish of having both names on her weapons.

"Well I best have a look around, it's dark so the Shadowhunters will be out and about, I wonder if I see my brother." She said to herself, closing the rack and drew the lock rune.

Alice left her bedroom walked back through the living room and walked through the one door she hadn't been through yet, trying to find the way out, that door was defiantly the way out because the door was a front door with runes all down it, she unlocked the door and walked out. She drew the glamour rune on her arm then walked the streets of New York.

She had her heat sensor radar on as she walked through the streets, it had been so long since she walked these streets, she had only turned one corner and she could already see New York Institute, she smiled softly. _I will find you Jace_. She thought to herself, as she walked passed the institute.

Alice had walked through some more streets till she saw a building with PANDEMONIUM in red flashing against it. She deglamoured herself, but not her weapons, _well that could only be Magnus Bane._ She thought as she began to walk inside, she was instantly stopped by the security guard. "Can I speak to Magnus please?" was all she said, she could tell by the security guards reaction that this indeed was Magnus's business.

He talked to his colleague over earpiece, then looked at her, "What is your name?"

"Alessandra, Alessandra Herondale." She folded her arms.

The security guard shook his head, "He is not expecting you."

"Of course, he is not expecting me, just tell him it's the girl in the pictures, he'll know what I mean then." She sighed deeply, this was a little extreme. The guard finally stepped aside, "Oh finally." She muttered walking inside, she walked through, the place was packed full of people, and music blaring. _Ugh, trying to find him in this place will be fun._ She walked through the dance floor, when she felt someone hovering behind her she turned around quickly, "Magnus, do you have to do that?"

Magnus tilted his head, "Mmm, you are the girl in the photo, but that was 10 years ago, why do you come back now?"

"Ahh great you don't remember, fabulous, this is all I need." She runs her hands through her hair sighing.

"What don't I remember?" Magnus questioned confused.

"Is there somewhere we can talk? It is too loud in here." Alice shouted, over the music, Magnus nodded, and pointed to the stage, at first she thought he had gone crazy but then she saw a door behind some curtains.

Alice started to weave her way through the crowd and dancers. "Your security doesn't need to follow me everywhere you know." She said talking to Magnus as she walked behind the curtain and through the door, Magnus shut the door behind them.

"One can never be too cautious, especially since I have an enemy that we all should fear." Magnus stated looking at Alessandra though curious eyes.

"At the door I said my name is Alessandra, which is true but you may know me better as Alice, and is your enemy Valentine by any chance? Has he sent more demons after you?" Alice questioned concerned.

"How did you know it was Valentine?" Magnus asked, he hadn't told that to anyone.

"We know each other Magnus, we have been through hell together, the first time demons tried to attack you, you were looking after me. I helped you take Clarissa's memories." Alice said helplessly trying to get him remember.

Magnus shook his head, "Nope I was alone on both occasion, I do not need help in taking Clarissa's memories…wait, you know of Clarissa?"

Alice looked up and sighed, "Thanks Uncle Raziel." She muttered to herself. "Yes I was there when you took her memories, I called her Clary, I asked Jocelyn to carry on the nickname since I knew Clary wouldn't remember me."

Magnus shook his head, "No, I defiantly alone."

Alice lifted her hand up showing him the back of her hand, "Here, I drew this to take and protect Clary's memories, come on Magnus are you even trying to remember?"

He saw his eyes change from cluelessness, to pure emotion, he was remembering her.

Jace, his parabatai Alec, and Alec's sister Isabelle were walking out of the institute when Jace saw a girl younger than them in black and with weapons on her. "What the…?"

"What?" Alec asked, but Jace was already down the stairs in front of the institute and around the corner.

Alec and Isabelle followed him, he was following a girl that was in her young teens. Alec was to Jace's left and Isabelle was to his right, "You know, you are stalking a child, right?"

"Shut up Izzy, look she is full of weapons, and look at the back of her neck, she is a Shadowhunter, I mean have you seen a Shadowhunter that age around here before?" Jace asked her.

"No, I guess not, but why are we stalking her, I mean can't we just go up to her and ask her? she is one of us." Izzy asked, looking at Jace.

"I want to see what she is doing out on her own, especially when she should know that there are demons out." Jace replied.

"Jace stalking isn't really like you, we should just go and talk to her." Alec said to his parabatai.

"Just see where she walks to first." Jace replied. Following the girl down different streets. "I think she is lost to be honest with you." Jace muttered.

He watched her look at Pandemonium, he frowned as she unglamoured herself. "What the hell is she doing? Everyone will see her weapons."

He started to walk her way until Alec stopped him, "No look, they can't see her weapons, just her."

"That is impos-" Jace started to say but he watched as she talked to the guard, he didn't seem to mention her weapons once. "Well then she won't get in that establishment at all."

Izzy tilted her head, "She looked pissed off, don't you think?"

Jace nodded, "Yes, but it isn't because the guard isn't letting her in."

They all just watched, as she said another sentence, before she walked inside. "What the hell?" Alec said, they all jogged to catch up, all three of them were glamoured so they walked straight in. "We will never find her in here." He shouted over the music, as there were people dancing all over the place.

Jace's eyes were searching the room after a few minutes he nodded, "Got her, no wonder she got inside she is with Magnus Bane." All three of them walked through the crowed, following her to the door, then they just listened.

Alec frowned, "Magnus not remember something?" he said with question in his voice after they listened for a short while.

"Shh, something is going on." Jace hushed his parabatai as he listened. He took his stele out and pressed it against the wall, making a one-way window.

Magnus blinked and shook his head a few times, "Alice? Is that really you?"

Alice smiled, "Magnus, you remembered, I was so worried I lost you there."

"Come here kid." Magnus smiled, with his arms open.

"I hated that when I was 4 I hate it more now I'm 14 Magnus." She walked into his arms and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Alice, but you'll always be a kid to me." Magnus chuckled holding her tight.

"Just because your 810 years old." Alice smiled, then stepped back.

"You are powerful now, a lot more powerful when you left, I can feel the power oozing of you, has Raziel give you the good to go?" Magnus questioned like he was her father.

"Now come on, would I risk your life by being here if he didn't?" Alice chuckled. "Yes I am pretty powerful now, I even impressed Uncle Raziel once or twice." She smirked then frowned. "Someone is watching us." She looked at the wall, where Jace's one-way window was, "A Shadowhunter, or three." She waved her hand across her, that would stop Jace's window from working, it would also make the room soundproof.

"I best go if they are with Valentine well…you are in even more danger then you are before, but don't worry partner, I won't let anyone hurt you. You still trust me?" Alice questioned with here eyebrow twitched up.

Magnus smiled and nodded, "With my life of course."

"Well stay in this room for a minute or two, before leaving." Alice ordered before making a portal and leaving the room, just to appear near the exit of pandemonium.

"They know each other?" Alec asked confused, "Why would a Shadowhunter be that close to a warlock?"

Jace glanced at Alec, "She did say they had been through hell together, what I want to know is who is powerful enough to put a block on a warlock's mind."

"Power? How can Magnus feel her power? Shadowhunters don't have powers." Izzy questioned confused. Then they all realised something, the girl was looking right at them. "She can't seriously…" Izzy started before the window closed and suddenly they couldn't hear anything that was going on in the room.

"What the hell was that? She was looking right at us." Alec stated, stunned.

"We best get going before she leaves then; we don't know what we are up against." Jace said then started walking through the crowd. They all kept looking at the door, a few minutes after they left they saw Magnus leave, they waited for the girl to leave, but she never did.

Jace grunted then left pandemonium, confused by what he had seen, "I do not understand how she done that, she only moved her hand across the air."

"Maybe she is a warlock too?" Alec suggested.

"No, warlocks can't withstand our runes, she had runes on her, and those weapons, they were defiantly Shadowhunter weapons." Jace concluded, "She is different, we need to find out how."

"We should inform the clave." Alec stated.

Jace and Izzy both looked at him, "No, we shouldn't, we should talk to her first, I mean come on, give the girl a chance." Izzy busted into the convocation.

"Izzy is right, if she wanted to hurt us she would have followed us." Jace nodded. "We need to find her again."

They turned around a corner, when Izzy was suddenly taken down an alleyway, by a force. "Izzy!" The parabatai's yelled, running down the alleyway trying to find their sister.

They came skidding to a stop, when they saw three demons, one of them was a greater demon. The greater demon had a hold of Izzy.

The two demons looked like hell hounds, they were panting salivated fire and their breath was just smoke, they had fire bursting through their back. There claws were long and sharp, that could cut through any material, their claws were also poisonous, even the tiniest cut was deadly.

The greater demon was a lot bigger, his body was surrounded by smoke, one of his hands was smoke, his eyes were bright red in his black shell of a body, his body was literally a shell something that would be hard to penetrate, he had extended his long claw to Isabelle's neck.

"Where is the girl?"

Alec frowned deeply, he had no idea what it was talking about, "What girl?"

"The Shadowhunter that was seen going inside pandemonium, but she was never seen coming out." The greater demon said.

"Oh that girl, we have no idea, we lost her too." Jace stated, folding his arms, "Now I advise you let her go."

"You lie; you will tell me where the girl is, or I will kill this girl" The greater demon threatened his claw getting closer to Isabelle's neck, one slight move and she would be poisoned.

"No, I swear on the angel we don't know where she is." Alec held his hands up in plea, "Please let her go."

The great demon claw slowly moved closer.

"Let the girl go!" A voice echoed from the rooftops.

"She isn't the one you are looking for." The voice spoke again from a different rooftop. "I mean sure, she is a girl, and a Shadowhunter, those are two things on your list, but she isn't 14." The voice continued, everyone was looking around for it. "The girl you are looking for though, she is here, and she is ready to kick some ass."

Suddenly a figure jumped on the greater demons back and stabbed it a couple of times in the back of the neck. Then quickly chopped its arm off so it could not poison Isabelle. The demon fell to the ground and the little girl was behind it. The two demons turned to look at her. "Damn I haven't fought demons in such a long time." She rests her blade on her shoulder, "So which one of you is next?"

The demons snarl and ran towards, she smirked running up and flipped over the wall her sword slicing down the back of one of the demons. She rolled as the other demon jumped to attack her at the same time as she killed its partner. The demon breathed fire towards her, she ran up a wall again, she jumped over to the opposite wall, a water ball appeared in her hand which she threw at the demon, it whimpered, as all the fire in it disappeared, Alice jumped to the ground landing with knees bend, and her hand resting on the ground.

The demon who was smoking, literally, snarled at her and ran towards her, she just stood there, and as it pounced on her she drove her sword into its chest and pushed it to the side, then pulls her blade out. "I'd rather not have your disgusting saliva on me thank you."

She turned to look at the Shadowhunters, two she didn't have a clue who they were but she just focused on the blonde boy, the boy with the green eyes, the one that stood tall, that had muscles, who was holding his sword in his left hand, who had a good posture, especially for fighting. "Jace…" she muttered to herself.

Alice forced herself to look away, she looked down at the three demons surrounding her, that were slowly melting and disappearing "Well, that was easy." She walked passed the Shadowhunters, who were just staring at her stunned, at her speed, strength, and most of all the water ball, "Thanks for your help guys."

Jace was the one who came alive first, "Wait, you can't just walk away like that."

The voice of her brother instantly made her stop, she turned to look at him, "What am I meant to do? I kill these demons now I'm moving onto the next ones." She tried to sound casual talking to him but by the angel it was her brother and he didn't even recognise her.

"Why did you come? How did you even know to come? I mean at that perfect timing?" Jace questioned, "And how the hell did you do that water thing?" he added at the end.

Alice sighed deeply, "I do not have the time to answer all of your questions, Jace." She cursed herself when she realised she said his name, "I should go."

"How do you know his name?" Alec questioned protectively of his parabatai.

Alice tilted her head, "Parabatai, right? Great so parabatai, I just saved your…by the resemblance, your sister, why are you asking me all the questions?"

"His name is Alec, he is all protective of us all, I am Isabelle, and well you seem to know Jace. These boys are very rude, and curious. I am grateful that you saved my life, if you hadn't come then I would probably be dead, because theses had no clue what to do." Isabelle spoke up all friendly.

Alice smiled softly, "Alessandra, though I prefer Alice." Then her face went serious, "are you the Shadowhunters that happened to be following me to pandemonium?"

"Yes, you were talking to Magnus, you know each other pretty well." Jace stated the obvious and decided she wasn't going to be a danger, well to them anyways, so he put his sword away, which got a confused look from Alec.

"Yes we do, we go back around 10 years but then I had to leave to train for something important, gain control of my powers." Alice explained to Jace, she seemed to spill more when answering Jace.

Alec questioned next, "How do you know Jace?"

Alice looked at Alec, but didn't answer, so Jace added a question in, "That doesn't matter right now, how did he not know you at first?"

Jace got an angry look from Alec, which Jace just ignored as he was looking right at Alice, "Someone powerful had to put a block on his mind whilst I was gone, for his own protection. Now I am back so I can protect him if need be, so he can remember again."

"Who did he need to be protected from?" Jace questioned again, Isabelle already realised that this girl would only answer to Jace.

Alice sighed deeply, "Me, he had to be protected from me, everyone I love does not remember me, not even the sight of me clicks their memories." She looks down, then away.

"What makes you so dangerous, you are just a child." Alec said harshly. A dagger suddenly grazed passed his face into a demon behind. Neither of the Shadowhunters knew of the demon behind them, so Alec glared at Alice, "That was rude! I was just asking you a question, I have every right to call the clave."

"For saving your life? Ok go ahead, I will explain to them how Alec Lightwood doesn't know how to sense a demon when the demon is stood right behind him!" Alice spoke with poison in her tune.

The three Shadowhunters turned to see a demon shaking and then disappearing.

Alec then realised that Alice knew his surname, he walked towards the girl with his blade pointing at her, "How do you know my name."

Alice chuckled amused, then looked at the seriousness on his face, "Oh, sorry, your serious about pointing your sword at me. Ok, I can work with this, when you find me again, then we shall talk again. I do not waste my time with people with bad people skills."

Alice turned to look at Isabelle. "Pleasure meeting you Isabelle Lightwood, you're like your mother, all the good sides of her, not her bossiness and rudeness, I think your brother gets that side of her, I do like your father though." She turned to Jace, "Good to see you again Jace Wayland, I'll see you around, if you want me, or need me, just think of my name…I'll find you."

Alice looked in the eyes of Alec, "You do not want me as your enemy, you are lucky you are parabatai with Jace, or I would have kicked your ass, and don't ask your parents about me, they won't remember me, remember powerful person took everyone's memories away. Oh and don't ask Magnus, he hates Lightwoods just as much as me, if not more." Alice jumped to the top of a three story building, looking down on them, looking at Jace. "If you want answers from Magnus, I would go alone, Jace after all I told Magnus to protect you whilst I was away. So he knows exactly who you are!"

"Wait! Why would you do that?" Jace shouted, but it was too late Alice was gone. He turned to glare at Alec, "Way to go Alec." He shook his head before storming away from him.


	16. Disbelief

**16) Disbelief**

Alice ran at her speed to Magnus's place, not even bothering to knock she appeared in front of him.

He looked up from his book jumping out of his skin, "Damn Alice, do you not know how to knock?"

"Sorry, your window was open, anyways, I bumped into my brother, I couldn't tell him about any of it, he was with the lightwoods, he is parabatai with the one named Alec, highly rude he is too. Anyways, if Jace comes alone tell him bits and pieces, if he has company do not tell him anything. If he comes alone or has company give him my address." Alice hands a piece of paper to Magnus with her living address on.

Magnus nodded, "Alright, what do you want me to tell him?"

Alice turned to look at the door, "Someone is coming, just don't tell him about the Raziel stuff, I'll do that when he gets to mine, tell him about his memories and that I'm his sister, you know stuff like that, only if he is alone." Then Alice jumps out the window and disappears.

Alec ran to catch up to Jace, "Where are you going?" he asked as he realised he wasn't heading to the institute.

Jace turned to glare at his parabatai, "Didn't you hear Alessandra? I'm going to see Magnus, they know each other, so I am going to find out who she is and how she knows me and your parents, and I'm doing this alone."

Izzy was now on the other side of Jace, "I agree, you should go alone, she trusted you, I bet Magnus knows who's to trust with the information too." She paused a moment, "Plus Alec made a dick move, so she hates him now, did you see the look she gave him? She wanted to murder him there and then."

"She could have tried." Alec mumbled.

Jace laughed, "Did you see what she could do? She could kill you with a butter knife, you are lucky you're my parabatai is what she said." He looks at Alec gravely, "now go home with your sister."

Jace turned down a street to Magnus's house. He knocked on the door waiting. The door opened and Magnus smirked, "I have been expecting you Jace." Magnus's eyes shifted behind Jace, "Ahh, you brought your friends? You were in for a good story too, instead you get a piece of paper."

Jace frowned deeply, "What? I didn't bring an-" he turned around to see Alec and Izzy behind him, "Are you serious? I told you go home."

Alec too frowned confused, "We are glamoured, how can he see us?"

Jace turned to look at Magnus, "How can you see them?"

Magnus chuckled, and pulled his sleeve up, seeing the rune Alice drew on him when she was 4- years- old glowing. "nicely done, kid. She never did trust the Lightwoods. Anyways shoo, I done my part."

Magnus was just about to shut the door then he hesitated, "Oh, I would never try to cross Alice if I were you, she always seems to be one step ahead, on that piece of paper is her address, she gave it to me to give to you Jace, if you intend to break in, it won't go down too well. Now go, I'm sure she is waiting for you." Magnus slammed the door in their faces.

Jace turned around to glare at the siblings, "When will you two ever listen to me?"

Alec looked dumbfound, "Hey I didn't know that Alice done some strange thing so Magnus could see through glamour's."

Jace pushed Alec back, "That is the point, we don't know anything about her, except she is powerful and dangerous, we want to talk to her not drive her away."

Jace sighed and looked at the piece of paper, before he could read it Alec snatched it and read it;

Jace

 _Either way, I have ordered Magnus to give you this, but my guess is the lightwoods try to sneak in unfound, which is quite impossible when it comes to Magnus, I'll explain everything when you come. I suppose the Lightwoods will follow you either way, since I don't want your friends getting hurt they can come along too. Hope to see you soon Jace, it's been too long._

Alessandra (Alice)

"Well where is the address?" Alec flipped the paper back and forth no address was written.

"Give it here, there has to be something." Jace took the piece of paper back, saw the writing on the front, and turned it around just like Alice did, but this time words started to glow on the page.

"What sort of magic is this?" Alec questioned, "I do not think we should go, it could be a trap."

Jace looked at the address, and a little comment underneath that appeared after Alec mentioned a trap. Jace read it out loud, "Tell Alec, that this is not a trap, I would never hurt you Jace."

Izzy and Alec automatically started looking around, "She is watching us!"

Jace just smiled, "Well let's get going."

All three of them walked to where the address spoke. "Well this is a dump." Alec grumbled unimpressed.

Alice opened the door looking at him, "Glamour, a strong one too, let me dim it down a little bit for you."

When the glamour slowly dimmed, the building was perfectly in form, no fire had ever happened, the windows were large Victorian, the place looked huge.

"Wow." They all said at the same time.

"Let's get you all of the street, you have had quite a night, I am sorry for sending you all over the place. I couldn't just bring you straight here now could I? I had to make sure no one was following you." Alice explained, walking inside, and to a door, which she opened into her living room.

"Who would be following us?" Alec questioned her.

Alice turned to look at him, then the others, "Have a seat, I'll get us some drinks." She walks to the kitchen and comes back with drinks. "To answer your question, many people could have, demons, greater demons, Shadowhunters, well one in particular who is probably using demons and Shadowhunters to do his dirty work." She takes a drink.

"Please stop with the riddles, straight answers to these questions, got it?" Jace stated.

"I maybe 14 Jace, but I am not stupid, go on then what are your questions. I will not lie." Alice sat down looking at him in his eyes.

"Who is the Shadowhunter that would be following us to you?" Jace questioned.

"Really that is your first question?" Alec argued stunned.

Alice ignored him, and looked at Jace, "Valentine Morgenstern."

"Preposterous he is dead." Alec yelled out loud.

"Why would he be looking for you?" Jace questioned.

"Do you honest believe what this child says?" Alec stared at his parabatai.

Alice turned to look at Alec, "Are we going to have a running commentary all the way through this convocation? Because if that is your plan I will send you on your way now, I invited you into my home and you are going to call me a liar? How would you like it if I walked into the institute and call you a liar and your parents a liar? Now shut up or I will throw you out." Alice closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her hands in fist. She opened her eyes, they glowed gold, she knew Jace seen it. She took another deep breath, then looked at Jace "Right, now what was your question?"

"Why would Valentine be looking for you?" Jace repeated his question, he was watching her with cation, she was trying to control something but his parabatai kept pushing her.

"You have seen what I can do, he wants to use me to win the war he is going to create." Alice answered, finally back in control.

"How does he know what you are capable of?" Izzy asked the next question, though she didn't know if it was a good idea.

Alice just turned to look at Isabelle, sadness and torture hit her eyes, she stood up and walked to the window, Izzy added, "It's ok, you don't have to-" after she saw the pain in her eyes, but Alice talked staring out the window, "Valentine…" She gulped and started again, "When I was 4, he came into my dreams, well more I astral projected out of my dream, but he took advantage of that, and asked me to join his side, obviously I turned down, for weeks he would ask, then suddenly he said 'If you don't come to my side, I will kill the people you love." Alice turned to look at them, they were all looking at her, engrossed in her story, she turned to look at the window again, "At the time I thought he couldn't hurt or kill anyone I love, I was just me and my parents and he couldn't locate them. So I turned him down again, then he told me about a brother…well a half-brother" She turned to look at Jace, as she continued the story "of course I didn't believe him, he would have said anything to get me by his side, but he gave me another week to decide, so I went in search for my brother with Magnus's help, demons were going to kill him, Magnus, I saved him but at a small cost of nearly dying." She gulped, "So I was out of it for a few days, but Magnus never stopped searching for my brother. He called every institute. He eventually found him."

Alec couldn't help himself, "What was his name?" Jace instantly hit him, then giving him the eye to shut up.

Alice turned to look out the window, "Jonathan Christopher." She decided to say, Jace instantly stiffened, but she continued, "So when I woke up, me and Magnus went in search to find Jonathan, I watched him from a distance, I finally told my father I found his long lost son, the boy he thought he'd lost when his wife died, but he lost it, yelled at me, so I jumped of the building, and ran, I ended up bumping into my brother, literally. I saved him, then told him to tell Magnus a message, basically of goodbye. Then I went to Valentine, to save the brother I never knew I had until that day."

Alice's eyes were watering, she looked down at her hands, her voice instantly broke as she carried on, "I woke up in agony, my body screaming in pain. When my vision finally cleared I saw Valentine looking at me, he said 'Ahh your awake, I thought I went a little too far.' I knew what he meant, he was torturing me."

Everyone's eyes widened, but Jace stood up as if by instinct and walked over to her and hugged her. "Shh, its ok, you don't have to tell anymore of it."

"Yes…yes she does, how did you get away?" Alec added rudely.

That was it for Alice, she moved away from Jace and reached her hand out and Alec flew against the wall. "You want to know? I soon found out it was his 8-year-old son that was torturing me, Valentine went away on holiday, he left me with his psycho son who tortured me some more, until I freed myself, after I freed myself I stabbed his son in the chest, and killed him. That…that is how I escaped." Through all her anger, she wasn't hurting Alec, just kept him pinned against the wall.

Alec looked at his parabatai for back up, Jace just sighed softly, "Alice…" He touched her arm gently.

Instantly Alec was on the floor, as the hold over him disappeared. "He is sick…he doesn't deserve you as a parabatai Jace, you are too kind." Alice looked at Jace, she knew Jace knew now that he was her sister.

They spoke between then of course it made no sense to the other two, "How is it possible though? How do I not remember you?"

Alice looked at her hand, "When I got back, Magnus healed me, I was pretty much scarred, whenever Maryse said your real name, I screamed and cried because it was the name of Valentines son, anyways by then my family and I knew I was powerful, by how I escaped, I showed you it all, everything that happened with Valentine, your parents thought I was torturing you, but you didn't listen to them, anyways someone, a person every Shadowhunter knows came and told me I had to leave, leave all my family behind, but when I left they would forget me instantly. I had to be able to control my powers, the things you saw me do, it took 10 years to master, I just got back several hours ago, but we done something different with you, well myself and Magnus did."

Alec frowned, "What did you do? What did you do with him?"

Alice turned to look at him, death in her eyes, but in her head she heard her uncle say, _No, don't even think about it, you have better control than this, you know what lightwoods are like._

"Sorry Uncle…" She mumbled, taking a deep breath.

"Your uncle? Why are you apologising to your uncle?" Jace asked.

"My uncle trained me to control my powers, he was telling me not to do what I was going to do to Alec." Alice replied.

"Where were you going to do?" Izzy replied, protectively but not harshly.

"Teach him not to be rude to me, I maybe younger then you all but please don't get me angry, I am very new at being in total control." Alice said softly, so soft it almost hurt, it was like a plea, she didn't want to hurt anyone.

Jace took her right hand, then looked at the rune on the back of it. "Alice, what is this?" he asked.

Alice looked at her hand, "Those are your memories, that is what I was about to tell you, we took your memoires so they wouldn't vanish, I had to choose between you and father, he understood."

"Wait? My memories are there, right there? I can get them back?" Jace pointing at the back of her hand.

Alice just nodded, Jace smiled, "Give me my memories please?"

"Jace, we shouldn't do this, we should talk to our parents." Alec stated loudly.

Alice just looked at Jace and shrugged, "It's up to you what you want to do."

"Don't make any rash decisions, what she said could be all lies." Alec folded his arms angrily, he didn't like how she was just playing Jace.

"What is it with Lightwoods calling my niece a liar?" A voice said behind Alec who jumped spinning around.

"Uncle Raziel? I thought you hated this plain?" Alice frowned deeply.

"U-U-Uncle?" Alec questioned, backing away from Raziel.

Raziel looked directly at Alec, "Yes, Raziel Shadowhunter, is Alessandra's uncle, I may have told her not to hurt you or teach you a lesson but that was for her own benefit not yours, Alexandra, you are like your mother and I despised her too. Now you treat my niece with respect."

Alice smiled, "Well isn't this de-ja-vu?"

Her uncle looked at her, his eyes instantly softening, he smiled softly at her, "You are right, does that mean I don't need to say the next line?"

Alice smiled, "No I am sure he heard you loud and clear, do not piss me off, because then he pissed you off."

Raziel nodded, "Good, oh and since I am here, I might as well tell you the Shadowhunter family is now feared, well done, your mother is so proud, you have finally made us gold, the first angel family to do so, you have made history."

The three Shadowhunters looked at each other confused, they all shrugged at each other. Alice smiles, "Good, I hope to make history on this plain now, oh hey, Uncle Raziel do I ever get…well you know _wings_?" She questioned, saying the word _wings_ in her head.

Raziel grinned, "Well of course you do, they will be the most beautiful ever seen, now I must go. Give your brother his memories already, it's like watching a movie."

Alice threw a dagger at him, they both laughed as Raziel caught her dagger, "My life is not a movie, hey no bets, right?"

Raziel shrugged, smirking one sided. "There is, it's about your mission now, oh and there is a one about the Lightwoods too."

"Which gen?" Alice questioned curiously.

"Both generations actually, now here." Raziel answered then threw her dagger back at her, she caught it by the handle. Raziel then disappeared saying, "Be careful, Alessandra."

Alice put her dagger back in her inside pocket. The three Shadowhunters staring at her. "So, you met my uncle, that was unexpected."

Jace looked at her, "Your uncle is the angel of Raziel?"

Alice smiled, "Raziel Shadowhunter, yes, you met him once before, now you want your memories."

Alec looked at her with a lot more respect, "you threw a dagger at him, and he laughed about it?"

"Yeah, we trained for 10 years, it wasn't all just head down and training, though most of the time it was, but yeah I wouldn't try it if I were you? He would slaughter you, if you threw a dagger at him."

Izzy was the next to ask a question, "What was the gold thing he was going on about?"

Alice suddenly frowned, then looked out the window, "Ugh great, just great. Your parents are here; you didn't put the untraceable rune on did you? How about all of you go, back to the institute, and tomorrow night, at midnight go to the garden room of the institute, I will meet you there. I'm sure you know how to sneak around there."

They could hear Robert saying, "Are you sure they are here? It's a burnt wreck."

Alice shooed them out the door silently, Jace turned to look at her, "Memories?" was all he said.

"Tomorrow night, now go." Alice whispered back.

Alice shut the door behind Jace, she heard Alec of all people say, "We thought we seen a demon here but it was nothing, probably just a homeless person or something."

Maryse groaned, "Alright then, well come on back to the institute do you know what time it is?"

Robert saw how clueless they all were of the time, "3am, it is 3am, where have you all been?"

Jace shrugged, "Killed a few demons here and there, there are more demons these days, wonder where they are all coming from."

Alice heard the voices fade as she watched them all walk to the institute.


	17. The Truth

**17) The Truth**

After her guests left, Alice walked to her kitchen straight to the fridge to look for some food, her fingers tapped on the handle as she thought, "Pizza it is." She mumbled to herself. She didn't have to eat, but it irritated her if she didn't eat, it was a distraction she didn't need, it was the same with sleep, she didn't have to sleep, though her mundane mind would keep thinking it was tired when it was fine.

Alice walked to the oven and turned it on, then put the pizza in to cook, put the timer on. She walked to the living room, walked to the bookshelf. "Well, what you got on here for me to read, it better not be history you know I hate history." She asked out loud to Raziel.

 _Would I do that to you?_ She heard her Uncles voice in her mind.

"Defiantly." She chuckled and pulled a book out. "Firepower, now this sounds like an interesting book for me to read."

She walks to sit down in the sofa she looks at it and frowns, she sees a stele sticking out, "Really?" She looks at the stele, she saw how simple it looked, with lines just crossing horizontally along it.

She placed it on the table then sat on the sofa, opening the book, the first chapter read.

 **Controlling your firepower.**

Alice skipped that chapter, looking at the other chapters, she finally found a chapter that sounded interesting, it read

 **Expanding your firepower.**

Now this is more like it, her eyes scanned through the page. Learning everything, she needed to before her pizza finished cooking. After 8 minutes the oven beeped telling her that her food was ready, she slams her book shut, walking to the kitchen, she opens the oven and pulls the tray out without oven gloves, she could control fire, 180 degrees centigrade didn't affect her at all, she put the pizza on a plate, cut it into sliced then wrapped her mouth around the first slice. "mmm."

Her mouth watered so much, it was then she realised it had been a while since she had eaten.

She walked through to the living room with her pizza, when her senses were suddenly on high alert. She sighed deeply, "Really? I cannot even eat my food?" She put her pizza on the table, walking to the window to see what was going on, she had the pizza slice in her hand. "Demons…" She mumbled, eating the slice she had in her hand, then opened her window, jumping out of the window.

"Looking for me?" She spoke proudly, then ran in the opposite direction.

Jace, Alec and Izzy had returned to the institute and they were all chilling in the library, "Can you believe it though?" Alec spoke first, as they were all just sat silent for five minutes.

Jace looked up, "Believe what? That I have a sister? She seemed to know me so well, if your parents didn't come, I would have gotten my memories."

"You'll get them tomorrow night; I'm sure she'll keep your promise to you." Izzy replied helpfully.

"Yeah but I wasn't talking about that, I mean she is Raziel's niece, she is a Shadowhunter like the name." Alec stated.

Jace looked at him, "Yeah I got that, and I do not like how rude you were to her, she went through hell and you were so heartless."

Alec looked down sheepishly "I know; I am sorry I just didn't trust her, did you see what she could do, like the rune on Magnus? How did she do that?"

Jace shrugged, "She is mostly angel by the sounds of it which probably means she knows more than us."

Izzy looked at him, "I'm still curious about the gold thing, and why it was so important to Angel Raziel."

"I don't care about any of that! I have a bloody well sister!" Jace yelled. "You all care about how powerful she is, I care what she went through, she maybe powerful but she was tortured at the age of 4! We don't even know how long."

Isabelle stood up and walked over to Jace and sat on the arm of his chair, "She'll be okay you know, she is pretty bad ass now, she can take care of herself. Plus, she has teamed up with Magnus so he can heal her if she ever gets hurt."

Jace looks at them sighing deeply, "You still don't get it, I always thought I was missing something, and I was, I was missing the sister that I knew went through hell to save me, I don't want her to go to Magnus for help, I want her to come to me, I am her brother!" He stands up and walks out the library, heading straight to his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He slid down the back of his door, sighing deeply. "I'm sorry, Alice."

Suddenly there was a tap at the window. He looked up frowning, he walked over to the window knowing it couldn't have been any demon. As there were wards around the whole institute. He stopped when he noticed who it was.

Alice.

Alice ran around leading the demons away from her house but also away from any mundane's, she ran down alleyways, she then jumped up to a roof, she glanced around whilst the demons were still climbing up the side of the wall.

The demons look at her grinning, "Nowhere to run now, child."

Alice tilted her head, her eyes glowing gold as she narrowed her eyes. "Who said I wanted to run?"

"We followed you across the city child, you were running away from us." The demons tried to taunt.

Alice rolled her eyes and just stood there, she looked at her nails, looking bored like she mostly did when hunting, especially when it was easy like this, she really needed a challenge, Raziel had her training her so hard and this was all just too easy. Though Raziel also taught her not to be cocky about her hunts, she couldn't help it.

The first demon started to run towards her, she dodged, without looking away from her nails, the demon skidded trying to come to a stop before falling of the building, but he had run too fast and flew of the building landing on its back. In a flash Alice was already at the edge of the building with her bow and arrow. She had aimed directly at him in a minute of seconds, she took a quick deep breath before releasing the arrow straight through the demons' black soul and out the other side.

She spun around to see two demons headed her way, she sighed deeply, _they never learn_ she thought to herself. That was when she heard it, she heard him.

Her brother, apologising to her, her specifically, or shouldn't be able to hear it, what was he doing?

She had totally forgotten about the demons running towards her, until they had slammed against her and they were falling off the edge of the roof. _Oh shit._ She thought to herself, there was no way that she would survive this drop, it was a seven story building. She felt the wind below her as gravity pull her towards her death. She closed her eyes and waited, but it never came. She didn't even feel pain.

She prised her eyes open, she looked around her, she was between two buildings, in fact she could see through windows, she looked down and she was floating. "What the…?" She spoke allowed and looked behind her arms, and saw them, the wings, the fully golden wings. The wings that span out so beautifully, her wings were made up on gold feathers, the outer feathers were solid, nothing can smash or mark them, the inner feathers though, they were fragile, a single slice would tear through them. She had never seen wings like it, they were beautiful no white on it at all.

Alice shook her head to focus her mind. _I need to get to Jace._ She thought, and before she knew it, her wings were taking her in the direction of her brother. She was there within seconds, she flew around the institute to see where every bodies where about were, especially Maryse and Robert. She then flew to the aura of Jace, finding him easily, she watched him for a moment, he looked upset. She tapped on the window softly, knowing he would hear it. She knew he would see her wings as she had to fly to get to the fourth floor of the institute where Jace's room was.

Jace was on guard when he walked towards the window, _Good, so he should be_ Alice thought, she watched as Jace opened the window, when the window was open, he started to speak, "How did you...oh by the angel." He stared at her beautiful gold wings that were flapping softly and elegantly to keep her at the same level as Jace.

"Yeah I will explain everything once I'm inside." Alice said softly.

"Y-y-yeah of course." Jace stuttered, he couldn't help but stare at her, but he stood aside to let her in, "But what you doing here?" He managed to compose himself as Alice started to climb through the window, her wings closing into her body and vanishing.

"I heard you apologise to me and I wanted to make sure you were, ok? Don't worry I checked to see were your parents were before I actually knocked on your window." Alice replied.

Jace had been watching her wings as she climbed through the window as soon as they disappeared, he noticed she was bleeding, "Alice your bleeding, what happened?" he was instantly protectively by her side, kneeling to get a better look at her wound, which was on her stomach. "Wait you heard me? How?" Jace questioned, as he walked to the bathroom.

Alice watched Jace panic over her, "Didn't the wings sort of give it away? I am an angel, well three-quarters angel, a quarter mundane, my mother was an angel, my…our father Stephen, was a Shadowhunter, I got my mundane blood of him, but I have the gifts of an angel. So if anyone says my name, I hear it. Then I hear whatever is said before or after." Alice explained softly, then she looked at him as he walked back in with a cloth, "I'm ok you know, you don't need to fuss, it was just a couple demon, caught me off guard when I heard you, it was the first time anyone other than Valentine called my name."

Jace ignore all of the second part of what Alice had said to him "So…angels are actually real?" He pointed at his bed, "Sit down, let me see to it." He ordered her.

"What are you taught? All the stories are true? Sorry I am a bit rusty on all the Shadowhunters quotes." Alice blushed as she was a little embarrassed. Then she added, "and you did see Uncle Raziel, didn't you?" She rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed, lifting her armour off then lifted her shirt up a little just enough so he could see the wound.

"Yeah but, I didn't really process it, plus he didn't have the wings at the time, and yes that is what we say. So…umm." Jace broke off not knowing what to say, so he just tended to her wound, starting with cleaning it, then drew the healing rune above it, Alice didn't say anything about knowing a more powerful rune, as it would offend him.

"Oh he has wings; they are beautiful too. So why were you apologising to me Jace? What have you done to me?" Alice tilted her head with curiosity, she didn't understand at all at what he could have done

"I wasn't there for you, when you needed me, I mean I mustn't have been, or else why would you have left to go to Valentine to save me." Jace replied with poison in his voice when he said Valentines name. He glanced up at her, when he finished, he had sorrow in his eyes. Then stood up, he had done what he could to help her.

Alice gently took Jace's wrist, her stele appearing in her hand, she quickly and easily drew the sharing rune on his wrist. Jace was a little stunned by what she was doing but he didn't fight against it, he had a feeling she would never hurt him. "You did help me, more than you know, I am sorry for everything you are about to remember." She looked down to her protection rune and deactivated the rune.

"Why would you be sorry?" Jace asked confused.

Alice looked up at him, "I showed you everything that happened when I was at Valentine's place, I was a wreck, I needed to share it and you told me I could tell you anything, I couldn't explain it with words, so I offered to show you instead, Maryse came in just as we were about to complete it, she disagreed of course, but Robert seemed to be ok with it. Anyways you will see it all."

Jace looked at her stunned, "You trusted me? when we just met?"

Alice sighed, and just pushed her hand against Jace's sharing room, Jace's hand automatically grasping her wrist, the memories came flying back to him. The love he felt for her, how much they both cared for each other, how valentine held her unconscious body, hearing the pain in her voice, the rune that bonded them, then the memories his sister warned him about came flooding towards him.

"No!" Jace shouted as soon as all the memories where his again, but he didn't realise her arm, in fact he had a tight grasp on it, his nails digging into her arm, but she didn't flinch or complain about it. She just waited till his breathing had become steady again. Jace looked at what he was holding so tightly on, "Oh shit, Alice I'm so sorry." He pulled his hand away, seeing a treacle of blood from where his nails once were.

Alice smiled softly, "Do not worry about it brother." She stood up off the bed, took a step towards him and hugged him.

Jace wrapped his arms tight around her, "You have been through so much, all for the people you love, I should have been the one protecting you, I am the older sibling."

Alice looked up at him, still hugging him "You didn't know what I was, you didn't know anything until I brought you into it, it was my fault you were in danger so I wanted to protect you." Alice turned to look at the door, "Fuck…Maryse is about too…" The door opened.

"Jace, what is the noise about?" Maryse questioned, her arms folded, her face serious as always, which made Alice roll her eyes, she was looking directly at Jace, didn't even question him about the young girl in his room.

Jace looked at his little sister in his arms, Alice shook her head, "She can't see or hear me. She also doesn't see you hugging thin air, she sees you just standing there looking into space right now, I would suggest saying a nightmare."

"Well?" Maryse questioned tapping her foot against the floor impatiently.

"Sorry, mother I had a nightmare, I will try to keep it down next time I have a nightmare." He said with sarcasm in his tone as he always did with his mother.

"Don't be sarcastic with me boy, go and get some rest, you are on duty tonight remember? 1am start so you should sleep." Maryse turned on her heals and walked out shutting the door behind her.

Alice looked up at Jace letting go of him, "Well that was too close, anyways, we have each other now, we can protect each other, the bond still links us together, I can feel your emotions, you can feel mine, you can even sense my general location, and if you draw over the rune and activate it you'll be able to locate me once you are close enough, though you can just say my name and I will be able to find you instantly."

Jace smiles at the thought of that, "I always wondered what that rune who I was bonded to, but now I do, it was my sister, to make a plan to conquer evil. It sounds amazing, but we can't hide it from my parents for ever."

Alice rolled her eyes, "I hate your mother though, she is so annoyingly serious! She questions everyone except for herself, she hated me then and she will hate me now…unless…" Alice though for a long moment as she conjured a plan in her head.

Jace watched her, and he now knew that look, "What you thinking, sis?"

"We are going to need to get everyone on board for this one, Izzy and your parabatai, then Magnus of course." Alice smirked as her plan was already formed.

"What why?" Jace frowns, not sure where her plan was going.

"I have learnt one thing about Maryse, it is about she is all about the rules, so if an injured Shadowhunter came knocking on the door for help…well by law she has to help me, I am sure I can get a little bit of help from my uncle about the sibling matter." Alice looked at Jace, she already knew he didn't like this plan.

"No! You are not getting hurt just to get in here, I will just tell her." Jace spoke stubbornly and protectively.

"Why would she believe you or me? She never did, but this way, I can gain her trust a little bit, I need you to make sure Izzy and Alec won't ruin the plan and say my name, and I will need Magnus to heal me, we need this to look real, I will mutter his name, and all you lot need to do is get his help, I will tell him everything, we will also tell Izzy and Alec, tonight at 12am do not forget, I need to let you rest if you're on late shift." Alice kissed his cheek softly. "Goodnight brother."

"You are right, but I do not like this plan, wait you have to go already?" Jace looks a little concerned and confused as to why she has to leave.

"You don't have to like it, just be a good actor is all, and yes I have to go, I left two demons alive I believe, unless they fell to their deaths? Mmm I can't tell, too much demon activity. Damn Valentine and his demons I cannot wait to kill him." Her eyes flashed gold as her eyes filled with fury.

Jace's eyes widen, "Alice…your eyes…they are beautiful." He smiled softly and stroked her cheek with his thumb, "We will talk more tonight?" he stated though it was more like a question.

Alice nodded, then walked towards the window and jumped out. Jace ran towards the window, his heart in his mouth, he couldn't believe what he just saw, _why would she do that?_ He thought, but as he looked down he just caught the sight of Alice's wings spreading out before she hit the floor, then she had disappeared.

Jace walked towards his bed and lay down, sighing deeply and thinks about everything that he had learnt about his sister, she was an angel, it was like he had his own personal guardian angel the way she was looking after him. She would get hurt just to be in his life, why was he ok with this? _Because then she can be by my side, she can fight by my side, we can protect each other just like she said we could, we have a bond, we can talk to each other telepathically. Hold on a moment? We can talk telepathically._ Jace remembered then smiled as he thought her name.

 _Alice, can you hear me?_


	18. Sacrifice

**18) Sacrifice**

 _Yes, I can hear you._ Jace heard the reply though it sounded angry, no not angry furious.

 _Alice? What is wrong?_ He was frowning concerned she had just left 5 minutes ago, what could have possibly happened.

 _I will kill Valentine, I swear on Uncle Raziel, I will. Piece of fucking shit he is; I hope he burns in hell._ Alice cursed in reply to him, she was so angry, Jace could feel it. He felt the anger she felt, he felt that she was in the presences of a demon or a few, he couldn't decipher how many, she must have that protected from him.

 _What is happening? You are hiding something from me, what can I not see?_ Jace was worried sick, he felt bile run up his throat, he couldn't lose her again, his head spinning.

 _They have Clarissa, where the hell is Jocelyn? Tell Alec and Izzy the plan, I think it will be happening tonight, expect a guest. Be ready to call Magnus, but not before I say to or your mother will know._ Alice explained, quickly as if she was in a hurry to do something.

 _What? Who is Clar-?_ But she was gone. "Shit." Jace stood up and ran to his parabatai's room, he didn't even bother knocking, he just walked in. "Alec, when Alice comes through the institute doors you have to act like you have no idea who she is ok?" He says so quickly that he could barely understand a word he was saying never mind Alec understanding it, he pacing back and forth, putting his hand through his hair.

Alec frowns deeply, he had never seen Jace pace this bad, he never looked this helpless before, not before meeting Alice. "Why? What is going on?" He watches Jace pace back and forth a couple more times before practically shouting, "Will you stop pacing!"

Jace stopped pacing, looking at Alec, his eyes shining fear and worry, Izzy then stormed in looking tired, "What is all the yelling about?"

Alec turned to look at Izzy, "Jace just said that when Alice comes here we have to pretend we don't know her, though I have no idea why."

Jace looked at Izzy, "Shut the door, would you?" Izzy does as he commanded and walked to Alec's bed and sat next to him, they both stay quiet at Jace continued, "It is her stupid plan, I hate the frigin thing, but now I think she is in danger, she wasn't supposed to be doing the plan till tomorrow or something, but now she changed it, she said they have someone called Clarissa, I don't know who she is, but it must be someone Alice cares about."

"Plan? What plan?" The lightwoods ask in harmony looking confused.

"She wanted to be in my life, as a sister but Maryse the first time round that she found out about Alice, well she didn't believe it, not at all in fact she didn't trust Alice at all, no matter what Alice done. So since Maryse doesn't remember, and since Alice knows she abides by the law and rules, that she won't turn down an injured Shadowhunter, as we have to house any Shadowhunter. But she is going to have to get seriously hurt for her to need help, then we need to call Magnus after she tells us to, then I don't know if she has planned the rest, she said something about Angel Raziel, but anyways, something big is going down, she was furious and I don't know if she intends to get hurt badly, or since she has to save someone she cares for…" he starts pacing again. "Damn it!" he shouts throwing a dagger against the wall, putting his hands over his face.

Alice was flying through the sky looking down at the ground as she did to see what activity was going on below, her flying came to a sudden stop, when she saw a person she recognised, being held by a demon, was also surrounded by demons.

Fury instantly runs through her, as she lands on the ground, her wings wrapping round the front of her to shield her from the concrete that tore from the earth from her landing. The demon turned to look at her and grinned, "We have something of yours, do we not?" it taunted.

"Why do you have Clary? Where is Jocelyn?" Alice spat, she heard her brother in her mind, which she was replying to as she spoke with the demon.

"Jocelyn is with Valentine, he wanted to see his wife, but she seemed to drink something, then we found out about Clarissa and how you have her memories and how you removed them when you were four; quite impressive. So now we will trade, you for Clarissa Fairchild." The demon grinned, the demons around him shuffling around.

Alice glanced at how many of them there was, there was a lot, more than a lot, they were above her, behind her and in front of her, she estimated 40 maybe more she couldn't count then all. "Seems to be a lot of demons for just a trade, and you know I've been in need of some fun." Before the demon could even think about making a move towards Clary, Alice threw a dagger which skimmed passed Clary's cheek slicing the skin, as it passed to plunge into the demons' heart. Alice was suddenly by Clary's side, she pulled her to a wall and drew a symbol in front of her, then a blue shield wall moves around her, a shield where nothing can get in or out. Alice managed to say, "You will be safe here, I promise." Before spinning to stab a demon in the chest, then she kicked away making the body slide of the sword, she runs up the wall, demons following from below and demons ran down the wall from above, just as she was about to run into the demons from above she jumped across to the over wall slicing a few demons as she did.

At the other side of the wall demons were waiting for her, pushing her to the ground. She lands on her back with a gasp as the air gets knocked out of her, before she could stand up a demon digs its claws into her thigh, she cries out, "Bitch!" she throws a dagger straight through its eyeball, the demons were surrounding her now, cutting her and slicing at her. She was about to give up, but she hears everyone she knows say her name, Clary, Jace, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Raziel and even her mother.

Alice closes her eyes, takes a deep breath then a bright light starts shining from her body, it became brighter and bright, Clary had to turn and look away, it burnt her eyes to see the brightness, it was like walking into the sunlight after being in a dark room for too long, it was blinding. After several minutes passed the light dimmed. Clary turned to look at her saviour, who was laying on the ground unmoving, with nothing but black blood surrounding her. Clary tried to run towards her but the shield stopped her from moving. She slammed against it over and over.

Alice's hand twitched first, then a loud groan escaped her lips, her eyes flutter open, first it was just blotches before she could make anything out, she began to sit up then screeched in pain. Then she bit her lip, and muttered to herself, "Pull yourself together Alice." Alice bites her lip and forces herself to stand up, every part of her body screaming agony at her. She looked down at herself, the demon had done a lot of work on her, her clothes were shredded, as was her skin, the only part of her body that didn't hurt was her back and that was only because she landed on it.

Alice turned to look at Clary and forced a smile, she used the wall for support as she walked towards her. Alice drew another symbol and the wall vanishes as if it was never there. "What the…I need to call an ambulance." Clary started to say extremely quickly taking her phone out.

Alice just took her phone from her, "No, we need to get to the institute and…" she groans loudly, "and quick."

Clary looks at her up and down horrified by what she just witnessed, "You can barely walk! And look at you, you need the hospital."

"The institute has the best hospital, trust me, and you can help me get there, it is only a couple blocks away." Alice replies, as she lifts her arm up and rests it around Clary, and she tries to take as much weight as they walked to the institute.

"So what the hell were those things?" Clary questioned allowed, trying to walk fast, but Alice was putting more and more weight on her.

"Demons, I am a Shadowhunter, and the place we are going is a Shadowhunter home, though they don't know me, well the younger generation do, but you can't let the adults know that, you are a Shadowhunter to, your mother didn't want you to grow up in this world though, she hired me and Magnus to take your memories, so that if you saw the supernatural world you would instantly forget it, though it adds to your collection with me." Alice enlightens tiredly and painfully. "Turn left here."

"Me? A Shadowhunter? I think you have me all wrong." Clary insisted, looking confused at Alice.

"You are Clarissa Adele Fairchild? Jocelyn's daughter?" Alice quizzed, she felt darkness pulling her away but she had to stay awake till they get to the institute.

"Y-yes, how do you know my mother? Or me? You saved me, protected me, you were concerned for my mother." Clary looked so flustered and confused frantically worried.

"I told you, we met each other, 10 years ago, I took your memories, we had a good talk before I did, you were scared so I calmed you, I gave you your nickname, I asked your mother to keep it, and she did." Alice looked up at her, and looked at the institute, "This is the place."

Clary looked at the dump of a church, "This place? Are you sure?"

"Relax your mind, as you do that will you knock on the door? Tell them…to contact Magnus Bane." Alice spoke then darkness swept her under, and suddenly all her weight was on Clary.

Clary looked at the building, and practically dragged Alice to it, knocking on the door, she gently lay her on the porch. As she waited she let her mind relax, at first nothing happened, then as if her blind fold came off, she saw the beauty of it, it looked like a cathedral, it was so beautiful, the walls looked old, there was a statue of an angel above the door. Then the door opened, an older woman stood by it. Jace, Alec and Isabelle running behind her.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the older woman asked.

Clary just pointed to Alice on the floor, "She made me bring her here, I was going to call an ambulance but she said this place was better, she said something about contacting Magnus Bane?"

The older woman looked down, her eyes widening at what she was seeing, a tortured unconscious teenager on the floor, though if the institute she must be a Shadowhunter, "By the angel…what happened?" she glanced behind her, "Jace...Alec come and help this poor girl inside."

Jace walked to the door, he froze at first, he couldn't barely even recognise it was his sister, but he knew it was her. He heard the girl who he assumed was Clarissa tell them what happened, as he scooped his sister into his arms. Clary was saying, "She said it was demons, I don't know, they talked a bit before the fight broke out, there must have been 50 or 60 demons, there was so many, they have my mother though, the demon said that my mother is with someone called Valentine, and that this Valentine wanted to trade the girl for me, she said it looked like a lot of demons for a trade, and that she was waiting for some fun, the she killed the demon that held me, grabbed me pushed me against a wall…" Clary's eyes water, her body was trembling now, "she put this thing around me, I couldn't get out of it, and she started fighting them, she climbed up a wall, and tried to jump to the other side but the demons pushed her to the ground, one demon stabbed her, she killed it but then…" she began crying as she finished, "They just kept stabbing and cutting her, then this bright light came and they were just gone."

Jace looked at the girl who was crying, "What is your name?"

The crying girl looked up at him, "Clary." Was all she said, trying to stop crying, she hated crying in front of strangers.

"Come on Clary, we can take…what is her name?" he nodded down to the unconscious girl in his arms, though of course he knew who she was.

"…I…I don't know." Clary stuttered, she couldn't believe she didn't know it. "I just know she wanted you to call Magnus Bane, maybe he knows who she is."

Jace looked at Alec, "Alec, find out who this Magnus Bane is, and contact him, tell him to come here, tell him he was requested by a teenage Shadowhunter." He looked at Clary, "You Clary, are coming with me to the infirmary." Jace walks up a couple of stairs then down a corridor, when they were alone Jace looks down at Alice tears rolling down his face. "Come on Alice, you can make it through this."

Clary looks at him stunned, "It's you…you're the one that knows her, she said the younger generation knew her, I thought she was being crazy or something, I mean how can you know her and not your parents."

Jace looks at Clary pain in his eyes, "It is a very long and complicated story but long story short, she is my sister." He turned a corner into the infirmary, a large room with a stone open fireplace in the middle of the room, he lays Alice on the bed stroking her hair out of her face. "You dare give up Alessandra Herondale, you hear me, not after I just got you back."

He turned to walk away, but a hand gently wrapped around his wrist, he turned to look at Alice, her eyes were wide agonised, "Jace…Jace, Clary is she safe…look after her…she a Shadowhunter, her mother asked me and Magnus to remove her memories, explain the shadow world to her."

Jace wrapped his hand around hers, "I will, I promise, just stay with me, Magnus is on his way, he has to be, just stay strong,"

He looked at the doorway as Maryse walked into the room, suddenly all of the emotion towards Alice drained, he knew he had to whilst she was around, "Have you learnt anything about mystery child?"

Jace nodded, "Her name is Alice, she woke up just a second ago, and told me to look after Clary here, said something about her and Magnus taking Clary's memories, but says she is a Shadowhunter."

Maryse turned to look at Clary, "You are a Shadowhunter?"

"No…neither is my mother, she said my mother was, but she isn't! I would know." Clary half shouted looking from Maryse to Jace wondering if either believed her.

"Why would-" Maryse started but was cut off by Magnus walked through the door, "Where is Alice?" he turned to look at everyone in the room, "Clarissa?" he questioned then turned to look at the bed, "Alice? Why do you have to go and sacrifice yourself for everyone else, and never think about the consequences?"

Alice's eyes opened a little, "I do think of the consequences Magnus, I also remember I have a top notch doctor to fix me up." She chuckles then cries out.

"How many this time Alice?" Magnus questioned trying to keep her awake as he opened his case up, pulling out a bottle of some unknown substance to everyone except Magnus. Alice learnt not to ask about them, she just got a snappy reply.

"40 or something…" she nodded to the solution gingerly, "scale it for me."

Jace frowned not understanding what he meant, Magnus seemed to though as he replied, "How high is the scale? 10? 20? 50? 100?"

"Mmm lets go with 100, I like that number." Alice tried to smile a little to Jace but he wasn't fooled at all.

"I would say 120 then, to a point where people might want to leave the room." Magnus glanced around him to Clary, Maryse then to Jace.

"Can I leave then?" Alice smirked, and Magnus chuckled shaking his head.

"No, you lay there, and stop being a pain in my ass." Magnus took a cloth out and poured some of the solution on it.

"My job is a pain in your ass there is a difference." Alice chuckled then goes into a fit, coughing up foam, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Maryse looked from Alice to Magnus and back, they seemed to have a good relationship, she wondered why, she shrugged, she would find out at a later time, she turned to leave, then looked at Clary, "You won't want to stay here for this."

Clary nodded and walks to follow Maryse, they both leave, letting Jace do what he wanted, he walked to the other side of Alice's bed and took her hand.

Magnus pulled her shredded shirt away from the wounds, and decided to pour the solution over the wounds, the coughs instantly turned to screams, long piercing screams. The screams that pleaded him to stop. His eyes water, "I'm so sorry Alice. You know I have to do this." Jace was already crying, it was agonising seeing his sister in this much pain, he felt the bones in his hands slowly breaking at how tight Alice was holding it between screams. The screams that broke his heart to hear, his little sisters, the one girl he was meant to protect. They had just promised they would protect each other, and he failed, he had failed her already.

Magnus and Jace had to endure hours of torturous screams until the demon poison was completely out of her system, then and only then did the screams quieten and turn into sobs.


	19. Taking Advantage of the Moment

**19) Taking Advantage of the Moment**

It had been a few days and Jace had never left his sisters side, of course Maryse didn't understand at all why he never left the girl, every time she asked he just shrugged.

The one time he did reply, he had said,

"Clary doesn't even know this girl, or remember her, or whatever, but Alice risked her life to save her, brought her into this world of darkness."

As if Alice was listening at that exact moment she turned to look at Jace and responded with her teeth grinded together "I didn't bring her into this world, she was already in it, her mother hid her, I now know why, I made the link when the demon said…" she groaned looking away, as the pain she was in could easily been seen though her eyes. She decided to stare at the ceiling as she continued, "…'Valentine wanted to spend some time with his wife'…Valentine is Jocelyn's husband and Clary's father." After she spoke she turned her back to them, screaming into her pillow, everything hurt so bad.

In that moment she prayed to her own uncle, "Please Angel Raziel, take this pain away. I can't…I can't cope with it, I'm not strong enough, I'm sorry."

Maryse just rolled her eyes, "Faith won't help her this time." She muttered under her breath but Jace heard, he turned to look at her, he wanted to tell her so bad, but as if by a miracle, well to Maryse anyways.

Raziel appeared. He was obviously clued into the plan. Jace thought because he walked over to Alice as if he had all the time in the world, he also spoke as if he didn't know her personally, "I heard your pray Alessandra Herondale, I came to aid you, I can take most of your pain but not it all, I can make it more bearable for you. Do not give up my child, you and your brother; Jace Wayland are destined to do great things together. You have not gone through all this pain for nothing, you have found the two people you need to complete your mission."

Alice's eyes stayed on Raziel's, he was giving her a secret message whilst he spoke out loud, his secret message was; _the antidote to what Jocelyn drank, it is in the white book, Ragnor Fells has it in Idris, you know where Jocelyn is already, I know you have been tracking Valentine through the demons he summons to you._

She just nods once and spoke allowed, "I will complete my mission, I am honoured you chose myself, Jace and Clary to complete the mission."

Raziel smiles softly, "Do not fail us, now rest before you tell the others about everything you know, you will need all the help you can get." He rests his hand on her chest, a bright glow appearing from his hand, "Good Luck Alessandra, be the leader your supposed to be."

Then he disappeared, Maryse started at the space Raziel just disappeared from, "Did…did that just happened?" Jace was just looking over Alice's body, her cuts healing, but the bruises stayed, Alice was now asleep peacefully.

"You knew he would come; didn't you, Alice?" Jace asked smiling.

Maryse looked at Jace stunned, "You…you knew she was your sister?" she looked as if she couldn't recognise him.

Jace looked at Maryse and smiled, "Of course I did, she saved me, more than once, and she saved Isabelle, she was so badass in doing so."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Maryse shouted, "What was going through your mind when you decided to keep that from me."

Jace tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, "We did tell you, 10 years ago, you didn't believe us, until Angel Raziel came, he had to take Alice away for training, he made everyone forget her, but he let her take my memories so she could give them back, just like she will give Clary's memories back."

"You are insane; you will stay away from the girl do you understand me?" Maryse yelled furiously.

The lightwood children were running into the institute, "What is all the shouting about?" Alec questioned worried about the situation but when he looked at Alice she looked peaceful.

Maryse was just looking death at Jace, looking at him as if he was a stranger, "Oh so she knows then?" Isabelle asked, "I mean how cool is that? You should see how badass she is at fighting."

Maryse turned to look at Isabelle with the same look as she was looking at Jace, "You knew too? How is any of this cool? Alec did you know about this?"

Alec just looked down, and Isabelle just replied angrily, spilling more information that Jace didn't get round to telling his mother, "That we have such a powerful person on our side, you should have seen her. She talks to Raziel, he trained her how to use her powers, these amazing powers that she has." She looks down sad, "I don't like her background story though, that is really sad, but I'm glad she is here and fighting for her family, and the pride of her family."

"The three of you get out the infirmary, you are not going to see her anymore, I am going to the clave with this, she can stand before the sword, there is no way that this is the truth." Maryse spoke pushing them all out of the infirmary.

Alice soon woke up to a strange feeling in the air, she called for her brother, "Jace?" she knew he would hear her anywhere in the institute, she stood up walking to the wall, she widened her eyes and before she could pull back she was pulled inside the wall and she knew she wasn't in the institute any longer.

Maryse pushed all her children into the library and closed the doors, "You will tell me everything you know."

Jace looks at his adopted siblings, "Well I guess we all best sit down because it is one hell ride." Jace walked to the sofa and fell on it, "I guess we best start at the beginning."

Isabelle already was interrupting, "You mean when she was four, right?"

Jace looked at her and nods, "I didn't know any of this when I first met her of course, but this is what she showed me, Valentine was taunting her in her sleep, for weeks, trying to get her to join him, at the time she had her mother and father and they were happy and everything, there was no way that he could find her or them. That was until her mother was called by Jocelyn, she was asking to take her daughters memories, to keep them safe for her. Camael, her mother couldn't, she was only allowed to use her powers to keep her daughter safe, but Alice jumped in and said she could do it. Her…Our father didn't like the idea at all, but Alice begged him to let her help someone, she said she wanted to help people like he did, so he finally agreed, but he made her promise to stop if it got too much for her, anyways Camael taught her everything about the spell to take memories and how to protect those memories. Then they left to Magnus' place, where the spell was to be done, that is where she met Clary, she calmed her down, comforted her, told her it was ok to be afraid that everyone is afraid of something, that they can fight the fear together. They became friends in minutes, but Alice knew that Clary would forget her too. Magnus was surprised at how young she was and doubted her like her father did, but she assured him that she knew what she was doing, and they done the spell together, he took the exact memories and she took them inside her, during the spell her hand burnt, it was literally burning her, but she broke her promise to her father, she carried on till it was over, she collapsed to her knees, our father came running to her but she told him not to touch her, Magnus's part was completed but hers wasn't. That is where her burn scar is from. Anyways our father asked…well told Magnus to look after her. They talked, then she slept, and Magnus slept on the chair, Alice woke up to demons surrounding Magnus, and she fought them." Jace paused, looking at his hands.

"Well where do you come into this? You just told me the beginning, skip to where you meet this girl." Maryse responded impatiently.

Jace sighed, "It was one of the days I snuck out, there were demons, I knew I was going to lose this fight, but she came out of nowhere, she slaughtered the demons as if they were nothing, I looked down at her stunned, she was so young, but then she just disappeared, like I just imagined it, that was the first time I ever saw her, then a few days later, I literally bumped into her. She looked upset, worried but most of all distracted. I asked who she was, she told me Alessandra but to call her Alice for short, I asked her why she was following me, she said she wasn't she was tracking down a demon, I asked where the demon was now, then she threw a knife right passed me to a demon heart, the demon then said something about Valentine getting her whether she came willingly or not, then when I asked what it meant she replied 'it means I have no choice', I mean I didn't really expect her to reply to be honest I mean I was a complete stranger, anyways I tried to convince her to come here, I said we would protect her…" he paused and looked at Maryse, "I can see that I was wrong about that." He added in.

"Don't be so rude Jace, what happened next?" Maryse folded her arms, glaring at her adopted son.

"She told me to give a message to Magnus, to say she was sorry, but she had no choice, that the promise still remained and she asked him to protect her brother, obviously at the time I had no idea I was the brother she was talking about but-" He heard his sister call his name, it wasn't in a good tone, it was concern, confusion even a hint of fear.

Jace stood up and instantly ran straight passed Maryse who tried to stop him, he just screamed at her, "Something is wrong!" Then ran to the infirmary where Alice no longer was.

"Alice!" he shouted as loud as his lungs would allow him, he sunk to his knees, Maryse and his siblings was behind him now, Maryse touched his shoulder, he instantly moved away from the touch, turning around, his eyes gold, and he was trembling with anger. "This is all your fault! If you didn't take me away from my own sister she would be here!"

Suddenly a portal immerged, the lightwoods just stared, but Jace knew straight away who was coming out of the portal. He walked towards it saying, "She has gone, but I don't know how, she was right here, then she said my name and she…she was gone, you know she wouldn't just leave without saying anything."

Magnus walked into the infirmary and looked at Jace, "I know, I heard you, in our bond anyways, which means Alice may have heard you too, we just need to wait, be patient, she will get back in touch with us."

Jace paced back and forth, "What if he is doing what he done last time, she can't go through that again, I won't let her go through that again, we need to get away from Valentine."

Maryse rolled her eyes, "Valentine is dead, he has been dead for years, he died even before she was born, he died in a fire with his son."

Magnus sighed, "I wish that was true, but it isn't, Alice killed his son, it was the only way she could escape." He gulped, and looked around, he suddenly felt anxious, "Oh no, Valentine is going to want her to pay, killing his only son, he is not going to let her off lightly." Magnus begins walking around the room, frantically looking for where she was taken from.

Jace was stunned he stared into space, he had to find her, he had to kill Valentine once and for all, he was sick of taking her away from him, she was the only family he had left, well his father was alive, but he had no idea who he or Alice was so there was no point in going to him. A voice broke him from his thinking.

"You will not find her, she is untraceable, and she will not escape this time, she will get what is coming to her, no one kills my son and gets away with it, don't worry, you will hear her screams in your sleep." There was an evil laugh that echoed the room, the laugh that always sent a shiver down Jace's spine.

"Valentine? But how? you died." Maryse stares stunned, she couldn't believe her eyes, he was standing right there.

His eyes turned to look at her and he shook his head, "Oh no Maryse, that wasn't me nor my son, you can thank Alice for the death of my son, the murderous bitch, the girl that had been hiding for so long, she finally came back." He grins "I would like to thank you though, for giving me the perfect opportunity on taking Alice back." Valentines eyes turn to Jace's he stared right into his eyes, with a grin spreading across his face. "I knew she would come to you Jace, I just had to be patient and wait for you to lead me right to her. You see you are her weakness, as is Magnus, but mostly you, the brother she never knew."

"Stop taunting them Valentine." A new voice that Jace instantly recognised spoke.

"Alice?" Everyone including Valentine spoke, he had no idea she was capable of this.

"I wasn't in hiding, I was becoming stronger, I was learning a trick or two, including how to break your connection to this hologram." Alice explained.

"No!" Valentine instantly shouted, "I will find you and kill you Alice." Then he vanished into thin air.

Alice and Jace stared at each other, "it was all a bluff, he has no idea where I am, neither do I, but I will find a way back to you Jace." Alice was suddenly looking around frantically, she looked panicked, even scared, she wasn't looking around the infirmary but wherever she was. "I have to go, take care of yourself Jace, look out for Magnus too, Magnus you know what to do." Alice too vanished into nothing.

Everyone just started at the space where Alice once stood in hologram form. It was Isabelle that spoke first, "Magnus, what does she mean you know what to do?"

Magnus snapped out of it, turning to look at Isabelle, "Listen out for her, be ready for her to come back, by that I mean make potions for pretty much anything, be ready to follow any instructions she gives me and most importantly look out for Jace and ensure he doesn't do anything too stupid."

"What do you mean 'Listen out for her'" she questioned confused.

"Myself and Jace are both bonded to Alice, she drew a rune on us both so we can talk in each other's minds, that is how I knew Alice went missing, I heard Jace screaming, he wasn't just screaming out loud but he was screaming in his mind too, anyways, if she comes back she will be going to my place, where all the potions will be." He answered, looking at her, then glances at Alec, butterflies fluttered in his stomach, he never understood why Alec made him feel like it, but there was no time to figure it all out now, especially when his best friend was missing. He managed to look away, but he had to look back at him because Alec was next to question him.

"How do you know she will go to yours? She could come here or go to her home?" Alec was staring him in the eyes.

Magnus was sure he saw Alec's eyes soften as he stared into his, he got lost in Alec's eyes for a short moment before replying, "Last time she was taken her uncle told her to come straight to me, she will probably do the same this time, unless there is a strong chance of danger, if there is danger she won't go anywhere any of us know, she won't go home or here or to my place, she will try and fight whatever comes after her alone." He looks down, "It is her only fault, she thinks she has to fight everything alone, she does it to try to protect the people she loves, and it's all well and good but…" he shakes his head, hating himself for saying it, "One day she won't come back, then everyone she loves will blame themselves for not doing enough." His voice broke by the end of his sentence, he loved her like she was his own daughter, she once said to him, 'you are a better father to me than my own father.' She looked up to him, and strangely enough he looked up to her too. Her real father didn't remember her which made Magnus feel like he had to be a father to her.

He looked up to see everyone staring at him, he obviously looked vulnerable, he raised his head strongly, "Which is why she is not fighting alone anymore, until she finds a way to contact us again, we are going to look for her ourselves." He turned to look at Jace, "You hear what she said?"

"We all heard what she said Bane." Maryse spoke harshly, "What gives you the right to order us around?"

Jace seemed to blank her out completely, he was pleased someone was thinking the same way as he was, "The wall, something or someone pulled her into the wall, she said she left something by the same wall so that it will help us locate her, which means she wanted us to help, right?"


	20. Darkness

**20) Darkness**

When Alice was dragged into the wall she instantly looked around ready for anything, but there was nothing. It was just pitch black; she couldn't see her own hands in front of her face. "Well this is going to be different."

She assumed this was one of Valentine's tests or something, until she heard his annoyed scream. "No, where the hell is she?"

She looked around, she though at how she could light up the place, then it came to her, she snapped her fingers and a fireball was in her hand, she looked around, the room looked so old, bay windows that were boarded up for whatever reason, made her think she was is in the United Kingdom, in a Victorian house, which gave her hope that she was still in this dimension, though why it was so dark?

She walked to the window and put the fireball next to the wooden boards and it instantly started to burn, she watched it burn then with her other hand she poured water over the fire that had over spread.

"Shit." She muttered, there was no way she was in this dimension, it was pitch black outside, not even a moon was to be seen. She looked out of the window, there was no ground, just darkness, "So only this house exists in this dimension, great." She says sarcastically to herself.

She hears footsteps and Valentine calling her name. "Oh Alice, I will find you, this house isn't that big, you won't be able to hide from me for long, maybe if I taunt your friends you will may come to me, after all you hate your friends being hurt."

The voice seemed far away, then she heard Valentine talking to who she presumed was Jace. _There is no way I am going to him, come on Alice, everything that Uncle Raziel has taught you, you must be able to project yourself._ She heard Valentine talk some more now Maryse, Alice hated her so much, but she had to get Valentine out of his projection.

 _"_ _Holograms can hurt Holograms, which brings them back to their body, even a nip will do it, a hit or punch, close your eyes and imagine the place you want to be at, if you think hard enough you will be there, if you hurt as a hologram you don't hurt in real, but if your body at home gets hurt it will show at your hologram."_ Her uncle spoke in her mind, it was crackly like a bad radio reception, but she heard the main words that she was meant to.

She looked around and saw an old wardrobe in the room, she pushed it in front of the door, it was a very heavy wardrobe even for her, once the door was barricaded, she closed her eyes and concentrated on being behind Valentine. She concentrated hard, she had to be behind Valentine.

"Stop taunting them Valentine." She looked at the back of Valentine, she had to concentrate, she couldn't be distracted by her loved ones, she concentrated on Valentines shock in his voice when he questioned her, on how she could be here, turning around to look at Alice. "I wasn't in hiding, I was becoming stronger, I was learning a trick or two, including how to break your connection to this hologram." Alice grinned, tilting her head, she loved being smarter than him, even though it was her Uncle Raziel that told her how to do it all.

"no! I will find and kill you Alice." he shouted as Alice punched him in the gut.

She looked at her brother in her eyes once Valentine was out the way, she was safe to talk for now, but she had to be quick. "it was all a bluff, he has no idea where I am, neither do I, but I will find a way back to you Jace." She spoke quick, that was when she heard something, it wasn't in the institute, it was in the room with her. She heard a growl, then an evil laugh. _Fuck, a demon, a fucking demon, how the hell did it get in here._ She looked back at Jace, "I have to go, take care of yourself Jace, look out for Magnus too, Magnus you know what to do."

She was back in the dark room, in her body, she looked around and saw deep red eyes staring at her, she didn't understand why it didn't kill her whilst she was vulnerable. She stared at it, it didn't move to attack her, it just cocked it head to the side staring at her with what seemed like confusion, "A-Alice?"

Alice took a step forward narrowing her eyes, it just looked like any other foul demon, the dog, where the back was split open fire flaring out of its back, the big red eyes, that she was pretty sure seemed to soften as he looked at her. She stared at the eyes, she recognised them straightaway, but no way, it couldn't be could it? But how and why was he here. "Father?"

The demon walked out of the corner, "Yes Alice, it is your father, Valentine killed me soon after you left with Raziel, he has had me trapped in here ever since."

Alice dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face "Oh no, I am so sorry this is all my fault, you've been here for like 9 years."

"Yes I have but Alice, Valentine doesn't know I am Stephen, he expected me to be an angel with your mother, I have been able to watch him, I know his plans, you cannot let him find you, he will hurt you so bad." Stephen looked at her with plea in his eyes, imagine that a demon with red demonic eyes showing plea.

That was when Valentines voice could be heard again, "Alice, if you don't come I will just go and take one of your friends, hell why don't I just jump straight for your brother, I hear he will do anything for you, why not him take some of your beatings for you? After all you took a lot for him to not be kidnapped or killed."

 _No! Not Jace._ She thought, her eyes wide, she could never let Jace take any beatings for her, she killed Valentines son, it was her beatings no one else's, Stephen seemed to read her like a book, he shook his head. Alice looked at Stephen, "act like a demon, pretend you found me and your giving me to him."

Stephen widened his eyes, "No, I will not give my daughter up to him."

"Father please." It was her turn to have plea in her voice. Stephen growled softly.

"Run, run left then third right, then second left you will find him there. I will run after you." Stephen decided with pain in his voice.

Alice moved the wardrobe to the side, then ran left like instructed, soon a few more demons joined her father in the chase, she turned right falling into a wall as she did, she continued running, Valentine must have heard the commotion as she ran straight into him.

He laughed evilly, the laugh she hated so much, "my demons are so loyal, leading you straight to me." He grabbed her wrists with iron tight grips. "I have a room just for you, it's not as nice as your old one that's for sure, you killed my only son!"

"He was going to kill me! It was me or him." Alice replied which gained her a punch in the jaw then stomach. She doubled over groaning.

"He wouldn't have, he promised me he wouldn't lay a finger on you, you're a liar." Valentine spoke, sliding demon brass knuckles, then punched her jaw again, she groaned louder.

Even though her jaw screamed with agony she had to reply, "He lied, he tied me to that fucking torture bed, he cut me and more." She looked away, she couldn't look him in the face.

Valentine grunted, Alice didn't know what that meant, "He raped you didn't he?"

Alice still didn't look at him, she didn't say a word, Valentine pulled her to her feet and dragged her into the room shutting the door, then tied her up with demon iron rope. "I am sorry that my son done that to you, but you still killed him, which means you have to pay. It's late, in the morning you will get what you deserve, then you will be by my side."

He then leaves the room, Alice looked around again, her wrists were burning from the demon iron, it hurt like mad, she tried to get her hands free but every time she moved her hands apart her hands burnt through her skin. "Damn it."

 _Magnus?_ She thought, she needed to know about these demon irons, her jaw was burning and so were her wrists what the hell where they, and why did it hurt so fucking much. She waited patiently, she had no idea why it was hard to get in touch with people in here.

After what seemed like a lifetime, _Alice? - - ok? - is - on?_ She got as a reply from Magnus, she hardly understood a word of what he said, she guessed what it was though, 'Alice? Are you ok? What is going on?'

 _I…I need to know what the hell these demon iron things are, they hurt like a bitch._ She replied, hoping he got all the information that needed.

Alice couldn't hear a reply, "Shit." She grunted, then looked around the room that she was in, there wasn't much to see, it was extremely dark, she sensed eyes watching her so she decided not to show what she could do, she moved back till she hit a wall, she rested her back against it, her hands automatically trying to get out of this painful rope. She brought the rope to her mouth trying to untie the ropes, the ropes burnt her mouth, with each swallow of saliva it burnt her throat from whatever was poured on these ropes. She tried to fight against the pain and carried on trying to loosen the ropes just enough to stop the burning. After a minute she gave up, letting her arms fall. "damn it." She winced, just speaking now hurt so bad.

She didn't know how long she had just sat there for, it seemed like forever before the tiredness pulled her into a deep sleep.

Jace walked towards the wall and found a necklace, he hadn't even noticed that his sister ever had a necklace, he picked it up, it looked handcrafted, it was made of gold, angel wings enclosed around something, it looked like a small compartment. The detail was magnificent, each feather on the wing could be seen. He was about to let his finger glide over the wing until the necklace was snatched from his grasp. He automatically tried to reach back from it.

"What is this? Why is there angel wings?" Maryse questioned, looking at it closely, "And what is inside?"

"I don't know why there are angel wings, maybe because she a Shadowhunter, that's like asking why Isabelle has a snake stele…" Jace started as if on que Isabelle walked in with Clarissa.

It was clary that talked first looking at Jace, "Where is Alice? I wanted to thank her and ask her about my mother, she seemed to know her."

Jace just looked down then away, he couldn't admit it again, she was gone again. Magnus saw his pain, "She was taken, we are doing everything we can to find her."

Clary sighed, "First my mother now her, why does everyone around me disappear."

Magnus walked up to Clary resting an arm on her shoulder, "It isn't your fault Clarissa, it is Valentine's, he is the one that taken her, I am pretty sure he has taken your mother too. We will get them both back, no matter what it takes."

"We need to talk to the clave and ask them first." Maryse pocketed the necklace. "That is final."

Magnus laughed, "You may be able to boss your children but there is no way that you can boss myself or Jace around, I have been on this planet for centuries and you think that you have the right to boss me around? Firstly, you can give me the necklace, Alice is like a daughter to me, if she needs my help then I will be doing anything that I can to save her, no Shadowhunter will stop me, I have had-" Magnus's eyes widened, "Alice?" he mumbled. He heard stutters and the words 'demon iron' then he couldn't hear anymore. "Alice…Alice!" he shouted out loud and in his head. "Damn it!"

Jace was looking at him, he had heard everything, tears streamed down his cheeks. Maryse looked at them both. "If you two are doing that mind talking again, stop now!"

Jace snapped once again, "Valentine has my sister for her power, and he is using demon iron that is torturous to us, by the angel we have no idea what he plans for her and we can barely even stay in touch with her to find out where she is or what her plan is, if she even has one, so you will give Magnus her necklace so we can try and track her, I do not even care what it inside it, it might be something to remember her parents."

Maryse walked over to her adopted son and slapped him across the face, even though Jace was shocked by her actions he used to his advantage and took the necklace out of her pocket and held it in his hand. "Mother!" Isabelle shouted, walking over to Jace, looking at his cheek to see a red mark then turns to look at her mother, "What if it was Alec or me? Would you just stand here and do nothing? Would you wait for the clave to get back to you?"

Maryse's eyes widened, but she turned on her heals and walked out the room, "Do what you want Jace you always did anyways."

Magnus walked over to Jace holding his hand, Clary and Isabelle frowned, Jace opened his hand, as Magnus reached out to take it Jace pulls his hand away, "You will give it back right?" Magnus just nods once, which seemed to be enough for Jace because he hands it over.

Clary walks over to look at it, she looks at the golden necklace and frowns deeply, "I…I have seen that before, I mean the design I have seen the angel wings, the black wings it all."

"Where have you seen them?" Jace questioned frowning. "Wait black…they were golden." He looks at the necklace frowning confused.

"In my dreams, it was around a man's neck, his followers called him…" she gulps, looking down, "Valentine, he was telling his followers that they had to find a way to open it."

Magnus turned to look at her, "You see Valentine in your dreams?"

Clary shakes her head, "The necklace, ever since I was 6 or 7, at first I was looking through the eyes of the person…or child who made it, it was a little girl, it was like I was the girl, I could hear and see and touch everything she did."

"That was when Alice took your memories, it means you are linked to her, it may mean you will be able to see her tonight in your sleep." Magnus looked at Clary with hope.

Clary shrugs, looking at the necklace, "No I am sure I am just linked with the necklace."

Magnus paces enclosing the necklace between both of his hands, "She left this for a reason…what is it?"

"For whatever is inside it obviously." Isabelle spoke, everyone turned to look at her, they had forgotten that she was in the room.

They all turned to look back at the necklace. "It can't be that hard can it? A child made it." Clary looked up at Jace who shrugged and looked at Magnus.

"It will be hard, she may have been four but she was way too smart for her age, we all know why now." Magnus said forgetting he was talking to one of the few people in the institute that didn't know, in fact he was talking to a person that didn't know her at all.

Clary looked around confused, each person seemed to understand what he was talking about except her, Magnus looked at Jace who shrugged, "Alice did risk her life for her, I'm sure it be alright to tell her what is going on, longs she doesn't tell Maryse and Robert."

Clary looked at Jace, Isabelle then Magnus, "I am here you know, stop talking about me like I am not here!"

Isabelle looks at Clary with sorrow in her eyes, "I'm sorry, it's just not our secret to tell so we have to be cautious, I mean it is a very large secret, a one no one can know, only us and my brother knows the secret…" Isabelle looked around, "Speaking of Alec, where is he? I haven't seen him since mother made you spill."

Jace shrugged, "You go check up on him, we will all find a way to find Alice and…" he didn't know the name of Clary's mother.

"Jocelyn." Magnus spoke up, looking from Jace to Clary who was gaping at him.

"You know her too? Yes, I do, here is a fact for you, your nickname, your mother didn't give it to you Alice did, you were terrified, you had no idea what was going on, whilst myself, Jocelyn and Stephen were all talking, she walked over to you, made friends with you, helped relax you even though she knew you wouldn't remember her, you wanted a nickname and she gave you one there and then. She told you that you and her would conquer your fears together that day."

Magnus looked down at his hands, "It was the first day I met her, I doubted her power." He chuckled without amusement, "she showed me, that she was extremely powerful for her age, she took your memories and kept them safe, no matter the pain. Then she asked your mother to at least keep your nickname, she said she would and that's the story of your nickname. The only way she had the power to do it all by that age is because she is three quarters angel, her mother was an angel and her father was a Shadowhunter. Anyways, I will try to locate her before trying to open it in case we break it."

Clary widened her eyes, "She gave me my nickname? We have to find her, and my mother what do we do?"

"Track her through the necklace if that doesn't work try figure out how to open it." Jace concludes, gently taking her wrist "Come on let's give Magnus some space whilst he does his magic."


	21. Betrayal

**21) Betrayal**

Isabelle was on the hunt for her brother. "Alec?" she called as she walked to the kitchen. He wasn't anywhere to be seen, she had already checked the library, training room and now the kitchen, which left his room.

She wondered why he wasn't helping his parabatai look for his sister, he swore that he would fight by his side, now he was betraying that promise. It seemed to take for ages to walk to Alec's room, she knocked on the door before walking in, Alec was sat in his room looking down at his hands.

"What the hell are you doing? Jace is losing his mind, he needs his parabatai by his side." Isabelle said expectantly, she expected Alec to already be by his side.

"This is all my fault." Was all that Alec mumbled under his breath.

Isabelle frowned and shut the door, "What are you talking about? How is all of this your fault?"

"I told him where she was, I put doubt into mother's mind, Alice is gone, Jace is breaking because of me." Alec glanced up at Isabelle, and saw the horror in her eyes so looked back down.

"Why?" she backed away, "You are working for Valentine? You chose him over your family?" she was yelling, opening the door again, and runs down the corridor.

Alec was hot on her heels, grabbing her wrist pulling her back, "No! I am not…you can't tell Jace."

"Can't tell Jace? Why? You basically handed over Alice to our enemy." Isabelle basically yelled.

Alec put his hand over her mouth, "No I didn't! He was going to hurt Jace if I didn't tell him."

"Jace can look after himself, all he wanted was his sister to be ok, he stayed by her side every single day through the process she went through and you go and betray him like this, then you expect me not to tell him? Which dimension are you in Alec?" Isabelle yelled. "I am going to tell Jace everything."

Jace walked around the corner with Clary, he stops and frowns as he sees the lightwood siblings having a massive dispute, he left Clary's side and jogged in between the siblings as it looked like they were going to break into a fight. "What is going on here?" He looked at Alec, "Tell me what?" He turned to look at Isabelle.

Clary just stood and watched back at where Jace left her side. "Your parabatai betrayed you-" Isabelle started to say until she was quickly interrupted by Alec pleaded "Izzy please don't." his eyes were so pained, and full of regret.

Jace looked back and forth between the siblings, "What did you do?" he looked Alec in the eye, he hadn't seen his parabatai look this guilty in his life, so it must have been bad, part of him didn't want to know but if Isabelle even wanted to tell him then it must be important.

Alec looked from Jace to Izzy then back to Jace, a voice spoke but it wasn't either of the siblings, "Stop it! All of you, ganging up on him isn't going to help the situation, everyone needs to take a step back and calm down before you carry this convocation on."

They all turned around to look at Clary, who now looked sheepish, but by her surprise all of them listen to her, Alec and Isabelle took a step away from each other, Jace took a back, looking at Clary, "What do you suggest then Clary?"

Clary walked up to them all and looked at them, "Well having a dispute in the middle of the corridor is never good, but since we are all here, Isabelle is going to explain first, then let Alec try to explain his reasoning then Jace you can decide what you can do with what you were told; no interrupting when someone is talking at all."

They all just nod, Clary gestured for Isabelle to start talking. "As you know I went looking for Alec, he was in his room and he said it was his fault Alice was taken, he told Valentine where she was and he put doubt in our mother's mind so that she would take you away from Alice." She explained calmly, though she was furious inside, she didn't know why or when but she had grown to like Alice.

Jace starred at Isabelle, he felt as if the blood just drained from his body, he felt nothing, he was completely numb, he finally turned his head to look at his parabatai. "Is th-" he started but he was interrupted by Clary, "Ah, its Alec's turn."

Alec looked at Jace, "I'm so sorry, it is true, Valentine came in my dream last night, said that if I didn't tell him where Alice was, he would take you and torture you instead, your parabatai Jace, I am sworn to protect you not your sister."

Fury ran through Jace, he slammed Alec against the wall, "I would rather he taken me, Alice needs a break from it all, at least Alice would have been able to find me, she would probably be one step ahead of us, and at least she never betrays me, she always watched over me! She protected you and Isabelle anyone that means anything to me, and you…you don't give a fuck about her. I swear on Raziel if Valentine makes her stay on his side somehow or changes her into a demon in any way I will kill you, Alec Lightwood." He slammed his fist into his parabatai's gut, then took a step back letting Alec fall to the floor.

Clary gently took Jace's wrist before he could do anything he may regret, he pulled his wrist out her grasp and pushed her away, causing her to fall back, hitting her head of the wall and falling to the ground, she groans softly, he stares at her with sorrow in his eyes, when he realised he taken his anger out on Clary. "I'm sorry." He muttered then walked into his room, slamming the door nearly off its hinges.

Alec groaned as he stood up, he shot a glare at Isabelle then stormed into his room, Isabelle sighed softly, "What have I done?"

Clary sat up grunting a little, "You done the right thing, it would have eaten Alec up if Jace wasn't told." She spoke quietly, she stood up, resting her hand on her head, feeling the wetness in her hair, she pulls her hand away seeing blood, she sighs softly.

Isabelle turns around to look at Clary, then frowns walking over to her and looks at her hand, "Your bleeding, come on let's get you to the infirmary and patch you up."

She shrugs as if it was nothing, though she was having a migraine and she was extremely dizzy, "I'll be ok, I'm going to check on Jace, maybe you should check on Alec?"

Isabelle frowns deeply confused "You want to go and check on the guy that made your head bleed? You are one of a kind."

Clary shrugs, "it was my fault, it was his automatic reaction, I'll just have to remember not to do it again." She walks to Jace's door, knocks on the door softly. "Jace? It's Clary, can I come in?"

She heard a grunt from the other side of the door, she didn't know what that meant so she just opened the door a little at first to see if he would throw anything or push it shut, be he didn't seem to. She pushed the door open then walked inside before shutting it behind her.

What she was looking at what heart-breaking to her, she barely knew this guy, but it pulled her heart strings to see him like this. He was sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands, trembling. "Jace?"

"What do you want Clary?" He spoke harshly, he didn't mean to take it all out on her, she was just trying to help, he knew that but something inside him just resented her for helping in the first place.

"Just wanted to see if you were ok? I mean how you are dealing?" Clary walked over to the edge of the bed and rested her hands on the bed frame.

"My parabatai betrayed me and my sister is missing, how do you think I am dealing!" Jace shouted, needing to let anger out, she seemed to understand that since she was still here.

"Jace…I don't know what a parabatai is, and as for your sister, she is strong, like you are she will find a way to get out or something." Clary tried to comfort him in some way though she had no idea why.

Jace's voice seemed to soften, "Sit down…please" he added when he saw how hesitant she was. "I'm sorry I pushed you away, I didn't mean to." He looked down at his hands, Clary moved to sit next to him on the bed resting her hand on his, "I just… I can't believe that Alec would do this to me, he turned over my own sister like it was an easy decision to him, it shouldn't have been easy for him, I mean she is only just healing from saving you…" he looked at her hands on top of his as he felt something wet on her hand. "Your hand is wet are you ok?" He looks up at her, concern written all over his face.

Clary ignored his concern, "Alice may mean the world to you but to Alec she is just a stranger, to him maybe it was an easy choice because he didn't want his…par-parab-"

"Parabatai? It is where two fighters become like brothers, we fight best together, we know each other's moves, or well I did, the point is he shouldn't have made that decision, what gave him the right to send a 14-year-old Shadowhunter to our enemy, it should have been a joint decision." He explains before concluding how he felt, some reason it was easy to talk to Clary, he didn't know how, or why he was opening up to her so easily but he was glad she was here.

She looks at him, "You both know each other, which means he knows that you would sacrifice yourself for your brother, and by the sounds of it the bond you both have is important and big. From what I saw in the few short moments I was with your sister she is incredible, strong and brave."

As if she had been summoned, Alice's Hologram appears, she was covered in blood, she was on her hands and knees, she looked so weak and beaten up. "Clary…your mother…is here." She managed to lift her head up to look at Clary, "She is alright, she is unharmed, I intend to keep it that way, I promise I will do everything in my power to keep her safe." She turned to look at her left, she wasn't looking in Jace's room she was looking at someone in the room with her. "Jocelyn…"

Clary could somehow hear her mother's voice through Alice's hologram, "Oh by the angel Alice, what has he done to you? Let me help you."

Clary instantly shouted, "Mother!" not expecting her to be able to hear but somehow she did.

"Clary? Oh Clarissa are you alright? Are you safe?" Jocelyn was suddenly in the hologram to by Alice's side. "Who is that your next to?" Jace had been so silent that Clary had forgot about him.

She opened her mouth to reply but Alice was looking up to Jocelyn, "My brother, Jace, she is safe with him, I give you my word on that." She let a groan out, before her hands and knees giving in and she falls flat on her belly.

The groan seemed to wake Jace up from his trance. "Alice! Stay strong you have got this, we will come to find you but what is in the necklace, how do I open it?"

Jocelyn rolled her over gently, a slight cry escaping Alice's lips as she did, "You…you will see through my eyes, you will sense everything I sense, but I took the pain out don't worry about that. I made it when…when I was with my uncle." She started choking, rolling over on her side coughing up black blood. "Herondale blood, Jace only you can open it, it was how it was designed, only you can travel into my body, but if you are hurt in…in your current body it will break…you need to be in a safe place with people you trust."

Jace looked down at his hands, and Clary's on top of his, his thumb circled her hand. "I don't know who I can trust anymore Alice, Alec...Alec he..." He struggled to admit it to her.

"I know brother, Alec told Valentine where I was, I know, Valentine couldn't wait to tell me, though I don't blame him Jace, you can trust him to protect you and keep you safe, if he doesn't I will make it so he wished he was never born." Jocelyn and Alice both looked behind them as if they both heard something.

"What is-" Clary and Jace both spoke in harmony but they were both hushed.

"Don't say a word." Jocelyn whispered.

Footsteps were heard walking into the room, a horrible evil voice spoke "Alice, get up, your master wants to see you, don't try anything smart or she gets it."

Jocelyn was already trying to defend Alice, "She can barely stand up…let her rest!"

Alice tried to pull herself up, at first she failed, falling back down. The voice laughing, "Come on Herondale, stand up, or your friend gets the whips."

Alice's eyes turn gold with anger and frustration but she pushed herself up and stood up, turning to look at her nemesis, "You lay a single weapon on Jocelyn and you will regret it, one way or another, whether your punishment is from Valentine or me, you will regret it."

Clary heard her mother say, "Alessandra, let me take them, you have had enough." Before the hologram disappeared.

Jace and Clary just stared into the space where the hologram was, even when his door swung open they just sat there. "Jace? Clary? What's wrong?" Magnus spoke, looking worried.

Jace just sat there, seeing his sister look so weak was unbearable, a single tear rolled down his face, before he knew it, he was in Clary's hold, he was leaned across, her arms were wrapped around him comfortingly. She was the one that answered Magnus's question, "We saw Alice and my mother. Alice isn't in the best state; tell us you have found something."

Magnus looked at Jace, he looked horrified and so pained, he felt sorry for the young boy, all he wanted was to keep his sister safe, but he had never had such luck. "I am afraid not, I cannot track them, not with the necklace, I guess we need to try and figure out how to open it, any ideas?"

Clary looked at Magnus then Jace, thinking and then she remembered what Alice said, "Jace, your blood, you can help find her, remember?"

Jace sat up quickly, he could finally help her, it was all up to him, he had to this, though did he really want to see what she sees? What if she gets hurt? He wouldn't be able to do anything to stop it. "We all need to be somewhere safe, I cannot be hurt or distracted in any way whilst I am doing this, I will be seeing everything that Alice does."

"How do you know all of this?" Magnus frowns, looking at them both, that was when he realised that they looked quite close, maybe it was because they were both going through the same thing, of someone they love being missing.

"Alice." Was all Jace replied.

Feeling the eight slice demon iron whip had just started to become a little more bearable.

"Are you going to tell me how you murdered my son yet? Why are you keeping it such a secret?" Valentines spoke though Alice could barely hear him, she could just hear him speak over the pounding of her own heart.

Alice looked at him with stubborn eyes, "You have no right to know you _left_ me with the monster." Emphasising the word left making it sound like it was all his fault.

Valentines eyes narrows, "What are you suggesting? That it is my fault that you murdered my son?" his hand with the whip rising in the air ready to land on Alice's bare skin.

"Yes, if you just stayed at home, then he wouldn't have had me strapped to a torture table, then he wouldn't have laid a hand on me never mind torture me, if you stayed at home I wouldn't have had to kill him." Alice looking at Valentine in the eyes as she spoke, the reply he gained seemed to anger because she felt the eight whips land on her back, she felt the burn and the rush of pain in her back. Though she knew it was pointless she found herself fighting against the restraints "You bastard!" She yells in agony.

Valentine turned to look at his men, "Take her back to the room, give my wife a first aid kit so she can patch this brat up, not that it will help much."

Two of Valentine's men took the restraints of Alice, as if one of them couldn't help themselves they pressed a hand on her back causing her to scream pushing him causing him to slam against the wall. Alice pulled out of the other man's grip, stalking towards the man against the wall, punching him over and over again, pain ran through her body after every punch she didn't care she knew this was worth it.

She was finally pulled away by a few of Valentine's men, "He deserved it! Who the hell does he think he is?" she yelled, as Valentine's men made her face Valentine.

"I know Alice; I am all for punishing the guilty which is why I let you get your anger out. You saved me a job by doing what you did, though your anger is getting a little out of control don't you think?" Valentine looks at her curiously, tilting his head, looking her up and down. "You were once so innocent, you killing Jonathan has changed you, hasn't it?"

"No, you torturing me day in and day out is changing me, one has to do anything they can to survive, if that means beating the shit out of someone now and then so be it." Alice looks at him; she grins a little. "You don't like what I am turning into, you don't like what you are doing to me, you are afraid I will be like your son." She laughs, a laugh that she didn't even know she had inside her, it was pure evil, a laugh that sent a shiver down Valentines spine "If I turn into your son, I won't be fighting for you, I will be fighting against you which means you fear me, you should fear me, you have no idea what I am capable of."

Valentine shakes his head, trying to hide his concern but Alice could read him like a book, "Take her away, if I hear anyone lay a hand on her back and she lashes out I will not stop her this time."

The men take her back to her room, suddenly Alice had no energy and they were basically dragging her to the room she shared with Jocelyn which was not very comfy, it was just a dark stone room that was cold all of the time. They opened the door and dragged her to the centre of the room before dropping her, they all looked at her back, and Alice knew it. "You touch it and I swear on the angel I will kill you."

They backed away to leave the room, one of them threw a first aid kit at Jocelyn. "Patch her up." Before shutting the door and locking it.

Jocelyn ran straight to Alice's side, "What did they do to you?" She opens the first aid kit, looking through it. Alice looked at roommate and Jocelyn recognised that her eyes were darker than usual. "What happened?" she tried to distract her from what was about to come.


	22. In Her Shoes

**22) In Her Shoes**

Jace had summoned the people in trusted the most to the institute greenhouse garden. The people he had summoned were Clary, Magnus, Isabelle and he reluctantly summoned Alec too, if Alice said he could trust Alec he would try to. As soon as Alec entered the garden Jace looked at him, "You screw this up and I will never speak to you again, I do not care if we are bonded together."

"Why did you ask me here if you don't trust me Jace?" Alec questioned, looking hurt that he lost his best friends confidence.

"Alice still trusts you with my life though I have no clue why, plus the more people the better." Jace explains then walked back to the circle of people.

"Wait? Alice knows I turned her over?" Alec asked guiltily and fearfully. He didn't just fear Alice but he feared her uncle. The angel Raziel, he already warned Alec about hurting Alice before.

"Yes, she knows, she also said she understands why you did it, you did it to protect me which is the only reason you are here, to protect me whilst I do this." Jace spoke to him with hatred in his tone.

He looks around to see who Jace had summoned, "Why is Clary here? She will not be able to protect you."

Jace glared daggers at his parabatai, "I called her here because I trust her, and Alice told her mother that I will keep her safe, since I will be in a trance it will be to all of you to keep her safe, if any of you let me down, and make my sister become a liar." He shakes his head, "I do not know what I will do, keep Clary safe and keep me safe, it's not that hard is it?" Jace looks around to his friends.

Magnus walks to the door, "I will put a ward up, it'll warn us about anything being near, whether it be your parents or demons."

Isabelle nodded, "Sounds like a good idea but Jace you sure you want to do this? It may not be a good thing for you to see, especially since it is your sister, you do not know what you will see."

"I am the only one that can do this Izzy, Alice is trusting me with this, she knows that I can do this or she wouldn't have asked it of me, if Alice is strong enough to endure whatever she is going through then I can watch, she told me that she took the pain out of it, which means I won't feel any pain that she is in." Jace looks down at the necklace that was in his hand, he was unsure on what he was going to see but he would do anything to save his sister.

"How come everyone knows what is going on except for me?" Alec questions angrily, he should have been the first to know about this.

"Well if you were by my side instead of hiding you would know it all, Alice left the necklace she made, inside is the ability to see through her eyes, I am hoping I will know where she is from seeing where she is." Jace looked at Alec, then spoke to the room, "We already know that she is extremely weak right now, I am guessing you will be able to hear me speak, though it will not be speaking it will probably be Alice speaking to whoever she is with, it maybe Jocelyn or maybe Valentine or one of his filthy men."

"And how do you do this exactly?" Alec asked folding his arms.

Jace turned to look at Clary, holding his hand out, Clary walked towards him, she drew out a dagger, a cut along the palm of his hand. "What the…?" Alec started, but then he realised what he was going on as Jace move his hand into a fist and let the blood trickle down his hand and land on the necklace, which caused the wings to unfold. Clary put the dagger back in her pocket then pulls a bandage out and wrapped it around his hand.

Jace looked at Clary, who looked back, "You can do this Jace, I know you can." He nodded and looked into the necklace, he didn't feel like anything was happening until he felt cool stone underneath him.

He felt Alice's hands in fists, he heard Jocelyn's voice apologetically, "I am so sorry Alice." She said before her body went ridged and screams were leaving her.

After a short scream Alice began breathing heavily, "It's not your fault, just do what you can, I know it will never heal."

Jocelyn sighs deeply, "I am sorry, I wish Valentine wasn't like this, I do not know what is wrong with him, he never used to be like this."

Alice let a soft chuckle out, "Please do not apologise for him, and please do not blame yourself, I am glad you took the cup from him, I also know you kept it in a safe place."

"How do you know that? How do you know I kept it safe?" Jocelyn frowned deeply, confused she hadn't told anyone that.

"Oh me and my uncle was talking about it whilst I was away training, he said you done the right thing taking it away. Then again he knew about the prophecy, he probably had an inkling that it was Valentine by how he was acting." Alice tried to smile softly and comfortingly but it was just pained.

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Jocelyn questioned still trying to gently clean as much as she could, she finally just gave up and bandaged up.

Alice sat up gingerly. "Doesn't matter Jocelyn, all that matters is that we get out of here so we can get back to my friends so we can kill Valentine." She stood up, Jace then realised that she was aware that he was inside her, that he can see what she can, so she was going to try to get information where she was.

She stands up, her roommate confused, "What are you doing? Why don't you just rest?" she quickly grabs Alice as she fell forwards.

"I'm stubborn." She smiles softly, this time achieving it, she looks around the room, "So where do you think we actually are? I mean I know we are in like a dungeon thing, but where?" She walks to the door. She needed to get attention from a guard. "Hey! Valentines' slave, when do we get food? I am starving, surely we get food in this place right? Plus, you can't exactly starve Valentine's wife can you? After all he still loves her so very much."

"I am not a slave, I am free to do as I please unlike you." The guard says, "I will see if Valentine will allow you of food."

Alice frowns, "You know you just contradicted yourself in that sentence, you say you're not a slave then you ask permission from Valentine to feed us? I find that amusing, but anyways you go and do what you have to, my roommate here hasn't been fed in so long."

The guard grunted then left his post to see what his orders were. Alice rushed to Jocelyn, "Jace is seeing through my eyes right now, he can hear everything too, he needs to get as much information as he can to come and save us, what do you know of this place? You are Valentines wife Jocelyn; he must have spilt things to you." When Jocelyn's eyes widen, and Alice knew she was going to ask questions, "I don't have time to answer your questions, I don't know how long we have, if Jace is even a little bit distracted then he will lose contact with me."

Jocelyn nods, "Your right, you seem to know Valentine, he likes to boost about what he is going to do, he knows about Clary, he said he was going to send demons after her to claim her, I was so worried about her until I saw her with your brother."

Alice nods, "Valentine did send demons after her, I saved her then she saved my life then taking me to the institute, I thought we were both safe there but I was betrayed, my brother was betrayed. What else do you know?"

"He wants the cup so he can make more Shadowhunters, so that is more equal, more Shadowhunters to kill demons. He wants you because you have some sort of power that is extremely strong, he wants to inject you with demon blood so he can control you, he wants to be able to control you so you can destroy anyone that betrays him." Jocelyn explains.

"I will never kill for him, he will never find out what my powers are, the only time he will find out is when I kill him, I maybe young but I am not stupid, the minute I show him my power he will find a weakness, though he already knows my weakness. He has already kill my father, he is one of his demons but Valentine doesn't know, we can't have him find out." Alice spoke quickly and hushed.

They both turn to look at the door, the guard saying, "Valentine invites you to dine with him, the both of you."

Alice smiles softly, "Oh great, we are starving, is there any where we can clean up first? I mean come on we can't be dining with our master looking like this now can we?"

The guard looks at them up and down, nods in agreement, "You are right, come on I will show you a place where you can clean up, hurry though, we cannot leave him waiting too long."

Jocelyn looked at Alice confused, but they both walked out the room, even Jace was confused at what was going on, a thought slipped into his mind, she is betraying us. But he didn't let it stay there for long.

Alice looked around as much as she could, hoping that Jace would recognise something, they walked up some stairs, "This place is pretty small for a place for Valentine, we aren't in Brooklyn, are we?"

The guard looks at them, raising his eyebrows, "You expect me to answer that?"

Alice shrugs, "Oh come on, who am I going to tell? Most of the time I am in a dungeon looking room, if I am not there I am in some room with Valentine, and even in the dungeon looking room one of you people are guarding the door."

The guard shrugs, "I guess you're right, no we are not in Brooklyn, we are in England, the north somewhere in the countryside." He opens the door to a bathroom. "In you two go, have a shower then get dressed in these."

They both walk inside, Alice turned the shower turning on, she seeing Jocelyn looking dumbfound, "I am not on his side, it makes me feel sick to my stomach calling him that, but I need to get a look of this place, I have done this before, gained his trust for information, if he thinks I am on his side, then he may spill some information, it is all about acting, now go on clean up." Alice turns away as Jocelyn strips and steps in the shower, once she is in the shower Alice looks at the mirror, and turns to the side pulling the back of her shirt up and winces, though it was bandaged she could see how bad it was as the bandage was filthy already, full of black looking ink which Alice knew instantly was demon blood.

Jace felt anger within him, how much pain that she must be in, she is so strong, he was so proud of her for always thinking ahead, always seeming to have a plan, like she always seemed to know what was going to happen

After a long 10 minutes Jocelyn asked, "Can you hand me the dress Valentine wants me to where?" Alice looked at the hook, picking up a mid-length black dress, that was strapless and floated at the bottom. It was just a black simple dress, no detail design or anything. Alice was facing the wall as she passed the dress back. "We are both females why are you being so polite and looking away?"

Alice laughs softly, "I have a 17-year-old boy in my head seeing everything I see, he maybe a Shadowhunter but he is still a boy."

"And how are you going to shower without him seeing you?" Jocelyn questioned.

Alice stopped a moment, "I have no clue, I didn't actually think of that, I'm sure he'll be manly and close his eyes, or look somewhere else or something, I don't know Jocelyn, I'm sure he will think of something."

Jace widened his eyes, maybe Alice doesn't always seem to think ahead, sure he had seen more of this house in England but now her decision has put them both in an awkward situation.

"You are trusting a guy to look away as you strip and have a shower?" Jocelyn questions folding her arms amused.

"He is my brother Jocelyn, now turn around whilst I take a shower, I don't know, dry your hair or something, but stop creeping me out." Alice complains, Jocelyn laughed but found a hairdryer. "Stop laughing Jocelyn! This is not funny, you just made me feel so awkward now! Jace you better behave." She commented out loud which just made Jocelyn laugh more.

Jace too was laugh inside, though he knew she was serious, though there was no way for him to look away or close his eyes, there was no way to avoid watching his sister have a shower.

"Jocelyn! You are such a mean person, I am trying to get us out of here and you are laughing at me because my brother is in my head whilst I shower, you are so…ugh" Alice gave up then stripped before stepping into the shower, she instantly winced and punched the wall a few times as the water stung like mad as it hit her back.

Alice had a quick shower as it all hurt too much, she dried herself off then picked the dress up, it was pretty much the same as Jocelyn's but there was a little crystal design that crossed over waist. Jocelyn was finished drying her hair, it had a slight wave to it. "You look beautiful Jocelyn." She genially smiled.

Jocelyn smiled, "Thank you Alice, that dress really does suit you. You want me to dry your hair? You look exhausted." She picked the hairdryer up before Alice could even argue. It wasn't long until her hair was dry, luckily for Alice her hair had dried straight.

"well let's get going." Alice said, looking at herself in the mirror before turning to open the door.

When Alice looked in the mirror Jace couldn't help but looked at the reflection, she looked beautiful, even with the scars that were shown all over her body she looked stunning.

Alice and Jocelyn was then escorted to the dining room, Valentine standing up as they entered the room, "Ahh my two girls, come and sit down." Jocelyn sat at one side of the table whilst Alice sat opposite her.

Valentine turned to look at Alice, "I have decided to forgive you Alice, you are right, you were just defending yourself like I taught you too."

Alice looked at him, she tried to show that she was relaxed with him, though she hated him with every fibre of her body, "You mean like I taught you too?"

Valentine laughed, "Yes you are right, you taught me a lot Alice, Jocelyn did you know that Alice was such a brilliant fighter?"

Jocelyn looked at Alice then at Valentine, "I did not, but you didn't tell me that you two know each other, how do you two know each other?"

"I adopted her, her parents abandoned her you see, her mother put her through excruciating pain, isn't that right Alice?" He looked at her through warning eyes.

"You didn't adopt me Valentine, you stole me from my parents, but you did get one part right my mother did put me through excruciating pain, but it was nothing compared to what Jonathan put me through." Alice couldn't keep that in.

Jocelyn looked at Alice then Valentine, "Our son? He is here? Where is he?"

For some reason Valentine did tell her the truth, "He isn't here with us any more my darling wife, I am sorry, our boy died 10 years ago."

Jocelyn looked at Alice, "So you knew him when you were young?"

Alice nodded, "Yes I was four, we were in a much nicer place than this, it had a lovely view of the lake, but I do not see any view from here."

The waiters brought the plates of food and placed them in front of them. Valentine smiled, "Enjoy, oh and Alice, there is some gorgeous views from this place."

Alice started to eat the food, she knew there was probably demon blood inside it but she was starving, she had never been lying about that, after swallowing a forkful of food she looked at Valentine, "Oh? Can you show me? After all you know I love views."

Valentine smiles as if he was remembering a happy memory, "View and the stars, I left you so content staring at the stars from my garden, you asked if you could sleep under the stars." He sighed softly at the memory.

Jocelyn ate the food too, she was hungry, "Sounded like you two had a good relationship what spoilt it?"

Valentine looked at Alice then his wife, "Our son didn't accept Alice into the family, he was quite mean to her, you see our son was quite a bad boy, he liked hurting people, he enjoyed it, so when little Alice came to join the family he just found it as an opportunity to hurt her, when I left her in his care, he made me break my promise to her." He looked down sighing, he seemed genially sad and annoyed that Jonathan broke his promise.

"What promise was that?" Jocelyn asked, she could see that Valentine had a soft spot when it came to Alice.

Valentine was looking down too sad to answer so Alice answered, "He promised me that Jonathan wouldn't hurt me whilst he went for a business trip, the promise didn't even last a day."

Jocelyn and Alice turned to look at Valentine, there was something rolling down his cheek, was that a…a tear? Was Valentine Morgenstern crying? "I'm sorry Alice, I truly believed him when he promised not to lay a finger on you." Alice and Jocelyn looked at each other stunned, this was not something they expected at all. Was Alice really supposed to forgive Valentine this easily, just to gain his trust.

She wouldn't forgive him this easily, "I guess you have some making up to do, you can start by showing me these views, I am sick of seeing the same four walls all of the time." Alice gulped she didn't plan on being that rude.

The guards were already moving to grab her, but Valentine held his hand up to halt them, "No, she is right, I will show them the views, it is the least I can do."

"But Valentine…" one of the guards start but valentine interrupts, "Are you arguing with me? Do you enjoy giving Alice pain?"

The guard stood straight, "Alice has delayed our plans for too long, we do not have time for tours." To everyone surprise, Valentine stood up, drawing his saw and thrusting his blade through the guard's heart, before pull it out, letting the corpse fall to the floor.

"Does anyone want to say anything before I go and take my girls on a tour?" Valentine eyed all of his men, then he put his blade away when no one spoke. He held his hands out, one towards Jocelyn the other towards Alice.

They both look at each other then take his hand. Alice was thinking, _I am Valentine's weakness, I am so important to his plan that he has actually grown a soft spot for me, if anything happened to me he would kill anyone that hurt me. Jace if you can hear my mind too, you need to be a threat to me, you need to kidnap me sort to speak, then we can make a plan._ Whilst she was thinking Valentine had been leading them to double doors, he opened them to a balcony. There was a massive lake and mountains.

"Valentine what lake is that? It is beautiful." Alice questioned, staring out at the lake.

"That my girl is Ullswater, I knew you would like it, just wait till it is night, it is full of stars." Valentine smiles resting a hand gently on her shoulder, it took everything within her not to shrug away.

Suddenly Jace was back in his body, he was disturbed by a banging on the door.


	23. Flying Home

**23) Flying Home**

Jace looked straight ahead for a while, he was trying to gather his thoughts, but all he heard was banging on the door, "Will someone open that door? Its driving me crazy!" He yelled, he had seen a lot, he had to have time to process.

Magnus walked to the door to remove the ward, Clary walked to Jace's side, "Are you ok?"

Jace was going to snap but he remembered that she didn't see what he did, for that moment it was just him and her in the room, he shook his head, "He hurt her so bad, then they sit at the table and talk like nothing happened, it made me sick to see her have to act like that, but it worked, I know where she is." Then what she said came to mind, _I am his weakness, Jace if you can hear me you need to kidnap me sort to speak._ "I think she has a pla-"

"What the hell is going on here? Why couldn't I open that door?" Maryse yells at the top of her lungs looking from one person to another from another. No one said a word, they didn't even look at her, they just looked at each other, Jace to Magnus, Izzy to Alec, leaving Clary just looking down thinking about what Alice's plan could be. "I am not going to ask you-" that is when it comes to her, "It is about this Alice isn't it? What is all of your obsessions with her? She is just a kid; she shouldn't have even been out there fighting anyways."

Jace and Magnus both chuckled unamused, they both shook their head, "Oh no, she is not just a kid at all, Maryse, she is a lot more than a kid, she is an honourable person, she is keeping her family name well." Magnus immediately taking defence of the young girl that wasn't there to defend herself.

"And what is her family name?" Maryse asks, "Does anyone even know that?"

"She goes by two family names, it depends on who she is with on which name she uses, but around us she uses Herondale; her…our father's name." Jace replies, "We know her well enough to know that she is selfless and will do anything for anyone that she loves."

"Jace? Did you use the necklace?" A new voice spoke.

Jace spins around and gulps, "Yeah she told me to use it, that it will help us locate her."

"How long were you in there for?" the voice questions.

Jace looks to his closes friends, he had no idea, Magnus shrugs, "Around an hour or two why?"

"Alessandra…why do you keep doing this to me?" the voice speaks sighing deeply.

"Who are you and how did you get in the institute?" Maryse spoke, she felt fear inside her, she didn't know why but she did, there was something about this guy.

Right now he didn't look like the angel that he was, Raziel had his white cloaked hood up to cover his face and eyes, though most people in the room knew who he was. He lifted his eyes to the woman that spoke, he let his eyes stare at her for a moment, he moves his hands either side of the inner hood and slid it off his head. "I am Angel Raziel, you and your family have put my niece in danger…yes that is right, her other name is Shadowhunter, Alessandra Shadowhunter. Luckily for you I do not have time to punish you or your son." Raziel spins swiftly but elegantly to face Alec. "If you dare to fill Valentine in that we know where she is, you will feel my wrath, I will not listen to my niece to save another Lightwoods life."

"He will…" Alec starts to stay but Raziel instantly interrupts. "Alessandra has found Jocelyn and protected her from harm: has she not? If Valentine takes Jace then that would be very stupid of him, he hasn't even seen anything of what Alice can do, if you give Valentine information I will know and I will strip you of your runes and you will be a nobody! Do you understand me boy?" Raziel's eyes flare pure gold to show how angry he is that he was being betrayed.

"How dare you talk to my son like that!" Maryse yells at Raziel, his head snapping to face her.

"You Lightwoods" he shakes his head in disgust, "you always underestimate my girl, the necklace is a two-way mind portal, which means Valentine will not be able to do any bold moves towards any of you without her knowing, for some stupid reason I promised Alice I would protect you all, including the Lightwoods. Everything she has done is to protect you all, I am sick of you Lightwoods putting her down."

"Raziel…" Alice's voice echoed the room, everyone turning to face her. "Alec cannot help but betray us anymore… do not blame him."

Raziel looks at his niece, tears stinging his eyes for the first time, "What…what has he done to you? Why are you wasting your energy in holograming and glamouring from them?"

"They…they can't see me like this Uncle Raziel, I wish I could have glamoured from you too but…but I don't quite have the strength." Alice spoke weakly though to everyone except Raziel she looked unharmed, she looked strong there wasn't a single cut or bruise on her, but it was only her eyes that gave her away, they were pained and sorrowful.

Jace looks at her, from the way Raziel was acting something was terribly wrong, "Alice, what is going on? What are you hiding from me?"

Her eyes slide to look at Jace, "Trust me, you don't want to see this…" she coughs uncontrollably for a short while, she glanced down seeing black demon blood in her hand she closes her hand.

"I saw that Alice! Tell me they didn't Alice? You know that could kill you." Raziel spoke without thinking or considering about anyone else in the room.

"It…it was either me or Jocelyn, I promised Clary I would get her mother to her, that…that is what I plan to do." Alice explained, her legs trembling she could barely stay standing right now.

"What do you mean? Is my mother alright?" Clary finally joined the convocation.

"He was going to inject Jocelyn with the blood but I purposely got in a fight with him so he'd have to inject me instead, I knew he only had one serum of it. Anyways, I don't have much longer…" Her glamour was starting to fail, it started to flicker from what she really looked like, which was blood covering her face, with deep cut wounds, there was a patch over her eye, she wore torn clothes, with cuts and black blood that seemed to be forced into the cuts, her fingers were broke in several different places, she leaned on her right foot so that the pain of her left broken leg would rush. Everyone only saw the real her for a second and they just gasped.

"Don't hide Alice, you will have a few more minutes with us if you just let your glamour down." Raziel looked at her in her eyes, after a few short moments the glamour went down.

"I am going to fly Jocelyn back here." Alice spoke, looking at Clary, then she turned to look at her uncle, "I doubt I will be able to defeat Valentine right now, I am sorry, I seem to be failing you drastically."

"Are you serious? You could never fail me, but Alessandra you will never make the flight here with those wounds, you will probably get half way across the Atlantic." Raziel speaks, but he saw the determination in his niece's eyes, "Think about Jocelyn. Think about your promise to Clary."

"That is what I am thinking about Raziel!" she says his name knowing that he hates it when she doesn't call him uncle, "I don't care if I die, but if I die here then Jocelyn has no chance, no one has a chance because everyone there will get the wrath of Valentine."

"You dare speak to me like that Alessandra Shadowhunter, I did not train you to act like this! I did not waste a 100 years of my life on you to die this quickly!" Raziel spoke extremely angrily, everyone in the room backed away terrified but Alice didn't seem to even flinch.

"Maybe the bets were right then, maybe I am a failure, but you remember how old I am! I am only 140 years old, stop acting like I am 500 years old, I can only take so much, the number one priorities here are making sure that Valentine Morgenstern doesn't get anything he wants, if I die in the process of making sure that happens then so be it, Jace will finish him off." Alice carries on stubbornly. This was turning into one large fight.

"I didn't chose you Alessandra! The prophecy said that you would kill Valentine! I don't want it to be you. It didn't say when you done it, I was just making you ready." Raziel sighs softly, he seemed to understand where she was coming from. "I am sorry Alessandra, I know you are young, but I cannot lose you, your mother cannot lose you, you have to think of us too, not just your Shadowhunter family but your Shadowhunter blood family…if that makes sense?"

"Don't you get it? Your blood runs through their veins, they are our family, each and every one of them are a relation to me, every Shadowhunter in the world is a relation to me, I'll be back with Jocelyn." She whispered, everyone in the room frowned, why was she suddenly whispering.

"Who were you talking to?" A voice came through the hologram.

"Myself, when one is so alone they tend to talk to themselves." Alice folds her arms. "Now what do you want? I was having an interesting convocation with myself."

The guard looked her up and down, smirking, "I want you." He grabs her arm and grabs a bunch of the hair in the back of her head, trying to force her head down.

Alice was panicked for two reasons, obvious what the guard wanted of her but also the hologram was still open, everyone could hear and even see what the guard was doing. She slammed her left foot on the guard's foot as hard as she could which made pain rush up her leg, the guard cursed but released one of her arms, she grabbed the guards arm, suddenly she could hear sizzling and see smoke. She pulled her hand back and she saw that she let her flame power take control of her, which in that moment was good but what if the next moment it isn't. The guards arm had her hand print forged into his arm, it was imprinted into his arm and his blood was literally boiling. He falls to his knees screaming. Alice turned to look at the hologram seeing everyone's shocked faced. "Sorry you had to see that." Was all she said before closing the hologram and running through the opened prison door.

Luckily for Alice she knew where Jocelyn's room was locked in.

Alice runs up the first set of stairs then turns left running through the corridor, her left leg in agony as she does so. She spots three demons blocking her way, she clicks her fingers, and thought deeply about a seraph blade which suddenly glistened in her hand, she jumped over them her body spinning head over heal as she sliced their heads off with one slice of her blade. She watched as their heads roll off their body, before their bodies crumble at her feet before disappearing.

She spins on her heals and sees half a dozen demons blocking her path, "Shit." She muttered under her breath. She knew that the corridor was only narrow enough for two demons at a time to try attack her so she stood were she was, waiting for the first wave to come. It didn't take long before the first two came running towards her, she glances at their stance. She instantly puts her fighting cap on sort of speak and analyses the situation.

The left demon looked gross, it was huge, had little gas holes, which means that she would have to kill that one first before it gassed her out, she would not be able to survive otherwise, if demons were smart, which they are not, they would have put that large demon at the back. Alice was very glad that they were not very smart, which means she could just run along slicing the heads off all the demons of each demon she passed, which is exactly what she done. She knew she didn't have time to mirror and do the other side so she just ran passed the rest letting them follow.

Alice sprints along another long corridor, before turning into Jocelyn's room. Alice slams the door behind her before looking around urgently, she sees a wardrobe and pushed it in front of the door, grunting loudly, she looked down at her wounds.

Jocelyn looked at her stunned, "What? What is going on? What did he do to you?" She automatically moved to check over her wounds.

Alice took a step back away from her, "Don't worry about it alright? We need to get out of here now. I am going to fly you back to your daughter."

She widens her eyes. "Fly? That is impossible, plus even if you could, we wouldn't make the flight, not with those injuries."

Alice chuckles softly, "I can fly trust me, and the aim is to make sure you get there safe and sound." There was a bang against the door, she turned around alarmed. "We have to go, now."

"Why are you helping me so much? You owe me nothing." Jocelyn looks at her confused.

"It is my job to protect Shadowhunters, plus I owe your daughter and I promised her I would get you back in one piece, everything I have done is to keep that promise." Alice explained, the wardrobe violently shaking with each slam from a demon. She looked behind her just as the wardrobe fell, demons quickly filling the room.

Alice looks at Jocelyn, then the window. "Jump, I will catch you, I promise."

Her eyes widen in shock, looking at Alice as if she was insane "I am not jumping out a window!"

"Go, now!" Alice yelled, who was surrounded by demons now. Jocelyn looked at the window then back at Alice, before jumping through the window.

Alice glanced around, after a moment, she just smirked, before running jumping over the demons and jumped out the window too, she rotated her body so her back faced the ground as she fell and she threw fireballs at the house, after a 4 large fireballs left her hands, she rotated back and saw Jocelyn was near the ground. "Crap."

She let her wings expand out, then brought them close to her body fly faster than she ever had before, her head was diving straight towards Jocelyn and land. She drew closer and closer to Jocelyn and reached out for her arm, grasping it pulling her towards herself before gliding inches above the ground.

Alice looked down to Jocelyn whose eyes were shut tight. "Open your eyes." She whispered, then started swooping high up, vertically alongside a mountain, heading west towards the Atlantic Ocean.

Jocelyn kept her eyes closed. "I am dead, aren't I?" She felt a rippling affect against her, which was Alice chuckling.

"On the contrary, you are very much alive, it is true I left it last minute to swoop in but you didn't hit the ground, you would have felt it, it would have hurt, come on open your eyes you're missing the view." Alice grinned, her wings flapping elegantly, she looked down and saw some mundane's pointing at them.

"Oh crap, do you mind glamouring us? I sort of forgotten to." She added slightly alarmed.

Jocelyn then opened your eyes, "Your serious?" then she looked down, "Oh wow we are high." She looked past Alice and saw golden wings, and she was stunned into silence.

"Jocelyn! Glamour please, I would do it myself but I will get you nowhere near Brooklyn if I did." Alice spoke urgently and loudly.

Jocelyn slapped out of it, "Right sorry." She patted around her body for her stele, "Umm I don't have my stele Alice." Alice looked down at Jocelyn laughing "What? What is so funny?" Jocelyn hated being laughed at. Alice nodded towards Jocelyn hand, which held a stele now.

"What? That wasn't there before…was it?" she asked, as she started to draw the rune on Alice then on herself.

"No, I summoned it to you, I didn't know I could do that, but now I know. My uncle would be proud." Alice smiled softly as she flew over the mountain, and across more land before she headed towards the sea and across it, towards Brooklyn where her brother and Jocelyn's daughter would be waiting.

As Alice flew across the Atlantic she saw Jocelyn yawn, "You should sleep, don't worry, I'll wake you when I see land again." She nodded and closed her eyes. Alice whispers, "I'll see you again in Brooklyn, I hope."

 _Damn it, it's getting worse. I'm not going to make it._ "Stop it, of course you will." She replied to herself.


	24. Close Call

**24) Close Call**

Jace sat in the library unable to sleep, he was so worried and so scared he would lose his sister forever, she looked so hurt, _how can someone endure so much pain?_ _She is only 14 yet she can endure so much pain._

He must have let his thoughts slip through the bond because Magnus replied. _She gets the strength from the people she loves most, if she didn't have you then she probably would have given up by now and died back in Idris, but she knew she had you, she fights so hard because she wants to get to know you, as soon as she set eyes on you knowing that you were brother she wanted to know you; probably why she ended up instinctively running after you that night._

 _Yeah I know but she always tries to save people, I feel useless, I just want to protect her and I can't because she is more powerful than me and she doesn't need my help but I always need her help._ His voice filled with sadness.

 _Jace, you help me more than you realise._ Alice spoke, she sounded extremely tired. _If it weren't for you I wouldn't have the strength that I have, I fight so much knowing I can come back and get to know my brother. It isn't just power that kept me alive, it is will and love. I love you Jace, you're my brother. I promise when I get back you can look after me, well alongside Magnus. Then I will rest until I fully heal._ She smirked. _Then we can kick some ass together._

Jace sighed in relief at least she was alive, she is so strong she must have made it out, or she is back in that dungeon. _Where are you Alice?_

 _No idea, in the middle of the ocean somewhere heading west, I am letting Jocelyn sleep she is exhausted. Shame I can't do the same thing._ She chuckled softly then winced.

 _You can sleep all you want when you get here, longs you wake up eventually._ Jace added making sure she understood what he meant. _So glad you made it out of their though. When do you think you'll arrive?_

Alice hesitated looking at the sky, then sun was setting. _If I stay at the speed I'm going I'm hoping in the morning, if I start to slow down probably noon._ Alice turned to her side as she heard something. _Oh you have got to be kidding me, wish valentine would get over me already, no chance he is getting me._ She thought forgetting they the bond was open.

 _What do you mean? What has he done now?_

 _Sent flying demons after us._

 _What? How are you going to kill them if you are carrying Jocelyn?_ Jace questioned worryingly.

 _I have no idea; I'm going to have to outfly them. I'm going to cut the bond of for now ok? I love you brother._

 _I love you too sis._ Jace replied then he was cut off from her. He sighed deeply then walked to the training room, he couldn't take this anymore never knowing if she was alright, he had to train take his mind of it for now before he went crazy.

Alice just blocked her mind off and looked down at Jocelyn, "Hang in there." Then she was hit by something, she dropped Jocelyn tight in her hold. Her wings fanned back out then flew, she felt the water splashing as her wings hit the ocean. Jocelyn's back now soaked, Alice flew back up. The demons were laughing at her. "Nice try but rather than laughing you should concentrate on what is heading towards you." When one of the demons looked at her, she saw a fireball aiming straight at him, Alice had shuffled Jocelyn weight to one hand. That was when she came up with an idea.

A grin appeared on her face, as she gently woke Jocelyn up. "Hey sorry to wake you, but we were followed hold on tight and please do not let go." Jocelyn looked behind them and saw a swarm of demons. She then looked up at Alice, she seemed to have a plan, Jocelyn wrapped her arms tight around Alice's waist. Alice then let go of Jocelyn trusting her to hold onto her tight.

Alice summoned a fireball in one hand, a water ball in the other, she began to fuse them together, when they were both hit again. This time she didn't fall too far, her lightning bolt ball was growing larger and larger, she threw it up high in the sky. She hoped and prayed it would work.

"Come on, Come on." She muttered over and over.

after a few minutes off flying in different direction the weather suddenly began to change, a storm was coming a big one. She smiled proudly, she had totally forgotten about Jocelyn until they were both hit again and Jocelyn let go of her screaming.

"Damn it." She cursed then swooped down yet again caught Jocelyn, though half of her body had landed in the water, Alice was carrying by just holding her arms, Jocelyn's whole body was just dangling.

"Did you cause this storm?" She shouted over the storm as it was so loud and lightning strikes were everywhere.

Alice looked down proudly and nodded, "Yes, it was the only chance we had, after all I do not break promises so I have to get you back in one piece." She was trying to sound strong for Jocelyn but it didn't seem to work.

"What you mean have to get me back?" Jocelyn frowned deeply, and worried again.

"Look at me Jocelyn, really look at me, I don't have much left in me, I'm bleeding all over the place because of your husband." She looked down at her again then looked ahead, Jocelyn began to grow heavier, either that or she was growing too tired.

"I know I am sorry, you should have let me take some of those whips, those were demon whips he used on you, he wouldn't have used that on me." Jocelyn explained.

Alice chuckled softly, "Oh I know, demon weapons are the only thing that really hurts us, we can tolerate everything else."

"What do you mean us?" Jocelyn seemed to be quiet slow too, or maybe she was in shock of what had happened.

"I am angel, my mother is an angel, my father is Shadowhunter, it is why I have wings, they were once so beautiful and the demons ruined them!" she shouted. "Speaking of demons." She looks back and there were only a few left following her.

"I am going to try loose them" Alice shouted over the storm, then she drew Jocelyn to her body, "Close your eyes." She shouted, she waited till Jocelyn obeyed. Then drew her wings closer together. flew at full speed for 10 minutes which was a lot faster than she thought because when she looked back they were gone, then she looked back forward and she saw land.

"Land!" she cheered happily. She had not seen such a beautiful sight, somewhere she really wanted to be.

Jocelyn opened her eyes and laughed. "See you can make it; I knew you could."

Alice nodded and smiled, "Yes, I guess I flew faster than I realised, means I get to see my brother faster." As she flew towards, she saw greenery and a small beach, then she saw nothing. She fell unconscious they were falling.

"Alice? Alice!" Jocelyn was screaming but she didn't get a respond, not even when they both landed in the sea just by the beach.

Jocelyn swam straight to the surface and looked around for Alice, she saw her slowly starting to sink. Jocelyn swam quickly to her then held onto her as she swam out then grabbed the stele out her pocket that she someone miraculously still had. She drew the healing rune, the looked around she needed a phone to call someone.

She left Alice where she was for now, no one could see her, she was still glamoured, she walked up the beach and saw a sign, 'Rockaway Beach.' Jocelyn turned to look at Alice. "You were so close to Brooklyn Alice." She spoke quietly and softly, then found a phone. She ran to it and rang the New York institute.

She let it ring and ring, it was Maryse who answered. "New York Institute, Maryse speaking."

"Maryse, It's Jocelyn, I was told my daughter is with you, listen Alice nearly made it to Brooklyn but we fell at Rockaway Beach." Jocelyn explained.

"Oh it would have something to do with that darn child." She mutters.

Jocelyn then heard a male voice saying, "It's about Alice? Is she ok? Where is she?"

"Rockaway Beach." Maryse answered, "Jace, Jace!" she yelled then spoke to Jocelyn. "It seems like Jace is going to get Magnus, I am sure they will be with you soon goodbye." Then hung up.

Jocelyn looked at the phone, "Well she was rude." She muttered before running towards Alice.

"Alice, Alice they are coming, your brother is coming!" she spoke with relief, that was when she realised she wasn't breathing. "No! No! you are not coming this far and giving up do you hear me?" She drew another healing rune then started doing chest compressions for the mundane part of her, trying to get her heart pumping. She kept going until she saw a portal open, Magnus first, then three children after him, then her daughter.

Everyone was running towards her. Jocelyn looked at Magnus, "I…I don't know if there is anything you can do." She said softly.

Magnus looked at her, tears falling, "Of course there is, isn't there Alice? There is always something I just need to find it." He opens his case and pours the medication to burn all of the demon blood out of her system, she didn't even flinch, her body didn't move.

Jace was at the other side of her, holding her hand, he was crying. "Alice come on, I thought you wanted to get to know me, you can't do that if you leave us now can you?" He expected that to work normally she would come back with a cheeky comment. "Magnus do something!" he shouted crying hard.

Magnus looked at him, he was a mess too, he was crying his hands were trembling, he put more stuff on to help the wounds heal. He waited for a response, her heart still wasn't beating. "Damn it! Alice come on fight! I can't do this alone, you know that it takes us both like it always does. Come on you need to give Clary her memories and you and Jace need to get up no good, and you need to kill Valentine remember?" Still nothing. He punched the sand, sitting back.

"What are you doing? Keep going!" Jace was yelling at him.

"I have done everything! There is nothing else I can do!" he yelled back out of frustration.

Jace turned his anger to his parabatai. "This is your fault! If you didn't open your big mouth!" He stood up walking towards Alec and punched him hard in the face. "How could you do this to me huh? To my sister! What did she ever do to you? Nothing but protect you."

"Jace...Jace…Jace!" Isabelle called his name, as she kept trying to get his attention as he shouted at her brother.

"What!" he expected her to side with him but instead she just pointed behind him.

Raziel was there, walking towards Alice's body, he fell to his knees. Everyone stopped talking, Magnus even backed away some more. "you saved my life, I will save yours." He spoke softly and quietly, sounded defeated even though he spoke of saving her. "The scars I cannot get rid of though, I am so sorry Alessandra, this is going to hurt so much, be strong like always." He kissed her forehead, took his stele out, pulled her sleeve up and drew the angelic healing rune, he drew the speed rune on top.

He waited his hands rested gently but firmly on her shoulders, a few minutes later she was screaming at the top of her long, she fought against his hands, the piercing was worse than last time somehow she begged it to stop again, she pleaded her uncle to stop the pain. He just drew her into a hold.

"I am here Alessandra, it is ok, it will be ok I promise." She clung to him tight crying, everyone on that beach was crying, everyone seemed to grew an attachment to Alice. The screaming and crying didn't last very long at all.

Raziel looked at the company he was in, he gently picked her up when she eventually fell asleep. He looked at each person, his eyes eventually landing on Alec, his eyes glowing gold in anger. Alec gulped hard.

Raziel just looked down at Alice, "For you I won't, not yet, I will give him one last chance, ok Alice? After that he is gone." He looked down at Magnus who still was sat on the sand stunned, "You want to make the portal back to the institute? I will secure the place myself, please stay within the walls, or would you like me to protect your place too?"

"I…I will stay within the walls I do not to wish to take your time up." Magnus spoke softly and shocked, the angel that despised demons wanted to keep him safe.

Raziel seemed to hear his thoughts. "You are extremely important to Alice, she is right, you are not a downworlder, you use your powers for good. Not all hybrids are evil." He hesitated. "I wasn't able to extract all of the demon blood inside her, she still has a tiny bit left in her, it shouldn't affect her at all, eventually it will probably leave but just in case, you will keep an eye on her? If she will let you?"

Magnus stood up and nods, "Of course Raziel." He walked to make the portal back to the institute. They all walked through, Magnus closing it straight back up.

Once they were at the institute Alec and Isabelle walked to Alec's room, Jace, Magnus and Raziel holding Alice, walked to Alice's room. That left Clary and Jocelyn stood in the corridor.

Clary looked and her mother, she let herself be happy and hug her mother tight, "I was so worried I would never see you again, you are alright aren't you?"

Jocelyn nodded and smiled, "Yes, he didn't get a chance to touch me, Alice kept her promise to you, she took literally everything, including the demon blood." She looked down ashamed she let a child go through that.

"It wasn't your fault; it was valentines fault. Not yours. Come on, you look tired you should go have some rest." Clary tried to comfort and let her mother to her room, watched her as she got comfy in the bed and fell asleep instantly.

Alec and Izzy sat in his room, "He hates me, he actually hates me Isabelle, how are we supposed to be parabatai if he hates me?"

She looked at him, "He only hated you when he thought she was dead, sure he will be mad at you for a long time, I sure as hell would be, but she is alive and safe in these walls, Raziel said so himself."

"He hates me even more, he can actually strip me of my powers if I cross him one more time, he only didn't this time because Alice didn't want it, which I don't even know why, she should hate me too but she doesn't seem to, she always seems to understand why people make certain choices. Maybe that is why everyone likes her. She understands everyone and everyone's needs." He looks down feeling so guilty and mad at himself for making her go through all of that.

Izzy chuckled, "Yeah we can all learn a lot from her, I wonder when she is feeling better if she would train with us and teach us, I mean she can do some pretty awesome stuff. I wonder if she will show everything to us. Do you think she would?"

Alec shrugged, "I don't know, maybe, I mean she will probably have a plan to do some stuff and relax for a few months if she even knows what that means, I mean since she was 4 she has been training none stop, I don't even know if she knows the meaning of relaxing and chilling and having fun, maybe we can make it our aim to show it to her, we can all go out for a meal, even Magnus can come." He thought, trying to think up ways on how to make it up to her, though nothing could really make up for what he done to her.

"If Jace even lets you near her, he is so protective of her, then again he is protective of us all and we aren't even his blood, she shares the same father as him, they will always have a strong bond, I think Jace will keep you away from her for the first month or two, and I also think he will make her rest, I mean he loves demon hunting but for her I think he would stop for a little to make sure she is ok and has some fun like you said. Anyways you need to realise that she is part of his life, that she will be a large part of his life, he would drop anything for her, I have never seen such loss and fear in his eyes when he thought she was dead, not even when he lost his father, well pretend father or whatever." Isabelle advised her brother, before yawning and stretching. "Well I am going to head to bed, it has been a very long few weeks." She kissed his cheek then walked to her room.

Raziel carefully lay Alice in bed trying not to wake her, he tucked her in like her did when they were in the other dimension, he kissed her forehead. "I am so proud of you Alessandra. Never forget that. I love you." He turned to look at Magnus then Jace. "I will leave her in your two hands. Please make her rest for a while, I know that will be hard because she is stubborn but she will listen to you both now everyone is safe, under this roof, she doesn't have to go and be a hero." He looked down then back up, "I wanted to thank you both, for never giving up on her, without the both of you." He hesitates before continuing, "I do not think she would have made it as far as she did. Goodbye for now." He smiled softly to them then disappeared.

Jace dragged a chair over to the bed and fell into the chair exhausted, he looked at Alice and held her hand. "She looks so peaceful when she is asleep." He spoke softly.

Magnus smiles softly and nodded, "Yes she does, doesn't she? I haven't seen her this peaceful in a long time, if not ever. I will go grab another chair we can watch over her as she sleeps." Magnus leaves.

"I am so glad you are here Alice, I thought I lost you, I was so scared, I have never been so scared in my life, you are everything to me Alice, I know you want me to forgive Alec, but how can I? It was because of him you are like this." He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. "anyways I am so proud of you, I can't wait for you to get better so we can get to know each other properly, so we can spend some actual time together, no one can get between us now. Us against the world eh sis?" he smiled softly.

Magnus walked back in the room with a chair for him to sit in, he too falls in his seat, taking her hand in his and say with a serious tone, "You are on house arrest for now, ok Alice? You don't need to save anyone; they are all under this roof now. Everyone is safe. Have a long break, get to know Jace, have fun, be a kid, no more giving me heart attacks."

It wasn't long until both Jace and Magnus had fallen asleep, both of their heads rested on the bed holding each hand. In the morning Alice woke up looking at Jace then Magnus, she smiled, she picked Jace up laying him on the bed on her right hand side, done the same with Magnus on the other side of her, she lay in the middle of the two most important people in her life, except for Uncle Raziel. She lay smiling to herself a little before closing her eyes again, falling back asleep, feeling safe for the first time in a long time.


	25. Angel Realm

**25) Angel Realm**

Raziel returned to his realm when he ensured the institute was secure, he looked around and Camael ran to him throwing her arms around him. "Thank you brother."

He wrapped his arms around his sister and smiles softly. "She is family, you know how I protect my family, but I won't be able to do it every time, it would be unfair on the Shadowhunters she is with."

One of their fellow angels shouted, "You wouldn't have had to save her if she wasn't so weak."

Raziel was in front of the angel in seconds, "Weak? She has made her family proud, unlike your son, who still cannot control his element and he only has one! Remind me how old your son is?" He was purposely shouting and making a scene to make a point about his Niece.

The angel gulped hard, and muttered "364." Looking down embarrassed by how weak his family was.

"Was that 364? How old is my niece? She is the most powerful hybrid ever, she caused a lightning storm, she is the first ever to bond two elements together and survive, not even I could hold her power in my hands. She made her family's crest gold and it even added a new element of lightning. So you dare call my niece weak." Raziel's were glowing more gold than ever with fury. "No more bets on my niece!" he yelled turning to look at everyone else.

"You don't have faith in her anymore?" the annoying embarrassed angel spoke out of line again.

Raziel just smirked, "I have faith, I have a lot of faith, so much in fact that I know she could kill you in seconds if I pushed you into her realm, and you spoke to her like that."

"No hybrid could ever kill a full angel." The angel spat back.

"She nearly killed me, if she wasn't my ally she would have killed me, if she didn't draw that angelic rune on me I would no longer exist, you didn't feel the power that comes of her. I saved her because she is the only one that can kill that rogue. You all can think she is weak, but like always she will show you how strong she is, the age of 14 and she has killed more demons and is more skilled than the young Shadowhunters of New York Institute, she has been more skilled of them since she was four, she kept memories safe when she was four, yet you always underestimate her. In fact, let the betting's proceed, who will win, Alessandra Shadowhunter or Valentine Morgenstern and his demons."

"What is your bet then?" the angel in front of him asked.

Raziel grinned, "Easy Alessandra, she is too wise for Valentine. She knows the different between strength and knowledge and ability, she knows how to use weaknesses as a strength."

"If he takes her brother then she would sacrifice herself for him." The angel getting all cocky thinking he knew everything.

Raziel laughed as did Camael, "If he took her brother that would be the stupidest and probably last thing he will ever do on the planet, why do you think he has never touched Jace yet? Even he knows how stupid that would be. When she was laying there whenever thought she was dead, no she wasn't, she was screaming in agony but planning at the same time, she has a plan and I know it, and it is genius. Valentine has no chance."

Camael looks at him, "What is her plan, brother?"

"I will tell you in our building, not in front of all these angels." He looks around glaring at all the angels that didn't believe in his niece. Then headed to the temple, which looked like an ancient roman temple with pillars all around the end and a smaller rectangular building inside all made of gold. At the back was a massive statue of Raziel with his wings fanned out proudly with his sword in one hand and a shield in the other. No one knew that his and his sisters place was actually under the statue. He pulls his stele out of his pocket then gently placed it at the base of the statue which moved back sliding across the floor, steps leading down into his secret planning place.

"What is with all the secrecy Raziel?" Camael asked worryingly, as the statue closed back behind them and flames lit the way down the steps.

"She asked for my help, it is a big ask, she wants us to find a different dimension where she can use her full potential without any chance of hurting the people she loves." Raziel walked to a tall stone bowl that was filled with water.

"What? She could get trapped in that dimension though. You know this, so does she, why would she ask you to do that?" Camael ask appalled that he is even thinking about doing as she asked.

"She is doing it to protect the whole of humanity, the shadow world, everything I…we created, she is trying to protect it all. She understands the risk of it all, but she said 'every battle has its risks, to win I need to push the boat out and if it sinks; it sinks.' That was her words." Raziel looked at his sister. "You have to believe that she can do this, she can do this. You have saw her with that one that tried to rape her, she boiled his blood by one touch. What if she lost control in the battle between her and Valentine?" Raziel explained looking at her desperately hoping she would understand.

Camael just shook her head, "Raziel she is 140, nearly 150 and you are putting the whole of humanity in her hands, I know she is powerful and she understands everything but she is young. If you are helping her this much can't you kill Valentine? You are 3,351,498 years old, you can kill him with a click of a finger, like you said he is our creation why should we make my daughter clean it up our mess?

"I thought that too at first, but she is part of this family, it is her creation too, if we somehow died it will all be all up to her to protect both worlds. I never thought in a million years that I would be training my niece up so young, but the prophecy never spoke of how old the saviour would be when she saved the world, just that it would make her famous, not just Shadowhunters world but famous in our realm. The Shadowhunter name would live on as the most powerful and deadly family. We have to help her as much as possible, she wouldn't have asked if she knew she couldn't do it. She believes in herself that means she can do anything. Please help me and your daughter." Raziel begged his sister which was the rarest thing to see in this realm or any realm for that matter.

Camael sighed deeply but nodded, "I will help chose a realm or dimension with you but how will she know which place to look for when walking through the portal?" Camael questioned not understanding the plan fully.

"We make it for her, with the destination set for her, she doesn't know if she will just be able to push Valentine in without him pulling her in with him so she said it cannot be too dangerous, as much as we want it to be that lava dimension it can't be that one in case she falls in too." He explained looking at her, she seemed to understanding why she was the chosen one, always thinking of plans.

"well the most obvious place to send them is the arena." Camael hated saying those words, she knew it was the most dangerous dimension in the whole universe but that was the only chance that her daughter would have.

"You want to send her there? She wouldn't be just against Valentine then, she would be up against the most powerful demons, that took us 3 or more full angels to capture, not even we could kill them, that…that is where you chose to send her?" Raziel was in shock, he never would have sent her there, even he hated that place.

"Yes but those demons won't just be fighting her, they will be fighting Valentine too, it means she doesn't have to concentrate on killing Valentine she has to concentrate on defending herself and getting out of there, Valentine will be too distracted by the other demons to even notice her leaving." Camael understood perfectly why she was getting this reaction from Raziel, this idea was insane and extremely risky and could fall flat on its face, but it was Alessandra's only chance.

"Do you even know how many demons are there?" Raziel questioned, with Camael's sheepish shake of the head, he spoke, "Millions maybe even billions, every single demon that has been killed by shadowhunters go there too, not just the ones we placed there." He explained softly but Camael seemed to be set on the idea of sending them there.

"She will be able to think of an idea, you taught her to think fast in bad situations, you told me to have faith in my daughter well I do, if you don't want her killing Valentine on the plain she is on then she will do it in the Arena, plus if she loses control of her power then she will kill those demons once and for all." Camael put her foot down. "So when are we doing this?"

Raziel looks at Camael, "40 years or more, Alice needs to rest, she needs a few months' rest maybe even longer, she needs to regenerate her power."

"Valentine could have an army by then! We can't wait that long." Camael looked stubborn again but Raziel looked at her in a way saying 'don't test me on this'.

"She will have back up, Jace and Magnus won't let her face this alone, since Jace has a parabatai he is bonded to go with them and Isabelle would not say no. Alice will train up Clary then she will be able to go too, if Clary is going Jocelyn will more than likely go. Alice will make them swear on me that they will not follow her when she goes ahead to find Valentine, until they are finished killing the demons then and only then will they be able to go and look for her, by then hopefully he is dead in either that plain or he is in the Arena, if she ends up in too, then I will still have to close the portal so they can't follow her in." Raziel looks down at the last line he said.

"You are going to lock her in there?" Camael asks, she didn't know her daughters' full powers, Raziel never told them to her. Until now.

"She can create portals remember? You taught that even before leaving with me, she can do incredible things Camael, if anyone will be able to leave that place it will be her." He pulls her into a hold. "She is extremely strong Camael, she will do it."

"I know she will but this is so scary, she is going into war, she is my first and only daughter and she is going into war." Camael let tears fall. "I don't know if I will be able to watch, the other angels just watch it like a mundane watching a movie or something but this is my daughter's life and they don't seem to realise that when they are booing or calling her a failure, it has taken me everything not to cause a massive fight, I don't like them watching her, and judging her every choice and every move, they too seem to forget how young she is, they seem to forget that every single one of their children would die if they attempted anything she was doing." Camael was crying, she just wanted to hold her daughter, even if it was just one more time.

"hey, it ok Camael, she will be ok, you know she will be, she is strong just like you are." He held her close stroking her back trying to comfort her.

"I just want to hug her one more time before she goes into battle, just to give you more strength." She sobbed.

"You know you are not meant to after they have been trained." Raziel looks at her.

"I know but not all of our children go into war like this. Please Raziel, just this once let me see my daughter. Please." She looks at her brother with bleeding eyes.

Raziel sighed in defeat and nods, "Ok just this once for 5 minutes' tops, no longer, but it will be harder on Alessandra to say goodbye again."

Camael smiles, "Thank you so much, how long has passed for her since you saved her? She should be awake by now right?"

Raziel looks at his mundane watch looking at the date. "A month and a few weeks have passed, I presume she I training the others the best of her ability, especially Clary, she will be trying to work on her the most, probably pushing her hard, so unless it is night I would try the training room to find her."

"Of course she would be, she is always helping others, but I thought you said she needs to rest?" Camael frowns confused.

"Longs she doesn't use too much power then she is resting, though she is young so she will probably want to show off a little." He chuckles softly and proudly. "Come on she is 14 in mundane and shadowhunter years, she has to have some immaturity at that age. She is already way too mature for her age." He smiles and kisses Camael's forehead.

"yeah I guess you are right, as long as she doesn't forget her mission, then I guess she is free to be a child for a short while at least." Camael agreed and smiled she was so excited to see her again after 100 years.

"Go on then, go and see how your daughter has matured, and warn her about the arena, that she must try her hardest to stay in her realm." Raziel spoke with urgency then let go of her, then Camael disappeared, but just in case anything happened he went with her.

Raziel was right, Alice was in the training room with Clary, Jace and Isabelle. Alec was nowhere to be seen. She was watching Jace and Isabelle fighting sword. Camael and Raziel just stood by the door watching. Raziel grinned when she told Jace of for taunting.

"Jace what have I told you about taunting? It shows weakness, you aren't weak now are you Jace? That and you not with one as your surroundings, if Isabelle was a demon all she had to do was distract you enough for another demon to come along and stab you in the back." she had her blade very lightly touching his back.

Jace rolled his eyes, "You are way too bossy for your age."

Isabelle still wanted to see some of Alice's powers. She whined on, "When will you show us something cool?"

Alice turns to look at her, "When Jace stops being cocky in a fight and becomes one with his surrounding, when you get your fighting stance right, light on the balls of your feet, and when Clary can hit bullseye with the bow and arrow. When you all can do that then and only then I will-" she cuts of and frowns. "You all sense that?"

All three of them frowned and shook their heads. "Sense what?" they say in harmony.

It didn't take Alice long at all to identify what she was feeling. She stared in shock. "Mother? Is…Is that really you?"


	26. Reunited

**26) Reunited**

Alice stared at her mother stunned, her legs wouldn't move at first, she felt the eyes of her brother, Clary and Isabelle staring at her, not understanding anything that is going on.

Her legs finally became hers again and she ran forward jumping into her mother's arms, she caught her just like her father used to catch her and Alice cried into her. "You're really here? It…it isn't a dream? I…I thought we wouldn't see each other again?" Alice sobbed through her sentence.

Camael smiled whipping Alice's tears away, then strokes her hair and kisses her forehead, "I am not supposed to, I begged your uncle to let me, he finally gave in. I am here because you need to know how proud I am of you, you have been through so much, yet you are still so strong. You must hold your head up high."

Alice looked from her Uncle back to her mother, then back to him, "Thank you so much Uncle Raziel!" She started then she turned back to her mother, she knew they had an audience but she didn't care at all, she was proud of her mother and now she knew how proud her mother was of her, but she wasn't proud of herself, "How can you be proud though mother? I have failed everything, I still haven't defeated Valentine, he is still out there building whatever army he is building and it is getting closer and closer to chaos and I am here still not fully powered yet, what if I am not powered up and he loses control of his demons? Then I have failed for sure." She looked down and moved out her mother's hold and stands looking down ashamed.

Camael looked at Alice to Raziel who just shrugged as if to say this could be the last time she could comfort her own daughter. Camael kneeled in front of her daughter, "Listen to me Alessandra Shadowhunter, you are far from a failure, you have come so far, you are so powerful even when you are not at full power, you can beat Valentine with her eyes shut…literally." She chuckles softly. "You know his strengths and his weaknesses, you know what you are his weakness, you know that Jocelyn and Clary are his weaknesses-"

Camael was cut off by Alice shouting, "I would never use them against Valentine, that is something he would do! I am not Valentine Morgenstern! I never want to be him; he may have put demon blood in my veins but I will not become what he wants me to become!" Alice was trembling, she had never felt such anger in a long time. She felt her power grow inside her, she looked around seeing how many people she could injure if she exploded now.

Alice looked at Uncle Raziel drawing a shield rune in mid-air, a blue shield dome moves around her, a shield that let nothing out and nothing in. Raziel's eyes widen, "Alessandra no! You have control of your powers you know you have and I know you have, look at your brother, you would never hurt him in a million years would you?"

Alice shakes her head but her eyes water, "the powers never burned before Uncle Raziel, not even when I had no control, the power runs through my body and it burns right now. What if it's the demon blood? What if he turned me into a monster?"

Raziel had never felt so much fear, he knew if she exploded in the shield everything would reflect back onto her, but it wasn't him that answered, it was Jace her brother. "Hey sis, look at me." He waited until she turned to look at him, "You have got this, we can deal with this together like everything else, you are not a monster, I know that, I know you. You could never hurt me, I know that, you know that. Put that amazing shield down, or let me in, I will help you, let me help you Alice. Please."

Alice still trembled, "It burns Jace, it hurts so much, I am doing everything within me to stay in control but its fighting to come out. It wants to come out, but I don't want it to, this…this power I am feeling, it is everything I can do, everything I am capable of is built up inside me right now. I can't let it go, there is nowhere for me to go where I can let all of this out."

Jace looks at Raziel then back to her, "You don't need to let it go, you just need to gain control of it, you have done this before many times, or Angel Raziel would never let you back, just close your eyes and gain control of your emotions, remember you told me that? Your powers are linked to your emotions, just look right at me Alice, put your shield down and let me help you calm down."

Alice looked into her brother's eyes, there wasn't a single ounce of fear inside them unlike hers she was terrified that she would hurt or kill her brother, but she done as she asked and redrew the rune and the shield goes down, Jace walked to her and holds her, she was very hot to the touch but Jace didn't care, he just held her and stroked her hair, "Its ok, you are nothing like Valentine ok? You are so much better than him, there isn't an ounce of bad in your body." He kisses her forehead.

Alice was starting to feel better already, the burning started to hurt less, she closed her eyes, she knew she had to release one of her powers, she just had to, she released the water ring around her and Jace. She heard the gasp from Clary and Isabelle.

Raziel released an unnecessary breath, she had everything she needed to keep calm, she knew she had to release one power, she is ready she has always been ready for this battle.

"Do you think so Uncle Raziel?" Alice answers his thought; everyone looks at Angel Raziel confused. Alice was now looking at her uncle, the water ring had subsided and disappeared.

Raziel smiled and nodded, "Yes, you may have nearly lost control but you didn't, you never would have, now you just need to kick Valentines ass, so you can put all that power to good use, I have the dimension you wanted me to get too. Well your mother chose it."

Alice turned to look at her mother, who looked flustered, like she didn't know Alice, she didn't know what made her tick, what made her happy or sad, what made her strong, what made her weak. Camael was so lost. "what is this place?"

Jace frowned deeply, "Dimension set up? Alice what is he talking about?"

Alice looked at her brother, "I was going to tell you the plan soon and do not worry you were not left out of the plan, no one was, why do you think I have been pushing you all so hard? It isn't just me that needed to be ready, it is all of you?" Alice looked at Jace, Clary then Isabelle, "I cannot win this fight on my own, I need help, I need the help of people that I trust most in this world. Will you help me defeat Valentine?"

Isabelle started off by grinning and saying, "Hell yes I am in, I don't care what your plan is for me I will do it, you can count on me, Alice."

Alice smiled in return, "You will all be doing what you do best, kicking demon ass, whilst I go and locate Valentine, none of you can follow me until you kill all of the demons, I cannot be distracted not with the powers I yield, even then I need you to be careful and stay back, none of you can be in the room when I am fighting Valentine, I will hopefully be kicking him in another dimension if I cannot kill him, though I know there may be a chance that he drags me in with him, I will find a way back to you guys, just like I always do."

Jace looked at Alice then nodded, least he could help with this plan, he wasn't sitting around doing nothing, "Alright, but where will you end up if he drags you in?"

They both turn to look at Raziel and Camael, Camael gulps hard, "The Arena." She answers as if they were supposed to know what that location was.

"The Arena what is that? Arena for what?" Jace asked, not liking the sound of this place, not for his little sister, this plan could end bad, so bad.

Camael's mouth opened but no words came out so she closed it again. Raziel sighed softly and shook his head at Camael in disappointment. "The Arena used to be where angels trained against the demons, it was a place where the angels discovered their powers between the ages off 100-140."

He was interrupted by Clary asking, "100-140? Alice was only what 4?"

Alice answered knowing her uncle would complicate the matter, "Angels age differently, in this realm or dimension I am 14, but my angel age is 140, so I was 40 when I started to discover my powers."

Clary just nodded once understanding. Raziel carried on, "We thought that it would be easiest to see how powerful certain angels were by making them fight demons, powers unlock normally when angels are in danger, not fake danger, real, deadly danger, that is why we done that, but then can the war, the first major war between angels and demon, many centuries ago, some demons not even we could kill, not at the time anyways, so we closed down the arena, and stored the most dangerous demons there. Well that was what is was at first, then we found out that even when we killed demons they came back because they just went back to their dimension, so we changed that, so when demons died their body would go to the arena, there is no way of them escaping there, we made sure of that." Raziel looked down a little expecting an outburst from Alice but instead he got an outburst from the brother.

"You are opening a portal to basically hell? What if she gets dragged in too? Then what you expect her to fight them all and come back to us?" Jace looked at Raziel then remembered it was Alice's mother that decided the place, "And you, how could you pick a place like that knowing your daughter could get dragged in there? In the place where demons belong!"

Raziel sighed softly, "What if she doesn't get dragged in Jace? Then Valentine will die in hell and spawn back there where he belongs, he may even be killed over and over again by the demons. He would never be able to kill them all."

"How many demons are down there?" Isabelle asks, worried about if Alice gets dragged in.

"Billions, zillions? We don't know." Raziel admits, he turns to Alice, she was quiet, too quiet. Why was she so quiet? "Alessandra?" he finally added.

"How many are there that you couldn't kill?" she asked, her face was masked, none of her true emotions showed.

"Around 3,400." Raziel answered trying to figure out what she was thinking, what she felt about it.

She just nodded, the room was silent for a long 5 minutes then Alice finally says, "I will just have to ensure I don't get dragged in then, won't I?"

Camael finally spoke up, "We can change the dimension if you want?"

Alice looked at her mother as if she didn't recognise her, that her own mother could be sending her to hell as a reward for killing Valentine but she just shakes her head.

Raziel seemed to hear her thoughts, "Alice, this will be the last time you see your mother and that is what you think?"

Alice's eyes shift to her uncle and they soften a little. "Yes, how else am I supposed to think Uncle Raziel? What isn't there another dimension? Did she even think of other dimensions or did she just choose that one straight away? I bet she prays that I end up getting dragged in, she never loved me, I was never a good enough daughter for her." She spoke without thinking half of the time but she meant every word.

Camael gasped, "Alessandra, that is not true at all, I am-"

She was cut off by her daughter, "What about my first mission mother? You couldn't even face me, you didn't hold me, you didn't comfort me." Tears were rolling down her cheeks, "My dad left me with a stranger at the time to comfort me, to bind my wounds, because he was so mad at you for not telling the truth." Alice points to her scarred hand, "This…this is your fault, you could have prevented it, or warned me about me, but did you? No you just let me, you let my father watch as I screamed in agony, but I kept on going, I finished what was asked of me to make you proud, to show you that I was strong enough. Then you don't show up, I don't see you again until I am crying on the phone to dad after I was tortured, where were you then? You were meant to protect me!"

"Al-Al" Camael was sobbing, her heart was broken.

Raziel spoke up, his commanding voice returned, "Alessandra that is enough! You apologise to your mother!" Jace, Clary and Isabelle gulp hard, his voice had frightened them but not Alice.

"No! Why should I? First she lets me go on a mission that could have killed instantly, then she lets me be tortured when it was is damn well obvious that she could have saved me. I was 40 uncle Raziel 40! And now…now at 140 she wants to send me to hell, where is the love in that Uncle Raziel." Then she shouted loudly, "Where?" this time though she had perfect control of her power, though anger was running through her body.

Raziel was shocked at how much she made sense, her mother never gave her enough love or protection, he gave her extra protection to protect Alice and she ends up in the enemies hold. He turns to Camael, "Camael?"

 _Damn it, I have been caught, what am I supposed to do now? Valentine said that they would never find out, that I would be able to keep my family_. Camael thought. "I…I tried my best Raziel."

Raziel didn't seem to hear her thoughts but Alice did loud and clear, "My own mother! You are a traitor! No wonder you pushed me to train, the quicker I trained the less attached you would become and the quicker I would be in Valentines hand, but every time his plans went wrong."

Raziel looked at Alessandra as she spoke, he saw the fury in her eyes so he knew that she was telling the truth, but he wanted to hear it from Camael, "Is this true, Camael?"

"Wh-wh-what no of course not." Camael answered though she had guilt written all over her face.

Raziel was going to speak but Alice seemed to still have grudges against her, "You let that filthy monster, torture me? You let that filthy monster's son torture me and…and…"

Jace held her and whispered though he never everyone could here, "It's ok, you don't have to say it. We all know what you mean." Though he knew Isabelle and Clary didn't, he would have to explain to them later.

"No you right, I don't have to say it, because she knew, Uncle Raziel saved me that night, it was that exact night that I escaped, all because Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern wanted to know how I did this?" blades were in everyone's hands except for Camael.

Raziel was about to say that seraph blades can't kill angels but he saw the blade that he held was different this blade he had never seen before, he felt the power it held, this blade could kill angels, he knew it as soon as he looked at it, the blade, it was silver with a black line down the middle that represented demon blood.

He was about to object at first, after all it was his sister they were about to kill, it was his instinct to protect her, but it should have been Camael's instinct to protect Alessandra and for some reason he did not know she did not. So instead he asked, "Why?"

Alice first thought he was talking to her until she saw him looking at Camael. "I…I just wanted Alessandra trained and he was going to do it and my husband wasn't going to, he said he was going to use her for good that he was going to get her to slaughter demons and be a hero said he would treat her as if she was his own."

"What about the demon blood? Why would you agree to that knowing that it could have killed me?" Alice questioned next, her brother had one protective arm around her, the other hand held the blade that Alice summoned him moments ago, they were both slightly turned to face Camael both of that had a tight grip on the blade ready to move to kill her at any moment.

"I…I didn't know about that I swear, I would never have let him take you or know about you if I knew he was going to do that, Alessandra you have to believe me." Camael had plea in her eyes.

Alice shook her head, "No, I don't, you chose the enemy over your family, not only over me but over your own brother, you knew this meant a lot to him, you knew that Valentine was the one that I was meant to vanquish but you just handed me to him, I'm guessing that the punishment for traitors is death. Am I right uncle Raziel?"


	27. Family Matter

**27) Family**

Jace looked at Alice stunned, "You could kill your own mother?"

Alice turned to look at him, her eyes were dark and cold, "Where has she been a mother to me Jace?"

Jace opens his mouth then closes it again then opens it again, "She fed you, put a roof over your head, pushed you and trained you."

Alice shakes her head, "Our father fed me, our father put a roof over my head, she may have pushed me but not for the right reasons, and she never trained me once, she taught me angelic runes, which are extremely dangerous to a three to four-year-old, she led Valentine to me, that is why she wanted me to train, so she could hand me over to him, so that I would be ready and powerful for his plan, they didn't expect me to be as strong and hard to control as I am, they didn't want me to be stubborn they wanted me just to do as I was told. Even if I knew it was wrong, they didn't realise that all I needed was you and Magnus to keep me sane."

"So you would kill you mother?" Jace questioned again.

"To protect you and everyone under this roof." She stops just for a moment and thinks _Could I really? For Jace defiantly._ "Yes."

Camael's eyes widen, she wasn't expecting this at all, she needed forgiveness. She couldn't die by her own daughter's hand. "Raziel, Raziel please look at me, you have to forgive me, you can't let her kill me. I know I done wrong and I shouldn't have but please I do not need to die."

Raziel masked his face, though he was enraged inside, his own sister betrayed him…his niece. He could barely stand to be in the same room as her but he had to, if he ran away now it would be left completely to Alessandra. "Why should you be forgiven for your crime? I gave you extra power to protect our family instead you betray them. She is right, you do not deserve to live in this dimension or in our realm. You shall be vanquished here, in a duel."

Camael's mouth hangs open, "In a duel? You know I have no chance over you, we already know that."

Raziel shakes his head, "Not me, Alessandra, you need to know what you would have done if she wasn't so headstrong and smart, if she couldn't take whatever was given to her, if she wasn't so strong and powerful. You would have ended the world. So you will duel with the one that is going to save it." He looks at Camael then at Alessandra, then adds, "To the death."

Everyone was stunned into silence; Clary and Isabelle just stare at each other; in shock then slight excitement they were finally going to see the powers that angels yield. But Jace was anxious, his sister in a duel with her own mother, this could destroy her if she wins.

"Are you-" Was all Jace could speak before he was interrupted.

"This does not concern you Jace Herondale, this is an angel and a family matter, a Shadowhunter matter." Raziel spoke in command that sent shivers down Jace's spine.

Alice looks at her uncle, "There was no need to be rude about it." They stared at each other. To everyone it looked like they were daring each other to say another word about it, but instead they were speaking to one another.

 _I have never fought another angel before Uncle Raziel, how do you know I will win._

 _I know you will because for once this is all about power, your mother is weak especially when it comes to fighting, you however have experience in it, a lot._

 _Wonder what the bets are going to be like in your realm then?_ Alice cracks a little smirk.

 _Oh this will be real entertainment for them, but I promise you will be able to beat her, I wouldn't make you fight her otherwise._ Raziel finally looks away from her, and everyone in the room let out the breath they were holding.

Alice looks around, "Jace, Isabelle, Clary, wait by the door, Camael we fight in here." She purposely called her mother by her name to show that this wasn't going to affect her, no one seemed to ignore her, she must have spoken in a tone that said 'don't argue with me, not today.'

Once Jace, Isabelle and Clary were at the door, Alice looked at Raziel, speaking once more, "Give her your blade, then put a shield by the door."

Raziel obeyed but rather than handing his black sword, he slid it across the floor, then he puts the shield up. Jace was uneasy, he shifted from one foot to another, Isabelle was watching in excitement. Clary reached for Jace's hand and squeezed it in a reassuring manner.

The sword didn't reach where Camael stood, she kept her eyes on Alessandra though, Alice just shrugged, taking a step back to indicate that she wouldn't start the fight until the blade was in Camael's. Alice had more honour than that. Camael didn't seem to believe her. Alice finally says, "I do not start a fight with an unarmed soldier, no matter the species, so go ahead, I won't move until you have your stance."

Camael walked cautiously over to the blade, her eyes never leaving Alice's, she bends down to pick up the blade, she walks back in line with Alice, she stared at her for a long moment. Then runs towards her at such speed that to Jace it was a blur. Her blade aiming straight for Alessandra's heart, suddenly all that was heard was the grinding of two blades meeting each other, Alice easily pushed her back, Camael stumbling back a little but easily found her footing, she grew a fireball in her hand throwing it at her daughter her just simply moved to the side.

Camael hissed threw her teeth, _she isn't fighting, she is just defending, why? Why would she do that?_ Camael couldn't find the answer, so she went for another strike, this time there was a blade battle, Camael thrashing her blade at Alice in every direction, slash, Jab, stab. Them all but Alice deflected them all, when Camael was undefended, Alice thrusts her blade into Camael's side. She knew it wouldn't kill her, Alice slammed her foot into Camael pushing her back sliding her mother of her blade.

Camael gasps in shock, her hand resting on the wound, she was bleeding. Badly. She groaned softly, throwing her blade to the side, her daughter coping her, Alice made them disappear with her ability. Camael's eyes widen.

Alice was thinking her next move through whilst she had the chance, _Uncle Raziel said nearly all angels only have one element that meant Camael only had fire, but just in case I should expect water, since they are the two elements that our family hold, except electricity but only I can use that ability, which means the only moves she can use are fire and a possibility of water._

What Camael did next confused Alice, she was just spinning around in a circle over and over. Alice heard a little tiny gasp coming from Raziel, which meant this was possibly Camael's special move. Suddenly Camael was in a fire wall, covering her whole body, she was still spinning though, Alice could feel the draft through the heat. Then fireballs were aiming at her, one after another after another a new one every seconds.

Alice ducked, leaned, jumped, front flipped, back flipped, lay on the ground, rolled, hand stand into a flip. Dodging time after time. Then she felt heat on her body, it slammed her into the wall, the wall hurt more than the burn, it hardly bothered her after all, her element is fire. More fireballs were still moving towards her, Alice closed her eyes tight before she knew it a wave of water moved from her side of the room, moving towards Camael, the wave splashing into Camael, forcing her of her feet and hitting her against the wall.

It was Alice's turn to use her special move, her wings expanded out either side of her, they were all healed from the last time she was in a fight, her wings flapped just to a hover. In her hands she was combining her powers, fire and water. She had mastered that ability, skipping the whole cloud making section out. She had electricity in her hands. She paused for a moment to let a single tear move down her cheek, then her powers were leaving her hands aiming at Camael, electrocuting her. Camael's screams were agonising to hear, she screamed until there was no longer life in her. Alice stopped the instant the screams stopped. Her wings disappeared and she fell to her knees, her knees soaking before of the water on the floor.

Jace looked at Raziel, "Let me in now! Please?" his voice was desperate, his eyes were pleading.

Raziel looked at him, without saying a word he let the shield down, Jace ran straight towards Alice, he knee-slid to her slide his legs and shirt soaked, he held Alice tight. "Hey it is ok, you done the right thing."

Alice looked at him, and nods, looked passed her brother to Raziel who was walking towards his sister, "He will never forgive me, he will say he has and that it was necessary but deep inside he won't ever forgive me."

Jace looked at Raziel too, then back to his sister, "Of course he will, it was his idea."

Alice looked at Jace, "Why do you think he made me fight with her? Not to show her my ability but because he didn't have it within him, they have spent millions and millions of years together, he couldn't kill her, so he asked me too."

Jace looked at her in shock then sudden realisation, "That was him asking? You said yes? He would have killed her?"

Alice looked at Raziel then Jace and nods, "Yes, she betrayed us, to us if we are betrayed we must kill them, our work is too important for us to be betrayed."

Jace couldn't help himself, "But Alec betrayed you and he is still alive?"

Alice nodded, "Uncle Raziel was going to kill him, but I asked him not to, the same way he asked me to kill Camael with a different idea."

Jace frowned deeply, "What idea?"

Alice didn't hear what he said, she stood up and walked towards her uncle and now deceased mother, "I'm so sorry Uncle Raziel. I shouldn't have…I should have just injured her." Tears stream down her cheeks.

Raziel looks at her and wraps his arms around her, "It was to the death dear, what you said to your brother, you are right. Thank you. I shouldn't have though; I shouldn't have put that responsibility on you. Believe me when I say that I forgive you, I do not have an ounce of hate for you, I never could. You are the bravest being I have ever met. You are so strong, I am just sorry I never saw it earlier, saved you from all of this pain that you have endured." He strokes her cheek softly whipping her tears away.

"You…You don't hate me? But I killed your sister." Alice didn't understand, she couldn't understand, maybe she was too young to understand but how could he forgive her after what he just saw her do.

He sighs softly, _she is so young yet she has to learn everything already, why did I have to make her understand everything at such a young age?_ _Why did I make her kill her own mother? Because I couldn't, because I was too weak to do so, Camael was family, family is my weakness, now everyone knows it. Now it's just me and her, me and my niece left in the Shadowhunter family, I have to put her first, I have to make sure that nothing happens to her, she is all I have left in the whole world, this only thing that I care about, her and whoever she cares about._ "She betrayed the both of us, if another angel not in our family betrayed us then I would have sentenced them to death, just because she is part of the family it doesn't mean that she can get away with things that others cannot. Do you understand now?"

"I…I killed my own mother." Alice sobbed and cried into her uncle, guilt was consuming her, hate was consuming her, she hated herself, she hated her abilities. _Why would I do this? Why did I kill her? I didn't have to kill her. But she betrayed me, it hurt to be betrayed that way. She was my mother though. That is what makes it so much worse._ Alice was arguing with herself.

Raziel kissed her head softly, stroking her hair. "Listen to me, ok?" He gently lifted her head up, so she was looking at him, "you done what you had to, I know it hurts, I know it does but you had to do it, for your own safety, for everyone around you, for me. You done it for me, and I am so proud of you for being strong enough to do it. Don't let it consume you."

"Wish you could just take my memories away." Alice muttered then something clicked. "Memories, I haven't given Clary her memories back."

Raziel looked at her, sighing softly _she is changing the subject, she doesn't want to forgive herself, she is going to let it eat her up. I will not argue with her now, I will not force her to come to terms with it. Not yet._

 _"_ Maybe that is why she isn't doing so well, she doesn't feel like she belongs here, but she does." Alice is standing up, her eyes were now hard, she put a wall up to hide how she is feeling.

Alice walks over to Clary and Isabelle, smiles a little, before she could say anything Isabelle was speaking, "By the angel, Alice that was amazing! I cannot believe that you could do all of that, that was stunning. I am so glad that I know you, and that you are on our side."

She smiles and nods, "Thank you Izzy, I'm glad that I am on the right side too." Alice turns to Clary "Hey I think it is time that I give you your memories back. What do you think?"

Clary smiles and nods, "Yes, my mum has been driving me crazy asking me every day if I got my memories back."

Alice chuckles softly, though she obviously didn't feel like laughing, she felt like sulking in her bedroom for the rest of her life, but she had still to do and that is what kept her going. "You should have just asked me to, they are your memories, I just kept forgetting, I was to fixated on training you to make sure you are ready, but just then I realised it might be because you don't feel like you belong here."

Clary looks down a little and nods, "Yeah, I mean everyone here is amazing at fighting even my mum and I am terrible at it, how can I fit in here?"

"I'm sure you have been told the story about what makes you all so special?" Clary shakes her head. Alice raises her eyebrows, "Really? That is odd. Walk with me, we can do it in the library. I will tell you on the way." Clary nods walking along side of her, "I will give you the short story considering the long version is very complicate, plus, I am just giving you what the shadowhunters know, not what my Uncle told me" Alice took a pause, she already seemed out of the breath, but then again that could have been because she had just fought with another angel for the first time, she took another breath to steady her voice before continuing, "the legend of the origin of Shadowhunters is that they were created more than a thousand years ago, when humans were being overrun by demon invasions from the other worlds. A warlock summoned the Angel Raziel, who mixed some of his own blood with the blood of men in a cup, and gave it to those men to drink. Those who drank the Angel's blood became Shadowhunters, as did their children and their children's children. (City of bones)"

"That…that is only the legend? What is the truth then?" Clary questioned, she couldn't help herself she was always too curious.

"If I told you before my brother and the others I think they would kill you, maybe I will get you all together one day and tell you all, if my uncle will let me after all it is his history." She half smiles and turns a corner walking up the stairs two at a time till they made it to the ground floor,

"Wait what? That is why everyone was so shocked when they saw your Uncle? He is the Angel Raziel in the story? I never understood why everyone was so in awe of him, until now. So you are more of an angel then us? I mean obviously you have all these crazy powers, never mind that was a stupid question." Clary suddenly was nervous and she didn't know why, why should it change their friendship?

Alice turned the final corner into the library. "You need to relax a little, I am still me, nothing is different, my heritage shouldn't make me any different to you. I see you all as my family. I mean sure you do have my family blood running through your veins so that is probably why I do. I see everyone in this institute and every other institute in the world as my brothers and sisters." She sits on the sofa and pats the seat next to her, Clary sits next to her,

"Well are you ready to get your memories back, Clary?"


	28. Heart to Heart

**28) Heart to Heart**

Clary looks at her younger yet more powerful friend, after what she just witnessed she should be terrified of this girl, but something within her told her that this girl, this child, this angel wouldn't hurt her, not on purpose. Alice's eyes were guarded, showed no emotion what so ever, Clary didn't blame her, she just killed her own mother, her own mother betrayed her the worse way possible. _How is she even holding it together right now? Why is she giving me my memories now of all times, she should be crying her eyes out in her room or something._ Clary thought, **_Distraction_** the word came from the back of her mind as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which now it really was.

Clary realised that Alice was waiting for her to reply, _she is actually giving me the choice? Whether or not I get my memories back._ Clary smiles a little and nods, "Yes I am ready, I have been ready for so long." For just a second she was sure that she saw a glance of relief flow over Alice's eyes, but she wasn't sure for sure because her eyes were guarded once again.

Alice nods, bringing her stele out, even though she didn't need it, she liked using it, it reminded her of her father, when he gave her the stele for the first time;

 _I ran up to him and jumps up at him, he caught me. "I am ready dad, mum says you have something to give me, she said it is a stele and it's how I draw the runes on myself."_

 _"_ _I will go and get it for you, you go and wait at the front door, and I need you to be sensible on this trip, this is important remember."_

 _I walked to the front door as was asked of me, I was so excited to see what it would look like, to see the design, I was moving back and forward on my heels, I was so impatient I just wanted to see it already. That's when I heard his voice, thick with worry but also pride, "Here you go Alice."_

 _I take it smiling, I look at it feeling the design in my hand, it was blue, sapphire it was perfect, it had silver angel wings wrapped around it, the detail was perfect, everything about it was perfect._

 _"_ _It's beautiful, and my favourite colour! Thank you, dad."_

Alice shook her head away, shaking the thoughts away, she took a steady breath to stop her hand from trembling, with that single breath her hand was steady, she realised that Clary was watching her, she forced her lips to a smile, "Sorry, do you have the angelic rune?"

Clary watched her, in that moment Alice revealed all of her emotions she felt when she zoned out, happiness, excitement, then sadness, regret and loneliness. When she came back wherever her mind wondered her wall was up again. _She has to let someone in, this is going to destroy her if she lets it, I hope she lets someone in, it doesn't have to me, Jace, I hope she lets Jace in._ Then she realised the question, "Angelic Rune?"

Alice rolled her sleeve up, though she probably shouldn't have, she had scars everywhere, no one had seen them except Magnus when he saw to her wounds. She heard the gasp escape from Clary. She pointed at the Angelic rune. Clary just shook her head, she didn't trust her voice, and she knew Alice didn't want sympathy.

Alice nods rolling her sleeve down, she knew Clary was sympathetic towards her right now but she didn't want it, the eyes that everyone would give her, those eyes of sorrow, she didn't need it, she didn't want it, "I will start by drawing that then ok? It will sting and maybe hurt a little, the first one always hurts the most but then it gets easier I promise."

Alice leans forwards a little, she gently moved Clary's sleeve of her shoulder then started drawing, the door suddenly opened, with someone shouting, "Are you ok? What is going on?" As if the person wasn't watching, Clary jumped out of her skin by the sudden noise, though Alice didn't her hand was still steady as ever as she drew the rune on her, when she finished drawing the rune, she leaned back, looking at Clary who had her teeth gritted. She turned to look at the person who intruded her and Clary's privacy. Alec stood there in the doorway.

"I am giving Clary back her memories what does it look like I am doing?" Alice obviously wasn't going to get along with Alec anytime soon I mean he did betray her and Jace. _Why does everyone betray me? What did I ever do to everyone to make them hate me so much?_

"What you had to do today I'm sor-" he started saying but he was cut off by Alice, reply in a calm voice. Too calm.

"I'm surprised you knew about that, you skipped my class again, do you think you are too good to train?" Alice was looking him dead in the eye.

Alec gulped, he hated it when she spoke calmly when he knew she was angry at him. "I…I was doing something for my mum."

"Your training is more important, if you want to help us win then you will not miss another lesson, no matter what you are doing or who requested you to do it." Alice spoke in the same calm tone, she didn't know how she was talking so calmly to be honest, she just wanted to scream and shout and take all of her emotions out on him, but not even he deserved that.

"You're…you're going to let me help?" Alec didn't expect that, especially after everything he done, everyone barely talked to him unless they really had to.

"If you start attending my training sessions yes, after all the more the merrier. Though Alec, I do not make time for these training sessions for my benefit, I do it for you and every other shadowhunter in this institute. Might I add that I was trained by my uncle, which means you will be taught by an angel, I am teaching the same way I was taught, the same way I taught myself too." Alice explained softly, as if they were friends as if it was a hard to talk about subject when it clearly wasn't.

He gulps, he knew everything she spoke was true, he had a chance to learn from the best and his parents kept making him miss them, there will be no other chance for him to learn with such a powerful being, rather than saying anything else on the subject he just nods, "I will leave you to it, good luck Clary."

Clary looks at Alice also surprised by how calm she was about the situation, she didn't know when she decided to compliment her on it but she was speaking "You were very nice to him there Alice, very calm about the subject, it was good of you."

Alice looks at her and smiles a little, her voice was still soft, normally she would shut the convocation down with ice cold voice but she liked Clary, "I don't have the energy to be mad at anything right now, plus if I started I would probably not be able to stop, not even Alec deserved that."

Clary was surprised she even got an answer never mind a calm and honest answer, she didn't want to push her luck anymore so she just nodded.

Alice appreciated that Clary seemed to understand that she didn't want to talk about that subject anymore, she very gently took Clary's arm, drawing the sharing rune on her arm. Clary looked at the ink on her arm, "What does it mean?"

Alice handed Clary her stele, "Sharing. You draw that on my arm please." Alice watched her eyes grow wide with fear but she drew the rune perfectly on Alice's arm. Alice couldn't help but smile, she was a natural, _I wonder what her gift is?_ She couldn't help but thinking even though she had a feeling it had something to do with runes. "Look into my eyes and then when your rest wrap your hand around my sharing rune." Alice already had her hand wrapped around Clary's sharing rune.

Clary looked down nervously, she wasn't expecting to hear Alice's voice never mind by how soft and caring it was, "It is alright Clary, I am right her, we can face our fears together." She spoke the same words as she did to Clary all those years ago.

Clary looked into Alice's eyes wrapping her hand over her sharing rune, she felt warm in her warms, but suddenly she wasn't in the library anymore.

 _She was three and she saw a fairy trapped in the window and she was playing with its wings pulling it apart._

That memory faded then another came.

 _Clary was in the park looking into a lake, with her mother sitting on a bench watching her, then suddenly out of nowhere a fish with massive teeth and black scaled body came moving towards her, her mother pulling her back and stabbing the fish that was a demon in the mouth._

That memory faded another memory came.

 _Clarissa was sat on a chair looking down. Alice walks up to her and smiles, "Hello, you must be Clarissa, I am Alessandra but you can call me Alice. Do you have a nickname?"_

 _Clarissa shakes her head shyly, Alice smiles and thinks for a little, and concludes "How about Clary? Can I call you Clary?"_

 _Clarissa looks up at Alice and smiles, "Yes, I like that, thank you Alice."_

 _"_ _You know it is alright to be scared, I am scared a lot of the time, but to get passed the fear you push through what you are scared about. Like for a long time I was scared of the dark, and we have a corridor where a light broke and it was pitch black, so I never used to go down it, I always used to ask dad or mum to get a book I wanted from the library, but one day I just decided to go down the corridor myself. Now I am not scared of the dark." She smiles at Clary who smiles back._

 _The smile soon faded from Clary's lips, "I do not know why I am here though, is it because there is something wrong with me?"_

 _Alice rests her hand on Clary's "No there is nothing wrong with you Clary, I promise there is nothing wrong with you."_

 _"_ _So why do I see things that my friends do not see?" Clary looks at Alice with saddened eyes._

 _"_ _Because you are special, we both are, so are our parents, we have the gift of seeing things that other people do not see, we are angels, but you have seen scary things haven't you?" Alice asked softly._

 _Clary nods and looks down, "Yes, it was horrible, it wanted to hurt me, it said horrible nasty things."_

 _Alice nods in understanding, "Yeah, it isn't nice, that is why you are here, your mum wants to take the nasty things away from you, she doesn't want you getting hurt."_

Alice let go of Clary's arm when the last few memories were revealed to Clary. She looked at Clary who was trembling with shock. Alice wraps her arms around her and rubs her back softly soothing her. "It is ok Clary, but now you know that you belong here, you are one of us, you just need to believe in yourself just like we all believe in you, you just need to put your head up high and believe in yourself and trust your instincts."

"But…but Valentine is my father." Clary voice was trembling, Alice didn't think of that, she knew that he was her father but she thought that Clary knew, that her mother would have told her, but she mustn't have, that lead Clary to continue. "It means I'm a monster to like him."

Anger ran through Alice, _how could she think like that, she is nothing like her father, nothing at all._ Alice pulled back and looked at her in the eyes, "Listen to me Clary, ok?" She got a little nod in return, "Just because his blood runs through your veins that doesn't mean anything, you can choose to be whoever you want to be, he chose to be evil, it isn't in his DNA, it isn't in your DNA, he made that decision, you can make a different decision, you can make the decision to be good, to fight against the evil that he wants us to absorb and welcome. You are nothing like him Clary, nothing. You have a good soul, a good heart. So never think like that."

Clary looks at Alice in the eyes, "You mean that don't you?" she questioned almost silently.

Alice nods, _I can be kind even though I want to rip myself apart, I hate myself, that doesn't stop me from making other people feeling better._ "You be whoever the hell you want to be, you can be a warrior that is in your blood, or you can go and be an artist if you want, you can help us conquer evil or you can go like a normal mundane life, no one would think any less of you."

Clary smiles, she felt like Alice was the sister that she never had, she was so supportive and so loyal, even though I am the daughter of her mortal enemy she never thinks or looks at Clary any differently. "I want to be the warrior that I am supposed to be, I am going to make sure that Valentine goes down for everything that he has done to you."

Alice smiles a little, "I was hoping you were going to say that, now go on you best go tell Jocelyn that you got your memories back." She knew that Jace was standing outside, he had been stood there since Alec stormed into the room, he had warned Alec to stay away from her.

A few moments after Clary left, Alice called his name, "Jace, you can come in, you don't have to hide out there." _I need to break down, I know he is the only one that I can truly trust, I mean I trust Clary but she just literally found out her father was a maniac._

Jace waked in and sat on the sofa next to her, instantly pulling her into his embrace. Alice's shield came crashing down and she was sobbing and crying. "I…I killed her Jace, I killed my own mother, my uncle's only sister."

Jace just held his sister stroking her hair soothingly, "It was either you or her, I know that I prefer the outcome." That was the best thing he could come up with, he didn't know what to say, he knew that nothing could make her feel better after this.

"I am an orphan now Jace, I am all alone, everyone either betrays me or hates me." Alice sobbed her way through the sentence, she had hit rock bottom, she knew what she wasn't alone but she felt so lonely, like no one understood her like no one could reach her.

"I do not hate you, and neither does anyone else, I mean look at you and Clary just then, you made her see her true potential, she wanted to hate herself because of who her father was but you didn't let her, you cut that line of thought right out of her head. Take your own advice, be who the hell you want to be." Jace quoted her, that was when she said something that made his whole body turn cold.

"I'm turning into Valentine, I am evil."

He was so mad he couldn't stop himself from shouting at her, he let her go and stood up staring down at her, "Don't you dare say that Alice! You are nothing like him! You killed your mother because you had to survive not out of fun! You have a heart he does not, he does not save his loved ones he wants to hurt them he hurts them for joy, he experiments on his son for power! You do not do that! You are nothing like him so don't you dare think that you are!"

Alice was shaking and crying, she looked so vulnerable, just an hour ago she looked so powerful and strong like nothing could break her and now she was like a branch snapping of a tree. "I'm…I'm sorry." She says as she was sobbing and crying, rocking back and forth.

Jace sighs softly out of frustration towards himself, "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted like that." He sat back down wrapping his arms around her. "You have to forgive yourself, sis. You can't let this beat you up. If you do then Valentine has won, this was his plan to make you kill your mother, he is trying to make you think that you like him but you are nothing like him."

Alice stopped rocking, she never thought of that, she never thought about any plan like that, so how long had valentine been planning on taking her then? Since she was born?

"Your right, let us finish our mission, gather everyone together for training, it starts now." Alice spoke with a deadly tone, and a deadly look in her eyes, she was ready for anything, for everything. She just needed to make sure everyone else was ready to kill some demons, all she had to do was deal with one being, one piece of evil to kill, and she was ready. She was going to finish this once and for all.


	29. Fearless, Fierce, Fortified

**29) Fearless, Fierce, Fortified.**

Alice had stood in the same place for five maybe ten minutes before she snapped out of her thoughts, her plans, how she would overcome what had happened, how she would focus on what needs to be done. She had to block everything up in the back of her brain, that means harder, harsher her, in this training session she wasn't going to be the understanding teacher. Not anymore, that person wasn't in her anymore. She couldn't be that person anymore. She had to be strong that means she couldn't hold emotional attachment, not anymore. She couldn't even go soft on her brother, especially not her brother.

She finally started to walk towards the training room, thinking _they have to be ready for what is to come, I have to be harsh and hard on them for their own good._ She turned a few corners then ran up the stairs taking three at a time. _If I'm soft on them then they will be weak and soft in battle, my uncle wasn't soft on me therefore I cannot be soft on them. They maybe only half angel but they need to know what they are capable off, even if that means I have to push them to their limits._

Alice walks inside the training room expecting to see everyone in the room, but yet again someone was missing. Alec. She sighed deeply, her eyes were hard, locked, showing no emotion what so ever.

Isabelle, Clary and Jace were staring at her, or maybe they were waiting for her to explain what they were doing. "You should all know your weaknesses by now go train and get rid of the weakness, I cannot have weakness in this war. "Alice spoke harshly, spitting each word out.

They didn't budge they seemed to be in shock over her change of attitude. "Did I speak in a foreign language or something?" she bellowed. All of her students seemed to jump they started to train on their weaknesses. Isabelle and Jace were fighting, Jace trying to gain control of his cocky side whilst Isabelle tried to get her stance right, staying on the balls of her feet always seemed to be hard for Isabelle and Alice never understood how. She looked over to Clary who was at the range throwing knives.

After a few minutes Alice just shook her head, "By the angel! If you all don't step up and do better, we are going to get slaughtered! Jace stop taunting! It shows your insecurity and weakness."

Jace's head snapped towards Alice, anger built up inside him, "You taunted your mother when you fought! You may not have said it in words but you still taunted." He shouted to her which he instantly regretted, it was too soon to make references about her mother.

Alice shouted from where she was, "I did not taunt with words, I never showed any of my weaknesses did I?" When Jace didn't move she questioned again. "Did I!" she bellowed, everyone freezing, they didn't like this version of Alice.

Jace shook his head. Alice took a deep breath to calm herself down, walked forward and stopped in front of Jace. "I had a lot to prove, but I let my fighting speak for itself, you don't have time to use words, if you are able to still talk then you are not fighting hard enough, instead of talking and taunting start listening and observing, you can tell a lot from just watching, you can see who the alpha is you can see where their weakness is, if they have any wounds you can use against them, what their weakest move is, which foot they lead with when going for a blow. You can't do that if your talking." She spoke in an authority instructor voice but she wasn't shouting anymore. Alice paused for a moment looking around. "We aren't training with these training weapons anymore, we are going to train with real weapons, hopefully you'll start to realise how serious and important it is to train and listen and observe, everyone go and put your training weapons away." They all stare at her in shock, this was insane training with real weapons they could hurt each other or even kill each other, it was silent as if they were making sure Alice was being serious about training with real weapons.

That was when they heard footsteps running up the hall and Alec running into the room. "Alice, sorry I'm-"

Alec was cut off as Alice spun around on her heals glaring at him. "You are late! What did I say to you in the library? I gave you a chance to make it up to me; to your parabatai but again you blew it! Is there anything anyone can rely on you for?"

Alec was frozen still, he wasn't expecting that at all, _what happened to that forgiving Alice in the library? What happened to it all, was it all just a cover up?_ "I…I was busy with something." He spoke then knew he said the wrong thing when Alice's face hardened.

"What could possibly more important than killing Valentine? I am trying to make you all the best shadowhunters that anyone has seen but you don't seem to want it, especially you Alec, you are slacking and you are weak now, you have missed so much training I'm surprised that you know what end you hold a blade at!" Alice spoke unusually calmly, too calmly, there was anger in the words that she spoke but she spoke with such control that it was scary, no not scary, terrifying.

Alec was furious by her words, she was younger than him, she had no right to talk to him in that way, he didn't know when he decided to attack Alice, but he was running towards her, his blade drew. Alice didn't have a weapon at all, she didn't have any weapons on her back.

He was drawing closer and closer towards her. Alice knew that Isabelle and Jace were stood behind her so she couldn't just step aside because he would hurt either of them. _Damn it Alice, I thought you said no emotional attachment._ She thought to herself, she shook the thought away, looking into Alec's eyes, she wasn't going to fight with a blade, she knew she could summon any weapon of her choosing to her hand but she wasn't going to. She was going to let everyone believe that she was going to let him kill her. Alice watched as Alec was jumped pulling his blade above his head, slicing down action as he drew closer to Alice.

Jace's eyes grew wide. _What is she doing? Why isn't she doing anything? Why isn't she moving? Summoning a blade? Putting a shield up? Anything? She has lost it; she is doing to let him kill her!_ He knew that he couldn't get to her in time, not anymore, he had left it too late, now he was doing to watch his sister be murdered by his own parabatai. Then a thought occurred to him, _we are in the training room, he can't hurt her, he will have the fake blade with him, that is why Alice isn't defending herself because she knows it too._

Isabelle was glued to the ground, she couldn't believe how her brother was acting, he was going to kill a child, kill someone who has been through so much. _What is more important that killing Valentine?_ Alice's voice echoed in her mind, it made her wonder what was so important that he was late.

Clary just stood there, she understood to a degree as to why Alice was being so hard and harsh on everyone, Alice wanted to murder the man that turned her own mother against her, she just wanted people to be by her side, but to her she doesn't think we are trying hard enough. A pang of guilt ran through her as she stood staring at the scene as it unfolded.

At the last second Alice rose her arm in defence of the blade that was slamming down, the blade sliced into her arm and sliced down, she barely felt it, she rarely felt pain now thanks to Valentine. She watched the expression on Alec's face turn to surprise at what he just done. She used this time to push him back hard, her strength sending power threw her hands sending him flying across the room, slamming against the wall, sliding down the wall. Alice heard his gasp of pain as his back slammed against the wall. "Predictable and weak." She muttered then left the training room, as she walks out she spoke to the others, "Do what you want, I am going to Valentines place at the end of the week, whether you are by my side or not, if you are by my side you better be ready." Alice walked, she felt the blood dribble down her arm as she walked to her room. As she walked her blood started to drip on the floor, when she finally gets to her room, she walks to the en-suit bathroom, grabbing some tissue so soak up the blood before drawing the angelic healing rune. She walks back to her bed and falls on it.

Jace, Izzy and Clary walk up to Alec not in a hurry, they knew he deserved so much worse, but they were all glad that Alice somehow found the strength to hold back.

"What the hell where you thinking?" Izzy shouts at him. "Are you asking for a death wish or something?" she truly didn't recognise him anymore; he wasn't what he used to be like he used to care not he just wants to hurt other people.

Alec looked up at his family and Clary, he didn't know himself what got into him, he was just so hurt and angry from what she had said, but it was true, he was weak, he let her words hurt him. She let him hurt her with a blade, though it didn't affect her at all. Instead of answering her question he just mutters, "She didn't feel it, at all."

Jace frowns confused as to what he was talking about, what did he hit his head too hard or something, _Good._ He thought. "What are you going on about?"

Alec turns to look at him, "When the blade cut deep into her skin, she…she didn't feel it, at all. I was staring into her eyes as the blade made contact and not a single ounce of pain hit her. I saw no emotion what so ever in her eyes, not pain, anger. Nothing. It was like she built herself a fortress where nothing can hurt her. How can anyone not feel pain from a blade."

Jace didn't realise it was his real blade that he used, anger grew inside him, he grabbed his parabatai by his shirt and punch him, once, twice, three times. "You are dead to me!" he shouts to his parabatai with pure hate in his voice. Then ran out of the room to find his sister, he didn't know where to start, he looked left then right sighing deeply, sliding down the wall. Crying, he brushes his hair back staring passed his knees that was brought to his chest. That was when he saw the blood. He stood up quickly following the drops of blood that got more and more often the more he walked, he gulped with worry as to why she hadn't healed herself by now, she was obviously losing a lot of blood. He finally got to the door that the blood trail led to, in front of the door there was a small pool of blood, he looked around to realise it was Alice's room. She went to her room. He knocked and walked inside. He stared in the room in shock gasping, his chest heaving. _I will kill you Alec._ Was all he could think.

Alec walked out of the training room after the punch of Jace everyone walked out leaving him holding his nose that was pouring of blood. He was walking pinching the bridge of his nose, when he walked into Magnus.

"Oh I'm…I'm sorry." Alec stuttered looking at Magnus.

Magnus let out a soft chuckle, "What happened to you?"

"Jace is what happened." He mumbles with sadness in his voice.

"What did you do to piss him off this time?" Magnus questions with amusement in his voice.

"Alice was nice well understanding towards me after she killed her mother so I thought we were kind of patching things up, but anyways I came into training late because I was busy and she was bitching me off so bad and I lost it and attacked her, I think they both though I had a training weapon when it was, it was my real blade." Alec explains, though Magnus didn't listen to half of it, _Alice killed her mother? Why didn't I know about this? Why would she do that? Alice only has killed in serious circumstanced and even then she hated herself for it. What could her mum have possibly have done to do this? How did Alice keep this from me? We are linked bonded, not an ounce of pain or anger came through the bond. I need to find her and find out if she is ok. Find out what is going on._

"Where is Alice now? I need to see if she is alright." Magnus questions.

"Alice this Alice that…ugh wish I never met her." He mutters.

Magnus stares daggers at Alec, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Now where is Alice?"

Alec sighs in defeat, _what is this? Hate Alec week?_ "I don't know, she walked out of the training room, she probably went to sort her arm out, it was a deep cut so…" he shrugs half-heartedly.

Magnus sighs deeply, walking passed Alec, _if she wasn't in the training room she would probably be in her room unless she left the institute which_ _i doubt she would do, plus I know she is near. Where would she go? Let's start with her room then._

Magnus looked around, this place was still so confusing to him even though he spent months here by the request of Alice and her uncle. He walked around and around he was now completely lost, he sighed in defeat. "Why does this place have to be so big?" he mutters to himself.

He tries to retrace his footsteps, he finds himself at the training room, seeing blood on the floor from the attack. He felt butterflies of worry that he only ever got with Alice as that was a lot of blood, more than he thought. Magnus suddenly frowned and turned on his heals seeing a panting Jace. "I…have been…looking everywhere…for you." He says trying to catch his breath. "It's Alice…I think she has lost too much blood; she is in her room blood is everywhere."

"Lead the way." Magnus spoke with urgency in his voice. Jace nodded once then quick walked to Alice room, taking the stairs two at a time, Magnus was easily keeping up with him. They both stopped at the door with the pool of blood outside. "Alice…" was all he could say before Jace opened the door revealing what Jace went by 'blood everywhere'.

He wasn't exaggerating at all, there was blood all over the floor, a blood handprint next to the bathroom floor. A pool of blood next to the bathroom sink, then there was the bed. The sheets were not white anymore but blood red, the tissue that Alice tried to stop the bleeding with was now soaking wet with blood. There was still blood coming from the wound. Magnus finally started moving towards the bed to check her pulse, "Weak." He muttered to himself, then checked her wound, moved to the bathroom to get more tissue putting pressure on it. He looked at her arm. "Why didn't it work?"

Jace looks at him, "Why didn't what work?" He was suddenly by Magnus's side looking at what Magnus was looking at. "What does that mean? I never seen it before? Well I have but it looks nothing like that, no colour just black."

Magnus turns to look at Jace then back at Alice, "It's an Angelic healing rune, it's more powerful, add the colour of the status of the angel, from what I've heard, the more powerful the family the more powerful their runes are. Alice's family is gold, the fiercest and most feared and only family ever to get the gold. It was because of Alice they had been silver for centuries. Anyways, Alice drew it but it didn't work. They only don't work if…" Magnus's eyes widen in shock. "Oh no, no. No! please don't say that idiot boy would do that."

"Do what? What has he done? I will kill him!" Jace's nose flares in anger, his whole body was trembling in anger, his hands in fists

Magnus turns to look at Jace with worrying eyes, "he must have used a demon weapon. Like the same kind Alice would have used to kill her mother, that is the only reason I can think of for that rune not working." He states pointing at the rune.

"Do everything you can, I know you'll find a way to fix this." Jace says with confidence and faith in Magnus's abilities. Then he walks to the door.

Magnus frowns as Jace turns to leave. "Where are you going?" _He would never normally leave her side when she needs him the most._

"I need to have a little chat with my _parabatai_." He spits the word parabatai out as if it tasted revolting.


	30. Breaking Bonds

**30) Breaking Bonds.**

Magnus picked up Alice and stripped the bloody bed sheets before laying her carefully back on the bed. Magnus strokes her cheek gently with the back of his hand. "I will be right back Alice, stay with me ok? I will be back before you know it."

He runs to his room, pushing his door open, the door slamming against the wall, he runs in grabbing his medicine bag before making his way back to Alice's room. He was running so fast that he skids passed her door before turning back and walks to the bed, checking her pulse again, still weak. "Good, you're fighting. I knew you would. You never let us down so why would you start now?" he spoke though he was comforting himself more than trying to comfort her. He pulls his mixing bowl out, looking through his ingredients, he couldn't think straight.

"Come on, come on, there must be something that will neutralise demon blood." He looks at the still state of Alice. "She would know what to do, she knows everything, she so smart and mature, I cannot lose her, not yet. Just think about what I have seen around Alice. She has taught me so much about this world, stuff I should already know." He thought aloud

That was when she heard her faint voice in his head. _A-acid…demon blood is…acid._

Magnus smiles "I knew you were listening, you always are listening to me, I knew you would know what to do, that means I just need an alkali to neutralize it. Alice you are a genius" he looks through his medicine, mixing alkali with healing herbs, spinning back around to see Alice somehow watching him. "Scale…it up…for me." She forces a weak smile.

They always done this whenever she was awake, so she could be ready for anything, it couldn't be much worse than how she felt already, her whole body was burning as the acid burnt through her veins, she didn't know how but when she answered Magnus through the bond she found the strength to open her eyes. She had to show Magnus that she was fighting that she was doing everything possible to stay alive, he needed to know that, so he would know that she didn't have a suicide mission.

Magnus's eyes widened in surprise. He smiled a little though, he knew she couldn't speak too much as she was fighting the acid in her body so he answered her question. "150 out of 100. Alice the acid and the alkali will fight and react in your body for a while before they mix and neutralize."

Alice just nods weakly, "Lets…get it…over with."

Magnus pours his mixture in her open wound, her eyes wide as agonising pain ran through the whole of her body but not a single sound of pain came out of body. She didn't want Magnus thinking she was weak so she kept the screams in.

Magnus saw the pain in her eyes and gently moved her hair out of her face. "You can be in pain; it helps to let it out. We all know what it's like to be in pain from a stupid demon." Alice just shook her head too afraid to speak, it wouldn't just be Magnus hearing her screams it would be everyone in the institute including the lightwoods which she couldn't allow. She couldn't allow Alec know how much he hurt her.

Raziel appeared in the room he looked tired, drained and defeated, well to Alice, to Magnus he looked the same proud, head strong angel as he always did.

Raziel walked to Alice's bedside, "Alice, he has betrayed you one too many times, but you let him do this? You didn't summon any blade." Raziel spoke factually which of course was all true.

Alice looked at him communicating the only way she could without screaming in pain, _I thought he has a training blade not a one that had demon blood in it, I don't even know how he had one, I never gave him one. Not even when I…mother._ She looked down tears streaming down her face now from both pain physically and emotionally.

Raziel kneels next to her, "He must be working for Valentine too, whether he knows it or not, maybe Valentine is controlling him someone but he nearly killed you. The only family I have left. You cannot leave me Alessandra." He kisses her forehead, "You are the only angel I have ever known to survive so much demon blood in their system. You are strong my darling Niece."

Alice smiles a little which reached her eyes but only for a second as pain rippled through her body, her body shook violently. Magnus holds her down so that she couldn't hurt herself.

The screams finally escaped her lips.

Jace looked around for his so called parabatai, no way that he was a good parabatai, he would never have done this if he was a brother. _Like a brother. You cannot even be a protective brother, you didn't even attempt to save your own sister you just let him attack her, she should have more than pushed him. Maybe she couldn't, maybe as soon as the blade hit her skin she knew she could possibly die from it. So she saved her energy for healing._

Jace finally got to Alec's room pushing the door open without knocking, Alec was lying in bed, he sat up straight when he saw Jace in the doorway, his face was full of anger. _Oh no what has happened?_ Alec thought.

It was as if Jace read his mind, "How could you? How could lace your weapon with demon blood when you knew it could kill her?" Jace stormed over to him picking Alec from his collar of the bed slamming him against the wall keeping him pinned there.

"Wait what? Laced with demon blood? It wasn't! I didn't do that?" Alec pleaded with his best friend that looked murderous.

"You're a liar! If you didn't then why would she be in her bedroom fighting for her life? Her bedroom full of blood. Her blood! She tried to use an angelic iratze which is more powerful than ours and it didn't heal because she is more angel than is and demon blood is poisonous to angels! Are you working with Valentine?" Jace shouted at him with his face right up close to Alec's.

Alec looked stunned and hurt by the accusation. "What? You think I would do that? You think I would work with the enemy?" that was when he realised how many black outs he had lately, he blacked out during the attack until he was mid-air and it was too late to stop. He didn't know why he had done that he didn't plan to do that, he would never hurt Jace or his sister. Never mind kill her. He gulped hard, something was wrong with him.

Jace stared in his eyes, "I don't know what you would do anything, you are not the same person as before, you are not my parabatai anymore." He pushes Alec more into the wall then pulls back with his stele in his hand, his stele hovering over the parabatai rune.

Alec stared in horror, "No! Jace please, it wasn't me that hurt her! I would never hurt her but there is something wrong with me Jace I think I am being controlled somehow but I don't know how I could but lately I have been blacking out, please don't break the bond between us, you know it hurts more when it is broken then when we made our bond."

Jace just shakes his head, he couldn't believe he would ask for his forgiveness after this, "We can never be fighting brothers, not anymore, not now, not ever, I'd take the pain now, after all it cannot hurt much more than what my 14-year-old sister is going through because of you!" He pushed his stele towards the parabatai rune and erases it of his arm, he groaned a screamed a little in pain as did Alec, they both fall to their knees as the bond begins to break between them.

When the bond was broken they heard it. The screams of a child in agony. Alice's scream to be precise. "Alice!" Jace shouted, he stands up his arm still burned a little from the bond breaking but he ran out the room without a second glance at Alec.

Alec was still on his knees in shock at what had just happened. "What have I done?"

Jace skids to Alice's room, just as the screams stopped. He was shocked to see her uncle there holding her hand tight comforting her.

Alice was breathing heavily, sweat was dripping down her hairline. She looks at Jace, again selflessly she says, "Come…get a hug…you need one." She pants knowing that he just broke the bond he had with Alec.

Jace looked at her, she had that look in her eyes that said 'don't argue with me' so he walked to her and hugged her.

"Sorry I'm a bit sweaty." She let an exhausted chuckle out.

Jace found it in him to chuckle too, "I thought you were sticky and smelly." He joked.

Alice smiled at him thankfully for knowing she needed the joke back. they forgot Raziel and Magnus was there. Alice looked at him, "You broke your bond then? I'm sorry." She knew if she never came in his life that everything would be fine between them, her brother lost his parabatai because of her.

Jace looked at her and saw how sorry she actually was, "Hey come on sis, it isn't your fault, I shouldn't have chosen a parabatai so young, I should have waited, I thought I knew him but I didn't, now he got you hurt nearly killed yet again, he is lucky that I only broke the bond. I should have killed him."

"I agree you should have, why didn't you?" Raziel finally spoke up, Alice and Jace both turned their head to face him slightly shocked by his presence.

"He is a shadowhunter and I couldn't, I didn't have it in me, he has been my partner for so long, he has watched my back for so long and I just didn't have it in me." He looks down ashamed. "He said there was something wrong with him, that he was being controlled by something and he didn't know how." He explained.

Everyone turned to look at Magnus who was an expert in magic and spells. Magnus thought for a long moment then nodded, "Yes, it is possible that things could be planted into his mind to make him do things he wouldn't necessarily do. It means that Valentine has a warlock on his side, an old one at that, not as old as me though. To do a spell at that, he would have to be at least 550 years old but not as old at 600 as he hasn't mastered the power, normally when warlocks use this power they gain complete control over the person, they never come to their true senses. They miss weeks or months or their life where they literally can't remember anything, since this warlock can only gain control for Alec for only 5-10 minutes even less than that it means he is new at using the magic. Which is good means I will be able to block of his magic and unlink him from Alec." Magnus explains, helpfully, Alice sighs deeply with her head in her hands, she was exhausted but she had important things to do. She starts climbing out of bed.

All her family around her disapprove at first, "Alice you should rest, you are exhausted." Magnus states, looking at her with worry.

Alice smiles, "You know how stubborn I am, come on you have known me the longest when have I ever listened to anyone about any authority?" she questions her left eyebrow lifted up with the question.

Magnus thinks for a moment and she was right, she never listened no matter what, even after she flew home with Jocelyn she was out of bed the next day walking around training the others. He sighed defeated. "You are right; you are just a stubborn pain in my ass. I swear this is one of the reasons I never wanted kids, even adopted ones, you are the closest I have ever been to a child Alice. You know I wouldn't know what I'd do with myself if anything happened to you. You know that right?" Magnus froze a little and thought _What? When did I ever express my feeling like that to anyone never mind a child? In the presence of shadowhunters as well?_

A different voice in his mind replied, _you see her like your own daughter Magnus, you always have when you first met her she changed you for the better that hour long convocation with her, you loved her then. That is why you worried so much when the demons attacked your house when she was there. You think she is your responsibility now because she has no one except you and her uncle that comes and goes when he pleases. Then there is her brother that she looks out for him more than the other way around. You love her like she was your own. Now just accept it._

Alice was looking at him smiling, "I am not going anywhere Magnus, I am too stubborn to go anywhere, I will come back to you like I always have." She pauses knowing she couldn't promise that. "even if I do get pulled into the portal and get dragged to the Arena I will find a way back to you."

Magnus's eyes widen in shock and horror, "Arena! Why would you be pulled into there? No you cannot go to the Arena Alice, not with all of those demons, no they will torture you and hurt you in every way possible. No please don't." his eyes were desperate and pleading.

Alice looked at him and sighed deeply, "Magnus it is part of a plan I have, hopefully I will be pushing Valentine in but I could get pulled in too, I accept that Magnus, I will fight and fight until I find a way to get out of there. You have to trust me Magnus."

Magnus sighed deeply, "You don't understand that place is hell, I have been there and it was hell for me never mind for an angel, they will pull you apart then put you back together just to do it again. Alice this is like nothing you have ever faced."

Alice frowned, "you have been there? How did you get out?"

Magnus looked at his hands then back up to her, "I made a portal back. I don't really want to talk about it, but the point is this place isn't for an angel never mind a child."

Alice smiles, "There see, you made a portal back, I can make portals too remember. I will be able to come back to you, to everyone."

Magnus face hardens, it was something Alice never saw especially when he spoken to her, he walked towards the window, there was no emotion in his voice. "You may come back to me, but you won't be you. You wouldn't be the girl that I loved like a daughter, you would be tortured, you would be kind of insane, you will be frightened of everything, you probably wouldn't even recognise me or anyone in this institute even if you did recognise me they probably scrambled your brain so much that you probably think I was the enemy." Silent tears ran down his face. "You would be here by my side but you wouldn't be you, not anymore." He turned to look at her.

Raziel looked at him, half surprised by his words, "You trying to say my niece is weak?" he half shouted.

Magnus chuckled without amusement, "No, she is far from weak that is the problem, the more powerful the more they mess around, if she fell in the Arena, she would be the most powerful being to enter that place, I have seen powerful being go in strong and mighty and leave a coward, terrified of everything, jumpy, wouldn't trust anyone. That is just after a day or two. They say time is different there, the people that come out say they have been there for months if not years and its only been a couple of days here. The longest person I have known to last in the Arena and come back was 5 days. The rest after 5 days have never been seen again."

Everyone in the room frowns deeply, an awkward and uncomfortable silence occurred until Alice finally asked "How…how do you know all of this Magnus?"

Magnus sighed deeply, "That is a very long story, it's not something I really talk about at all."

Raziel opens his mouth he isn't used to people holding back on him but Alice talks over to him, "I know Magnus, I know this must be hard for you but please, I need to know all I can about this place just in case I end up going there. I need to know who to watch out for, where is the safest I need to know this stuff. Please Magnus."

Alice and stares into Magnus's eyes, who stares back, they stare at each other for a long time, before Magnus finally nods. "Fine, only because I love you like you were my own, that and I need you to have a chance in there, I need you to come back to me better than everyone else that went in there. I just wish you weren't so stubborn and pick a different place."

Alice half smiles, "Come on, I wouldn't be me if I wasn't stubborn." She jokes.

Magnus chuckles softly, "That is true that is very true, it is one of the things I love about you Alice. You know your powerful and you use it to your advantage but you never show off, you know when to use your powers and when not to, your too mature for your own good, I am pretty sure you are older than 14 to be honest. I think you lied to me about your age.

Alice laughs, "No I am defiantly 14, I promise you that. Come on now Magnus tell me everything I need to know about this god awful place."

Magnus gulps hard and nods thinking, _I cannot believe I have to relive this, the worst part of my life and I have to tell it to safe my daughter. Wait no not my daughter. Where did that come from. She is my friend, my dear friend, that is all we can be. I may love her like my own but she isn't mine, she never will be, she is angel I am half demon. Her uncle would never allow it. I need to get a grip and just spill it all out so that she will be safe as she can be in this horrifying place. A place that has given me nightmares for centuries._

 _It is time to tell her the darkest part of my life._


	31. Magnus's History

**31) Magnus's History**

Magnus looked at all three people sat in front of him, the people he was about to tell the worst part of his life too. He knew he had to do it to try and make Alice see that it is no place for her. He was so grateful that they were patient because he didn't know where to start. He sighed softly. _From the beginning._ He thought.

"I was 169 years old, myself and other warlocks had just mastered how to portal anywhere we wanted, we were so curious to how many different dimensions there were out there. By 'we' I mean them, I never thought it was a good idea, but I didn't want to look like a weak warlock, so we went through the portal many times, seeing some stunning places and some horrifying places, we all went to different places and described it to each other so we didn't go to the same place again. Then after around 5 days of random portalling a warlock came back and he was different, terrified of his own shadow, he had only been gone for an hour but he was messed up, he had cuts and bruises all over his body. Every time one of us took a step closer to him he would scream to stand back and started using magic against us. So we left him along for a week to see if he calmed down. Obviously we didn't portal anywhere during that week in case one of us ended up in the same place." Magnus took a steady breath looking at Alice, who just took his hand supporting him. "It's ok, you can do this Magnus, you can either talk through it or show us."

Magnus's eyes widen with fear then he shakes his head, "No I could not relive it like that. Talking about it hard enough I could not see this."

Alice nods in total understanding, _I guess she would understand, she has been tortured and haunted by her nightmares and past before._ Magnus thinks, before trying to calm his breaths down.

Alice just smiles a little, "When you ready you can carry on, just take your time, we have time."

"No we don't Alessandra, Valentine is building an army as we speak." Raziel says without any sympathy toward Magnus.

Alice turns to her uncle, "Can't you see this is hard for him to talk about, we are lucky he is even giving me an insight into what I am up against, not being so ungrateful, you are not the boss of Magnus." She half yells the last sentence which takes Raziel aback.

He composes his face, "How dare you speak to me like that like Alessandra, you will remember who I am, I am your uncle! The king…" he breaks of and silently curses to himself, he wasn't going to tell her that yet, she was too young to know that.

Alice's eyes widen, _King...which means I am the princess, next in line to be queen, with uncle Raziel not having any heir._ "I will not be who you want me to be, now stop being disrespectful to my friend." She shuts him down completely, making sure that convocation was shut right down before she turns to face Magnus. "Carry on."

Magnus nods, "He had calmed down just enough to get some information out of him, he described the place to us, he said 'it was like an arena, a stage in the middle with a long drop of the side, three bridges to where the demons came out of. Then there was seating circling all-around of the Arena. There were demons everywhere, they tortured him, played with his mind, pulled his eyeballs out and went back in time and went over and over again. He said this place was ancient and the only thing in that dimension was the Arena and all the demons, thousands of demons. That was back then when there were hardly any shadowhunters, imagine how many there are now? After 6 and half centuries. There will be millions and millions of demons and greater demons in the Arena Alice. They don't just come at you one at a time they all come to you at once, surrounded in seconds no way out. Everywhere you turn to look they are there big ones, small ones, fat ones, thin ones, gas ones." His voice was trembling as was his body.

"Hey Magnus, it ok, you will never go there again, just try your best to talk us through what happened when you were there, why did you go?" Alice comforts, wraps her arms around him holding him.

He pushes her away angrily and frustrated so he could look into her eyes, "I know I am not going back but you cannot go either, why won't you understand, you may think you have no emotion and that you cannot feel pain but this pain is different!" he shouts at her.

Raziel was going to stand up for Alice because he was offended for her but Alice already erupted and was shouting and yelling furiously. "How can it be different Magnus? I have felt every single bit of pain imaginable! Hitting, kicking, cutting, burning, burning my insides, whips, demon whips, rape, nightmares after nightmares, then the bastard I'm trying to send there put demon blood in my food, so Magnus Bane what is so different about it? I swear to god if you say turn back in time and do it over and over I will not be able to control myself because at least a moment you feel better against before they start torturing you again! I never felt better I just felt worse and worse to the point where I wanted to die!" She walks to the window trembling with anger. "I killed my own mother, if I can cope with all of that then I can damn well deal with demons!"

Magnus sighs softly in defeat yet again, "Alice you are not coping with anything, you are just blocking the bad memories and emotion away, they will crack it all open and make you watch over and over."

Alice didn't want to discuss whether she was coping anymore or not, "Carry on with your story." She commanded, Raziel couldn't help but smirk a little, _she is already who I want her to be, whether she knows it or not._ he thinks before turning his attention to Magnus.

"One of the headstrong warlocks laughed at him and told him it can't be that bad and made a portal running in, I tried to stop him but I couldn't, he was already gone." Magnus sighed deeply. "We waited for a day, then I told everyone I had to go after him, they agreed that someone had to and since I nominated myself they gladly let me go. I wish I never volunteered. I walked in and all I could smell was demons, I was in the centre that we were told bout and he was right it was exactly like an arena, I looked over the edge to see how far the drop was that he talked about and I couldn't even see the bottom I don't even think there was a bottom, I ran along one of the three bridges, I didn't get very far though because my exit was blocked off by a greater demon, a memory demon at that."

Magnus paused again to gather his thoughts before continuing his voice trembling again, "the…the greater demon asked if I was looking for the other warlock, I just nodded I couldn't speak I didn't trust my own voice suddenly laughter erupted through the whole arena. That was when I realised I was surrounded by demons, somewhere flying above me, the greater demon in front of me, and around 10 small minions behind me, it was the greater demon that spoke to me though 'your friend is dead warlock, it's a shame because we just killed him before you got here, he was weak we couldn't have much fun with him, he just kept blacking out and it was so boring because we couldn't hear his screams. But you…' then he looked me up and down, 'you are strong warlock which means we can have more fun with you.' I couldn't move, I was terrified, back then I had never faced a greater demon, no one our age would have they are too powerful even for us at that age."

Magnus was now shaking all over, he eyes were dark as if he was seeing everything that he was remembering, "There was no way I was just going to go with them without a fight, I wasn't that stupid, I may have been stupid to follow the headstrong warlock but I wasn't stupid enough to die without a fight, I fought the best I could, used all the power within me, I lasted around 10 minutes before I finally blacked out, all I heard before being pulled deeper into the darkness was 'well he was a strong one, it will make it fun to torment.' Then I blacked out completely when I woke up I was strapped to a torture chamber chair, straps were across my chest and my legs, then my hands were strapped down, I couldn't move at all."

Tears were falling down Magnus's face, his eyes full of horror, terror and fear. Alice didn't like seeing Magnus like this, "Hey you don't have to continue if you don't want to."

Magnus's eyes turned to meet Alice's, "You need to know what will happen if you get dragged in, what they will do to you, it doesn't matter if you are a child or a girl, it is the same for everyone, maybe you will fight harder to stay out of that place." His eyes were hard now, they showed no emotion he covered it up well before he continued, "The greater demon started picking around in my memories turning the best memories in my life into the worst, making me think that everyone I ever loved were dead when they weren't, they made me think that it was all my fault that they killed themselves when I walked into the portal and didn't come back, they made me think that I was all alone in the world so I wouldn't struggle as much. It worked for three and half days, then I had enough. I had enough of them plunging shadowhunter blades in me making me die over and over the most torturous ways, probably a lot like what you went through Alice."

They both made eye contact and nodded in understanding, though Jace and Raziel could never truly understand what they had been through.

"they poked burning prods in me, down my throat everywhere, they cut me open and made me watch as they pulled all my organs out leaving my lungs and heart till last, then took my lungs out quick enough so I could watch then take my life source out of me, then it all started over and over again. I had enough. I had to get out of there." Magnus was crying now, none of them had ever seen Magnus cry like this.

"So on the fifth day they left I pretended to be knocked out and unconscious when I wasn't when I knew it was clear, I used my powers to loosen all of the straps. I fell to the floor I was weak from using a lot of magic I crawled to a wall, a demon saw me and started running towards me, as fast as I could I drew the portal and crawled through it, I just made it through. Everyone in this dimension stared at me shocked, they thought I was dead, I was a lot like the first warlock to come back, I didn't want to be touched, I didn't trust anyone, I had paranoia that everyone was against me and that everyone just wanted to kill me. It took me 10 years to get back to normal completely, even now that haunts me. Alice you can't go there, I can't see you like that, I can't see the light that shines in those angelic eyes to disappear."

Alice sighs deeply, looking down, that story did indeed make her uncomfortable but she had no choice, the portal had to lead there, she just had to make sure that she wouldn't be dragged in with him. That was when something clicked, "Wait, you said that time works different, you said you were 5 days? But that time here would be what hours? Why would they think you were dead?"

Magnus managed to force a chuckle out, "You really do pay attention to the details, I was in there 5 days in this dimension, I was in there 126 days, 4 months. Every hour here is a day there."

That was when Alice realised another thing, "you were the warlock that lasted the longest in there, 5 days." She hugs him tight, this time he didn't push her away, he wrapped his arms around her. She spoke to him softly, "I am sorry that you went through, but I bet you it made you wiser and stronger." Alice tried to lighten the mood.

She seemed to succeed a little as Magnus chuckled softly. "Yes I was a lot wiser with portals and I am a lot stronger, but I am even stronger now I met you, that is why I cannot you lose you. I told you the story so that you would fight harder to keep out of that hell whole, it is not a place for someone some pure."

Alice smiles, "I will try my best Magnus, but first we have things to sort out, why don't you have a shower and try calm down a little whilst we find Alec and you can come and take that warlock spell of him, yeah?" Her hand rests on his. "Just use my shower, we are all going to go find Alec anyways, well me and Jace will I'm sure my uncle has some sort of royal business to attend to." Alice say with attitude and rudely.

Jace wraps a supportive arm around Alice and helped her to a standing position then walked out the room, Raziel followed out, "Alice, can I talk to you for a second?" he glanced at Jace before adding, "Privately."

Alice shrugs, "Whatever you want to say you can say it in front my brother."

Jace couldn't resist but smirk, _she wants me here, she wants me knowing all her business even with her uncle, she is letting me in whether she knows it or now. I love her so much; I hope she doesn't end up in this Arena place I would never forgive myself._

Raziel sighed deeply, "Fine, you know that you have to accept the responsibility when I die. You are the rightful heir of the throne and you are the worthiest of the throne."

Alice chuckles softly, "Oh uncle Raziel you are like millions of years old, you will not die anytime soon, I will probably die before you then you will have no heir, hey you might want to think of having offspring, then they can be the rightful heir not me." She jokes with attitude yet again.

Raziel's eyes turning gold in anger, "You will take this seriously, Alessandra! I do not have to die for you to become heir of the throne, I could retire, yes angels retire, like you said I have ruled for millions of years, I want a break, I don't want to anymore, I waited for an heir that is worthy of the angelic throne, you are worthy in many ways."

"What if I don't want to be Queen of all angels and shadowhunter uncle Raziel? I would rather go on missions and kill demons and rogue shadowhunters, that is who I am, I am not a leader!" Alice shouts at first but by the end she is whispering.

Both Raziel and Jace laughed at what she just said, Alice looked from her uncle to Jace she hated being laughed at, "What is so darn funny?" she demanded.

Raziel let Jace explain it, "Sis, whether you realise it or not you have led us ever since I met you, you made sacrifices you told us what to, where to be, you are a leader, you are smart and one hell of a warrior, not that I think you should be a Queen or anything but Alice you are one hell of a leader and I will stick by you no matter what, just don't think so lowly of yourself." He strokes her cheek and kisses her forehead.

"Would I have to go to angelic dimension to lead?" Alice questions, "I would only agree to be Queen if I could live here and work alongside the shadowhunter that you made." _Am I really agreeing to something like this? I would have to face all of the angels that put bets on me when I was younger and probably to this day._

"I will have to think about your proposition." Raziel says firmly before disappearing.

Alice smiles a little, then looks at Jace, "Back to the mission lets go and find Alec before he does something else crazy."

Jace fills with pride and smiles, "Leading again."

They both look around for Alec, looking in his room, the library then the training room, that was when they finally find him.

Alice chuckles and jokingly says, "Oh so you train when I don't plan any training but when I plan training you done come?"

Alec span looking at her in shock he just backed away from her, "No! Don't come near me I don't want to hurt you."

Alice rolls her eyes, "Relax Alec would you, we know what is happening to you and we also know how to help you, well Magnus does, he will be here soon, just try relax, I presume that is how they gain control when you are mad or out of control." She explains, softly and caringly.

Jace looks at her shocked by how easily she is talking to the teenager that just attacked her not long ago. He stands a little in front of her protectively. _No way am I letting him hurt her again, no not after last time._

Alec watched Jace he was protective over his sister, he didn't blame Jace after what he had done to her, she seemed to take everything easily but no not Jace he was stubborn and he would never forget that this happened, _I doubt he will ever trust me again, he will never let me near her never mind be with her in the same room alone._ "Well what is wrong with me?"

Alice leans against the wall, looking at her hands, she was on guard though, ready for anything, any sudden change in Alec's change of behaviour. She may not be looking at him but she was with one with her surrounding already, she knew where everything and everyone was. She knew that Alec had a dagger in his weapon belt and a hidden one in his boot, he knew that he held a bow in his hand that wasn't loaded, all his arrows where on his back. She knew that the weapons rack was full and nothing was missing, which means if Alec was going to do something he would have to move fast, either to draw his bow or to throw the dagger, the chances of him hurting her when he was that far away was very slim.

"Magnus believes that Valentine has a warlock that put a spell on you where they control you, but he says that the warlock is new to the spell so he can't stay in control of you for very long. Which is good news for us, bad news for Valentine. When Magnus gets here he will…let's say disconnect you from the warlock that is doing this to you."

Alec smiles a little, _they aren't abandoning me, they are going to help me. they are going to let me fight with them they have to when I am 'disconnected' from this warlock._ "Really you are going to help me? why would you do that though? After everything I have done to hurt you, why would you save me and not just kill me?"

Alice glances up at Alec, she could see he was completely confused, "I want to kill you I really do, but I am not like that, you did not mean to hurt me, it wasn't you, if I killed you out of spite then I would be exactly like Valentine, I refuse to be like him. I am helping you because it is the right thing to do and believe it or not Jace still cares about you, whether he wants to admit it or not." She sneaks at Jace who is glaring daggers at her. "Come on, of course you still care about him, you can't just switch your feelings off towards him, he is like a brother to you, would you just hug it out or something?"

Jace gritted his teeth, "Really, Alice? He nearly killed you and you expect me to just _forgive him_ like nothing happened?" he spat the words 'forgive him'.

Alice whipped his spit of her cheek and shakes her hand.

"I wasn't him Jace, we know that now, it was Valentine messing with us, he wants us to break apart and fight as one, we need to stick together and be a team, whether you like it or not, so you might as well forgive him."

Jace sighed deeply, he knew she was right, they needed as many warriors as they could get and Alec is a warrior, his old parabatai. He walked towards him and bro hugged him before walking back towards Alice's side. Jace looked at her. "Happy?"

Alice smiles happily she at least achieved that. "Yes, now we just need to wait for…oh here he is now." She smiles and looks at Magnus who just entered the room.

"Hey Magnus, do you need any help?" Alice smirks, she loved working alongside Magnus and she knew he loved working with her.

Magnus looks at her and smirks back as if they had an inside joke. "I do as a matter of fact."


	32. Partnership

**32) Partnership**

Alice grins happily as Magnus needed her help, the power that they done together was so powerful and unheard of until they worked together. They truly became one when they worked together. "I was hoping you would say that! What do you need me for?"

Alec looks between them, "Whoa, whoa wait why do you need Alice's help, you are the warlock, you have never needed anyone's help before, is it truly this serious?" he was stunned, _why does it take an Angel and a Warlock to help me? I mean shouldn't they hate each other I really do not understand these two._

They look at each other and smirk again. Magnus turns away to look through his bag to grab a book that he flicked through. "Yes I can do this spell one at a time, or I can ask Alice to run through your mind and track Valentine's location whilst I break the bond."

Alice raises her eyebrows impressed by the plan, looking at Alec wondering what it would be like to be inside Alec's brain, she tilts her head a little narrowing her eyes, "Sure, I have heard about that before, well I read it when it was away, I could end up trapped in Alec's head if you cut off the connection whilst I am still in there." Then she turns to face Magnus, "You are lucky I trust you."

Magnus grins, "Oh come on, you really think I would trap you in his mind? I am powerful I can keep it strong for 10 minutes or so, if I start to feel weak whilst you are still in there I will gain power from your brother."

Alec stares stunned, "What? She is not going through my head, no way! What the hell?" _I am not letting an angel in my mind, no, no, no. I will not that happen, I have private things that no one should know. No!_ he thinks in his mind.

Alice chuckles, "It is either me or Magnus one of us is going in, I will let you chose, after all it is your thoughts, and memories and other stuff."

Jace looked at Alice then Magnus then he realised something, "Wait? Gain power from me? Shadowhunters don't have powers." Alice laughs which gained a very confused look from both Alec and Jace. Jace hated being laughed at, his hands turned into fist. "What! What is so funny?" he yelled at her, he has never shouted at Alice before.

Alice laughed for a few more seconds, then tried to control her laughter, Magnus was smirking trying to keep himself from laughing. Alice finally explain, "Of course you have power, what do you think runes are? They are your magic. Is that what everyone tells you? Is that what they say makes you different to Warlocks?"

"You mean downworlder's and demons?" Alec corrects which he instantly regretted.

Alice's eyes flashed an angry gold, walking, no stalking towards Alec, if looks could kill he would defiantly be dead by now. Magnus was suddenly pulling her back as if he knew what she was about to do. "Hey, hey Alice, come on you know what Lightwoods are like, come on, I don't need you defending me, I am 810 years old, I have put up with this for centuries."

Alice's eyes turn soft as soon as Magnus was talking, she turns to face him, sorrow was now in her eyes, "You shouldn't have to though, we accept who you are, we talked about this when I was away, my uncle agrees with me, you can't call the whole of a species because a few don't know how to control themselves. That is like all warlocks, fairies, trolls, werewolves and vampires calling all shadowhunters a vile name because of Valentine. You need to know it's not just me." he glances at Alec then looks back at Magnus and whispers, "the King of Angels believes we are equal too."

Magnus smiles big, picks her up and spins her around laughing, "Thank you so much Alice, you know how to cheer me up. Well partner, are you ready to become one once more?"

Alec looks confused at what made Magnus so happy, "What did you say to him? And no! I do not want you in my head!" Alec shouts angrily.

"Ah shit." Alice mutters, looking quickly at Magnus, "we have to be ready."

Jace frowns, "Ready? Ready for what?" Jace looks from Alice to Magnus to Alec back to Alice.

Alice quickly looks at Jace, "He only gets controlled when his emotions run high, he could be controlled at any moment, just hold back and whatever you do please do not interfere."

"I will not get controlled! Will everyone just stay out of my head!" Alec yells at the top of his voice then is stalking towards Alice his eyes are deadly, "I have a message from Valentine." Alec pauses, waiting for some sort of reply.

Alice just chuckles, her stance is ready for anything though, she has her hands by her side. "I am waiting, what is this message?"

"You will still be his, you will fight by his side, whether you wish to or not." Alec speaks like a robot now stood still as if he was not in control of anything. His eyes were blank showed no emotion.

Alice laughs, "I have heard it all before, what you going to use the cup on me?" she chuckles again, "that will not work on me, it is impossible for that cup to work on me. I would have thought you would have figured it all out by now."

Alec's eyes were staring directly into Alice's. "You are lying, that cup works on every species, after all I got this warlock to work with me."

Jace shouts, "She will never work for you!"

Alice just looks at Jace then back at Alec, she wasn't expecting Jace to interfere, but it didn't matter too much. "It works on all the species expect the species that made the cup in the first place. We are not stupid Valentine; we cover our own tracks there is no way that cup will effect me."

Alec doesn't say anything for a long while, "Oh what? you trying to think of a smart comeback or are thinking whether I am telling the truth or not?"

"It can control shadowhunters! They are angels so that means it will work on them!" Alec suddenly bursts out.

Alice just rolls her eyes, "They are half human too, you gained control of their human side, not their angel side. We are immune."

"You talk as if you are not human too and demon! I injected you with demon blood I will be able to control you." Alec corrects, but Valentine was wrong, Alice learned a lot whilst she was away, things that she never got to tell Jace or anyone for that matter.

"My angel blood will eventually kill the demon blood, in fact everything you done to me when I was 4…well it's all biology and I really don't wish to explain it to you." Alice says sounding bored then adds, "Magnus lets wrap this up."

"With pleasure." Was the reply that Alice got in return, there was the blue lights moving around the whole room just like the last time, this time a blue shield wrapped around his whole body. "Alice now." Magnus shouts and with that a rune appears on Alice's shoulder, the rune she had on was 'entering mind' which was a rune only angels could use. This rune was unheard of to shadowhunters. Alice grabs Alec's wrist then suddenly she was inside his mind. As soon as she enters his mind her body collapses on the floor.

Alice walks through a door and saw she was in the human part of his mind, all the stuff he needed to survive his human life, his favourite food, drink, his emotions, his family his friends, his crush which was…Jace? Really? Alec is gay? Maybe that is why he hates me so much, I have taken Jace away from him. Alice shrugs and walks through a different door.

Memories. _Why do I always end up with someone memories? Don't get distracted Alice just keep walking_. Alice walked, screens either side of her with Alec's memories, they all looked like TV shows or movies, on repeat, just repeating over and over. _No I do not need to see this; I need to respect Alec's privacy plus I don't have time to watch!_ Alice runs through the corridor full of memories, until a memory catch her attention. When Alec and Jace became parabatai, they were standing in front of an audience of people. It looked a lot like a wedding ceremony way too close for Alice's liking but she still watched.

Alec drawing the parabatai rune of Jace's arm, saying the parabatai oath.

 _Entreat me not to leave thee,_  
 _Or return from following after thee—  
For whither thou goest, I will go,_  
 _And where thou lodgest, I will lodge._  
 _Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God._  
 _Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried._  
 _The Angel do so to me, and more also,  
If aught but death part thee and me._

Her brother doing the exact same afterwards, saying the same oath. Alice shook her head, _No! Stop! You are on a mission_. She yelled at herself then walked to the door opening it. Shadowhunter brain.

"Come on where is the fuck is the control room is his mind?" Alice muttered angrily, she didn't have time with all of this. In this shadowhunter side of the brain, it had his favourite weapon which was a bow, his weaknesses which was Jace, his strongest moves, his weakest moves. Alice just ran through it all and opened the final door.

The control room. That was where the warlock was hiding. Alice grins, "There you are warlock. I will only ask once for you to leave the brain of this shadowhunter or I will kill you here and now."

The warlock smirks, "So you have the help of a warlock too? You wouldn't be here otherwise."

Alice smiles and nods, "My partner in business, yes, he is 810 years old, me on the other hand I am only 149, how old are you?"

The Warlock grins, "582 which means I am older than you, which means I will win."

Alice laughs, "Maybe if I were a warlock, but I am not, I am an angel." She lets her wings spread wide, the power beamed off her, slamming the warlock back and off his feet.

The warlock stands back up, using his magic to send spears her way which she just dodged, she let her wings fold into her body, she dodges each spear that came her way, she pounced like a predator, a blade suddenly in her hand and stabs it into his chest.

"Age means nothing, do not be cocky, you will never win a fight if you are cocky." She spoke before driving the sword in more, the warlock just vanished. She looked around a little, she could see through Alec's eyes on a screen, Magnus was growing tired, his hand was grasped in Jace's trying to keep the magic flowing.

"Fuck." Alice muttered, she sprinted through Alec's mind, through the shadowhunter side, the memories, the human side then jumped of the edge into nothing. Then she woke with a gasp back in her body. She was coughing.

She turned to see Magnus on the floor unconscious. "Damn it Magnus you should have locked me in there." She ran to his side and grasped his hand. "Take my power." She closed her eyes her head lifting up, she takes a deep breath and gold lights were floating around Alice's and Magnus's hands.

Jace just watched in amazement, he had never seen anything so beautiful before, Alice whole body was soon glowing with this light moving around her body, then moved over to Magnus's body, until he woke up from a gasp. He looked around just to see the gold light disappearing. "What…what did you do?"

Alice looked at him and smiled, "I gave you some power to give you enough strength to wake up."

Magnus's eyes grew wide. "You…you gave me some of your angel power?"

Alice chuckled softly, "Magnus we are partners, I couldn't just wait till you woke up, it would take days if not week, we needed to speed the process up."

"No angel has ever done that for a warlock." Magnus states the obvious, still in shock. "We are demon Alice."

Alice rolls her eyes, "Will you relax, you took powers from Jace, the only different is I transferred some of mine to you. It does the same thing expect you…well… kind of keep the abilities and strength I sent through to you." Alice smirked.

Magnus looked at her then smiles, "No way? What did you give me?"

"For a start the ability to withstand runes, they will not kill you, you will be the most powerful warlock ever that walked this planet, it is a way of thanking you for everything you have done for me." She hugs him tight, he hugs her back.

Alec must have been himself again before he cleared his throat. "What, what happened?" he questioned.

"Well the warlock took over, so me and Magnus, took the warlock out inside your mind so now you will not have black outs anymore, and you will not suddenly feel the need to kill me." Alice chuckles softly at the last part.

"You…you went inside my mind when I told you not to!" Alec shouted furious. _She knows, she is going to tell her brother everything._

Alice saw his eyes, that he didn't want anyone to know what she saw, so she just rolled her eyes, "Will you relax, I didn't see anything, I didn't have time to, I was too busy trying to save your ass which you are welcome by the way!"

Alec frowned, "You…you didn't see anything?"

Alice shakes her head, "Nope, well except the memory of you and Jace becoming parabatai, but that was only because it caught my attention, it's not every day that my brother becomes a parabatai with someone." She playfully hits Jace.

"oh, really, you going to hit me." Jace tickles her and laughter echoes through the training room as Alice falls on her back as her brother keeps tickling her.

"Jace stop! No!" she wriggles about laughing.

Jace smiles but stops, "I love hearing you laugh sis, it is so rare that I hear it. Wish I could hear you laugh every day."

Alice smiles looking up at him, "After the war is over I am sure you will find a way to make me laugh every day, as long as it isn't tickling! I hate it." She grins then frowns, "Speaking of war, we best get it over with, tell everyone we have a meeting in the library in half an hour."

Jace holds his hand out to offer help for his sister to get up, she takes his wrist and he takes hers and pulls her up. Alice smiles, "Thanks bro."

Alec looked at them, "Why did you take his wrist and not his hand?"

Alice looked at him her eyebrows raising up high, "Really? You did not just ask that? Did you learn nothing in training or in lectures?"

Alec just looked down seeming embarrassed that he didn't know the answer. Alice sighed softly, "Hands sweat which means he is more likely to lose grip, and I fall, if I grab his wrist." She grabs her brother's wrist again for example. "I am less likely to fall for two reasons. The first: the wrists don't sweat as much which means I have less chance of falling and if I do slip, I will not fall because his hand will stop me because we are both linked, that is why it is important that both people grab each other's wrist, if only one person grabs then the chances of falling is greater because the other person's hand or fingers could move suddenly which causes the grip to break."

Alec nods understanding now, "How do you know all of this?"

Alice smiles softly, "I trained with Angel Raziel for 10 years remember, he taught me everything I know, I didn't have a day of for 10 years, I trained every single day for 10 years for at least 12 hours a day, whether it be knowledge or physical or mental."

Alec and Jace's eye widen, neither of them knew how hard she worked, Alice smirks and Jace and nudges him, "You think I became this awesome overnight?" she chuckles.

Jace nudged her back, "Don't be cocky remember?" he mimics what she always tells him, which causes her to laugh.

"Yes I remember, now come on we need to gather everyone, meet at the library. You too Magnus, you are coming with us."

"Going with you?" Magnus frowns confused, he never thought in a million years that she would ask him to fight alongside of her.

"To the war, to fight alongside of us, I mean if you don't want to that is fine I just thought that you would want to." She looks down she was a little hurt that he didn't understand or that he didn't want to fight alongside. _He always wanted to be an equal to shadowhunters and I was just giving him the chance. Was I wrong? Will he not fight with us?_ Alice thought, which suddenly vanished when Magnus pulled her into a tight hug.

"I would be honoured to fight alongside you and shadowhunter, I just never thought…that you would want me there." Magnus was getting emotional; he took a deep breath to pull himself together.

"The only reason I don't want you to go is that I don't want you getting hurt, but then again I don't want anyone getting hurt so I just have to suck it up and let you all fight your own battles and hope I trained you all well enough." Alice spoke with authority yet again, in her leadership voice. That made everyone know that she meant business right now.

"Now come on, we do not have time to talk about emotions right now, we will talk about it all when we get back here after the war. Let's get everyone together for a meeting in the library." Alice ordered, her voice loud and proud as she commanded her family.

Everyone moved out, each going in a different direction so that they would find everyone faster.

Alice walked straight to the library, she was so nervous, but she had to be stronger for all the soldiers she was leading into battle, she had a plan and people knew what it was. They didn't like it but they didn't have to.

 _This is my plan, I will stick to it, if I get dragged into the Arena then I will fight my way out of it just like I fought out of everything else that happened to me. I am ready for this battle and everyone else around me is too. We can do this together as a team. That is what we are a team, with these people by my side I can do anything, because they have faith in me; that is what keeps angels powerful, not just their ability but that people believe in them and have faith in that they are real and powerful._

 _People believe in me, not just my family, not just angels, but Shadowhunter's too._

 _I will not let them down._

 _I will not my Uncle Raziel down._

 _Valentine will die._


	33. Preparation For War

**33) Preparation for War**

Alice had rearranged the sofas in the library so that they were angled facing in one direction, facing her, so that she knew she had the attention of every single soldier that was walking into battle with her. She didn't have to wait very long until all the shadowhunters came piling in. She looked each soldier in the eye as they sat down. She mentally noted down who was here.

 _Jace, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Clary, Jocelyn._ Alice was about to start when two other people came barging into the library. _Robert and Maryse._

"Great, here we go." Alice muttered under her breath.

It didn't take long for Maryse to open her mouth, "What gives you the right to summon us all for a meeting?" Maryse blurted out. Every single person rolled their eyes and sighed, even her husband Robert.

Alice needed to take control of this situation quickly. "Maryse sit down and shut up. Then you will find out why we are all here. Many of you already know why you are here." Alice looked to all of the young shadowhunters, but Maryse was already yelling at her.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner! You are not in charge of this institute." Maryse was shaking in anger.

Everyone turned to look at Alice to see what sort of reaction she would give. Lately she was very unpredictable with her reaction especially towards the Lightwoods. "No." Alice spoke in a deadly calm voice. "But I am in charge of this mission, I have been in charge of this mission since I was 4, now you will sit down and be quiet or you can leave and not come on this mission." Alice spoke with authority yet again but it sounded deadly, as if she wasn't taking any more bullshit from her.

Maryse opened her mouth to speak but Robert just sat her down giving her the eyes to shut up. Alice looked at Robert and nodded in gratitude. "Thank you Robert. Now as we know Valentine is alive and deadly, he will be building a demon army as we speak, we do not know how great his army will be. I managed to take many out when myself and Jocelyn were taken hostage there, there was still many there, he will have control of more demons by now. Which we all know is deadly, the more demons he controls the less power he has over them. He could lose control of these demons at any moment, if he keeps summoning these demons into this dimension and he loses control then there will be mayhem and disaster in this dimension. As shadowhunters we cannot allow this to happen, it is our duty to take control of this situation before it is too late."

Alice looks at each of the shadowhunters, her eyes landing on Jace's who was shining with pride and encouragement, that was when the voice she hated so much spoke up. "How do you know he will lose control? How do we even know you are telling the truth?" Maryse as always accusing Alice of lying.

Alice felt the presence of her Uncle, which she spoke to out loud, though he wasn't in the room just yet. "Uncle Raziel, your presence is not necessary, if you strip her of her powers then she will be no use to me in the war now will she?"

Raziel's voice echoed in the room. "Why do you let them trample over you Princess Alessandra?" he purposely used her royal name to show how powerful Alice is. "You are royal and they are peasants to you, yet you treat them as your equal and they treat you like this?"

Maryse's eyes widen in shock that Alice was a princess, but Alice replies to him. "I treat them as my equal because to me they are, they do the same job as me, they train like me, they devote their life to saving mundane's like me. I will not treat them as peasants just because one shadowhunter, a Lightwood, doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut. Now let me lead my soldiers into battle, I am not a child anymore. I can speak for myself, I do not need you interfering with these shadowhunters." She paused for a moment, she expected him to unleash anger towards her but to her surprised he was calm and content.

"You are right Alessandra, my apologies, good look with your war. I know you will do me proud."

Alice smiles a little and nods, "You know what you need to do? It is a simple part, yet very important."

Raziel chuckles without amusement, "I know my part in this battle, be the leader you were supposed to be." Then his presence was gone.

Maryse had gone pale in shock. Alice just looks at her, "The answer to your question Maryse is a shadowhunter does not have the strength that angels have, they are only able to gain control of a certain about of demons depending on how powerful the demons are. I do not think he knows this though. He will lose control because the demons are fighting for control, they do not like being controlled they are fighting, to them they are stuck in the back of their minds but watching through their eyes, them seeing that they are working with a shadowhunter will make them feel sick. All it takes is one of the demons to break free from the hold and the rest will be free. How do you know I am telling the truth, just ask people in this room, Jocelyn was a captive too, she knows what he is like, then look at your son, I just delved into his mind and killed a warlock that was in control of him."

Maryse turned to look at Alec in shock, "Why didn't you tell me this?"

Alec just shrugged, "What could have you done? I told Jace who told Alice, who asked Magnus, between them two they saved my life. See this is the difference between you and Alice. You would never have asked a Warlock for help, you would have done anything else, but Alice, she isn't afraid to ask for help, no matter who it is coming from. She is even asking for your help and you treat her like shit."

Maryse eyes widen again, "Language Alec-" was all that she could get out before Alice interrupted.

"Maryse we do not have time for arguments or bickering. We have a battle on our hands, I have a plan, I already know that two people here hate this plan but I cannot expect you all to risk your life without taking risks myself."

Alice opened her mouth to speak but Magnus spoke first, "There is different between taking risks and being stupid Alice."

Alice softly, "Magnus, this is the plan that we a sticking to, I know you hate the Arena I know you do, but this is the place that Valentine needs to be."

"At the risk of you getting dragged into the portal too." Jace added, folding his arms.

Alice sighed deeply. "No more discussion about what could happen and where I could end up, you all have demons to focus on! You will be on the ground slaughtering demons you don't have time to think about me and my fight with Valentine! You all fight better together as a unite, which is why each and every one of you are going to fight your way through, there are 8 of you, that means you will be able to fight in a circle, 2 facing forward, 2 each side and 2 at the back making sure you don't get attacked from behind as long as you move as a unit and make sure no one gets left behind then you will all be fine, you will all have each other's back. That is what is important, you all be famous if we win this battle, the shadowhunters that helped kill Valentine the rogue vampire. That is what you need to focus on."

Jocelyn stood up and looked at Alice, "Alice, Clary will not be coming."

Clary looked at her mother stunned, "What? Yes, I am! You cannot stop me from fighting in this."

Jocelyn turned to look at her daughter, "It is too dangerous for you Clarissa, you are not ready to fight in a battle like this."

Alice looked at them, "I believe she is ready Jocelyn, she is better than you think, never underestimate a fellow shadowhunter."

Jocelyn turned to look at Alice angrily, "What? you think because you have trained her for few months that she is ready to fight in a war? A war that means death!"

Alice looks at Jocelyn and sighs softly, "You are afraid that she will come face to face with her father, but I swear to you I will not allow him near her, he will be hiding behind his walls of demons, that is why I will be flying in."

"He knows about her! He knows your weakness; he knows my weakness!" Jocelyn shouts at the top of her voice.

"He knows nothing!" Alice shouts back, "You are not holding your daughter back because you are afraid! If she wants to fight alongside her fellow shadowhunters then she is ready!"

Jocelyn takes a step back as she felt very intimidated. "I do not believe she is ready." She spoke with a shaky voice.

Alice's jaw works in frustration, before she finally says, "Fine, Clary come here a minute."

Clary walks to stand in front of Alice without hesitation, Clary trusted Alice with her life. "Clarissa Fairchild, do you trust me? Do you wish to be bonded to me? so that you gain all of my strengths, all of my moves. You will know everything that I know, the only thing you will not have is my special abilities. You will know how I face a fight; you will know how I fight in the darkest of places."

Everyone was stunned, gasps were heard all around the room, Clary nodded. Alice continues. "Repeat after me;

I, Clarissa Adele Fairchild, accept to be bonded with the Angel Alessandra Shadowhunter.

I accept that I will know everything about Alessandra Shadowhunter as our minds will be linked as one.

I swear that I will not tell a living or dead soul any information about Alessandra Shadowhunter."

Clary repeats the whole oath back to Alice. Once Clary is finish Alice takes her wrist, Clary wrapping her hand around Alice's.

Alice takes a deep breath, looking up to the sky.

"I, Alessandra Shadowhunter, accept to be bonded with Clarissa Adele Fairchild.

I accept that my mind will be linked with hers.

I accept the responsibility I have to protect Clarissa and I swear to King Raziel of the Angels that she has my protection."

A little light moves around their hands which connected, a slight burning symbol was burnt on both of their wrists. Clary had the family crest of the Shadowhunters, whilst Alice had the crest of the Fairchild on her left wrist.

Alice lets go of Clary's hand then looks at Jocelyn. "There happy? She is under my protection and she knows every single move that I move physically, so right now she is probably better than you." Alice smiles a little.

Clary is staring into space as her mind was getting used to all of the information that Alice gave her. "Whoa, I never noticed any of this, I now understand what you meant by getting to know your surroundings, the slightest little detail gives you so much information, thank you Alice."

Alice smiles and nods, "No problem. Now you are ready, no matter what your mother says."

Jace walks up to Alice. "Will you bond with me? After all you are my sister."

The Lightwood parents stood up, "And with our children? Alexandra and Isabelle?" Robert asked as Maryse couldn't seem to ask for Alice's help.

Alice looks at each and every one of the younger generation and nods, "Alright then."

Raziel was speaking in her head now. _Alessandra that is dangerous, you know whenever they get hurt you will feel it and you will get the same wounds as them._

Alice rolls her eyes, everyone in the room frowned at her, "Is everything ok?" Jace questioned.

Alice smiles and nods, "Yes everything is fine, just finalizing the plan with my Uncle, he says that the angels in the other dimension are having a whale of a time watching us, they are excited to watch the battle." Alice looks at all of the confused faces, "Oh for them it's like watching a movie, they have a big screen and watch whichever mundane or shadowhunter they wish. Right now they are watching us, so no pressure to any of you. This is not just important for us in this dimension but for them." Alice talks but in her mind she is replying to her uncle, _Yes I know, but I will be able to heal each and every one of them threw my bond, I just need to think and they will possess the rune._

"Wait they are watching us?" everyone in the room says in unison.

Alice just nods, "Yes so let's do this bond so I can tell you the plan."

Jace stands up first, completing the oath that Clary just spoke, Alice saying her oath, Jace's family crest was on her right wrist.

Then she decided to do the Lightwoods at the same time to save time, one Lightwood family crest on each wrist. When everyone was complete, they saw fighting in a whole new light, Alice recognised instantly that Isabelle's stance was better.

"Right now, let us recap the plan." Alice starts that is when Angel Raziel appeared.

He stood right in front of Alice, "Alice, I have never wanted to bond my powers to another angel before, but to keep you safe and strong I will bond my powers with you."

Alice raises her eyebrows, this was a massive deal for angels, "Uncle Raziel, are you sure? This is a big deal, you can't take the bond away once you give it to me, just like I can't with them, you told me no Shadowhunter has bonded with any angel before, why now?"

Raziel smiles and kisses her forehead, which is something he had never done until now, it was very mundane of him, "Because you have 4 shadowhunters to protect as well as yourself, if we bond then you can use my power too, you will be stronger, you will be able to heal them more often, you will be able to heal yourself, that is one of my abilities, to heal myself, you can only heal others. If we bond you will be even more powerful."

"I cannot ask this of you King Raziel." Alice states, everyone in the room was so confused as to why she wasn't excepting they didn't know what it meant.

"You are not asking; I am giving it to you. I insist. Alessandra if you die I will be alone anyways." Raziel answered.

"I could die tomorrow, I could get dragged into the Arena, I don't want you feeling whatever I feel." Alice was worried, she didn't want to feel guilty for killing her Uncle as well as her mother.

Raziel looks at her with soft and confident eyes, "Alice, you are strong, you are the best fighter alive, even if you have bonded with these shadowhunters and they have your skills you are still the best. If you get dragged into the Arena then you will need me even more, I will not let you fight alone. Now for once in your life Alessandra Shadowhunter do as your told." The last sentence was a command, something that Alice could not refuse.

Alice took a deep breath and nods, "As you wish my King."

The shadowhunters look at each other then back at the angels, it was Jace that spoke up. "What is going on?"

To Alice's surprise it was her uncle that replied, "I am bonding with Alice, bonding angel to angel is completely different to bonding angel with shadowhunter, if an angel bonds with a shadowhunter and the shadowhunter dies, the angel just feels the pain but they will survive. Angels can also heal shadowhunters that are under their protection. If an angel dies when bonded with another angel, they both die the same death. That is why angels never bond, it is too risky. No shadowhunter has seen this be performed before, in fact most angels haven't because every angel that bonded with another angel has died. It is important that this is done correctly so please do not disturb us." Raziel spoke again in his command voice.

All the shadowhunter sit on the sofa and be silent. Alice crosses her arms out stretched in front of her with her palms faced down, Raziel copies but his hand grabs hers. They look into each other's eyes, into their mind and into their souls. Raziel started with the oath.

"I, King Raziel Shadowhunter, agree to be bonded with Princess Alessandra Shadowhunter.

I agree to give Alessandra access to my powers, mind and soul.

I accept that when I am bonded with Princess Alessandra Shadowhunter, I will feel any pain that she feels and that I will take my last breath when she does.

I wish to give Alessandra Shadowhunter access to my powers and everything within me."

Alice looks at her uncle tears rolling down her face but she couldn't wipe them away as she could break the hold they had.

"I, Princess Alessandra Shadowhunter, accept to be bonded with King Raziel Shadowhunter.

I accept that I will be linked with Raziel, making his powers, mind and soul mine to use as I see fit.

I acknowledge the fact that when I, Alessandra Shadowhunter take my last breath, Raziel will also be taking his.

I accept the gift of King Raziel's powers."

The same bright light moves around Raziel, learning about all of his powers and knowledge that he possess, then all of that information is passed between their hands and into Alice's body, mind and soul.

When the process is over Alice breaks away crying.

"Why would you make me do that?" she shouts to her Uncle.

"He didn't make you do anything." Maryse spoke up.

"He did! He commanded it of me, as the king I cannot say no, I cannot refuse what he is asked of me which means he made me do it! If I die he dies." She shouts out of frustration.

Raziel just pulls her into his hold, "You are stronger now and you have more to fight for, you are just fighting for your survival but mine too, you won't give up as easily now."

Alice didn't argue with what he just said, it made sense, _he was afraid that I would give up too fast and that I would just die if I got majorly hurt, but with us being bonded he knows I will fight for our life._ She thought and Raziel must have heard because he just nods at her.

"No go and be the leader, I have every faith in you." Then Raziel disappears.

Alice takes a deep breath, she just learnt an awful lot from Raziel, after all he is millions of years old. Her eyes were liquid gold until she closed her eyes taking another deep breath gaining control of the powers that is now hers.

"Right." She says her eyes opening and they were back to normal. "The plan is simple, I will create a portal to the location of Valentine, the portal can only travel to that location, doesn't matter what you are thinking. When we get there we will analyse the situation but if I am right then there will demons on guard, with one thought they can signal the demons. Most of the smaller, faster demons will arrive first. I say you will have a few minutes until they arrive. Valentine will probably have 30 or 40 smaller faster demons. Yes, I know that probably sounds a lot but with the 8 of you, you will be able to slaughter them all with the formation that I just told you, two facing each direction, you all will just around killing all the demons without breaking formation and leaving anyone behind. The closer you get to Valentine the more powerful the demons will be, which means don't fight too hard at the beginning you need your energy for when you are inside, the younger generation, it doesn't really matter either way, if you start getting tired you will automatically start using my energy. I will heal any of the younger generations if they ever get hurt but I am hoping that none of you do because I need all of the power that I have. I am guessing that Valentine will not be alone, he is not stupid. He will have at least 2 of his strongest warriors protecting him. They will both be Greater Demons, that will work together. Then I will have to fight Valentine himself. If you all get to my location whilst I am still fighting I do not want, you interfering at all. It will be too dangerous with my powers." She takes a deep breath; this next stage is not going to go down well. "Magnus, if…and this is a big if I get dragged into the portal to the Arena, I do not want you coming after me, I do not want you to make a portal for anyone to come after me, you need to promise that you will not open a portal leading the Arena."

Magnus's eyes widen, "I will not promise that! If I have to I will come after you just like I did for that warlock and that warlock wasn't even my friend!"

Alice sighs deeply, "If it is just me in that Arena with Valentine then I just need to worry about myself, but if anyone else comes in I will be more chance of me getting hurt because you know I will protect everyone in this room with my life. I will be safer and stronger if no one follows me in. You know I am right so promise it to me Magnus Bane." Her eyes were locked onto Magnus's, the warlock she saw as father, he was always a father figure to her, from the first time they met. When they first worked together.

Magnus looked back into Alice's eyes, tears were rolling down his cheek, this was like saying goodbye all over again, he couldn't say goodbye to her again. He couldn't lose this angel. His angel. Magnus gulped hard before nodding, "o…o…ok, I p…promise not to open a portal to let anyone follow you."

Alice nods, "Thank you." Alice turns to face everyone in the room. "So we will be doing this tomorrow morning, I will be waking everyone up at 4:30am for everyone to be ready to leave at 5am. So everyone needs to go to bed and get some sleep, we need you all to be strong and very aware of your surroundings." Everyone stands up and starts walking to their room to get the rest that they needed before the battle they had been waiting for ever since meeting Alice.

Alice watches them walk out sighing deeply. _I am ready._ She starts thinking, though it didn't even sound convincing to herself, so she started again.

 _They are ready. I think we can do this, if they do everything I have just told them they will do fine. Everyone will probably wonder why I have myself the 'easy' job, but I this is not easy. The demons that will be by Valentines will be the most powerful in hell. Nothing that any shadowhunter has faced, they will be the type of demons that the angels struggle with. That is all I can think for the reason of my uncle bonding with me. he knows I need all the power I need. I was fine and confident until he bonded with me. there are types of demons that very nearly impossible to kill. I will have to kill them demons, with King Raziel's help._ Alice takes a deep and steady breath.

 _I am ready._

She says the sentence out loud with a lot more confidence.

"I am ready."


	34. Last Minute Doubts

**34) Last Minute Doubts**

Alice wake up at 3am, she had only slept for 2 hours but she was surprised she was able to sleep at all, she knew there was no way that she would be able to sleep anymore, she decided to get out of bed then get dressed into her best fighting gear, which was the one that her uncle gave her on her 10th birthday, she walks down stairs and into the training room, she takes a deep breath.

 _Could be the last time I come here for a long time, or it could be my last time in here. I could die today or I could be trapped in the hellish Arena more than likely with Valentine and billions of demons, but I'm hoping I stay in this dimension._

Alice walks up the to the weapon stand, she could have easily used her power to summon it to her, but she didn't want to drain her powers, especially since she will need every ounce of it, to kill the demons protecting Valentine, kill Valentine and protect the youngest generation of shadowhunters.

She closed her eyes and visualised different scenarios in her mind. She trained and fought as the scenarios unfolded in her mind. How many demons that may be defending Valentine, how much help the young shadowhunters needed, how difficult the demons where, she ran threw them all, defending in the way she would in the fight though she didn't use any power that could flip the result a hell of a lot.

Throughout her training she went through all her moves, flips without walls, flips with walls, slide attack, jump over attack, jabs, slices. Them all to ensure that she was mentally ready for this fight.

 _I have to be ready, no turning back now._ She thought then looked at the watch 4am. _Maybe Jace will be awake? Even if he isn't I want to talk to him for half an hour to talk through my worries._

Alice made her way to her brother's room, most people will see Alice as unafraid of anything but they were completely wrong. She was terrified of pretty much everything. Letting her uncle down, letting her brother down. Failing this mission, losing her brother or anyone in the institute for that matter. Alice may have powers and be the most powerful angel ever heard of but she was very insecure about it. Everyone puts their faith in her, what if she lets them down?

 _What if I fail them? What if they should never have put their faith in me._

Alice was so deep in thought she didn't even realise that she was at Jace's room until she heard a groaning, sleepy voice shout, "what?"

 _Huh? When did I even get here, never mind knock?_ Alice thought to herself before answering, "It's me…can we talk? I'm…I'm kind of scared." She admitted for the first time, not only to her brother to herself.

Jace was suddenly wide awake, he climbs out of bed walking to open the door, he slept in his fighting armour in case he ever needed to just get out and run. He took in how she looked, she was ready for the fight, physically but he saw the doubt and little fear that he hadn't seen since she was 4 in her eyes. He grabs her gently by the shoulders and pulls her into him, hugging him tight.

"It's ok to be scared, Alice. We are all scared of what is to come." Jace reassures her before letting her go, so she can walk inside which she does. She walks and sits on his bed with her legs crossed.

Alice took a deep breath; she hadn't been able to talk to anyone about her doubts and fear, but she had to now, it was probably the last time she could. The only person she could open up to was Jace, her brother. _So here it goes_ , "I just wonder why everyone has so much faith in me, I mean everyone turns to look at me for any problem, they expect me to know what to do. I don't know what to do myself half of the time. I just make it up as I go along. Just like I have with this war plan. What if it is completely wrong? And you all end up dying because of me? I would never be able to forgive myself Jace." She blurts it all out fast and in a panic.

"Hey, hey, calm down." He walks to sit down next to her. "How long have you been feeling like this?" He wanted to start from the beginning, where this feeling arises from.

Alice looks down at her hands, "To be honest?" she sighs deeply, "When I first left you when I was 4, Raziel told me all of this prophecy about that rogue shadowhunter that could possibly destroy the world and only one person could save the shadow world and kill Valentine. Then he gave me this look, when I looked at him he looked away but I saw what he tried to hide, his eyes showed all his emotion, confusion, doubt, question, worry and…and fear. That was when I knew it was me. That was when it started, why should I have to kill the rogue? Why would anyone put that on my shoulders? Who would do that to a child? But to everyone I was too mature to be a child, so they treated me as the adult I acted. The more I trained the more I worried, I started worrying about losing control next to you all, wondering if I should ever come back to you and give you your memories." She glances up at Jace to see his reaction, which she wishes she hadn't, she saw hurt and a little anger in his eyes.

Jace was stunned, he was glad she paused her story, his mind was swimming, so confused. _She wasn't going to come back? she was to scared of her abilities that she wasn't going to come back to me. She was going to leave me? I have to know._ Was his last thought until he asked, "What made you come back?"

"My selfish need to have you in my life, as much as I wanted to face all of this on my own and stay as far away from you as possible I knew that I had to see you that I had to know you, that you had to know me. I knew Valentine could kidnap you, use you against me, I couldn't have that. I feared that more than me hurting you. I knew I could sacrifice my life if I was going to hurt you, but if he got a hold of you…" she pauses, her eyes glisten as tears form in her eyes, as memories of what happened to her because of Valentine. She just finished by saying. "I would never forgive myself."

She clears her throat. "Anyways, I got more and more worried the more I grew, I could feel the power in my body bursting to leave my body, I wondered if I would ever be truly in control, when I finally gain control I came here. I came home. Then I saw Magnus and when you all were spying on us, I asked Magnus if he still trusted me, he replied 'with my life' I wondered why? Why would he trust me so much? Why would anyone do that? I was running around when I sensed fear, danger, demons. So I ran in that direction, I instantly noticed you were there, it took everything within me to not just walk up to you and hug you. I was so stunned I was still for a few moments, then I was snapped out of it when you talked to the demon, acting like you didn't know who the demon was talking about though you knew exactly who they were talking about. I heard Alec beg…I mean beg to a demon? who in their right mind does that?" Alice adds in before continuing, "I knew instantly by how you and Alec stood that you were parabatai plus I felt the bond between you, the bond of the rune as well. If Alec begged that meant the girl was important to him therefore important to you, so I saved her. Taunting. I shouldn't have, but I needed to distract the demons, I was kind of hoping the greater demon would drop Isabelle, when that didn't happen I had to attack but cautiously, that's why I chopped his arm off at the end, his hand is lighter which means it would fall faster than Isabelle would, which means she would be faced. I was completely in my zone then. When I finished I felt all your eyes on me then cursed at myself, how could I have used my powers in front of you? So I tried to walk away, I thought I was going to get away but of course you 'woke' up, if it was either of the other two I would have carried on but it was you. Ever since then I have doubted myself, just you knowing me was dangerous, just you meeting me that day, put you in danger, you spying on me with Magnus put you in danger. Everything. It scared the living daylights out of me." she looks down. "I was always scared to sleep, so for weeks I just stayed awake to make sure he didn't take you."

Jace opened his mouth then closed it again. _What am I supposed to say to that?_ He questioned to himself so he just pulled her into his hold. He didn't know when the words came into his mind be he was talking, "It would never have been your fault, if I was ever taken, if I was ever hurt. I would have forgiven you, I always forgive you, this mission it isn't just on you, it is on us all. Sure you planned it, but that doesn't mean it's your fault if we get hurt, it means we aren't strong enough and that we failed you. You have given everything to keep us safe, to save people that need saving, Alice it is our turn to fight with you. You have been our strength for so long that we have become dependent on you and we cannot do that anymore. We have put too much pressure on you and it isn't fair on you, let us take some of the heat for you today, ok?"

Alice just nods, she wanted to let someone take some heat of her but she was afraid that if she let her guard down and just fully concentrated on her fight that they would all get hurt. _It would be all my fault._

Jace saw the doubt and worry still in her eyes, "Alice, promise me you will concentrate on your fight?"

Alice looked into his eyes and nods, "I promise Jace, but if you or Clary and the Lightwood's get hurt I will too, then I will have to heal them to heal myself."

Jace's eyes widen, he didn't know any of this, he didn't even question what it meant for her to bond with 4 people, anger rippled through him, "Why? Why would you bond with us all then? you could get yourself killed!"

"Because I love you! I care about everyone else alright! All of them are like my brothers and sisters! I could not bond with Clary and not the rest of you! I have to keep you all safe it is in my DNA!" Alice shouts back, she hated how he was mad at her about her decisions.

"What? what happens when one of us get hurt when a demon is charging at you? then what? you die because we are too weak to defend ourselves?" he was shouting back.

"None of you are weak! You all know every move I know, you all know how the hell I sense my enemies! I stick by decision! I done it as a precaution." She glances at her watch, 4:26. "Now if you excuse me I have to wake everyone up!"

Alice storms out the room slamming the door behind her. _Why did it have to be left like that?_ Alice thought to herself as she just walked to each shadowhunters room waking them up, nicely, waking them up with a sudden noise, that would make them unnecessarily alert, they don't have to be alert, not yet anyways.

Alice would knock of the door, gently telling them "it time to wake up, get ready and be in the library by 5." She spoke so softly, and repeated that sentence over and over, till she had woken everyone up.

She made her way up to the library, she created a one-way portal to Valentine's location, her mind just had pictures and visions of Valentine as she made the portal, she heard shadowhunters walking…or stumbling in as she was creating the portal but she didn't let them distract her. A few minutes later she stood up and smiled a little, she saw the portal was triumphant. It was the first time she made a one-way portal to a set destination, it took many angels centuries to master it, but Alice was different, she always a quick learner she was like duck to water. Alice turned around and saw that everyone was there, even an apologetic looking Jace.

"It's fine Jace, nothing to worry about, it was heat of the moment, I understand. We have no room for regrets or anything distracting us right now." Alice smiled and nodded, everyone else shifted their eyes from Alice to Jace back to Alice, wondering what we argued or fought about.

Alice looked at each and every one of them, "Alright everyone, before we even think about walking through this portal." She points behind her to the portal, "we need to make sure that nothing can distract us, no guilt, not hatred, no secrets, nothing that can be said by a demon to pull our teamwork apart. So now is the time to speak up. Any hesitation during this war can cost a life!" her leadership was taking over again and she wondered where it came from, she never really thought she was a leader but for this she had to be.

She looked around, and to shock Alice it was Maryse that spoke first, "I wanted to apologise to you Alice, I mean I was always rude to you, I never trusted you when I should have, I should never have doubted you unless I had a viable reason to not trust you, which you never earned. You are the purest and honest person I have ever met and I shouldn't have doubted you. Can you forgive me, please?"

Alice nods, "Of course, we all fight together today, none of you worry if you think you have offended me or hurt me in anyways, it is all forgiven, if we are going to fight as one we cannot hold grudges, we have to fight together as one."

It was Jace that spoke with a soft and worried voice, "You are not fighting with us. You are fighting your own battle."

Alice looks at him and smiles softly, "Jace, of course I am fighting with you all, we have a same goal, sure we are at different location, but that isn't the point. Plus, I am fighting with all the younger generation at least because we are all bonded together, hell it'll help you all too, you can communicate with each other silently in your minds, I can hear everything that is going on so if need me I can ditch my fight to help though I highly doubt that it will be necessary, you all have each other. Magnus is connected to me so he'll be able to hear too, that just means Jocelyn, Maryse and Robert will just have to follow your lead."

Everyone looks at her and nods, "Has everyone got everything that they need, once we are there, there is no turning back until the war has ended." Suddenly she felt a mother making sure that her children haven't forgotten anything important before going out on a journey.

Alice looks around, watching everyone check to make sure they have everything, after a short while Alice hears a "yes" from everyone.

That was when she checked one last thing, "Does everyone have all the necessary runes?"

"What runes do you suggest?" Maryse questions looking at Alice not as if she was being rude or snobbish but she was generally asking.

"the usual, speed, strength, fire proof, clairvoyance, courage in combat, speak in tongue, deflect and of course soundless." Alice moved through her list slowly so the shadowhunters could check their runes, she looks over at Jace and sees that every time she said a rune he checked he had it then once he was sure he had it, he would draw each rune that she spoke he drew on Clary somewhere. Alice couldn't help but smirk a little, she knew that he wasn't just worried about his sister, or his family, but the newest shadowhunter, Clary. Alice could tell because Clary was relaxed around him as if she trusted him with her life, they hardly knew each other. _Or do they?_ Alice couldn't help but think.

Alice shakes her thoughts away, _Focus Alice._ She thinks to herself, before looking around to see if everyone was ready, Jace just finished drawing Clary's final rune.

"Alright, looks like we are all ready, let's go and win this war then." Alice spoke with confidence, partly for their benefit, she really had no clue which way it will fall.

"See you when it's all over." Alice spoke, knowing that shadowhunters do not believe in 'good luck' or 'goodbye', she was walking backwards towards the portal. She soon vanishes.

Everyone stood motionless for just a second before snapping out of it, willingly following her into the portal.


	35. Battle Between Good and Evil

**35) Battle Between Good and Evil**

The shadowhunters came out the portal, Alice was nowhere to be seen. Maryse instantly thought she betrayed them. "I knew I shouldn't have…" she stopped talking when she saw Alice flying above them then suddenly scoops down to take out some of the demons that were already forming, they were all stunned standing for a few minutes just watching Alice. Using her powers to take out demons, keeping them distracted.

That was when the younger generation plus Magnus heard, _are you just going to stand there and let me do all the work? You are shadowhunters, you are born and trained to fight not stand looking stunned._

That seems to snap the younger generation of shadowhunters, Jace and Clary seemed to take control of the situation. Clary snapped the others out of it. Whilst Jace took in the situation. They both spoke in harmony, "Formation! They are coming."

They all moved quickly into formation, Jace and Magnus where up front leading the formation into the battle.

Clary and Jocelyn were facing east ready to attack anything from that direction, whilst Izzy and Maryse where facing south, they were their defence from behind. They knew they couldn't let anything get the better of them from behind.

That left Alec and Robert facing west, taking the attack from the side.

The shadowhunters were in their formation walking forward together as one. Jace and Magnus looking ahead noticed that Alice must have realised they were ready as she was flying up away from the demons to her own battle. That was when Jace took in where they were. Idris? He is still in Idris? All of the shadow world were looking for him and he was right under their noses.

Jace took in the lake and the memory of Alice laying there taking in the beautiful stars. _This is where she was taken…she was tortured here._

He completely forgot that he was connected to so many people, until Alice's voice came through, _it is taking me everything not to let that rule me right now, please stop reminding me. Now focus on what is important right now._

Jace couldn't help but grin, she was taking this leader thing really well, she is an excellent leader. _Snap out of it Jace! Concentrate, demons are heading right at you!_ Alice shouts through their bond.

 _Wait what? How does she…_ He looks ahead. "Oh crap." He mutters. All he saw was a hoard of imps and hellhounds heading this way, he pulls his seraph blade from his back and sliced the first demon across the chest, stabbed the next. _Well, least we start with the weak ones._ He thinks to himself.

Imps, where small demons, with pointy tails and pitch forks. Well some of them had this potion bottle in their hand. Which everyone was confused by, no one had seen those types of demons. Normally they are extremely easily to kill because there are normally only a few of them but here there were lots, like hundreds maybe even more.

Hell hounds, pretty much hell's dogs; they salivate fire and their breath was just smoke, they had fire bursting through their back. There claws were long and sharp, that could cut through any material, their claws were also poisonous, even the tiniest cut was deadly.

 _Damn, Alice always told me not to be cocky._ Jace thought to himself.

There was so many, they were soon surrounded, they had to stay in one position to fight them all. That was when they came from above too.

 _Magnus, deal with the ones above, I'll take this side the best I can._ Jace takes control of the situation. He wished so much that Alice was here, she would know what to do.

As if she heard his wish, the largest fireballs came crashing down from the sky. They looked like meteorites raining from the sky. The heat that radiated of them was very high, it made them all sweat. That took all of the water and wind and earth demons out. Alice must have good accuracy because one fireball landed meters away from them killing many demons but not one burnt any her allies.

 _Thank you Alice. Now concentrate on your own fight. We have this now._ Magnus was the one that spoke. Surprising in response there was just a laugh, it confused everyone in the bond. They didn't know if that was a good laugh or a nervous laugh it was hard to tell especially with Alice covering it up.

Izzy was the first to snap out of her confusion and stabs the fire demon that was running for her. _Jace! Start moving! We need to get into the corridors that way they can't surround us very much, two on each side, two bow men or women and two attacking from above. Wow I think Alice's mind is merging with mind right now._ She adds and Alice laughs again.

 _Why is she laughing?_ Izzy thought in the bond, it was Alec that replied.

 _She must have put the idea in our head because I was thinking the same thing._

There was a chorus of _Me too_. In the communication bond. They all started to move towards the house killing any demon that got into their way. Whether they sliced, stabbed, that was all they could really do with this formation. They were unable to break it. It was what made them safe.

They made it to the door when there was a small painful grunt that meant one of their team members were hurt. They all quickly turned to see Alec hand on his chest. He was gushing with blood. "Stay in formation!" Clary shouted when Maryse nearly broke the formation to catch Alec.

Magnus, Jace, Izzy and Robert where still fighting trying to keep the demons away from Alec, they had their head in the fight. Clary was making sure that Maryse didn't do anything stupid. Clary knew that Alice would heal him, Maryse doubted Alice, Clary could see it in her eyes.

Maryse glared over at Clary then looked at Alec and he was completely healed. The only evidence that he was ever hurt was the scar and dried blood all over. Maryse's eyes grew wide in shock then a demon slapped her across her face with fire hands. It burnt the whole of the left side of her face. She screamed in pain.

Izzy was now in shock and distracted. She done the only thing she could think of…ask for Alice's help, whilst she still fighting, defending her side. _Alice! Mother just got burnt by a demon. what can we do?_

There was a no reply for a few moments. Though it felt like hours. Then Izzy was sure she heard a grunt come from Alice, then a wince. _When you have time…grab her wrist…I'll…. I'll_ Alice cuts of for a bit, then after a minute she shouts with frustration. _Just do it!_

 _Clary, defend my side too for a second please._ Izzy commanded, Clary moved closer to Izzy killing a demon. Izzy grabs her mother wrist. She felt the warmth flow through her, she saw little lights moving through her hand and into her mother. Suddenly her mother's screams stopped.

Isabelle had no idea what just happened but she knew she had to stay focused. They were all moving inside the house now. The corridors were narrow, enough for only two at a time.

Alec and Robert were the best archers, so they were in the middle, one facing each direction. The younger generation must have gotten the knowledge of Alice too because Clary was communicating to Alec with urgency, _Alec!_ _Vestibulum_ _at the back! It's about to release its gases!_

Vestibulum's are better known as 'gas demons' they are large demons, with many 'gas wholes' all over the body, that is where their gases are released, the gas is deadly, gives anyone hallucinations and makes it nearly impossible to breath.

Alec shift's his aim to the Vestibulum, he also seemed to know exactly which demon she was talking about, he inhales deeply, then slowly exhaling releasing his arrow as he exhaled. _Since when did I breathe whilst aiming? I normally hold my breath._ He watched his arrow fly straight into the Vestibulum's eye and into its brain. It explodes, his flesh flying everywhere, all over the walls, onto other demons and even on the shadowhunters.

Clary whips some demon gunk of her cheek then continues fighting, inside the house were weaker demons were Stilio demons. Basically spiders, that fight and try to kill their enemies. They weren't just tiny little spiders, they were large, the smaller ones which tend to be the babies are 4-foot-tall, the large ones can be as large as 7 foot. Again these demons are poisonous, the poison in the Stilio's bite. All of this information was coming into Clary's mind as she was fighting them. Her mother hadn't seen to fight these demons before. Clary wondered how now. Clary noticed Jocelyn was letting them get too close. "Don't let them bite you! they have poison in their teeth." She says in a loud whisper.

Jocelyn gave her daughter a strange look, _how would she know that? No way she has fought these things before, they are disgusting._ Thinking Clary didn't know anything about these demons, she fought the same way.

Which she soon regretted when a Stilio sank its teeth into her skin, she screamed, Clary stabbed the demon before it could inject its venom, her moves extremely fast and fluent, as if she had been killing demons all her life. Jocelyn felt fine as soon as the demon was dead.

Clary gave her the 'why didn't you listen?' look. Jocelyn just shrugged apologetically, then fought with as much distance between these demons and her flesh. She grabbed for her draggers and started throwing them at the Stilio's they soon started to die. They stood in the middle of this hallway fighting until they were all dead. It was like playing a game and once the level is passed, they move on, they check room in the corridor. Jocelyn opens her door with Clary close behind her to reveal a bedroom, they looked around and saw clothes of a child, a girl, no more than four years old. "Alice's room." Clary gasped when she looked at the clothing.

"There is nothing here we should go." Jocelyn spoke, walking towards the door.

Alec and Robert opened a door and saw a bedroom, also a child's room, this time it was a boy's room, when they looked around, they saw bloody clothes, bloody weapons.

"Jonathans room." Alec spoke threw his teeth as anger ran through his body, this is the room that tortured Alice, he got what he had coming. _I am glad she killed him._

Robert raised his eyebrows at his son was reacting, "Who?"

Alec looked at his father, "Valentine's son, he tortured Alice when she was 4, to escape she had to kill him, it was her first kill."

Robert looked at him, then the bloody weapons and clothes, "He seemed like a horrible piece of work. Let's go, there is nothing here except the anger and hatred that fills this room."

Isabelle and Maryse opens the door to yet another room, an adult room, they look around in the desks and in the wardrobe for any clues. Isabelle finds something in his desk.

"Oh by the angel, Mother look." Isabelle looks at a few papers she had picked up; they were summoning spells to summon greater demons.

Maryse was standing behind her looking over the shoulder, Isabelle spoke the names, "Hunger, Mrs Dark and Sammael."

"Oh no these greater demons are all powerful. So powerful that no one has ever been able to summon Sammael without dying in the process, if…and it's a big if Valentine managed to summon him, they Alice is in big trouble."

Izzy's eyes widen with shock and worry, "we have to tell the others and get to Alice." Izzy voice was thick with worry, she keeps a tight a hold of the papers and moves out the room, everyone seemed to leave their room together, everyone except Jace and Magnus, at first no one noticed.

"We have to get to Alice she is in bigger…wait where is Jace and Magnus?" they all look around before walking to the door they walked in, they opened it.

Jace and Magnus were just staring blankly at the torture bed, Jace had seen this room before, in Alice's mind.

That was when everyone else took the room in, "What the, who' blo-" Maryse started but a glare from Robert told her to shut up.

It was Isabelle that walked towards Jace, her voice soft but urgent, "Jace, I know this must hard, knowing that all of that dry blood is hers, but she needs us now, we can't change what happened in the past, but we can change what happens now. Jace Alice is in bigger danger than any of imagined, probably than she ever imagined."

Jace snapped out of it and noticed papers in Isabelle's hand looking at it, he stiffened, "She wouldn't be able to fight all of these at once, one is hard enough, two she might be able to but this Sammael, he is unknown to any shadowhunter."

Magnus looks at Jace, "She is an angel, he is probably well known to her kind, hopefully she knows his weakness, that is all we can hope for. Let's go, she needs us."

No one argued about him being a 'downworlder' or not being 'one of them' they all walked out of the torture chambers, Jace takes one last look back.

 _I am coming for you Alice. Hang in there._

They all run around looking for Alice, this place was huge, she could be anywhere.

 _Your bond with Alessandra._ A voice came echoing in Jace's mind, he recognised the voice instantly, the voice though normally sounds proud and strong, though this time it was weaker. It was Angel Raziel's voice, if he was weak that means Alice was getting weak.

"Everyone, my bond with Alice I remember she told me if I am close to her and I activate our bond rune I will be able to locate her." Everyone stares at him as if to say 'well do it then'. Without another word, Jace rolls his sleeve up and activates the rune. Suddenly he could sense her whereabouts. He walked quickly down a long corridor, up the stairs two at a time, then up some spiral stair cases.

"By the angel how big is this place?" Alec mutters under his breath.

When they reached the top they were on the roof of the house. They took in the scene that was unfolding before them.

Alice's screams send shivers down every single person's spine, except for Valentine's, who was grinning. That was when he spoke, "You are not as strong as you think you are Alice. Join my side or I will kill you in front of all your friends and family."

Alice didn't even turn to look at them, she knew they were watching. "Never underestimate me Valentine, when will you ever learn."

That was when the most amazing and beautiful thing that Jace or the others had ever seen happened.


	36. Battle Against Greater Demons

**36) Battle Against Greater Demons**

Alice walked through the portal backwards then instantly span around. She froze for just a millisecond. _Oh no…not here. Why would he be back here?_ She saw how many imps and hell hounds were waiting. _They knew we were coming; this is going to be interesting._ She opens her golden wings, flying high then flies around the back of the portal to get more distance between herself and the demons, so she could get more speed.

She saw the shadowhunters and Magnus portalling through, Alice flies fast, her wings close to her body, the air and wind was freezing by how fast she was going. Diving into the middle of the imps, spinning and opening my wings as she glides horizontal to the earth, using her wings as a weapon. Taking out around 50 imps by the time she flies back up into the sky.

Alice noticed out of the corner of her eyes the shadowhunters just standing there motionless, as she started throwing fireballs at the imps she spoke through her bond.

 _Are you just going to stand there and let me do all the work? You are shadowhunters, you are born and trained to fight not stand looking stunned._

She saw them waking up from their daze, she saw Jace and Clary taking over, she couldn't help but smirk before flying high, using her senses to find the most powerful demons in this house. It didn't take her long before she flew through the window smashing it with such force glass flies everywhere. Even scratching Valentines face even though he was across the other side of the room.

She heard Jace's thought, _this is where she was taken…she was tortured here._

Alice sighed deeply, that was the one thing that she had tried not to think about, this place had so many horrible memories for her, she had to reply to Jace, _it is taking me everything not to let that rule me right now, please stop reminding me. Now focus on what is important right now._

Sher heard Jace thinking about how good of a leader that she was, she couldn't let him die, he has to concentrate. _Snap out of it Jace! Concentrate, demons are heading right at you!_ She shouts through their bond.

Alice let her wings disappear a little too early, she tucked her head in and completed a forward roll before standing up straight, her stance ready for a fight, her feet apart, her weight ready to move in any direction it needed to.

"Alice, I knew you would come to join me. You are just like your mother." Valentine spoke with pride and happiness.

 _He actually thinks I came to join him? He is delirious. I am nothing like my mother she betrayed her own people her own family. No way I am like her, I will never betray my uncle or my brother._

"No, I have not come to join you. I am nothing like my mother." Alice hissed between her teeth.

"Oh? It was on this day that I told your mother to bring you here. She said that she would not fail and she has not, here you are. Where is your mother? She needs to get her reward." Valentine spoke obliviously to what is actually going on.

"My mother is dead, I killed her when I found out she betrayed me and my uncle. When I found out she was working for you, her punishment was a fight to the death. She got electrocuted to death." Alice couldn't help but smirk, as Valentine's eyes widened in shock, he obviously didn't expect her to kill her own family.

"You killed her?" Valentine spoke in pure shock; he only chose her mother to team up with because he was nearly 100% sure Alice wouldn't have it in her to kill a family member.

"Yes I killed her, a battle of power and pride. She begged us to forgive her but me and my Uncle set her punishment. Just like I am going to set your punishment Valentine Morgenstern." Alice spoke with authority and confidence.

"You cannot punish me; you are no one in this world!" Valentine yells, though he now had doubts about anything. _Maybe I have her all wrong. Maybe she is stronger than I ever gave credit for._

"I am Princess Alessandra Shadowhunter, which means I have every authority and every right to punish you as I see fit. Which I will give you the same as my traitorous mother. A fight to the death." Alice's eyes did not leave her enemies, letting what she just said sink in.

"Only the King can choose punishments." Valentine was clinging to the smallest of threads. He was afraid, Alice could see it in his eyes.

"When the King is not in this dimension or on this plain then I am in charge. King Raziel is very rarely on this plain which means I am pretty much in charge of any punishment in the shadowhunter world." Alice summons a blade to her hand, she rotates her wrist letting the blade do a spin, telling her enemy she was ready. She knew there was something powerful in the room behind Valentine. She closed her eyes for just a second and she knew what it was, to show that she was not afraid of Valentine. She spoke the words, "Bring the Hunger out, he is your first weapon, yes?"

Valentine snapped his fingers then ran out of the room like the coward he was. Alice didn't take much notice as to where Valentine was going, she just watched as the door flung of its hinges flying across the room, she leans backwards, her body bending, the door skims her nose, she rests her hand of the floor then pushes herself up to see the Hunger demon.

The hunger demon was a large demon both in size and in weight, he had mouths with sharp pointy teeth all over his body that could each anyone or anything up whole, the demon was all slimy, and large ogre hands that could knock anyone out.

Hunger ran towards her, with his body thrusted forward trying to get any bites on Alice, but she rolls to the side slicing backwards as she does, slicing the side of Hunger, one of its mouth screamed out in pain. Hunger quickly swiped its hand slamming it against Alice sending her flying threw one set of walls, landing on her back, unfazed Alice jumps back up, glancing around the room that she was now in, these rooms were so empty, nothing in them at all; windows, fireplace, but there was no furniture no nothing. _Odd._ Was all Alice thought before Hunger came eating its way through the wall, looking at her laughing.

"You will be tasty, angel." Hunger taunted her, Alice just nodded, _Hell he was probably right, to demon's angels were the brightest and that probably meant tastiest._ Alice ran towards Hunger, all his mouth on his body opened, getting excited, instead of getting any food they felt pain.

Alice had skidded between their legs slicing each leg then rolled to the side as Hunger fell to the floor.

"Angel come here and feed me!" Hunger yells in frustration. Then he slides across the room using his arms Alice moved to dodge each of his mouths which was difficult as there was so many. She ran up the wall jumping over the Hunger, Alice landed right next to the Hungers leg where there were mouths snapping away. She let a little scream out as it bites at her leg, she sliced its leg off, then jumped up high plunging her blade into Hungers chest.

Hunger violent trembles before disappearing. Alice looks down at her leg, grunting. "Fucking demons." She mutters then follows her senses, as she ran she let her Uncles powers take over her body letting her body heal.

Alice walked through the house moving up the stairs, she looked out the window as she walked towards the roof. She saw how many imps and that her family was surrounded. she closed her eyes, her hands moving apart and together, a fireball growing and then getting smaller again. She threw the fireball to the sky. She watched for a second as giant fireballs fall to the sky killing imps left, right and centre.

She carried on running up the stairs feeling Valentine and yet another powerful demon sense. _Damn how many of these things does he control?_ Alice thought to herself, she felt a light breeze hit her face as she walked on the roof. It was relaxing to her.

Beside Valentine was Jace, or a version of Jace, Alice knew for certain that it wasn't Jace, he would have asked for her help and she would feel it through the bond. _Wow, Valentine really is stupid isn't he? This could work to my advantage, make look like I'm heartless._

Valentine pulls his blade and puts it to 'Jace's' neck. "If you take another step closer I will kill him. I know your only weakness is your family." He grins as if he achieved something.

Alice just shrugs and takes a few more steps towards him, confident strides, "Do it, it is my duty to kill you, no matter the consequences."

'Jace' looks at her hurt, "Alice…I thought we would look after each other, protect each other."

"You…You would let your brother die? Just to complete your mission?" Valentine stutters, he didn't understand what was going on? He was sure that this would work.

Alice laughs softly, "Oh no, of course I wouldn't, but I would let an Eidolon that just looks like him die. So go ahead."

Valentine's face hardened, _she figured it out already?_ "Are you sure you want me to do it? Are you 100% sure that this isn't the real Jace."

Alice leaned on the back of her heals, smiling, "Oh yes, I am 150% sure that, that isn't my brother, for a started my brother wouldn't look hurt of the words I spoke, he would know that I would have a plan one way or another and he would trust me. Then I know for sure because I know my brother isn't a demon, I know that he doesn't stink like a demon, and last and not least, myself and my brother are bonded, we talk in our minds, if by some miracle you managed to kidnap Jace then I would know in that second and you would be a dead man. Oh wait you are already going to be a dead man." Alice couldn't help but smirk. _Valentine really thought that little stunt would work on me?_

Valentine pushed the Eidolon out of his hold and took few steps back, "You know what to do Mrs Dark." Before Mrs Dark could even shift into a new form, a dagger was in her heart. She disappeared instantly.

"Really Valentine? You should have made her fight first, Mrs Dark is weak, all she does is play mind tricks, which don't really effect me." Alice tilts her head, then senses another presence, this one wasn't a demon. this was an angel presence.

Alice looked up to see an angel flying down to their building and landing beside Valentine, his black wings disappearing.

"You are late!" Valentine states angrily, he was losing badly and this was his last hope.

"An angel?" Alice thought for only a second, "Sammael?"

Alice gulps a little, _an angel that worked with Valentine? Angels only kill Angels if it's for punishment. He obviously doesn't know I'm an angel, I will have to show him during this fight._

"Ah, so you know of me then shadowhunter?" Sammael spoke with confidence.

Alice shrugged half-heartedly, "Sure, who hasn't, the angel that basically caused all of these demons to enter this world."

Suddenly there was excruciating pain was in her abdomen, she looked down, a large ice spike was in her stomach. That was when her friends called on her aid.

 _Alice! Mother just got burnt by a demon. what can we do?_

Alice grunted both aggravated and annoyed, _Really at this exact moment? Damn you Maryse!_ Then in her bond she spoke,

 _When you have time…grab her wrist…I'll…. I'll_ Alice turns the bond off, whilst she pulls the ice spike out of her, then after a minute she shouts with frustration. _Just do it!_

 _Clary, defend my side too for a second please._ Isabelle spoke through the bond to her partner.

Alice let herself bleed, she didn't want Sammael to know she was an angel just yet, she felt a new presence in her bond, she sent some of her power through Isabelle to her mother, then closed of the bond for now.

Sammael grunted looking as Alice still stood strong, "I see why you have summoned me Valentine, you have a stubborn shadowhunter on your hands."

Alice moved her hand behind her back, acting as if she had weapons on her back, she summons the seraph blade with demon blood in it. Then moved her hand by her side.

"You think you can kill me with that?" Sammael laughed with amusement, not knowing that Alice has killed an angel with this exact blade.

Alice just shrugs, "Fight like a shadowhunter, we shall see who will win." Was all she said.

Sammael summoned a blade to his hand, it was a longsword, bronze. His family only has a bronze cress. _My family has gold._ Sammael charged at her, he jumps slicing down, Alice's blade blocks his pushing him back. That was when Sammael realized what sort of blade that was.

"Where did you get that blade?" He spoke, trying to hide the fear though it was obvious he was terrified. If he lost this fight, he would be dead for good.

"What does it matter? You can't be killed by it remember?" Alice slices left then right, Sammael blocking each one of her attacks. Alice glanced at each of his block seeing where he was least protecting or what his weakness was. _His leg and his shoulder._ Came into her mind, she took a few steps back as he threw hits at her, left right, right, low, low, left, high. Alice blocked each one, before slices his leg, when he screamed and fell to one knee she sliced his shoulder. He screamed again but stood up, he tried to heal himself but he knew demon was running through his veins.

Sammael found a way to push up and fought harder than before, Alice must have had a weakness because her unarmed arm was sliced, then her side. She grunts, she still hadn't healed the whole in her stomach, she was losing blood quiet fast.

Sammael smirked a little, thinking she would stay down, but for some reason she got back up. "Stay down shadowhunter!" He shouted angrily, Alice looked at him stubbornly, fighting harder too, jabbed and sliced, jumped over him slicing his back. Alice swayed a little bit from blood loss.

Then a voice came strong in her bond, _I am coming for you Alice. Hang in there._ Her brother. She focused hard, blocking a side attack from Sammael, he frowns, the words he seemed to think spilled out, "She fights like an angel. Is she an angel?"

Sammael seemed to realise he spoke aloud and thrashed another attack at her, she was too slow, it sliced her abdomen wound open even bigger, she fell on her back. Sammael's blade pointing at her neck. That was when she heard all her friends join them on the roof. _They can't see me die._

Alice took a deep breath, brightness shining from her, the light growing larger and larger, covering her and Sammael, who screamed, dark mist moving out of his body, then dark smoke was forced out of Valentine, any demon in Idris was destroyed. Soon the light disappeared, Alice was panting. Sammael moved his blade from her neck dropping it on the floor.

"No! No you bitch! I am going to kill you!" Valentine screams, with pure anger and hatred.


	37. Final Fight

**37) Final Fight**

Alice looked at Valentine, she was exhausted, but she managed put a shield around Valentine.

Sammael looked at Alice through completely different eyes, as if something was lifted from him, "You're from the Shadowhunter family?" Then he realised something, he didn't feel pain anymore. He looked down and saw there was no wounds, he looked over Alice another time and realised everyone wounds were on her. His eyes widen.

"No! Heal yourself!" Sammael begged her, kneeling by her side holding her.

"You don't even know me…" Alice say softly. Looking at him with soft eyes.

"I know the King, well knew the King, I know he put me in prison but I know he done the right thing, what I done was wrong. He could have killed me and he didn't, now I have betrayed him by attacking his family. Please Princess...please heal yourself." Sammael looked at her through teared eyes.

Alice looked at Sammael, "My name is Alessandra, I do not have the energy, that blast took the last of my…my energy."

"Princess Alessandra, you cannot die by my hand, you can bond me with." Sammael was desperate to help her survive.

Valentine yells banging against the shield, "Bitch! Let me out here and fight me!" he punches the shield.

Alice and Sammael just ignored him, Alice looked at him in the eyes. "I am already bonded with my uncle…The King."

Sammael's eyes widened, "No! No! Then you definitely cannot die, the King cannot die by my hand! Bond the shadowhunter way then. Please. Let me help you."

Alice smiled a little, "You be bonded with all of the young shadowhunters and a warlock over there." Alice's eyes turned for the first time to look at her family and friends. Jace was in tears, Alec holding him back, Clary trying to comfort him. Magnus was just staring back at her theirs find each other. The eyes simply read, 'Fight!'

Alice nodded once to him, Sammael looked to who she was looking at, "Magnus? Your bonded with Magnus?" Alice nodded once, before pushing herself of the ground and out of Sammael's hold. "Princess Alessandra? What are you doing?"

Jace was watching Alice all of a sudden his tears stopping. Alec let go of him as Jace had stopped thrashing about.

Sammael felt a little sting on his arm, the Angelic Bonding rune was on his arm, he grinned a little. "You're a fighter Princess." Alice held her arm out for Sammael, he quickly drew the Angelic Bonding rune on her arm. Their hands slamming against the runes, Sammael cries out in pain at first, as he felt all of Alice's pain, when Alice was healed he looked at her and saw only scars.

"Damn your strong Princess, to be able to feel that pain." Sammael spoke before backing away from the fighting ground, walking and stands beside Magnus. A very old friend of his.

Valentine was shouting at Sammael, "You are a traitor!"

"Actually, he was just coming home, he used you to get home. Like the gullible rogue you are, you fell for it." Alice spoke, obviously it was all a lie, if she wasn't the Princess of Angels she would be dead by now.

Alice let the shield around Valentine drop, as soon as it was gone he ran towards Alice his eyes full of hatred and anger, Alice just stepped aside and tripped him up. "You should have listened to my fighting lesson when I was 4, Valentine." Alice hissed.

Sammael looked at Magnus confused, _Valentine took Alice when she was 4, he promised to train her, she had two training lessons, but most of the time she was here she was tortured by Valentine's son, Jonathan. Then she found out that Valentine was putting demon blood in her._

Magnus explained to him, Sammael's eyes turned to anger. _I should have killed him._

 _Shut up the both of you! He could be acting terrible to get me off my guard, now just shut up and let me concentrate!_ Alice shouts the bond, Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Alec all look at Magnus and Sammael with a smug grin on their faces, as if to say 'Ha, you just got shouted at by a teen.'

Magnus looks sheepish, Sammael lets a soft chuckle out, muttering. "Someone is bossy." He got an elbow in the ribs by Magnus who gave him a stern look.

"Sorry." Sammael whispers also silently then folded his arms watching the fight that was only just beginning.

Valentines eye's narrowed, "Ahh, your pointless lesson! To know your surroundings, of course I know my surroundings, I have lived here all my life."

"That was not my lesson!" Alice shouts with frustration.

Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Alec all said in harmony almost silently, "Become one with your surroundings." The adults all turn to look at them slightly confused, then shook their head. "It's because Alice trained them." Magnus informed Sammael quietly. Sammael just nodded.

Valentine grunted, "You killed my son, now I will kill you!"

Alice looked at him, "You didn't even love him I remember, 'My son thinks I favour you…I keep telling him that it is nonsense but it is true, I do favour you, I see so much greatness in you and you will be on my side.' I am pretty sure those were your exact words pervert."

Alice saw realisation in Valentine's eyes then anger. "You were awake! You heard everything!" He threw an attack at her, a sloppy one, her blade collided with his and she kicked him back.

"Stop fighting like Jonathan." She felt like a hypocrite, she told Jace not to taunt, but she couldn't help it when it came to Valentine, he tortured her and made her mother betray her, it was his fault that she had to kill her own mother.

"Don't dare speak of my son! Murderer!" Valentine yells back, then he starts to fight with passion and anger, he sliced in a downright angel, Alice blocked, he pulled his blade back to a jab, Alice just jumped back, the blade just skimming her skin.

"Use your powers, Princess!" Sammael shouted, trying to help her out, Alice just shook her head, her eyes still on Valentine. She used her Shadowhunter speed not her angel speed to move behind Valentine and kneed him in the back of his legs just like she did with his son on their first fight.

"Well, De-Ja-vu." Alice whispered in his ear, but backed up allowing him to stand back up.

"What the-" Jace started but he was hushed by Sammael.

Jace glared at Sammael, but Sammael understood what the Princess was doing. Ignoring the Princess's request to shut up, he explained what she was doing, _she doesn't want to execute him, she wants to fight till death, that move she just done, that is the move for execution, that is how we execute people, from behind, she wants to look into her enemy's eyes whilst the life drains out of his body._

Valentine stood up, confused too. "Why didn't you kill me?"

Alice smirked, "Enough chit chat, I sentence Valentine Morgenstern combat till the dead. Both fighters can use whatever power or abilities they possess during this fight. This fight will go on till the death. If Valentine Morgenstern wins this battle, then he will be sent to Arena to fight for the rest of his days." She made the official statement.

Valentines eyes show fear for a second but then covers it up, Alice smirks, she has been waiting for this day for so long.

Her weapon disappears. Sammael grins excitedly. _Sammael please put a shield up._ He hears in his mind. He drew the symbol with his hand then clicked his fingers, a dome blue shield moved over everyone that Alice cared about.

Valentine glanced behind him then gulped, "I surrender!" He shouts sounding terrified.

"I have set your sentence, now fight." Alice says, her voice harsh and had order in it.

Valentine ran towards her, she dodged pushing him forward, making him fall on his knees, she uses water power first, so Valentine would laugh about it. _I'm going to kill him just like I killed mother._ She thought, her water ball formed into her hands and threw at him. It forced him forwards and stung a little by the impact. He was drenched but she was right. Valentine laughed.

"Is that all you have?" he taunted her like he did with all of his enemies.

Alice's closes her eyes, combining her element together. Valentine took the opportunity, running at her plunging her blade straight into her heart, he laughed with triumphant. "Ha! See you're not that powerful!" Alice's body goes limp, then drops to the floor.

Jace and Magnus screams, "No! Alice!" Tears fall down Jace's face again.

With a straight face, no pain or hurt showed in Sammael's eyes, he took the shield down. "Valentine Morgenstern you have been sentenced to fight in the Arena for the rest of your life."

"I beat her! I beat her! Your Princess is weak!" Jace was running towards him with anger, Sammael pushed him back. "This was the Princess's sentence; you do not interfere." Sammael was hoping it would sink in that Alice would have a plan like she always did.

Sammael, draws the portal to the Arena, with his hand grabbing Valentine's wrist so he couldn't get away. After a few moments the portal opens, Sammael pushes Valentine into the portal, all was heard at first was his screams. Sammael couldn't help but give a satisfied smile.

"Have fun in hell." He shouted then closes the portal.

He turned to see Jace cradling Alice's body. His heart sank, but surely the Princess had a plan? Sure she didn't just sacrifice her life.

Jace ran to Alice when Sammael pushed him away from Valentine. He pulled her lifeless body onto his lap. "No Alice, come back to me please!" He checked her pulse, she had no pulse. Blood came pouring out of the wound on her heart.

"No! Alice you promised we would all be alive after this battle, you said you would look after us all! Magnus do something! She doesn't have a pulse please, she's my sister. Please!" Jace shouts at the top of his voice.

Magnus was by his side checking the wound, He saw demon blood in her heart, in her veins. He was now crying, "No, Alice why would you do this? You could have killed him! You could have! You killed your mother, she was a bloody angel why couldn't you kill him?"

Sammael stared at them, _No way! She must have had a plan, there wasn't even any demon blood on his blade, was there? Alice wouldn't have let him stabbed her. She would have been one with her surroundings, she would have known he was right there ready to attack._

Clary ran to Jace's side and turned him to cry into her, she held him close, moving a comforting hand up and down his back. "Jace…we have to get back home now, to the institute. We have been here to long, the institute is unprotected."

"I don't care Clary! I want my sister! I just want her to tell me everything is ok, that it was just part of one of her stupid crazy plans the ones I never agree too, but they always work!" Jace shouts at Clary who flinches a little.

"Ok, but we can't leave her here, this is where here worst memories are, if we take her back to the institute then we can think of a place of where she can lay and be at peace." Clary tries to comfort even though she could feel the anger and rage of Jace's body.

"She is not dead! She cannot be dead! She will wake up! Like she always does, she won't leave me! not after everything she has done to prepare herself for this battle." Jace puts his head in his hands crying hard. "Oh Alice why? Why!" He shouts at her, shaking her, her head flopping back and forth.

"Jace stop. I know your angry at her but come on, we can lay her in her room till you're ready to say goodbye." Clary gently takes his hand and squeezes it softly.

Jace looks at Clary and nods, "O…ok" his voice breaks, he lifts his sisters lifeless body.

Magnus walks to the centre of the building, making a portal. When the portal is open, Jocelyn, Maryse and Robert walk in first.

Alec and Isabelle walk up the three of them looking at Alice's body. "I…I'm so sorry Jace." Isabelle says softly.

"She's not dead! I'd feel it if she was! She doesn't feel dead!" Jace shouts at them.

"Jace, how can she not feel dead? Look at her!" Alec shouted back at him, he was emotional about Alice's death too.

Jace just stormed through the portal, ending up in Alice's room. He gently lay her on her bed, moving her hair out of her face.

"I know you're not dead, Alice. Just come back to me. Please. I love you. I cannot lose you." Jace pleaded.


	38. Don't Leave

**38) Don't Leave**

Jace hadn't slept, hadn't eaten, hadn't spoken to anyone except Alice, hadn't left Alice's side except once. It had been two weeks since the war and Alice died. The clave has congratulated everyone in the institute, they didn't even say anything about Alice. They didn't know about her. That was the first and last time that Jace left his sisters side. That was a few days ago.

"How can they not even know you Alice?" Jace asked stroking her cold expressionless face. "We only won the war because of you." The memory of few days ago just rose to the front of his mind; the first time he left her alone, the first time he spoke to anyone other than Alice.

 _"_ _Jace, come on, you are being summoned by the Clave you cannot keep them waiting." His mother called for him. Jace didn't move, he has been severely depressed since Alice's passing. Maryse opened Alice's door, "Jace, you can come straight back to the room when they are gone, they want to congratulate us all."_

 _Jace reluctantly stood up, kissed Alice's forehead, moving a strand of hair that fell out of place to behind her ear. "I will not be gone long sis. I know you can hear me, please wake up soon, I miss you so much."_

 _Jace followed his mother to the library, everyone was already there. The member of the clave looked at him, giving him an odd look which he didn't even register._

 _"_ _Is that everyone Maryse?" One of the Clave spoke to Maryse._

 _"_ _Yes." Was all Maryse replied._

 _"_ _We just want to congratulate each and every one of you for taking out the enemy, Valentine Morgenstern. I am disappointed that we were not informed of the matter. There would normally be severe punishment for going on such a large mission without informing the Clave, but since there was no one injured at all, which I must say is very impressive, then there will be no punishment." The clave member spoke._

 _Everyone except the Clave gave Jace a glance, they could see he was going to burst, and they were not wrong, "No one got injured? At all? My sister won't wake up! My sister is laying in her bed not breathing! You say none of got hurt, we did! My sister…my sister saved us! We would have been dead if it wasn't for her, it should have been my body on that bed but no it's hers! You should not be congratulating us; you should be finding a way to wake up my sister!" Jace yelled with anger, his hands in fists which were trembling with anger._

 _"_ _Your sister? Who might that be?" The clave replied calmly._

 _"_ _Alessandra Sh-Herondale!" Jace replied, he very nearly said her angelic name._

 _"_ _There are no records of an Alessandra Herondale." The clave spoke._

 _"_ _Of course not! she was hidden! Hidden away from Valentine! Her…our father died protecting her! He had to forget her to keep her safe! Of course there are no records because all she ever done was save our asses over and over and no one gave her any credit!" He yelled, then walked out slamming the door._

 _He heard Maryse apologising explaining how hard of a time he was having, but he stormed back to Alice's room._

Jace was brought back to the present time by a knock on Alice's door. "Jace? I was wondering if you wanted to train some?"

Clary's voice says from behind the door, Jace sighed softly, she seemed to be the only one that knew he didn't want to eat or sleep so she always asked if he wanted to do other things, "No, I want to stay here. I want to be here when Alice wakes up."

Clary opens the door a little, "We can leave a note, come on, you can take some of your anger out on me."

Jace looked at her, _Maybe I do need to let some of my anger out._ He sighs deeply in defeat. "Fine…Fine I'll train but not long ok? I don't want to leave her alone for long."

She gave a little smile, "Ok great, I'll leave you to get ready, I know you're going to train and get sweaty again, but you really need a shower."

Jace looked down at himself, and let a stifle chuckle leave him, "Yeah, I guess." He kissed Alice's forehead, "I'm just going to train with Clary, ok? I have not abandoned you, I know will come back to me." He says to her, Clary was listening, her heart was breaking, she was hoping and praying that Jace was right, for everyone's sake but mostly for Jace's. Nothing was the same since she left.

Jace left Alice's room and walked into his own which was just opposite, he hadn't been in this room since the talk him and Alice had before war. That last time he was in this room he made his sister so angry, that she walked out slamming the door behind her.

Jace shook the memory away, he grabbed some fresh training clothes then took a quick shower, he had to admit he stunk so bad. Once he finished he got dressed into his black training armour then grabbed his stele, he didn't know why but he just did. Then he walked to the training room. Luckily he didn't pass anyone whilst he was walking.

When he got in the room Clary was there, training by herself with a bow and arrow, hitting the centre of the target every time. Clary frowns deeply. Jace wondered why. "Clary, what's wrong?"

Clary answers without turning away, "I…I think your right about Alice."

Jace's eyes widen, then he was suddenly in front of Clary. "What? You believe me? That she isn't dead?" There was so much hope in his voice.

Clary nods, then explains, "If Alice was dead, then the bond between us would be gone to, right? Before Alice bonded with me, when could I ever hit the centre of the target? With any weapon? Now watch."

Clary picks up four daggers, throws them one after another, after another. Each one of them landed in the centre target. Jace raises his eyebrows impressed. "You think Alice could do that? So she passing it onto you?"

She nods, "Alec says he used to hold his breath when aiming with his bow, now he inhales then releases the arrow when he exhales. Izzy still has her perfect stance, on the balls of her feet. Come on, you can't think none of this is odd. All of us bonded with Alice, she made us better fighters, better shadowhunters. I can still sense so much better, and with a bond, don't you feel empty when the other person dies? But I don't feel empty, neither does Izzy or Alec and clearly you don't feel empty, that means Alice is still alive, she must have done something whilst she was fighting, that or Valentine must have had something on that seraph blade."

Jace looks at her with surprised eyes, "None of you gave up on her? I…I thought you all just thought she was dead and you all gave up on her."

Clary smiles a little shaking her head, "No, we haven't, we have been going through the books to see what we can find, Magnus is going through his magic books, we couldn't just sit around and do nothing. We have no idea what is going on, what she could be going through."

Alice is fighting her way through demons like she has done for months, how many months? 11 and half…nearly a year. She hasn't had a rest in those months, she has had to keep re-activating the runes to keep herself awake and hydrated. She has no idea how many demons she has killed, hundred? Thousands? Anyone's guess is as good as hers. She had no time to think about her loved ones, not anymore, the only thing she could concentrate on was survival.

 _Just need to portal, come on Alice, there must be somewhere in this god forsaken place where I can portal without bringing hundreds of demons with me._ She thinks to herself.

 _Don't be stupid, you have been through this whole place like 50 times, if there was a place then you would have found it by now!_ A different voice in her head spoke.

 _Shut up! I am not giving up!_ She replied to the darkness in her mind.

 _Maybe you should, you have done your mission, it was the first thing you done when you got to the Arena, you injured Valentine enough so the demons could torture him._ The other voice in her mind replied.

 _Damn it I haven't checked on him for a while._ Alice fights her way through the imps and the hell hounds, back through to the torture chamber. As per the Stilio's were guarding the chambers.

Alice rolls her eyes, _ugh killed these stupid Stilio's so many times, I am sure that there cannot be many left in this hell hole._ With the Stilio's scurrying towards her, she slices each and every one of them in half. Alice shivered even though it was boiling.

 _What don't like spiders?_ The voice in her head joked.

 _No, it has happened a few times, feels like someone is touching me or walking by me or…I don't know it's stupid, let's just check on the prisoner._ Alice replied to the voice in her head. She kicks the door down; Valentine was screaming in pain as the demons where torturing him the exact way that Jonathan tortured her, Burning his insides. Alice flinches a little. She walks behind the Eidolon, stabbing him several times.

Valentine looks at her in relief, "Oh Alice, thank you so much. Have you come to save me?"

Alice rolls her eyes, _Delirious._ "No, but I am here to end your misery." She moves her blade over his chest.

"No…no!" Valentine shouted but Alice slammed her blade into his chest.

The voice in her mind spoke, _eventually why didn't you do that in the first place?_

Alice thought back to when she first arrived.

 _She was fighting Valentine, her senses were perfect she knew he was running towards her, she knew she couldn't die of his blade. Someone peculiar happened though when he plunged his sword into her check. He ripped her soul out of her body. There was something on that blade that caused the soul to be torn out the body._

 _Since that sort of soul is classed as a tormented soul it automatically goes to the Arena where it cannot escape._

 _Alice was fighting hard, for about half an hour when Valentine appeared. She was so angry about what Valentine did to her, she walked towards him and sliced and chopped him all over, he lost a hand out of her anger. She wanted him to feel what she felt when she was younger so she just walked away, the demons taking him because he was the weak one and easier one to take._

 _Ever since that day, the demons have been trying to capture Alice, but they have failed, every now and then she got seriously hurt, she knew anything that happened to her here would happen to her real body so she always quickly healed herself before anyone around her real body notice her. She couldn't let any torture happen to her, Jace could be waiting for her to wake up. That an only that is what has driven her to stay strong._

The voice in her head seemed to understand now, _Oh, so you used Valentine as bait? So that it would distract some of the demons? Anyways I thought you never thought of Jace._

Alice groaned softly, she hadn't in fact been thinking of Jace, it was too hard for her, he would think that she was dead, there was no soul in her body, her body would just be lifeless and dead. "I hope he hasn't given up on me." She whispers to herself.

That was when she realised something, there were no demons in this room, she looked at the door she kicked down, she looked at the demons making their way to her. She picks the iron door up and pushed it to the door frame using the lock rune. The door stays bolted into place. Alice runs to a wall, she draws a portal on the wall, walking through it, just as the door caved in. Alice quickly tries to close the portal, but she couldn't close it in time for several demons to escape.

 _Well could have been worse._ She thought. Rather than killing the demons like she probably should have, she looked around to see where she was. "Defiantly in New York." She spoke, though no one around her could hear or see her. After all she is just a lost soul.

Alice looked around until she started seeing things that she recognised. Then she ran towards to institute running through building and cars and anything else to get to her body.

Without training Clary and Jace, gathered the Lightwood siblings and Magnus in Alice's room. "So you all really believe that Alice is still with us?"

They all nod and Magnus talks, "With this bond we can all feel Alice, whether we know it or not. We feel her power run through our body, it isn't enough power to hurt us but enough just to let us know that she is still here watching over us. Right now she isn't watching over us but we need to watch over her. Just before you summoned me to this meeting I think I found out what happened."

Everyone snaps their attention to him, "What?" they all say in unison.

Magnus open his book, "I think her soul was torn out of her body, the blade itself couldn't have done it, which means there was something on that blade that caused the soul to tear from her body."

Jace looked full of hope, "So she is just lost? We just need to wait till she finds her way?"

Magnus sighs deeply, his eyes pained and full of worry, he gulps before speaking, "She…her soul was torn from her body, she didn't give it up willingly, which means it is classed as a tormented soul." Was all he explained, he expected them to know what that meant, but they all just gave him a blank look. He sighed deeply, "Tormented souls automatically end up in…in the Arena."

Jace sucked in air from shock, "No…not that place, it's been two weeks, more than a week longer than you were in. we have to get her out, you have to open a portal or something."

Magnus shook his head, "No…I can't…I promised Alice I wouldn't."

"She saved your life and you won't save hers before you-" Jace started shouting until his attention was caught on Alice, who's upper half of the body flew into a sitting position with a gasp for air before flopping back to the bed. Jace moved to her side taking her hand, "Alice! Alice is that you coming home? Don't leave me. Please stay with me!" He asks. That was when he heard a voice he never thought he'd hear again.

"Jace?" her voice crocked, her eyes few opened, all that was showing was fear, torment, anger, pain and horror.

"Someone get some water please." Jace asked politely but with urgency, Alec moves quickly and only a minute later comes back with a glass of water. "I'm going to sit you up a little ok?" Alice nods as Jace slips his arm around her waist to sit her up, then hands her the cup. She gulps the water down.

Alice looked at Jace, though the same eyes she woke up with, "It's…it's been a year. You…you haven't change at all."

Jace frowned, "A year? No Alice, it's only been two weeks."

Alice coughs a little, and then nods, "I have been fighting demons for a year, I haven't had a rest I…" Suddenly all the pain that she endured when she was in the Arena came over her.

She curled up and screamed all the wounds she thought she had healed in the Arena show on her body.

"Jace! Help me!" She screams through her pain.


End file.
